Beautiful Nightmare
by Caroline Winchester
Summary: [in revision] When Amber has to move for the umpteenth time, she expects Mystic Falls, Virginia to be just another boring town. But what happens when Amber gets sucked into the world of the supernatural and she finds out she plays a more important part in the mess than she could ever expect? Damon/OC/Kol
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:I don't own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC Amber Dawson.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Fresh Start (Prologue)

The car ride to our new home was quiet. My mom was trying to cheer me up, but I was beyond pissed off at her new job. Her new job was managing some big company close to a small town in Virginia. Mystic Falls, I think it's called.

_Moving_. One of the most hated words a teenager could ever come across. I was forced, again, to leave all my friends and everything I had known for the past three years behind just to _move_ to another boring village. 'Mystic Falls', another town that we would stay in for like, what, two years? Then I had to leave my friends (if I would make any) and everything behind _again_.

''You can't ignore me forever,'' my mom suddenly said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Please stop talking, was what I thought. I let out a frustrated sigh and turned the volume of the radio a little up, hoping that it would stop her talking.

A couple of minutes filled with awkward silence further, my mom spoke up with an excited voice, ''We're here!'' she exclaimed happily.

She pulled up into the driveway of our new home. I looked through the window, and my eyebrows popped up in surprise. I had to admit; this house was beautiful. It was a huge, white two story Victorian house and it also had a porch. The garden was also huge and the terrain was surrounded by a white fence.

My mom cut off the engine and we both climbed out of the car.

''So, what do you think of your new home?'' she asked, nervously looking down at me.

''It's pretty nice,'' I mumbled coolly, immediately feeling bad when I saw the disappointed look on my mom's face.

She walked around the car and opened the trunk. ''Mind helping me with the suitcases?''

I muttered something inaudible under my breath and also walked around the car, finding my mom struggling with the suitcases. ''Thanks,'' she said after she handed me a couple of suitcases filled with my personal belongings, ''Door's open.''

I walked through the gate of the fence and made my way inside. My mom had already taken care of everything; the house was already filled with furniture. I put my suitcases on the ground and looked around. It was actually a pretty nice house, nicer than any of our previous homes.

You see, we moved around a lot. We usually stayed in a place for what, three years, and then we'd move again. I never knew why, and when I asked, my mom always looked away and mumbled something about her job. Which means she was lying, because she always got a new job when we moved. Eventually I just gave up asking.

My mom waltzed into the room, panting as she put down the heavy suitcases that she carried with her. ''So, what do you think?''

''Yeah, it's nice,'' I said, smiling at her.

She let out a sigh of relief, happy that I'd cheered up. ''Once you see your room, I'm sure you'll love this house even more,'' she said, beaming.

''Speaking of my room, where exactly is it?'' I asked. I really needed some privacy so I could call my best friend, Kaylee, who was waiting for me to call her back home in California. California had been my most favorite place so far. There was sun, beaches, parties, and I'd actually made real friends back there. Which was why it fucking sucked that we had to move.

''Upstairs, second door left,'' my mom answered, pointing to the stairs. ''Don't expect too much yet, honey. I didn't know where you wanted your stuff so most of it is still in boxes. You will have to sort it out yourself.''

I nodded and picked up my suitcases, heading to the stairs. Once I was upstairs, I searched for my room. _Second door left._ I opened the door and looked inside.

Everything was set like it was in my old room, but this room was way bigger than my old room had been. One wall had been painted a light blue, the other a slightly darker blue, and another one white. The floor was made of really dark wood. My bed was placed in a corner, with bookshelves right on the wall next to it which I'd probably use for my _Supernatural _DVD's. To fill up a hole of nothingness, a small chair and a desk were placed against a wall opposite my bed, and some weird but really pretty flower-like pattern was on the wall. There were bookshelves on that same wall, still empty. I absolutely loved to read, so I'd use those bookshelves for my many books. There were pretty, decorative curtains hanging by the windows.

Plopping down on my bed and bringing my cell phone out of my pocket, I decided to try calling my best friend Kaylee, but no such luck; she didn't pick up. I sighed sadly.

Since I didn't have anything else to do, I decided to start unpacking my boxes and suitcases. I placed some pictures on my closet, put the books and DVD's on the bookshelves, brought the boxes downstairs, put my clothes in my closet and made my room look cozier. After a couple of hours, I was done, and actually rather happy with the result.

I heard a knock on my door and turned to see my mom's head peeking around the door. ''Sweetheart, it's eleven PM. You should go to bed. It's a school day tomorrow,'' was the only thing she said before closing the door.

I groaned. School. The one thing I hated about moving was new schools, and tomorrow I would be 'the new girl' all over again.

I quickly took a shower (in my very own bathroom, how cool is that?) and then changed into my pajamas, and then went to bed.  
_  
_Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Hope you're liking it so far. **

**Next chapter: Amber meets the Mystic Falls-gang.**

**notes: rewritten and re-uploaded 07/05/13**


	2. First Days Suck

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who favorited, reviewed or followed this story. It really means a lot to me. :)  
So, here's chapter 2. I'm sorry if it's kind of boring. I mean, to be honest I think TVD got a lot more fun to watch after Elena found out about Stefan's little secret. Enjoy!**

**Oh, by the way, English isn't my first language so feel free to tell me whenever you see mistakes or something, it would really mean a lot.**

* * *

Chapter 2: First Days Suck  
Chapter song: Coldplay – Hurts Like Heaven  
Amber's outfit(s): www.[polyvore].[com/]chapter_first_days_suck/set?i d=61696359&lid=2521613

_Beep. Beep. Beep_. The most irritating sound of the world echoed through my room; my alarm clock, reminding me that summer was over and school had begun. It was six-thirty AM, school started at eight-thirty AM.

Sighing deeply, I rolled onto my side and slammed my hand on the snooze button. First day of school. You are probably feeling a bit excited to see your friends again, and maybe a little sad that summer is over. Well, more than a little, actually a lot. Some kids feel nervous or scared; usually that's the Freshman. But by Junior or Senior year, you're a total pro at it, at first days. Luckily the worries for the new school year stick around for only a day or two, then you get back into the whole routine until summer rolls around again. Well, not in my case. As many times as I've gone to a new school, I've never become a pro at doing the first day. Truthfully, I hated meeting new people and I wasn't too fond of school either.

Putting on a pair of boots after I'd gotten up, I stood up from the unmade bed and glanced at the mirror. Unfortunately, deciding whether to put on combat boots or not wasn't the only problem of the morning. Going to school was the main problem, fitting in and making friends was the other. I hugged my jacket over my tank top and headed for my bag. Grabbing it and slinging it over my shoulder, I checked myself in the mirror one last time and then went downstairs.

My mom was already at work, I noticed. Sighing again, I quickly had breakfast with the soft chatter of the TV being the only noise in the house. Then I brushed my teeth, and headed outside and to my car.

The drive to the school was short; ten minutes later, and I was already parking my car. Which, by the way, had gotten me shitloads of attention since Mystic Falls was one of those towns wherein everybody knew everybody. Wonderful.

When I climbed out of the car and headed for the unfamiliar building with unfamiliar people, I already noticed that Mystic Falls High School wasn't any different than the previous High Schools I had gone to. The buildings, the parking lot, the cliques, all the same. Several students were spread across the field that lay in front of the building, and I felt kind of awkward by the curious looks some of them were giving me. Loving this already.

I held my head high though and strode past all of them. I didn't turn to look back and decided to not even acknowledge the stares. It made me beyond uncomfortable, but I pushed it down and made my way inside. Groups of friends walked together and lined the lockers on the walls, and whispers and gossip erupted the moment I stepped a foot onto the overly waxed, vinyl flooring. I wanted to just scream out "_I'm right here, you assholes! I can hear all of you"_ but I kept my mouth shut.

I took that moment to look around and suddenly felt lost. Shouldn't the front office be in the front of the school?

"Hi!" A perky voice called from behind me.

I turned around to see a pretty blonde girl about the same height as me wearing a blue top with eyes to match. Her perfect blonde hair was curled and prettily hung at either side of her face. Her skin was pale and smooth, and she had this huge smile that would have made me smile if I hadn't been so nervous.

I tried to smile at the strangely happy girl standing in front of me, but I think it came out closer to a frown.

"You must be Amber Dawson. I'm Caroline Forbes, student body president," Caroline said with her brightest smile, walking closer until she stood right in front of me.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you," I said awkwardly. "Uhm, do you know where the front office is?"

"This way. You're in good hands." Caroline smiled as she hooked arms with me and led me down the hallway. Well, this goes way better than expected.

Caroline kept chattering into my ear, asking me things as where I came from and stuff, and occasionally pointed out her friends and other people she knew. Thankfully it didn't take long to get to the front office.

"Here you go. If you need anything else, I'd be happy to help," Caroline said, the bright smile appearing again.

"Thanks, Caroline," I said, trying to channel some of her sunshine into my smile. I told her goodbye before heading inside. The woman at the desk looked up as I entered, her glasses falling to her nose.

"Good morning, what can I do for you today?"

"I'm Amber Dawson. I'm new, just moved here," I said, looking around the office.

"Alright. Can I have your file, please?" she asked, holding her hand up expectantly. I handed her my file after taking it out of my bag. The woman went straight to putting it in the system. I pursed my lips, awkwardly waiting for my schedule.

"Here you are," the woman said, handing me my class schedule. "Welcome to Mystic Falls. We're very happy to have you."

"Thank you," I gave her the best smile I could muster and turned around to leave.

Abruptly, I slammed into someone turning into the office. You've got to be kidding me. My first day; what a great way to make a good impression. Sense the sarcasm. I looked up to see one of the most handsome guys I'd ever seen.

He was tall, about 5'11'', handsome and looked well muscled, with a pale skin and angular jaw line, deep-set, captivating forest green eyes that seemed to look straight into your soul. His well-formed mouth with full lips made him even more attractive. His hair was short and spiked and dark brown.

A blush crept up to my cheeks as I realized he was holding me mid-fall so I wouldn't hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he helped me regain balance.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just…" I smiled awkwardly in loss of words. This really isn't my day. "I just moved here," I said, as if that was a logical explanation for my weirdness.

"Me too," the guy said, smiling. Hallelujah! I'm not the only new one! "I just moved back here, actually. I haven't lived here since I was little. It's my first day."

"Really?" I smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "I just moved here from California. Where are you from?"

"Wow, big change." He nodded before saying, "I came from Seattle, but I—we move around a lot."

"Me too," I said, smiling as he smiled, too.

"I'm Stefan." He held out his hand with a grin that shamefully warmed my heart.

"Amber." I took his hand, and for a second, Stefan frowned, but he covered it up with a smile. Hmm, strange.

"It's nice to meet you, Amber."

"You too, Stefan."

"I'll hope to see you in class," Stefan said, giving a light laugh.

"Hopefully."

Smiling at Stefan once last time, I headed to class. For first period, I had History from some guy named Mr. Tanner. Oh joy. It wasn't like I was bad at History, but having it for first period made me want to fall asleep.

Deciding to just get this over with as quick as possible, I walked up to the teacher, who was sitting at his desk and grading papers.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Tanner?" I spoke up.

Mr. Tanner happened to be a grumpy looking guy, who looked around the age of forty, and had curly black hair. His thick eyebrows made him look even more grumpy.

"Yes," he said, uninterested. He didn't even bother to look up from the papers he was grading. With a small huff, he planted a big red 'F' on the paper of a guy named Jeremy Gilbert.

"I'm Amber, I'm new here," I said, considering waving to get his attention.

"Ah, the new girl," he said, finally looking up to examine me. "You can pick a seat."

"Thank you," I said quickly. I turned to see that everyone was already sitting in their assigned seats. Even Stefan. Thankfully, the only empty seat was the one beside Stefan, so I plopped down in that one, smiling back at him as he smiled and nodded at me.

I kind of zoned out as Mr. Tanner began teaching. I just doodled in my notebook a bit until class was over.

When the ball rang, I picked up my stuff and headed for the door. However, when I walked through the halls of the jail also known as High School, a girl caught up with me and said,

"Hi… are you Amber?"

I turned my head to see a pretty girl, with cinnamon colored skin and hair tinted the color of coffee. I tried to smile as I looked at her; who the hell was she?

"Yeah," I said, looking at her in wonder. There was… something different about her. "how'd you know that?"

"When there's a new girl, everyone knows." She laughed.

"Great, I'm already the talk of the school." I huffed, rolling my eyes.

"My name is Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett," she—_Bonnie_—introduced herself as we both stopped walking to shake hands. "My friend Caroline—" oh God, "—told me about you, and I was wondering if you would like to come to the Grill with me and my friends, after school."

I blinked at her, trying not to look too surprised. This is new; not any girl of the schools I had previously gone to had bothered to ask me to hang out with her and her friends on my first day.

"Yeah, sure," I accepted, smiling a genuine smile. "That sounds great. But who exactly is 'friends', if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, for now it's just Caroline Forbes—who you've already met—and me, but other people usually show up."

"One problem; I don't know anyone," I awkwardly commented.

Bonnie smiled. "Don't worry about that; Caroline and I will introduce you, and everyone's really nice."

"Okay, we have a deal then," I smiled back at her. Man, my cheeks are hurting from all this smiling.

"Great!" Bonnie said brightly. "If you give me your phone number and address, I can come pick you up If you like."

"Sure." I tore a piece of paper from the notebook I was currently grasping like my life depended on it and wrote down my cell phone number and address before handing it to Bonnie. She read it, and momentarily looked surprised as she looked back up.

"You live right across Elena's house," she noted.

"Really? Oh, I didn't know," I just said, wondering who this Elena person was.

"Well, I've gotta go to class, but I'll see you later." Bonnie smiled and waved at me as I called a goodbye when she walked off.

Before I could continue my walk to Biology, I felt another tap on my shoulder, and turned around and was surprised to see Stefan.

"Hey," he said, smiling slightly. "I was wondering if I could walk you to class."

"Don't _you_ have class?" I asked.

"Yes. I have Biology too now, actually," he chuckled lightly when he saw me staring at him in wonder; how did he know that I have Biology now? "I saw your schedule when the secretary handed it to you."

"Oh alright," I said as we started walking.

Stefan gestured his hand out for me to lead the way, offering, "I would be honored to walk you to class then."

"Honored?" I scoffed with a natural smile.

"We're the new kids. We can't turn our back on each other." Stefan earnestly grinned.

"Right," I said, and we both laughed before heading to Biology.

* * *

The last bell of the day rang, letting me out of Math. As quick as the bell took to finish ringing, three fourths of the students in the class were already heading out the door and to their cars. Left were the three geeks who stayed to ask questions about the lecture the teacher had given, the one kid who had fallen asleep and had just woken up, and me. Well, now since I was out the door, minus me. I walked down the steps of the small, stone stairs and headed to my car to drive home.

On the drive home, I let my mind wander off to California. I really missed Kaylee and all my other friends back there, but Mystic Falls wasn't as bad as I originally thought. The people here were actually nice, unlike the people in other towns I'd lived in. I actually made a few friends today, and I shamefully admit that I kind of enjoyed my first day of school.

"How was your first day of school?" my mom asked as soon as I dropped my bag on the couch in the living room, surprised to see her home this early.

"It was surprisingly great, actually," I admitted, plopping down next to her on the couch. She handed me a mug of tea, and I thanked her by smiling.

"Really?" My mom sounded surprised but happy.

I chuckled, "Yeah, why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well, because this is the first time you don't answer me with a grumble when I ask you that question," she laughed before sipping from her tea.

"True dat," I agreed, sipping from my mug. "I'm actually going to hang out with some people in the Mystic Grill, if you don't mind."

My mom beamed, happy that I apparently easily fit in. "Of course not, honey. As long as you make your homework after dinner."

"Yeah, sure," I said (read: no.)

Not even a minute later the doorbell rang, announcing Bonnie's arrival.

"That must be your friend," my mom said, nodding to both the hallway and the front door. "I'll see you tonight. Have fun."

"Thanks, bye!" I grabbed my jacket and raced to the front door. Opening it, Bonnie was on the other side.

"Hey," Bonnie greeted brightly. "Ready?"

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p'. I peered into the car to see a blonde girl sitting in the front seat. "Is that Caroline?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah. We better go, before she kills us," she joked. I laughed before following her to her car and climbing into the backseat.

"Hi!" Caroline greeted brightly, turning around in her seat to smile at me, teeth showing. How can anyone be this happy 24/7?

"Hey," I smiled back at her as Bonnie started driving, the engine purring.

Caroline turned her body to face Bonnie, and began to chat animatedly, "Is Elena meeting us at the Grill?"

"At first she was, but I think she said something about writing in the graveyard," Bonnie answered, shrugging.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Seriously? I thought she was over that," she complained with a hint of a whine in her voice.

Bonnie shot her a look. "Hey, be nice. You know as well as I do that Elena is still not over her parent's death."

I froze momentarily. This Elena lost both her parents? I was already feeling sympathetic for the girl before I even met her.

"I know that," Caroline drawled out, now sounding annoyed. "But it's been months since the car accident. She needs to move on. She can't be the sad girl forever."

Bonnie sighed, "I know."

"I don't mean to pry," I butted in hesitantly, "but what's going on?"

"You might as well know, if you're going to join our inner friendship circle," Bonnie cracked a joke, trying to enlighten to mood.

She began to explain to me that a couple of months back Elena and her parents had had a car accident, Elena being the only survivor. Apparently it struck both Elena and her little brother, Jeremy, bad. Elena turned to writing in her diary; Jeremy turned to drugs. They were currently living with their aunt, Jenna Sommers, right across my house. And here I thought that this was the perfect town.

We arrived at the Mystic Grill several minutes later.

"So, what's the Grill like?" I asked as we walked along the sidewalk and headed for the Grill.

"It's the only place people of our age can hang out after school," Bonnie explained with a small laugh. "This town is a snoozeville."

"Did you guys see the new student?" Caroline asked, skipping to the next subject. I coughed loudly; Bonnie and Caroline laughed. "I meant Stefan Salvatore. He's so hot!"

"I talked to him a few times, and he's nice, but meh, not my type," I said lamely. It was shamefully true; I was one of those typical girls who always fell for the bad guys.

Caroline smiled at me, "Of course he isn't! But you two are going to help me get him, right?" She batted her eyelashes, and I grinned.

"I don't know, he kind of seems into Elena," Bonnie noted, shrugging. Caroline's smile easily turned into a frown, which made me frown too.

"Of course he is," Caroline mumbled, seeming sad. "She is always the one everyone picks."

"Hey, don't be a downer." I elbowed her gently, making the corners of her lips quirk up a little. "It's not a competition, you know. What do you know about him?"

Caroline immediately piped up, and Bonnie sent me a grateful smile. "His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore Boarding House. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue," she summed up as we entered the Grill.

"You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow, not even looking surprised.

"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period," Caroline said with laugh as we sat down at one of the many tables in the Grill. "We're planning a June wedding."

"Guys, I'll be right back," Bonnie said quickly, spotting a kind-of-cute guy who I recognized from school sitting alone at a table. She headed over to him and sat opposite of him.

"Who's that?" I couldn't help but ask Caroline.

"His name is Matt Donovan," she said, looking at him as if she were mentally undressing him. For the sake of everything, I'm just gonna say she wasn't. "He's the Quarterback of the Football team, and everyone has a crush on him. He used to date Elena."

I frowned. Again with Elena Gilbert. What was so special about this girl?

"Why did he and Elena break up?" I continued to ask, and Caroline smiled.

"You're also a gossip girl—" actually, I'm really not, but continue, "—I like you already! Anyway, after Elena's parents died, she broke up with Matt because she needed some space or something. He was completely heartbroken about it and he obviously still has feelings for her."

"That must suck," was all I said, because really; what could I say about that when I didn't even know these people?

It was then that Stefan entered the Grill, alongside a pretty girl. Caroline's face lit up at the sight of Stefan, though her expression saddened just a bit when she saw he was with said girl. As I noticed Caroline's saddening expression, I assumed that this was the famous Elena Gilbert.

After a while, Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie—without Matt—headed for our table, all of them sitting down. Elena smiled at me, though it seemed a little forced and sad—and really, who could blame her—and extended her hand to me.

"Elena Gilbert," she greeted. Seems like I was right then. "It's nice to meet you."

Elena Gilbert was a pretty brunette, about 5'7". She had an oval face, light olive complexion, smooth and long chestnut colored hair, the perfect tone to compliment her almond-shaped eyes, which stood somber.

"Amber Dawson," I said, smiling a natural smile, trying not to feel awkward as the rest stared at us as we introduced each other to one another. "You too." And took her hand.

As soon as my skin touched hers, my heart sparked in pain as an ice-cold shiver cut into every cell of my body. I pursed my lips to stop a gasp from escaping my lips – what the hell? I'd never felt anything like this before. There was a warning in the pain and dread in the cold. Like I was being threatened and my body was telling me to be ready. But at the same time, it felt… familiar. It was hard to describe. It all happened in a millisecond, much too short for anyone to notice, and I took my hand carefully out of hers and smiled at her again, my heartbeat back to normal, but a sense in me tingled… freezing in place.

What the fuck?

I looked at Elena in wonder for just a few moments as Caroline started interrogating Stefan. What the hell was that?

"So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked, twirling the straw around in her glass, making conversation.

"Mmhm," Stefan nodded. "And moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My… parents passed away," Stefan said. The table fell awkwardly quiet, Bonnie sending Elena looks. Oh, jeez.

"Siblings?" Elena asked, changing the subject. Stefan's expression turned darkly amused.

"None that I talk to," he said shortly, which was all it took to pique my curiosity.

"Oh," I said lightly. "That's… sad."

He chuckled lightly. "My brother and I don't see eye to eye," he elaborated after a moment. "It's… complicated. But, I'm, uh, currently living with my uncle."

"What about you?" Elena's gaze flickered to me as she asked this, kindly.

"No siblings," I said, shrugging as four pairs of eyes turned to me. "I live with my mom. My dad… passed away when I was twelve. Haven't seen the rest of my family since then either."

The table fell awkwardly quiet again.

"I'm sorry," Elena said kindly, smiling in understanding. Stefan was looking— no, studying me, weird, Bonnie was also smiling in understanding, and Caroline avoided her gaze, not knowing what to say.

"No, it's okay, really," I said quickly (read: no, it isn't). "It's been a few years, so…" I trailed off.

"So," Caroline perked up, drawing our attention to her. She smiled at Stefan warmly. "If you two are new… then you guys don't know about the party tomorrow." She clasped her hands, resting her chin on them. What?

"It's a back to school thing at the falls," Bonnie explained pleasantly at our equal confused looks.

"Are you going?" Stefan adoringly looked at Elena, who had to stop herself from blushing.

"Of course she is." Bonnie slyly smiled at Elena.

"And you _have_ to come to!" Caroline suddenly pressured, and I realized she was looking at me.

"I don't know, I'm not sure if I can come," I reluctantly said. I mean, really, I don't know anybody besides these people, and I don't even know them that well either.

"What?! You have to come! I'm not taking no for an answer!" Caroline demanded. Talk about an overpowering personality.

"Yeah, we'd all, like, get to know each other," Bonnie added, more gently.

"Absolutely," Elena agreed, nodding.

I shrugged, nodding to Stefan. "I'll go if Stefan here goes. I refuse to be the only new person there."

"I would love to," Stefan replied, gratefully grinning at me since he now had a new opportunity to be with Elena.

Well then.

Wonderful.

* * *

I was currently sitting by the window of my new room and looking outside while listening to Kaylee as she was keeping me up-to-date to what was going on back home in California.

"_…and Max would just. Not. Stop. Sulking!_" she chattered, filling me in on how my ex-boyfriend from a few months back was feeling about me moving across the freaking country. "_You broke his heart, you know_."

She was strangely reminding me of Caroline.

"I broke _his_ heart? The asshole shouldn't have cheated on me." I rolled my eyes, boredly checking my nails.

"_That's true, and— oh my God!_" she suddenly squeaked, "_I haven't even asked about how your first day was! So, how was it?_"

"Actually, it wasn't all that bad," I said, nodding to myself as I glared at a crow that was sitting on a branch of a tree that stood in our garden. The little shit had been creepily staring at me for a good ten minutes now, and shooing it away hadn't helped; it would just come back. "I made some friends."

Kaylee gasped over the phone. "_Wow, you actually made a friend_," she repeated, in surprise.

I scowled to myself, "Don't sound so surprised. I am very capable of making friends."

She chuckled on the other end of the phone. "_If you say so_," she just said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, I should go to bed. It's late." I stood up and closed the curtains as I pressed my cell phone between my shoulder and ear, glaring at the crow one last time.

"_Alright. Love and miss you_," Kaylee sighed.

"Love and miss you too," I smiled and hung up the phone before getting under my covers.

* * *

The next morning, I was sitting in my seat in History class, trying to ignore my new history teacher, Mr. Tanner. I didn't like him at all because he was an asshole. Simple as that. He droned on and on about the town and its importance and I just wished I could float away.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls," lectured Tanner. "How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"

Bonnie's head shot up and she responded as nicely as possible, "Um… a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

I snorted. Way to go, Bonnie. Rebel against the man.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett," Tanner said, annoyance in his tone. Whoa. Someone was on their man-period today. "Mr. Donovan, would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your imbedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it," Matt smoothly answered, making the whole class stifle laughter.

"Elena?" Tanner was getting frustrated. "Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I'm sorry, I… I don't know," Elena said quietly.

Mr. Tanner looked thoroughly annoyed. "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Ms. Gilbert, but the personal excuses ended with summer break."

Wow.

Asshole.

Excuse her if she's upset because her _parents _have _died_. Wow. Just freaking wow.

"There were three hundred and forty-six casualties, unless you're counting local civilians," Stefan spoke up, a hint of annoyance laced in his tone. Whoa man. Impressive.

Mr. Tanner stared at him with a surprised, yet still annoyed, look. "That's correct." A half smile crept across his face. "Mister…?"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" He was sounding giddy now. I bet Mr. Tanner got off on history related things.

Stefan hesitated. "Distant," he said shortly.

"Well, very good." Mr. Tanner turned, smugly saying: "Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were, uh… twenty-seven, sir." Oh jeez. Here we go. "Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss." He said it like it happened yesterday.

"The founder's archives are, uh, stored in the Civil Hall if you'd like to brush upon your facts, Mr. Tanner."

Students gasped, while I just snorted a laugh. Oh. My. God. Wow. Mr. Tanner is going to need some disinfectant for that burn.

I rotated my body to face Stefan with a smirk. "Nice, you just owned Tanner."

Stefan smiled at me, "Well, he was being out of order and he obviously needs to learn more history."

I laughed again and said, "I like you. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I patted his hand and turned back to the board. In the corner of my eye, I saw Stefan smile and shake his head and going back to facing the board.

* * *

After school, Caroline snatched me up so we could get ready for the big party. She also texted Bonnie to let her know she had to pick us up as she didn't want to have to worry about driving.

I'm pretty sure that meant there was going to be booze at the party.

Fuck yes.

I sat on Caroline's bed, raising my eyebrows as Caroline dramatically placed her hands on her hips, showing off her ruffled white top. She was looking cute in it, with her hair more curly than naturally and hanging loosely over her shoulders. She dropped her arms to her sides, frowning.

"You don't like it," Caroline stated as she looked down at herself. "I think I look good."

"You look _cute_," I corrected, biting the corner of my lip as I inspected her outfit. "But you should be going for _sexy _if you want a boy toy. You gotta show off the girls, Care. The ruffled top is nice, but you aren't flat chested so it's unnecessary."

Caroline raised her eyebrows and nodded, a look of consideration crossing her expression. "I knew there was a reason why I like you!" she said, her reflection in the mirror beaming at me before she drifted back to her dresser. "Go get changed while I search for something sexy."

I headed for the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Caroline had picked out an outfit for me; a fitting dark blue jacket on top of a floral tank top. The tank top ended a few inches below a pair of black skinny jeans.

When I returned, Caroline was wearing a pink top with a deep V-neck and blue, skinny jeans and I grinned widely.

"Look at you. Stefan won't know what hit him."

"Look at _you_," Caroline gushed, eyes lighting with approval. "You look amazing!"

"Thank you," I said, smirking as I did a little twirl. By the time we were done admiring each other's outfits, Bonnie was texting us to come outside.

I wondered where Caroline's mom was and why the parents here were so cool with their kids going to parties or hanging out at an obvious bar. I mean, _my_ mom thought I was studying with Caroline. Weird. Anyway, the sun was setting when Caroline and I slid into the backseats.

"You guys ready?" Bonnie asked as we did so.

"Yeah. Hey, do you guys think Stefan is going to show up?" Caroline wondered with a hopeful sigh. I grinned at her.

"Well, yeah, since you practically forced both of us to come," I said to her, bumping her shoulder.

Caroline gasped dramatically. "I did not—" she cut herself off suddenly and gasped again, "Oh, Right Round is playing! Turn it up, turn it up, 'Lena!" and Elena leaned forward, blasting the song. Caroline started swaying to the beat and I laughed as I joined her before the four of us started singing/screaming along to Flo Rida and Ke$ha.

We sang loudly to all the random songs on the radio, which got me kind of hyped up and excited for this party. I had been so busy worrying about being the new girl, about school in general to have much time for these things. Having fun like this was _amazing_.

Bonnie parked and I excitedly got out of the car, linking arms with Caroline who was bouncing on her feet, giddily. Bonnie and Elena led us down a wooden path lined with a log fence. Teenagers were scattered everywhere in groups, or making out, and there was a large wooden gazebo thing, lights hanging from trees, and a fire that groups of teens sat and stood around.

"I'm gonna go look for Stefan!" Caroline said immediately and ran off to get a drink.

"Translation: I'm gonna go get drunk," I said, rolling my eyes, and Elena and Bonnie both laughed. The three of us ended up standing by one of the fires.

"So, Elena, still interested in Stefan?" Bonnie asked slyly.

"Bonnie," Elena groaned, avoiding her gaze.

"Well, he did defend her honor today in front of Mr. Tanner," I butted in, smiling as Elena flushed when Bonnie grinned.

"Ooh, what a gentleman," Bonnie's grin widened. "Do you think that he's good looking?"

Elena didn't answer.

I smirked. "Your silence says it all."

"No, I—" Elena spluttered, trying to talk herself out of it.

Bonnie laughed, "Just admit it, Elena," she urged, taking a sip from her beer.

Elena sighed, then laughed. "Okay, so he's a little pretty," she admitted reluctantly.

"Understatement of the century," I commented.

"He has that romance-novel stare," giggled Bonnie. "Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul…"

"Have you guys seen him yet?" I asked, looking around the cliques of people.

"No… but he's coming, right?" Elena sheepishly replied. She peered at Bonnie then. "You're the psychic one; _is_ he coming?"

Psychic?

"Right. I forgot," Bonnie played along.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Apparently you're _psychic_; how could you forget something like that?"

"Haha, Amber," Bonnie said sarcastically, and Elena laughed. "Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Wait, you're not a real psychic without a crystal ball." I bent down to pick up an empty beer bottle and presented it to my newest friend. "Voilà!" I smirked winningly.

Elena and Bonnie laughed and smiled at me. Never thought I'd say this but, we were getting along so greatly that I felt like I was becoming a part of this small town world.

Bonnie, still smiling, reached out her hand to take the bottle from me, but the moment our skin touched Bonnie's eyes popped open and she stared at me in horror. And she wasn't the only one. I had an eye-popping experience of my own.

Fire blazed up and ferociously spread with no natural cause. Lights were exploding. Darkness swept over. And in the middle of it all, there was a woman, hair strawberry blonde colored and dressed in what could be described as rags, and she was chanting, the veins in her arms turning black and crawling like spider webs up her neck. And somehow, I felt like I'd seen this before. Everything was slightly blurry, like I was in some kind of dream, or as if it was a memory.

Bonnie ripped her hand away from mine, and the whole scene shimmered and was gone.

The glass hit the ground and shattered as if it were on slow motion and Elena looked upon us in confusion and worry.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Bonnie's brows furrowed as she tried to make sense of the situation. "That was weird," she said.

Yes it was.

What the fuck just happened?

"What was weird?" Elena asked, frowning too now.

Paying no attention to Elena, Bonnie told me, "When I touched you, I saw a woman." The blood running in my veins seemed to turn into ice. Did Bonnie see the same as I did?

"A woman?" I persisted.

"Yeah… there was a woman, and she was… chanting," Bonnie swallowed then, her eyes widening as she realized how weird this must sound. "I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Okay, I'm gonna get a refill."

I blinked as she briskly walked away.

I take it all back; this town is weird as hell.

"Bonnie!" Elena called after her friend, but she was off into the crowd of drunken peers. Her eyes clouded with confusion,

"What was that?" she asked, grasping my jacket sleeve so she may get some semblance of an answer.

"I have no idea," I said quietly, my brows knitting together.

Elena turned to go check on Bonnie, but instead ran into Stefan.

"Hi," Stefan greeted a startled but happy Elena.

"Hi," Elena said back, breathlessly.

"Coming!" I yelled over my shoulder to no one. Elena blinked, and I grinned. "Well, I'd better go. See you guys later!" I turned and went in search for Caroline.

I took another tree steps before Caroline magically appeared, bouncing in front of me, taking me by surprise.

"There you are! Let's get you a drink!" Caroline said happily, grabbing my hand and pulling me after her.

"Jesus, woman, don't rip my arm off," I protested as she hauled me to a group of people after her. When we reached them, Caroline introduced me to everyone and we just talked and had a good time.

"So, have you seen Stefan?" Caroline asked, pushing a beer bottle into my hand.

I bit my lower lip as I hesitated. She probably didn't want to hear that he was with Elena. "Well, I—" I cut myself off when Caroline sighed.

"He's with Elena, isn't he?" she asked rhetorically, pouting.

"C'mon, Care, forget about him," I said, bumping my shoulder against hers. She just continued pouting. "Let's go dance."

"Okay," Caroline agreed with a small pout.

"Hey guys," Bonnie said warmly, coming up to us with a red plastic cup in hand. She gave me a meaningful look. I guess we're not talking about that weird psychic thing then. "Have you seen Elena?"

"She's with Stefan," Caroline said moodily. "They're probably kissing somewhere."

"Don't be a downer, Care," I tried as we walked over to the log fence that overlooked the water. I spotted Elena on the bridge with Stefan and grimaced. Great. This won't help with Caroline.

"It looks so romantic," Caroline said wistfully. Aaaaand I was right.

"Stop pouting. Why sulk over one guy when you can have fun with your friends?" I said wisely. Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"Hey," Matt Donovan, the Anguished Jock, said, coming to stand by us. "Have you guys seen my sister?"

"C'mon Matt," Bonnie sighed as Matt's gaze drifted toward Elena and Stefan on the bridge before we could even answer his question. "Don't torture yourself."

"I'm not… I just… hope he's a good guy," Matt's expression twisted and Bonnie lightly grabbed his arm.

"Come on, let's go get another drink," she suggested cheerfully and I nodded, linking arms with Caroline who was looking at Stefan and Elena.

"Yeah, we can go dance," I agreed, then looked at Caroline, "finally." She giggled and led me to the wooden gazebo where the music was louder. She nodded her head to the beat and it seemed that Bonnie and Matt had just disappeared.

"Guys just suck," Caroline whined, with a pout. "It's not fair. I mean, aren't I gorgeous?"

"The fairest girl in all the land," I agreed absentmindedly.

"Why doesn't he like me?" she continued, a hint of a whine in her voice.

I sighed and grabbed her hand, giving it a small squeeze. "Caroline Forbes. Trust me when I say that sooner or later you'll find your Prince Charming and when you do, it'll all be worth it."

Caroline surprised me by hugging me, but I smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

I smiled again as I pulled back. "You're welcome."

Caroline brightened suddenly, putting a beer bottle I didn't see her grab down. "Oh, it's Stefan! I'm going in! Wait here!"

"Wait, no, Caro—" I cut myself off with a sigh as Caroline bounced in front of Stefan, seemingly taking him by surprise. She's going to embarrass herself. Wonderful.

"Hey," I turned my head to see that Matt re-appeared, without Bonnie this time. "I saw you earlier and didn't introduce myself, sorry for that." He smiled and held out his hand for me to take, "Matt Donovan."

"Amber Dawson," I said, smiling back at him. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," said Matt. "I see you've met Caroline already."

I laughed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure she already considers me as her new best friend."

Matt laughed too. "That's Caroline for you."

Right as I was going to answer, I looked over Matt's shoulder just in time to see Elena and Jeremy carry Vicki Donovan, Matt's sister, out of the woods.

"Mat…" I said, my face paling, and pointed into their direction.

"Somebody help!" Elena frightfully yelled.

Matt frowned and turned to follow my line of gaze, but froze when he saw his sister.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?" Matt dashed over to his big sister, and I followed after him. "What happened? Somebody call an ambulance!"

She must've been the girl Tyler Lockwood was kind of seeing because he rushed over as well.

"Everybody back up. Give her some space!" Tyler ordered, pushing a few people back.

"It's her neck!" Elena cried out. I looked at Vicki's neck, the blood draining out of my face as I saw it was covered with blood. "Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood! It's bad!"

"Here, put this on it," I said quietly to Matt as I removed my jean jacket and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said quickly. He grabbed the jacket and placed it against Vicki's neck as he said frantically, "Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me!"

Bonnie ran up to us while I just stared, horrified. Every fiber in my body was tense as I absorbed the whole scene, and something struck me to my core; I could even feel it in my bones. I tilted my head and saw a horrified Stefan staring down at the bite in Vicki's neck, and all I could think was,

There was a lot more to this town than meets the eye.

* * *

Most of the party dispersed as soon as someone called the ambulance. Well, who wanted to stick around when the cops showed? Everybody was underage. Soon the area was filled with flashing police lights, an ambulance that put Vicki on a stretcher and animal control. I stood by Elena, comfortingly, not sure what else to do as Matt hopped into the ambulance and they drove off.

"Hey," Bonnie said quietly, appearing. "We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news and sober up." Elena nodded slowly.

"I gotta take Jeremy home," she said.

"Guys, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that," declared Bonnie suddenly, holding a specific gaze on me. "But whatever I saw, or think I saw… I have this feeling—"

My curiosity was piqued. "What kind of feeling?" I pressed.

"That it's just the beginning."

I frowned. "I'll go look for Caroline," I mumbled, stalking away.

I don't even want to know what the hell is going on in this town.

"Hey Care," I greeted quietly when I spotted her. She looked up at me.

"Total buzzkill," she said unhappily, referring to what happened to Vicki. "My mom is totally going to know I was drinking at this party."

"You guys ready?" Bonnie asked quietly as she appeared and I frowned. What is it with these people and magically appearing? I then looked around, looking for Elena.

"She's going to use Matt's truck to bring Jeremy home," Bonnie explained, knowing what I was going to ask. I nodded.

The car ride to the coffee shop was a silent one, a total opposite to how it was on the way to the party. It totally sucked. Bonnie parked in front of a little shop and I helped Caroline out of the car. She stumbled a few times, but I was certain we made it seem like she wasn't drunk.

Bonnie picked a spot away from other people, and I sat down beside Caroline who put her hands on either side of her head, groaning. Bonnie returned with drinks.

"Are you sober yet?" she asked after some time passed.

Caroline looked up. "No," she whispered, burying her face in her hands. I rubbed her back, comfortingly.

"Keep drinking, I gotta get you home," Bonnie said with a small, sympathetic smile. She raised her mug to her lips. "I gotta get Amber home. I gotta get _me_ home."

Caroline dropped her hands, exesperated. "Why didn't he go for me?" she blurted out, miserably. "How come the guys I want never want me?"

"He's not worth you being upset over him, Care," I said quietly.

"Elena doesn't even try…" Caroline continued, expression saddening. "and he just picks her. She's always the one that everyone always picks. For everything, and she doesn't even try. And I try so hard, and I'm never the one."

"It's not a competition, Caroline," Bonnie assured her quietly and Caroline sighed.

"Yeah it is," she disagreed quietly, her head falling onto my shoulder.

We sat in silence for a bit until Bonnie announced she was going to pay the bill. She stood up, briskly walking away. As soon as she disappeared out of sight, I started.

Holy—

If I thought Stefan was hot… Stefan had nothing on the guy sitting at the table right across ours.

Tall and obviously well muscled, his skin was pale and smooth and he had soot black hair that fell just to the collar of his jacket. But what really stood out were his eyes; they were a mesmerizing ocean blue, twinkling with mischief and… staring right at me.

Oh fuck.

What do I do?

Do I wave? Do I smile? Do I cry?

The guy continued to stare at me, then his eyes trailed down to the neckline of my tank top—I narrowed my eyes—then back at my eyes like nothing happened, his lips curling up into a smirk.

He did it all in maybe a second, tops, but I'd been checked out enough to know what it looked like. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Bonnie asked, coming over to us. I blinked rapidly, getting out of… whatever that was while Caroline gave a soft groan.

"No, everyone gets attention from hot guys but me," she whined sadly as I helped her out of her seat. I froze, then pursed my lips as I realized she'd just seen how that guy checked me out. Bonnie grinned at me, amused. I glanced back to where the dude was sitting and gave him a tiny, yet seductive smile. Nailed it.

He winked at me instead of smiling back.

Swoon.

Like nothing happened, I followed Bonnie and Caroline out of the shop, the guy, whatever his name was, promising to haunt my thoughts for the rest of the night.

* * *

**notes: rewritten and re-uploaded**


	3. Impending Doom

**A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter 3, which will be posted in two parts. Part two will probably be on by tomorrow.**

******Disclaimer: ****The Vampire Diaries doesn't belong to me, but Amber does.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Impending Doom  
Chapter song: One Republic - Secrets  
Amber's outfit(s): www.[polyvore].[com/]cgi/set?id=61740562&.locale=nl

The next day, I covered my mouth to stifle a yawn as I walked through the school's hallways with Caroline and Bonnie. We were currently— no, wait, actually _Caroline_ was currently saying how she was totally over Stefan now since he'd been at Elena's house all night to talk. _To talk_. They talked all night.

No comment, seriously.

Anyway.

Caroline was also droning on and on about 'The Night of the Comet' or something. I don't even want to know.

"You guys are helping me with the fliers, right?" Caroline said in a cheerful voice. I frowned. Fliers? What?

"Mmmhm," Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You know we always help you, Care."

I blinked. "What fliers?" I asked, annoyed that nobody elaborated. Caroline snapped her head in my direction, her eyes wide.

"The festival for the comet, Amber, oh my gosh! I told you yesterday! Short attention span, much? I'm organizing this event, I can't believe you forgot!" she cried, looking thoroughly distressed. Holy hell.

"Sorry! It must have slipped my mind! New kid here!" I raised my hand. Guilt flooded Caroline's face.

"It's okay. As long as you're game, everything is totally fine," she said, cheerful as ever.

"Of course I am, Care," I said, and she smiled.

"Great!" she cheered, clasping her hands excitedly.

"So, where's Elena?" I asked, looking around.

"She's with Stefan," Caroline said moodily, rolling her eyes. So much for being over him.

"Apparently they talked all night," Caroline continued, huffing, "I mean, seriously, who stays up all night talking?"

"I think it's romantic," Bonnie said on my other side, already knowing the story from Elena who had immediately texted her last night when Stefan left. "He wants to do more than just the physical. He wants to get to know Elena, get to know her soul."

"Is that something your psychic powers sense, Bonnie?" Caroline said with a teasing smile. I snorted.

"No, it's what my romance novel senses tell me," Bonnie countered back playfully. "And, FYI, I'm not psychic; my Grams says that I'm a witch." She rolled her eyes disbelievingly.

"A witch?" I repeated and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to explain.

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded. "Apparently my ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family? Yes. Witches? I don't think so."

"Well I, for one, think it would be really cool if you were a witch," I said, smiling. Seriously, who wouldn't want to be a witch? Better than being a normal human.

Bonnie smiled and playfully rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right."

"Well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night," Caroline said, winking at me. Oh God.

"What guy?" Elena asked, appearing next to Bonnie, and Caroline grinned like a cat that just ate a canary.

"There was this hottie at Mainline last night and Amber flirted with him. And I'm talking like, _major_ hottie," Caroline said with a dramatic flair, like she was announcing the juiciest gossip that she'd ever come across.

"What?" I squeaked. Is she serious? "I was _not _flirting with him!"

Caroline opened her mouth to argue while Elena just laughed, but Bonnie beat her into it, "Riiiiight. Why didn't you just talk to him?"

I poked Caroline. "Because I was too busy handling this one here."

"So you admit it," Caroline said simply, sounding awfully much like Regina George.

I blinked. "Admit what?" I asked, blankly.

"That you flirted with him," Elena butted in, winking a big fat _haha I'm totally not gonna help you out_ at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, yes. Yes, I was flirting with him. Happy now?" Caroline giggled, but before she could say anything else, I said quickly, "I've gotta go to class. See you guys later." I shook my head at them before heading into the other direction.

"AMBER'S GOT A SECRET CRUSH!" Caroline yelled after me, causing a few students to look over at us, smelling some juicy gossip. I slapped my palm to my forehead.

"Say it a bit louder, Care, I don't think they heard you in China!" I threw over my shoulder, and I heard Bonnie, Elena and, of course, Caroline laugh before I walked inside the classroom.

* * *

After school, I met up with the evil duo—I mean Bonnie and Caroline, so we could meet up with Elena, who was waiting for us in the courtyard. Caroline kept teasing me about that guy, from whom I still don't know the name, and I was this close to slapping her.

Anyway.

Elena.

We met up with Elena who was looking a little confused and standing out in the courtyard.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked and she turned around, looking flustered.

"Oh, um, nothing I just thought…" she trailed off and smiled. "Don't worry about it." I just blinked.

"Ready?" Bonnie asked with a grin and Elena nodded. We headed for Bonnie's car, and I hopped into the backseat with Caroline. We arrived at the Grill shortly after, and the four of us took a seat at a cute, small, round table in front of the building. I sat between Bonnie and Caroline, with Elena right across from me.

"Can I get you anything?" a waitress asked, appearing with a notebook in her hand. Caroline nodded.

"Yes, four waters please?" she ordered, pulling her bag onto her lap and bringing out a folder labeled fliers. Great.

"This is going to be fun," Bonnie said cheerfully, picking up a stack of fliers and folding the first one.

''Yes, it's amazing that we get the chance to fold these amazing fliers,'' I said sarcastically as Caroline handed me a stack of them. She just rolled her eyes, while Elena laughed.

"It's kind of cool that we're getting to see this comet in our lifetime," Elena commented, folding her fliers, ''Tanner said the last time it appeared, it was eighteen-sixty-four.''

''Yeah didn't he also say that a lot of death happened back then?'' I grimaced. ''What a wonderful town this is.''

"Well," Bonnie leaned forward, "I was talking to Grams and she actually said that the comet is a sign of impending doom."

Of course it is. Wonderful, just wonderful.

Bonnie elaborated, ''She said that the last time it passed, like you said-'' she nodded at me, ''-there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."

''Creepy,'' I said, biting the corner of my lip in thought.

"Yeah," Caroline 'agreed' with a scoff. "And then you poured your Grams another shot and she told you about aliens," she said with a snarky look. Bonnie threw her an offended one back but Caroline didn't see.

The waitress brought us our drinks, and we thanked her before Caroline started interrogating Elena.

"So then what?" she said, looking intently at Elena who sighed, shaking her head and smiling at us.

"So then nothing."

I raised an eyebrow, confused. Then I realized, ''Oh, right. Stefan. So you and Stefan, eh?'' I wiggled my eyebrows at Elena.

Elena rolled her eyes. ''There is no 'Stefan and me.''' She spoke slowly, as if she was talking to a group of children.

I narrowed my gaze at her, studying her expression, then smirked as I came to the conclusion, ''But you want there to be, don't you? I can see it now. Elena Gilbert to wed St-''

''Shut up,'' Elena laughed, then shook her head calmly. ''But no. We didn't go there.''

"You're telling me you and Stefan just _talked_ all night?" Caroline gave a disbelieving look in our direction and turned back around to stare at Elena, resting her chin in her palm. "There was no… sloppy first kiss? Or touchy feely of any kind?"

"Nope," Elena said, popping the p. "We didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake?" Elena shook her head, and Caroline sat back, looking offended. "Oh come on, Elena! We are your friends, okay? You are supposed to share the smut!"

I rolled my eyes. ''Really, Care, a guy and a girl can just get together and talk. You know, it's actually nice to get to know someone before you jump his bo-''

''Okay!'' Elena said loudly, scowling at me. ''Look, Caroline, we just talked for hours.''

Bonnie sighed dreamingly. ''Romantic,'' she declared.

"Seriously! What is the blockage? Just jump his bones already!" Caroline huffed, shaking her head. "It's easy. Boy likes girl. Girl likes boy. Sex!"

I burst into laughter, ''Your logic astounds me, Miss Forbes.''

Elena shot us a flat look, "Profound."

''But no really, Elena, don't spread your legs straight away for a guy,'' I said wisely. Caroline rolled her eyes, Bonnie bit back a grin, and Elena looked away, flustered.

I think about three seconds of silence had passed when Elena suddenly slammed the flier she was working on down, a look crossing her face as she turned, grabbing her bag. I lifted my eyebrows, exchanging a look with Caroline.

"Elena? Where are you going?" Bonnie asked, looking baffled. She glanced at Caroline and I but I shrugged, having no idea. I didn't think Elena was easily offended enough to leave after being teased.

"Caroline's right," Elena said, standing, with a determined look.

I blinked at her. What? ''Can I get that on paper?'' I asked. Caroline pouted, and I smirked.

Elena continued, "It's easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do." She shrugged her shoulders and turned, walking away.

We stared after her, astounded.

Well then.

...

Wait a second...

''...Did she just say that she started the day saying she wanted to get laid?'' My head tilted to the side in thought. And I thought Kaylee was weird. Caroline snorted as Bonnie rolled her eyes with a grin.

* * *

The day of the comet's arrival dawned bright and sunny, and there was no school today given that there was a festival for this comet. I guess since it was a small town they could get away with doing stuff like that, and this was literally once in a life time thing. Oh joy.

Anyway, since slave-driver Caroline was in charge of this festival, I was forced to hand out flyers with Bonnie and Elena in the town square. At eleven o'clock. Seriously, it's a free day, I wanted to sleep in.

We were still handing out flyers when the square seemed to explode with activity, around eleven thirty. There were people _everywhere_; people having picnics, children running around, people getting their face painted. And there was us; Bonnie, Elena and me, strolling around the town square and occasionally handing out flyers.

"So, how did seeing Stefan go yesterday?" I asked Elena, making small talk. We'd been walking in silence for several minutes now, and the silence had become almost deafening. Elena sighed, so I looked to my left to look at her. "What? What happened?"

"Apparently he's on the rebound," Elena said stiffly.

"What?" I shrieked, and Bonnie jumped because of my sudden loudness and glared at me. I ignored her. "What do you mean he's on the rebound?"

"Exactly as I say. Apparently this girl, Katherine, broke up with him, and it nearly destroyed him." Elena frowned, then scowled at the ground. "And apparently he has raging family issues too, with his _brother_."

My eyebrows knitted together. "What do you mean? He never said he had a brother."

"Nope," Elena sighed again, handing a bypassing couple a flyer. "His name is Damon. I met him yesterday."

"Is he hot?" I asked bluntly. What? Stefan is hot, so maybe it runs in the family.

Elena gave a small laugh while Bonnie snorted. "He's… good-looking," she said, nodding to herself. Score!

"So you met Stefan's brother yesterday, but where was Stefan himself?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know, but he walked in when I was talking to Damon," Elena said, her frown deepening. "He told me to leave. Just like that."

"Maybe you should just go and talk to him about how you feel," I suggested, shrugging. "It's hard, but you won't regret it. Don't give up on him before you even attempted a relationship."

Bonnie and Elena both blinked as they stared at me, stunned.

"That was… wise," Bonnie said, finally speaking up. "But Amber's right—"

"As always," I said smugly, grinning when handing a flyer to some old lady.

"—Elena, there's a lot more you guys still have to discover about each other; it can't be rushed or happen overnight," Bonnie continued, ignoring my comment.

Elena just sighed, her gaze casting down to the ground. "I don't know… You guys weren't there. You didn't _see_the way he acted. It was so different… And I thought… that…" She frowned again, rubbing her forehead with her hand. "It's just the wrong time for both of us."

"Excuses," Bonnie declared, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Look, guys, we never even exchanged phone numbers; we never got to the texting part, and that's an important milestone in a relationship," Elena began to sum up reasons why she couldn't, "But it's fine. Really. Like I said, the timing was wrong anyway."

"Yep, definitely excused," I agreed with Bonnie, Elena rolling her eyes. "He really likes you, you know."

Elena smiled tightly. "Why don't we forget about boy dramas and just have a good time?" she suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Bonnie agreed, nodding, and I shrugged before nodding too and the three of us moved on. I turned to hand a flyer to a couple walking past when my attention was caught by a dark figure standing by the road. I looked up and stared. It was the guy from Mainline, his striking blue eyes staring straight at me. I glanced around and behind me, hoping he was staring at someone else, but I realized he was staring at me. He smirked and waved his fingers at me, and before I could make sense of the situation, I blinked and he was gone.

What.

How the hell did he—

I'm imagining things.

I must be going insane.

Or the guy's a serial killer with teleporting abilities and I'm on his hit-list.

"Amber? Are you okay?" Bonnie asked, shaking me out of my daze. I smiled tightly and nodded brusquely.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Absolutely fine."

* * *

Later that evening Elena, Bonnie and I joined Caroline in the square, where we could see the comet clearly. I stared up at the sky with a sort of awed wonder, the comet was _beautiful_.

"Hey," Matt said warmly, strolling over to us, candle in hand. I smiled at him, lighting his candle with mine. "Thanks, Amber." I just nodded and smiled again.

I saw Stefan arrive and start talking to Elena, and I smiled as Elena smiled too. Bonnie and I were so right. Anyway, Caroline and Bonnie soon drew me into a conversation about the upcoming decade dance of which Caroline was in charge of, but I was more paying attention to Matt, who was staring at Stefan and Elena walking and talking and smiling.

"How's Vicki doing?" I asked Matt, drawing his attention away from them.

Matt smiled slightly, "She's doing alright. She got out the hospital this morning, with a few stitches."

"That's good," I said, nodding to myself. I didn't know Vicki Donovan – Hell, I barely knew Matt, but nobody deserved to get attacked by a freakin' animal. "Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?"

"No, but she said it was a vampire," Matt grinned and shook his head.

"A vampire?" I repeated, incredulous, eyebrows popping up.

Maybe that guy from Mainline was a vampire! It would explain how he could just pop up out of nowhere and disappear like he hadn't even been there to begin with, but if he actually was a vampire then he wouldn't be able to walk in daylight.

I can't believe I'm actually considering him being a vampire. I must actually be losing my mind.

"Yeah, Vick woke up last night and muttered "_vampire_", but this morning she said it was an animal. I think she was drunk," Matt said, shrugging.

"She probably was," I agreed.

"Hey!" Caroline skipped over, bouncing in front of us. "You guys coming to the Grill with us?"

Matt and I exchanged looks, then both said, "Sure, Caroline."

We took a table at the Grill, and thankfully the Grill was much warmer; it had become a little chilly outside. Anyway, I was sitting between Bonnie and unfortunately Tyler. Tyler was one of those typical jocks; hot, popular and a dick. And now I had the liberty of sitting next to him. Wonderful.  
Elena had just brought drinks over (as it was seriously understaffed for all the people that were there tonight) and was standing behind me, pulling a chair up to sit between me and Bonnie. It was then that I saw Jeremy Gilbert walking over.

"Hey," Jeremy said, sounding a bit rushed. "Has anyone seen Vicki?" She was missing _again_?

"You're her stalker," Tyler bit out sarcastically. "You tell us." I narrowed my eyes in anger.

"I can't find her." Jeremy continued, seemingly unaffected by the bullshit Tyler just said. Matt came closer, looking worried.

"Is she outside? She could be looking at the comet," I suggested with a frown.

"Or maybe she found somebody else to party with." Tyler smirked, throwing Jeremy a nasty look. Anger flashed across Jeremy's face. "Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced."

"Stop being such a dick," I said, annoyed, only to be pointedly ignored.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena demanded and I rolled my eyes. Elena, for the love of God, not right now.

"Ask him." Tyler was just setting a fuse that would explode.

Jeremy sighed, exasperated. "You really wanna do this right now?"

"No, she doesn't," I intervened, shooting Elena a look. I placed a hand on her arm before she could move. "Let's just focus on Vicki, okay?"

"Are you _dealing_?" Elena shrugged me off, looking outraged and Jeremy looked at her, offended.

"She's never gonna go for _you_," Tyler sneered at Jeremy.

"Oh for the love of God, do you have an off switch?" I spoke over him. Tyler looked like he wanted to punch me in the face. Asshole.

"Guess what?" Jeremy snapped at Tyler, "She already did. Over and over and over again!" Okay, way too much information!

"Okaaay, awkward!" Bonnie said, looking between the two of them. "How about we just… chill out."

"Shut up, Bonnie!" Tyler snapped and she raised her hands, turning away from the scene.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan?" Caroline scoffed with a laugh, Matt turning to give her a look. Seriously, Caroline? "I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with _you_?" I tossed Caroline a look and she raised her eyebrows, only to remember that Matt was staring at her, offended. She offered a weak, guilty, smile.

"No way," Tyler said, disbelief in his voice and Elena put a hand over her forehead.

So much drama. Sigh.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it!" Jeremy tilted his chin upward and I rose my eyebrows. Uhm. Okay. Never gonna be alone with creepy-possible-rapist Tyler. I sat at the far side of my chair, wanting distance. Tyler gritted his teeth, staring at Jeremy with a seething rage. Elena gave Bonnie an uncomfortable glance and Caroline scrunched her nose up. Yeah.

"Dude," I said, disapprovingly.

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt demanded, stepping even closer and Tyler, sending Jeremy a look, straightened.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him. He's a punk." Real nice deflection there, dumbass. I officially don't like Tyler Lockwood.

"You know what?" Matt said irritably. "How about all of you shut up and help me find my sister!" Wow man. Yep, I officially like Matt Donovan. I nodded, and Elena, Bonnie and I got up from our seats.

"We'll check the back," Bonnie said, a worried look crossing her face. Caroline followed after her.

"I'll check the square," Matt nodded.

"I'll come with you," Jeremy and I said together. We looked at each other and narrowed our eyes at one another. However, our little exchange was broken when Elena grabbed his arm.

"Oh no, no, no! _You _are coming with _me_," she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, let's go," I pushed Matt forward when I heard Elena scolding Jeremy. Not gonna wait around to listen to that.

Matt and I walked out into the square, so I suggested, "I'll look this way, you look that way, okay?" all the while pointing in directions.

Matt nodded, and we were about to leave when Matt turned back around called, "Amber!" I raised an eyebrow and turned, "Thanks for helping me find my sister."

I smiled and nodded and simply said, "It's okay." And then we went separate ways.

If I were a drugs addict, where would I go? I walked around searching for Vicki, calling her name and all, but I came up short. I ended up back in front of the Grill. And that was when I could hear a girl crying and sobbing. I looked around frantically and anxiously, but I found no-one. I must actually be going insane then.

Wonderful.

Just to be sure, I listened closely and realized the sound wasn't coming from around the Grill, but above me.

I looked up and took a step back to get a better view and gasped. Vicki Donovan was standing on the ledge of the roof with some guy that looked oddly familiar, and it looked like the man was about to drop her.

A sharp blade of fear for Vicki's life sliced my stomach as I stared in horror, but sighed in relief when the man quickly caught her again. It also seemed the man was talking to someone that wasn't Vicki. Should I call up, or would that be really stupid?

Unsure if this was a smart idea or not, I called up anyway, "Vicki?" There was a sudden cry and I blinked, and the man and Vicki both disappeared. I frowned. Maybe I was like Clary Fray in _The Mortal Instruments_ and I had the Sight! Awesome!

Anyway.

Vicki.

"Vicki, are you okay?" I called up again. There was no sound this time, so I decided to just go up there by myself. I ran into the Grill in a desperate hurry. There were a lot more people in there than before, so it made it a lot harder for me to get to the back where the stairs were that lead to the roof. I pushed my way through the crowd and ran up the stairs.

"Vi— Stefan?"

Three heads snapped into my direction. Stefan's, Vicki's, and… holy fuck, is that the hot guy from Mainline? Vicki was lying at Stefan's feet, crying and sobbing with the wound in her neck open and bleeding heavily.

"The fuck?" was all I said and blinked, only that.

The guy from Mainline (that's seriously how I'm gonna call him until I figure out his name) cocked his head to the side and stared at me, while Stefan looked horrified. A malicious grin spread across the guy from the Mainline his face and he looked at me with hungry eyes.

"Uhm," I gulped and took a step back. "Stefan, what's going on?"

"Amber, you need to leave," Stefan said, as if it was his life's mission that I did exactly what he said.

"Okay," I said slowly, my heart pounding as I reached my hand out for Vicki to take. "I'm just gonna take Vicki with me. Come on, Vic—OMYGOD!" My words terminated into a yelp as the guy from Mainline magically flashed in front of me, making me nearly jump out of my skin. The space between us was measured in finger lengths.

"Damon," Stefan warningly growled to the guy—Damon? O my God, is this, Stefan's brother—and stepped forward threateningly, "leave her alone."

"Well hello there," the guy— I mean, _Damon_ said, his head tilting to the side as he watched me desperately trying to make sense of the situation.

"Damon," Stefan growled again, but the guy—I mean Damon, ignored him.

"Yeah, hi, I'm just gonna..." my voice was what, two octaves higher than normal, as I stepped around Damon, and headed for Vicki.

What the hell is going on?

My gaze held Stefan's as I walked with trembling legs, feeling Damon's gaze on me.

"What's happening to me?" Vicki whimpered, still on the ground, arms hugging her legs to her chest.

"You're gonna be okay," I said softly, grabbing a hold of Vicki's shoulders and pulling her up. I flinched away from Damon as he flashed next to me, smirking down at me. How the hell does he do that?

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," he said before turning to Stefan. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Just ignore him, and keep walking. There we go… to the stairs… "I don't need her dead, but you might." I froze, and turned back to face the brothers.

"What?" Damon just smiled at me, a smile that creeped me the fuck out. "Okay, can somebody please explain to me what the fuck is going on?" I exclaimed, exasperated.

"Amber, just take Vicki and go," Stefan demanded, panic flickering across his face as Damon, again, gave me that hungry stare.

"I can help with that," Damon offered to me, speaking over Stefan, and smirked at me.

I narrowed my gaze at that. "No thank you, I'd rather—" I chocked on my own words as his face… changed. I don't know how to explain it, but his face just… changed. Like, as in, changed into a monster-face thingy.

Damon's face transformed into a paler complexion, while blood seemed to rush up to his eyes with small veins protruding around the area. His lips parted, and his canine teeth slowly lengthened into fangs.

Wait, fangs?

Realization and fear both hit me suddenly.

"OMYGOD!" I yelled, wide-eyed, stumbling back and accidently dropping Vicki in the process. She yelped as her body made contact with the roof. "You're— holy shit— omygodomygod—" Damon smirked and took threatening steps forward while Stefan tried to grab him but Damon easily flung him away and omygod— "You're a vampire! Oh, my God, you're a vampire! Stop being a vampire!"

Looks like I was actually right, he really is a vampire!

Wait, does that mean that Stefan is also a vampire?

I suddenly wondered how the hell I was ever going to get out of here. _If _I was ever going to get out of here.

My shaky nerves were on fire with anxiety, my heart hammering against my ribcage. Vicki wasn't attacked by an animal; it was a fucking vampire.

I'm dreaming. This is all just a nightmare. I'm gonna pinch myself and wake up now. I pinched myself and yelped but didn't wake up.

Damon chuckled, made a show of licking one of his fangs—that was so hot like, seriously hot, I'm pretty sure I passed out for a second and I shouldn't find this hot what the hell is wrong with me—and said, "No need to be afraid, I just want to drink your blood."

"Not happening, buddy!" I grabbed Vicki's arm and dragged her after me in an attempt to run, ignoring her yelps, protests and sobs and yelled hysterically, "Jesus H. Christ, Vicki! Get the fuck up and run!"

I heard a grunt behind me and realized Stefan had just punched Damon in an attempt to distract him. Nice going, man! Just a few more steps—damn it, Vicki, stand the fucking hell up—and I can get us out of here. I threw a look over my shoulder as I kept running, well, stumbling forward since Vicki wasn't exactly cooperating, and frowned when I saw Damon had disappeared and Stefan was collecting himself and pushing himself up from the ground of the roof. Where did Damon go? I hope he—

I yelped and fell to the ground of the roof when I collided against something hard, against someone's chest. I raised my head and fear overtook me as my gaze met Damon's murderous one.

Oh God.

I'm going to die.

* * *

**A/N: DUM DUM DUUUUUM! Review and tell me what you think. :)**

**notes: rewritten and re-uploaded**


	4. Secrets And Lies

******Disclaimer: ****The Vampire Diaries doesn't belong to me, but Amber does.**

**A/N: Hi guys, so here's part 2 of The Night Of The Comet! Enjoy. :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed  
Chapter song: OneRepublic - Secrets  
Amber's outfit(s): www.[polyvore].[com/]chapter_impending_doom/set?id =61740562

_Damon chuckled, made a show of licking one of his fangs—that was so hot like, seriously hot, I'm pretty sure I passed out for a second and I shouldn't find this hot—and said, "No need to be afraid, I just want to drink your blood."_

_"Not happening, buddy!" I grabbed Vicki's arm and dragged her after me in an attempt to run, ignoring her yelps, protests and sobs and yelled hysterically, "Jesus H. Christ, Vicki! Get the fuck up and run!"_

_I heard a grunt behind me and realized Stefan had just punched Damon in an attempt to distract him. Nice going, man! Just a few more steps—damn it, Vicki, stand the fucking hell up—and I can get us out of here. I threw a look over my shoulder as I kept running, well, stumbling forward since Vicki wasn't exactly cooperating, and frowned when I saw Damon had disappeared and Stefan was collecting himself and pushing himself up from the ground of the roof. Where did Damon go? I hope he—_

_I yelped and fell to the ground of the roof when I collided against something hard, against someone's chest. I raised my head and fear overtook me as my gaze met Damon's murderous one. _

_Oh God._

_I'm going to die._

Instead of focusing on me though, Damon crouched down in front of Vicki. As he did exactly that, all of the sudden there were strong arms around my waist and suddenly I was standing a few feet away from Damon and Vicki, and behind Stefan, who was protectively shielding me from Damon.

So Stefan really is a vampire too then.

Wonderful.

Or I actually lost my mind and I'm imagining all of this.

Probably not. What a wonderful town this is, Mystic Falls. You know, now I think of it, 'Mystic' actually has a 'supernatural ring' to it.

"What attacked you the other night?" Damon asked Vicki, surprisingly gentle. Vicki tried to get up, but her body wasn't functioning properly.

"I don't know, an animal," she said, tears streaming down her face. Damon leant down in front of her.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked. "Think, think about it, think really hard. What attacked you?" What the hell is he doing?

Vicki's brows furrowed, as if she was in deep thought. Then she gasped, and breathed out in utter fear, "A vampire."

"Yeah, as if that wasn't fucking obvious already," I said bluntly. I slapped a hand over my mouth. Seriously, I really needed to shut the hell up. Thankfully, Damon ignored me but Stefan gave me a look that said, "_Amber, you're nice and I like you, but shut the fuck up_."

"Who did this to you?" Damon asked, his voice rising slightly.

"You did!" Vicki yelled back.

"Wrong," Damon said, shaking his head.

"Don't," I heard Stefan say. Damon pulled Vicki to her feet and looked deep into her eyes.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to you," he said clearly. I held my breath as I slowly walked forward, but then Damon's icy blue eyes flew to mine, holding me in place. His gaze snapped back to Vicki's, and Vicki seemed to be in some kind of trance as she repeated what Damon said. What was that sick creep doing to her?

"He's a vampire," Damon continued, his eyes firmly on hers. "A vicious, murderous monster."

"Please, Damon, please don't do this," Stefan begged.

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now," Damon said simply, turning to his brother. He ripped the dressing off of Vicki's wound and thrust her at Stefan. "Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlour tricks?" I tried to move towards Vicki, tried to pull her away from Stefan, but Damon grabbed me around the waist and held me tightly against his chest. I struggled against him, fear overtook my body, but I was no match for his strength. I could see veins beginning to appear around Stefan's eyes as he stared down at Vicki's bleeding neck, and his pained expression told me he was fighting the bloodlust.

"It's nothing compared to the power you could have, that you now need," Damon continued. I struggled against Damon's grip once more, but he had vampire's strength and I could not escape. "But you can change that… Human blood gives you that." Stefan was glaring at Damon, but for a split second his eyes gazed into mine, and he pushed Vicki away from him, doubling over to control his hunger.

"You have two choices," Damon continued, moving closer to Stefan and pulling me with him. "You can feed, and make her forget, or you can let her run screaming vampire through the town square."

Her? What is he going to do to me then?

"You fucking psycho," I hissed at Damon, nails clawing at whatever skin they could find, but Damon was unfazed. Well, at least I tried. I wasn't going to go down without a fight. "Why are you doing this?"

Damon finally spun me around, so I was facing him, but he kept his hands firmly on my back so I couldn't escape. His blue eyes were so close I could see the flecks of grey in them.

"Because I can," he replied simply. "Because it's fun."

"Yes, it's fucking hilarious to kill people. Ha-ha," I spat sarcastically. I considered spitting him in the face, but ended up looking away from him in disgust. Meanwhile, Stefan was still fighting his bloodlust and breathing heavily.

"That's what this is about? You wanna expose me?" he asked Damon in disgust. Damon whirled me around again, holding me the same like before.

"No, I want you to remember who you are!" Damon exclaimed.

"Why?" Stefan snapped. "Why? So I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be _brothers_ again? You know what, let them go. Let them tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you."

Wait, what? Did he just say brothers?

Damon and Stefan are _brothers_?

Seriously! Can this get _any_ worse?

Damon let out a short bark of laughter, before he brushed my blonde locks away from my throat. I reached upwards, clawing at the skin of his hands with my nails. Asshole.

"Feisty," he purred into my ear, unfazed as the skin knitted itself back together. Wait, what? "I like that."

"Fuck you," I hissed back in response. He just chuckled in return.

"Well, if you're not going to do it," Damon began saying to his brother, making sure my arms were trapped under his as he brushed my hair away from my throat again, "I will. She smells… delicious."

My breathing became ragged. He wasn't really going to… "Wait, don't—" I cried out in agony as a set of vampire fangs pierced through the skin of my neck. A hot sensation filled the right side of my neck, and I whimpered as I saw crimson liquid trickle down onto my clothes, dissolving into the fabric. He drank messily and my blood slid down my skin. My fists rammed themselves into Damon's chest, but he didn't move, only moaned in pleasure.

I closed my eyes, wanting to scream or yell as loud as I could, but I couldn't, I couldn't find my voice. It was impossible for me to make a loud noise as he kept sucking out the blood from my neck. I fought against him but couldn't escape; his grip was like iron.

I could feel myself begin to get light-headed and I couldn't seem to find the energy to fight him anymore, but my nails continued to scratch his hands; breaking the skin. My legs buckled from underneath me, but Damon had a good grip on my waist and held me to him.

I vaguely registered how Damon moaned as he un-latched his mouth from my neck. His grip on me disappeared, and I slumped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Ugh…" I groaned and pressed my hand against my bleeding neck in hope to stop the bleeding. "Worst day ever."

I looked up to see Stefan still doubled over as he tried hard not to stare at Vicki's and I's bleeding necks. Wonderful. If Stefan was going in for a bite now, I was dead for sure.

"Delicious," Damon moaned, licking some of my blood off his fingers. I grimaced and looked away. That's just disgusting.

"If you ever bite me again," I began to say, my voice rough and weak, "they will never find your body." Asshole.

Damon actually _laughed_ at me before he walked over to Vicki, and Stefan took that time to flash over to me. Yes, _flash_, because he used his vampire speed or whatever and moved so fast that the only thing I saw was a flash and then suddenly his face was inches away from mine. He crouched down next to me and brushed my hair out of my face.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, fighting hard not to look at the blood.

"Do I look okay to you?" I snapped, anger boiling up to the surface. "I just found out that fucking vampires exist and then got bit by one. No, Stefan, I'm not okay."

Stefan swallowed, hard. "I'm sorry. I will get you out of here, I promise," he said softly, and then brought his wrist up to his lips and bit into his soft flesh with his fangs.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" I croaked, eyes wide.

Stefan didn't answer me. Instead, he jammed his bleeding wrist against my lips. I coughed and spluttered and tried to escape, but I felt so weak, and I couldn't move. Staring at Stefan in shock, I obediently parted my lips so the blood could flood into my mouth and trickle down my throat. I couldn't help but swallow and shudder; it was disgusting, and I didn't understand what was happening. And then suddenly he released me and I was coughing in my hand, looking at my hand in disgust when it came away red.

"Stefan, what the hell," I croaked and pushed myself into a sitting position with newfound strength.

"It will heal you," he explained quickly.

"Oh," I mumbled, patting my neck only to feel that the skin was knitting together, just like Damon's had when I clawed his skin open. This is… this is so fucked up. "Thanks."

Why was he helping me? Shouldn't he be busy ripping my throat open or something?

Instead of doing that, Stefan nodded and grasped my hand to help me stand up. We both watched in confusion as Damon pulled Vicki into his arms and whispered into her ear as he soothingly stroked her hair. He was so quiet that I couldn't hear a word he said. He finally stood up and moved away.

"What happened?" Vicki asked blankly. "Where am I? Ugh, I ripped my stitches open."

Huh?

Did she seriously forget the vampire part?

Did she seriously forget the part where Damon almost killed me?

Stefan looked at her, his face full of concern, "You okay?" he asked.

"I took some pills, man. I'm good." Vicki gave a small laugh.

I looked at Stefan questioningly, and he looked back at me, nodding like he knew what I wanted to do. I nodded back at him and stumbled over to Vicki and helped her stumble up to her feet.

"Come on, I'll get you back to Matt," I said quietly, refusing to look at Damon who was no doubt smirking at me.

"Thanks," Vicki said, frowning at me as if she was trying to recognize me. She leant on me for support as I began dragging her toward the stairs. I sincerely hoped that whatever Damon had done to Vicki he wouldn't do to me.

As soon as we reached the stairs, Damon called after us,

"Bye, Amber!"

I just ignored him and stumbled on, helping Vicki down the stairs and into the Grill. We were immediately surrounded by people, Matt at the front.

"Give her some room, she's okay," I called, annoyed, as I sat Vicki in a booth.

"Where did you find her?" Matt asked as he inspected his sister.

"Stefan and I found her wandering around – I think she's high, and she's ripped the stitches out of her wound," I lied easily. I'm not gonna tell them that a vampire bit us. I mean, it's not like anyone would believe me. "She even got some blood onto my shirt. You owe me a new shirt, Matthew."

Matt's eyes flickered to my tank top, then to the blood on my neck, and he frowned before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Amber," he said into my ear sincerely. I pulled back, and my smile was half-hearted.

"It's okay, Matt." I tried to smile at him again, but he frowned again so I think it came out as a grimace. "I'm just gonna go home. Can you tell Caroline, Bonnie and Elena that I left?"

Matt nodded, "Sure," he said. "Thanks again."

I nodded back before hastily heading out of the Grill, needing to get away from all those people.

I crossed the parking lot, stalking towards my car. It was dark, and it made me feel uncomfortable and shamefully, frightened. After what happened just now… I don't even want to think about it. I just wanted to go home, take a long shower, and crawl under my covers and never come out of them.

The darkness became even creepier when I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. I had the strangest sense that someone was watching me and, after tonight, it wouldn't surprise me if Damon was stalking me now. I glanced around the parking lot, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was empty. In an attempt to shake off the feeling, I looked straight at my car and quickened my pace.

As soon as I approached my car and rummaged through the pocket of my jeans to grab my keys, an eerie chill crossed the back of my neck.

I was definitely being watched.

Gulping, I reached my car and moved to unlock the door, but I felt something move behind me. Like, a shift in the air, and I knew someone was standing behind me. I whirled around, key held out in front of me as last-minute weapon, and was greeted by Stefan's face.

"Holy shit, Stefan," I breathed out, closing my eyes in relief. I wasn't afraid of Stefan – if he wanted to kill me, he wouldn't have healed me. "You scared the shit out of me."

Stefan had the decency to look ashamed. "Sorry," he said quietly.

"It's fine," I sighed and my eyes flew open. "Look, I know why you're here."

Stefan seemed to be confused. "You do?" Yes, Stefan, I do have brains, thank you very much.

"I've watched enough vampire and werewolf movies and TV shows—" Stefan's lips quirked upwards in amusement, "—to know that you're here to tell or even threaten me to not tell anyone else that you and Damon are vampires."

He blinked slowly. "Yes," he said, blinking again. "Look, Amber, I would compel you to make you forget, but I can't. You saw that it didn't work out with Vicki," he said. Then, confusion clouded his eyes. "I don't understand why Damon didn't do it. Make you forget, I mean."

I shrugged, pretended I knew what he was talking about, "Well, me neither, but you can tell your brother to go fuck himself because now I'm scarred for life." I saw Stefan purse his lips to keep himself from smiling in amusement.

"Anyway, Stefan," I began to say, frowning slightly, "how can you expect me not to tell anyone? I mean, I understand where you're coming from, but I need to warn my friends and my mom."

"Because knowing this as a human is dangerous, Amber," Stefan said firmly, walking closer to me. "Damon would kill them if they knew. Do you understand that?"

"Yeah," I said softly, my lips pursed. That idea goes out the window then. "Does that mean… that he's gonna kill me? Since I know?"

"No," Stefan said immediately, coming so close to me so that he could place his hands on my shoulders. "I'll make sure of that. You can trust me."

I nodded slowly. It was weird how comfortable I was with being around him.

"I won't tell anyone," I promised, raising my head to look at him. "I promise."

Stefan nodded and smiled tightly. "Thank you," he said softly, and he let his hands fall off my shoulders and drop to his sides.

I just smiled with my lips pursed. "I'm just… gonna go," I said awkwardly and walked backwards to the driver's side of my car.

"Amber," Stefan called after me, making me freeze. "Vampires can't enter a home without an invitation. Don't invite him in," he said, giving a small nod.

Thank God. Now I can actually go somewhere without worrying about the fact that Damon is going to stalk and probably kill me.

I thanked Stefan and nodded back, then got into my car and drove away.

* * *

Immediately when I got home I locked all the doors and windows. Thankfully my mom was already sleeping, otherwise I'd have to explain the blood in my hair and on my clothes and neck and face. And, well, who can give a logical explanation for _that_?

My tank top had a few blood stains, but they were still wet and I thought I might be able to get them out, so I soaked the tank top in the sink with water and soap and scrubbed at it for a little before my shower. I left it there, hoping maybe to pull what was left of the stains out that way.

The water was warm and seemed to calm my nerves. I tried not to think too much, _forced _myself not to think, because I thought I might lose my mind if I did. Anyway, when I got out of the shower, I didn't look like I just murdered someone anymore, so I was glad at best and headed for bed.

The whole scene on the roof had left me exhausted. I didn't think I was even capable of sleeping after all this, but after a few hours of tossing and turning, I was finally able to sleep, my dreams filled with vampires, blood and a man with ice blue eyes.

* * *

**notes: rewritten and re-uploaded**


	5. A New Problem

******Disclaimer: ****The Vampire Diaries doesn't belong to me, but my OC Amber does.**

* * *

Chapter 5: A New Problem  
Chapter song: Morning Parade - Speechless  
Amber's outfit(s): www.[polyvore].[com/]cgi/set?id=75904132&.locale=nl

I woke up to the blaring sound of my alarm clock. What a wonderful sound to wake up to. I sighed and slammed my hand on my alarm clock to shut it up, and sat up in bed.

I rubbed my eyes and shuddered. Fuck vampires, seriously. I had nightmares all fucking night in which Damon hunted me down and killed me. And then I'd wake up, toss and turn for a few hours, and fall asleep only to have the same nightmare again. Sighing again, I decided to concentrate on getting ready for school. It's just vampires. What's the worst that could happen?

While lazily shifting through shirts in my closet, my thoughts wandered off to Damon again. You know, when Elena said "He is… good-looking" I never thought he'd be like, a Sex God. The first time I ever find a guy hot and he has to be a murderous vampire. Totally lame.

After the usual morning routine I went to school. This weekend was some stupid game or something, so I was mentally preparing myself for having to listen to Caroline going on and on about it. Well, at least it's a distraction from thinking about vampires the entire time.

I parked my car and climbed out. I spotted Bonnie and Elena immediately, who were standing by a picnic table and talking. I frowned as I noticed Bonnie didn't look too happy.

"I hope Amber gets here soon, I'm dying to see her reaction," Elena was saying, bursting with enthusiasm, when I was making my way over to them. I walked up to them.

"What's up?" I said, smiling as I stood next to Bonnie.

"Morning," Elena was giggling with secrecy. I narrowed my eyes at her as I considered her being drunk.

"Has you being overly happy and that thing you are dying to see my reaction from something to do with each other?" I asked while Bonnie just looked as if she was in pain.

Elena's eyes that were bright with excitement darted between the two of us before she burst out, "I kissed Stefan and now we're together!"

Oh shit.

While Stefan was a good guy and seemed to be the Edward Cullen kind of vampire—you know, nice and not hurting innocent people and all that shit—I'm not sure if it was a good idea if he was dating Elena.

I forced a smile. "That's great, 'Lena, I'm really happy for you." And I was happy for Elena. I really was; Caroline said that Elena had been very doom and gloom for a long time now. It was nice to finally see Elena happy. If just her boyfriend could not be a vampire, then that would be great.

Elena gleamed happily at me, but then she eyed Bonnie with a frown. "Yeah, at least _you're_ happy for me. Bonnie has suddenly changed her mind."

I turned and looked at Bonnie and raised my eyebrow at her questionably. "What? You were the one that kept saying how romantic Stefan was and how Elena should go for it." Weird.

Bonnie sighed and looked at both of us. She look pained, as if she didn't know how to explain it to us, but answered with, "And now I'm saying take it slow."

Elena eyed her for a moment and asked, "Why the about-face?"

"It's not an about face," Bonnie responded immediately. "You're single for the first time in your entire high school career; it's the perfect time to play the field."

"Yeah, because I'm so that kind of girl." Elena scoffed. "Seriously, Bonnie, what are you not saying?"

Bonnie shook her head. "It's stupid," she just said, and tried to walk away. Eh?

But Elena grabbed her quickly and stared at her intently, wanting to know what was wrong. "Bonnie. Spit it out," she demanded.

Bonnie sighed. "You guys promise not to laugh at me?"

Elena and I exchanged confused looks, but we both nodded. "We promise," I said.

Bonnie gnawed at her lower lip. "Okay, uhm, I touched Stefan—"

I snorted. Bonnie looked at me and raised her eyebrows. "Sorry, it sounded so… wrong. Carry on."

Bonnie shook her head at me and continued, "So, I accidentally touched Stefan and I got a really bad feeling."

My brows furrowed immediately, as did Elena's. Bad feeling? What does she mean?I realized in horror that maybe this had something to do with the whole psychic/which crap – what if Bonnie could sense Stefan was a member of the undead?

But Elena didn't understand what the big deal was and asked in confusion, "Is that it?" Bonnie huffed and tried to walk away again, but I quickly grabbed her arm to stop her from going anywhere.

"Bonnie," I said, urging her to elaborate.

She turned back around. "It was _bad_ bad," she insisted.

Elena sighed. "Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" she asked tiredly, her head slanting to the side slightly.

Bonnie shook her head and forced a smile on her face. "You know what? I'm just concerned," she said. "This is me expressing concern over my best friend's new boyfriend."

"Maybe Bonnie is right," I said lightly, shrugging. Elena looked at me as if I'd just betrayed her while Bonnie's eyes lit up. I couldn't exactly just sit back and watch Elena date a vampire, now could I? "I mean, maybe you should take it slow. Get to know him a little better and… stuff. We don't want you to get hurt."

Elena sighed once more and said in a reassuring voice, "But I feel so _good_. It's been a hard year and I'm starting to kinda feel like things are getting back to normal again. And Stefan is a big part of that."

She's starting to feel like things are getting back to _normal _again. Poor choice of words.

"Like I said, I'm just concerned," Bonnie repeated as we made our way to the school's entrance. Her gaze then travelled to me. "And if we'll ever see that hot guy from Mainline again, I'll give him a piece of my mind too," she teased.

I gave a small, pained laugh as I remembered that the hot guy from Mainline and Damon Salvatore, Stefan's vampire brother who almost killed me last night, were the same person.

"Well, I'm not sure if—" My sentence was cut off by a new voice,

"Good morning, Elena," he said, and I froze. I slowly turned to find Stefan smiling at his new girlfriend and us. "Good morning, Bonnie." His eyes lastly fell on me, and I was confused to see nothing but friendliness in them. "And good morning to you too, Amber."

Oh jeez. "Hi," I said lamely while Elena just got this you're-my-one-true-love expression on her face and Bonnie said and just glanced nervously at him before turning to Elena.

"Hey, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone, so… I'll see you guys later," she murmured, before she hurried off towards the school.

"Bonnie, wait—" Elena called, trying to call her back but Bonnie ignored her. I frowned slightly. It wasn't like Bonnie to be so distant, especially not with Elena and me. Whatever she felt when she accidentally touched Stefan, it was just as bad as she claimed to be.

"She doesn't like me very much," Stefan said lightly, though I could hear the hurt in his voice. I shifted uncomfortably. What the hell was I supposed to do now? Just act totally normal like nothing happened?

"She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you," Elena responded, giggling slightly.

"You know what, I'm gonna go help Bonnie find Caroline. It's not like her to miss school," I said quickly. I needed to get out of here before I'd combust with nerves.

Elena smiled and hugged me, then I jogged off in the direction Bonnie had just disappeared. I found her standing by her locker, phone to her ear.

"Caroline, it's Bonnie. Where are you? We've got cheerleading practice today. Call me back." I leant a shoulder against the lockers and stared at Bonnie, eyebrows raised. I needed to know what she felt because if she could really feel that, I don't know how but, that Stefan was a vampire, then maybe she really was a witch.

Bonnie was busying herself getting books for her first class and effectively ignoring my penetrating stare.

"So…?" I said impatiently. Bonnie finally met my gaze.

"What?" I rolled my eyes. Bonnie slammed her locker shut and began to hurry to our English class. Jogging to catch up, I grabbed the Bonnie's arm and pulled her to a stop.

"Bonnie, what's wrong? You can tell me," I said earnestly.

"I just have this really bad feeling about Stefan, that's all." Bonnie shrugged. I tilted my head slightly to the side. This wasn't helping much.

"Yeah, when you touched him," I remembered. Bonnie nodded. "So, uhm, what did you feel?" I asked casually.

"When I touched his hand, I felt… well, I felt death. It felt like what I imagine death to be like." Bonnie's voice had dropped to a whisper. I stared at her wide-eyed. Oh jeez. I can't even handle Stefan and Damon being vampires, so how was I gonna deal with Bonnie being a witch?

"That's… strange," I said, biting my lip in thought. This is all so fucked up. To enlighten the mood, I joked, "Maybe he's a zombie."

Bonnie rolled her eyes with a smile. "Of course he is. Why haven't I thought of that?"

I laughed as we started walking. "Anyway, you're just looking out for Elena. There's nothing wrong with that."

Bonnie nodded. "It's probably nothing," she said, more to herself than to me.

"I'm sure it will be alright," I was sure I, too, was now reassuring myself more than Bonnie. "Let's just get to class before we both get detention."

* * *

Aaaaand we're back in History. I feel like this class is dominating my life.

"World War II ended in…" Mr. Tanner paused and gazed around at the class. I was gazing absently at my notebook, my mind twisting with images of fangs and ice blue eyes. "Anyone got anything? Miss Juan?" There was a pause as the girl shook her head.

"1945," I called out, resting my chin on my hands.

"Correct," Mr. Tanner said and nodded at me. Nailed it. He gazed around the class, looking annoyed. "Glad to see someone is awake."

Glancing to my left as I heard whispering, I saw Elena lean back to speak to Stefan. I frowned. Stefan seemed to actually like Elena. Maybe Damon and Stefan were like, good vampire brother and evil vampire brother. Stefan being the good one.

"Pearl Harbour?" Tanner called out. His gaze hardened when the class remained silent. Elena was still whispering to Stefan, unaware of Tanner's gaze that was now on her. "Miss Gilbert?"

Elena, hearing him call her, turned quickly to face him. "Hmm?"

Mr. Tanner raised an eyebrow at her in question and repeated, "Pearl Harbour?"

Elena's brow creased while she tried to think of the correct answer, but only managed out a few un-helpful stutters.

"December 7th, 1941." Stefan quickly butted in and Elena smiled at him in relief for saving her from getting 'Tannered'. That was… kind of sweet.

Mr. Tanner laughed snidely. "Thank you, _Miss Gilbert_." Quiet laughter rose around the room, and Stefan smiled slightly.

"Anytime," he said. I could see the competitiveness in Tanner's eyes – things were about to get ugly. I sighed and slid down slightly in my seat and tilted my head so that the dude in front of me blocked my face from sight.

"Very well," Tanner said quietly. "The fall of the Berlin Wall?"

"1989," Stefan replied instantly. "I'm good with dates, sir."

Of course you are, 'cause you probably were there when it happened.

"Are you? How good?" Tanner glanced around the class, a small smile raising the corners of his mouth. "Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

"1964."

"John F Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe versus Wade."

"1973."

"Brown versus Board."

"1954."

"The Battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"The Korean War."

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha!" I jumped in my seat at Tanner's exclamation and glanced up at him. "It ended in '52." He chuckled and began to turn away, but Stefan's voice stopped him.

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53," Stefan said assuredly. I frowned at Mr. Tanner – he looked ready to hit something, or _someone_.

"Look it up, somebody," he said coldly. I drew my phone from my pocket and searched the internet for the answer. "Quickly."

"It was 1953," I said boredly into the tense classroom. A burst of applause followed my announcement, but I couldn't make myself smile.

* * *

It was after school and because Caroline Forbes could be a real bitch I was currently joining in on a cheerleader practice that Caroline had forced me to go to and she totally bailed.

"I'm going to kill Caroline for this," I said irritably. Elena's lips quirked upwards.

"Hey, if I have to go through this, so do you," she said, stretching her muscles. Bonnie was right next to her, doing the same.

"Yes, well," I said, glaring at the grass we were sitting on, "I am still going to kill Caroline. Where is she?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know, but it's not like her to miss out on a cheerleader practice. She's always the first one here."

"I'll try to call her," I said and drew my phone out of my pocket and dialed Caroline's number.

"_Hey, it's Caroline! I'm not here at the m_—"

I hung up and frowned at the display. "Voicemail," I sighed in annoyance and threw my phone back in the grass. Elena's eyebrows drew together while Bonnie just shrugged again.

I looked up to see Stefan running across the football feat, dressed in gear. My eyebrows popped up in surprise. "Is that… Stefan?"

Elena and Bonnie both followed my line and gaze. While Bonnie looked away with a frown, Elena smiled brightly.

"I told him to join the team. Looks like he took my advice," Elena said brightly. Oh boy. "Speaking of Stefan, you two are coming to dinner tonight."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "I don't see how that has anything to do with Stefan."

"It's a dinner for you, me, Amber and Stefan," Elena said happily. I averted my gaze. Seriously? Wait, can Stefan even eat people food? I carefully glanced at Bonnie to judge her reaction – it wasn't promising. Elena noticed it as well, and immediately set about convincing her friend to come. "You have to give him a chance."

"Tonight's no good," Bonnie whined. Elena and I both stared at Bonnie. "Have you seen Caroline? I've texted her like, a hundred times."

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett," Elena said firmly, her smile softening her voice. "You're going to be there." Bonnie sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll go," she said.

"Well, I'm not," I said. No way I was going to have dinner with a vampire. Elena shot me an angry look. "Oh jeez. Okay, okay, okay, I'll be there." It wasn't like Stefan was going to mass murder us or something, right?

Ten minutes passed, and there was still no sign of Caroline.

I narrowed my eyes. "Caroline is really asking for it."

"Yeah, where is she?" Bonnie agreed, her voice laced with concern and annoyance. I could just about sense the growing anxiety for the absent cheer captain among the other girls.

"I don't know, but it's not like her," Elena replied, the same concern and annoyance in her tone.

"I'll try her again," Bonnie said and she reached for her phone. Elena frowned at something behind Bonnie, and I glanced over my shoulder to see what was bothering her. A classic blue sports car had pulled up a few feet away, music blaring from the stereo. Caroline was sitting in the front seat, a familiar looking guy sitting in the driver's seat.

It was Damon.

I froze, my eyes doubling in size. No, no, no, no, no, this is _not _happening!

"Oh my God," Bonnie said softly, looking over at me. I stared in horror as Caroline leant across the car and kissed Damon soundly on the mouth. "Isn't that the guy from Mainline?"

Unfortunately, yeah! If I didn't know he was a murderous vampire who'd tried to kill me, I would be upset with Caroline for hooking up with me but… What if he hurts, or even worse, _kills_ Caroline? I could feel panic creeping out from the back of my mind.

"That's not a mystery guy," Elena muttered cautiously, glancing at me as I was horrifiedly staring at the occupants of the car. "That's Damon Salvatore." Fuck, I totally forgot – Elena actually met him. My legs trembling, I joined Elena and Bonnie as they stood up.

"Salvatore? As in Stefan?" Bonnie asked, sounding both shocked and worried. Elena nodded in confirmation, then tilted her head towards me, drawing Bonnie's attention to me. I was pretty sure I looked like I'd just seen a ghost.

Caroline hopped out of the car and sauntered over to us, looking at Elena and me over the top of her sunglasses.

"I got the other brother," she said to Elena, giggling slightly. She then looked at me. "Hope you don't mind." I tensed at the deliberate dig from her, but I couldn't care less about that now. Caroline was in danger and— wait, how the hell can Stefan and Damon even walk in the sunlight? Okay, I was going off topic. I needed to do something. I took a deep breath through my nose to calm my emotions. Damon was staring right at me, smirking at my obvious discomfort. Asshole.

Caroline moved towards the cheerleaders and dropped her bag near the stereo. "Sorry I'm late, girls, I was… busy." Elena and Bonnie glanced at each other nervously as I narrowed my eyes. God, they think I'm upset with Caroline for hooking up with Damon, while in reality I wanted nothing more than just _stake _Damon and—

Wait.

I could go to Stefan. He'll know what to do, right?

If Damon was the Evil Vampire Brother and Stefan was the good one, how cliché, then I could talk to Stefan. Yeah. That could actually work.

I took a deep breath, forced a smile at a staring Elena and Bonnie, and joined the girls in the hell that was cheerleader practice.

* * *

After cheerleader practice, I headed home so I could get ready for dinner at Elena's tonight. My mom was surprisingly actually home and I joined her in the kitchen.

"'Sup, mom," I greeted with a nod as I walked in. My mom gave a small laugh.

"How was school?" she asked, looking up from the magazine she was reading.

Great, except from the fact that both my best friends are dating vampires and… and… "It was… alright," I said instead, pushing Stefan and Damon out of my mind.

My mom nodded. "So, what are you doing tonight?

"Dinner at Elena's," I answered absentmindedly. I took an apple out of the basket on the table and picked at the apple peel.

"Elena…" my mom repeated, trailing off in thought. "Elena Gilbert, right? She lives here right across the street," she stated.

"Mhmm," I hummed, nodding my head slowly as I put the apple back. "I'll be upstairs, got to get ready."

I headed out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs, heading for the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water seemed to calm my nerves, and when I finally stepped out of the shower thirty minutes later, I was in a much better frame of mind. I dressed quickly and comfortably in a pair of shirts, and a salmon-colored shirt before applying a touch of mascara and blow-drying my hair until it fell in loose waves down my back.

Sighing, I turned, and shrieked as I saw Damon casually leaning onto the opposite wall of my room like he owned the place.

Oh God.

* * *

**Sooo, ****there was a review about that Damon didn't heal Amber in the previous chapter. That's because Damon doesn't really care about Amber yet. He kind of enjoys to play with her because you know, begining-of-season-1-Damon was kind of a dick.**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing, following etc. this story, it means a lot!**

**See you next time!**

**notes: rewritten and re-uploaded**


	6. Friday Night Bites

******Disclaimer: ****The Vampire Diaries doesn't belong to me, but Amber does.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Friday Night Bites  
Chapter song: Morning Parade - Speechless  
Amber's outfit(s): www.(polyvore).(com/)cgi/set?id=61750928&.locale=nl

How the hell?

I just kind of stared at Damon, wide-eyed. I considered running, but then remembered that he could just flash over to me and kill me. So running was not an option. There was no weapon close to me either, so basically I was just doomed.

My fate is sealed.

"AMBER!" I nearly jumped out of my skin as my mom called up the stairs. The corner of Damon's mouth lifted up in a slow, seductive smirk. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I HEARD YOU SHRIEK."

Damon waggled his finger at me, as if warning me not to say that he was here.

In my room.

Planning to kill me.

Oh jeez.

I gulped, then yelled back, "I'm okay! I just… saw a spider!" My words stumbled over themselves. Totally lame excuse.

A pause.

Then, "YOU'RE NOT AFRAID OF SPIDER'S!"

I slapped my palm to my forehead, pretended Damon wasn't standing there with murder in his eyes. "Yeah, but… it was a real big one! I killed it, it's okay! We're saved!"

I faintly heard my mom chuckle. "Alright, be careful!"

Poor choice of words.

There was the faint sound of high heels clacking against the hard polished wood of the floor as my mom returned to the kitchen.

I returned to staring at Damon, wide-eyed. His eyes sparkled as he smirked at me. He sat down on my bed and made himself comfortable, crossing his ankles and fixing me with a penetrating stare.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?"

I simply stared at him some more. I was still trying to get over the fact that Damon was in_ my room_. To kill me.

I blinked. "Uhm, yeah?" If that's what it takes for you not to kill me.

My eyes flickered to my window which was wide open, the grey voiles swaying gently in the breeze. I blinked again, and my nose wrinkled in confusion – I could've sworn I shut it this morning. Which means Damon came through the window. Great.

"How did you…" I began lamely once I could breathe again. My heart was racing with fear. "How did you get in here?"

Damon rolled his eyes. ''Your mother was easy to compel.'' Compel? That's what vampires call that weird mind-control thing?

My jaw set, I demanded, ''_Why_ are you here?'' I knew what he was doing here: he was probably going to either make me his compelled bitch, or he was just going to kill me. I wasn't sure which was worse.

Damon crossed his arms behind his neck. "I thought I'd check up on you. You seemed a bit... _frightened_ last night."

I smiled fakely at him. "How considerate of you." I refrained from slapping my hand on my mouth. For God's sake, when I was nervous I always got my bitch on.

Damon smirked fully this time as his eyes raked up and down my body. I narrowed my eyes.

"Look, _Damon_, if you want to make me forget then just fucking do it," I said irritably and spread my arms out at my sides.

I blinked and Damon was right in front of me, his face inches away from mine. I jumped and quickly took a step back. "If I were you I'd be extra nice to me right now, since I'm doing you a favor."

I gaped at him. Was this guy for real? "Doing me a favor…?" I repeated softly in disbelief. "You almost _killed me_ last night, and now you just pop up into my room! How the hell is that doing me a favor?!" My voice shook slightly, undoing any kind of badassery I pretended to have.

"You're afraid of me," he said thoughtfully, smugly, obviously pleased.

I averted my gaze and glared at the wall as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yeah, well," I sounded faintly exasperated, "it's not every day you nearly get killed by a vampire."

"I'm not going to kill you," Damon said, clearly enjoying invading my personal space because he stepped closer to me again, "it wouldn't be worth Stefan's ensuing fit."

Pfft, right. I cocked my head at him, suspicious. "I don't believe you."

He raised an eyebrow, then half-grinned impishly. "Smart girl. I'm almost impressed."

"Almost?" I scoffed. "I'd be offended, but that would mean I actually care what you think."

Something in his face somehow brightened and clenched at the same time. Like he was having fun, but angry about it. I couldn't explain the set of his mouth, but it was unnerving. I realized with horror that we were actually, somehow, _getting along_. "Suicidal, too, it seems. I could end your life just… like… that." He snapped his fingers while speaking.

Nausea struck me, terror rising in my throat, but I pushed it back down. "Right," I somehow managed to keep my voice steady. "because that makes sense – you just said you aren't going to kill me."

"Feisty," he said, smirking again. He did that a lot, I noticed. It was kinda hot. "I like that."

I stepped back, unimpressed. "Didn't you already say that? Last night, when _you tried to kill me_?" I sighed a little tiredly. "Why are you here again?"

"Just wanted to remind you not to tell anyone about what happened last night," he said as he swaggered over to the window. I glared at his back. "That is, if you don't have a death wish."

I waved my hand, dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, I already went over this with Stefan. But _he_ didn't threaten to kill me."

Damon just threw one of those seductive smirks at me and said, "See you at dinner tonight." And then he was gone, the grey voiles swaying violently in the breeze his speed left behind.

I frowned. Did he just…

Is he seriously going to Elena's dinner party-but-not-a-party?

I don't even want to know anymore.

* * *

Since Elena's house was right across the street, I was there in a second. Of course the universe wanted to screw with me and I arrived at the same time Stefan did.

"Hey," I greeted awkwardly.

"Hello, Amber," Stefan greeted, giving me one of those nods guys always gave and I'd never understand.

I bit my lip hesitatingly, but ended up doing it anyway – I grabbed his arm to keep him from walking up the porch. "Stefan, wait."

Stefan turned his head to me, eyebrows popped up in surprise. "Is there something wrong?"

I shook my head slowly. "No. I mean yes. I need to talk to you."

He turned fully to me now, question in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Well," I started off, suddenly in a loss of words.

Stefan frowned, and this time there was concern in his eyes. "Amber, tell me. Did something happen?"

"My mom invited Damon into my house," I blurted out suddenly, and Stefan furrowed his brow. "And he showed up in my room. He didn't do anything, in case you were wondering, he just told me not to tell anyone about… vampires," my voice dropped to a whisper at the last word. "And also, I think Damon did something to Caroline because he drove her to school and they kissed and she was wearing a scarf!"

Stefan's expression changed from confused to shocked.

Suddenly something flickered across the street, catching my attention, and I jumped, startled, my heart leaping. But—Christ… I could have _sworn _I saw something on the road. Now I'm getting paranoid too! Great.

"What is it?" Stefan was back to sounding horribly concerned, his green eyes watching me. I groaned. This lack of sleep from last night was messing with my head.

"Sorry, this serious talk is tweaking me out," I grumbled, rubbing my eyes with my hands. "I didn't sleep well last night and now I'm suffering from it." Like thinking I saw something in the middle of the road.

"Nightmares?" Stefan had a knowing tone of voice and I lowered my hands. Oh Damon, you goddamn bitch. Could he do that? I bet he could. I bet he could give me nightmares. I bet he _did_.

Getting real tired of these goddamn vampires.

"Yeah, nightmares. About vampires. I'm okay," I said quickly, wanting the conversation to go back to Caroline. "What should we do with Caroline?"

Stefan's expression turned firm. "I want you to not do anything. You'll get hurt," he warned. "I'll talk to Damon."

"Yes, do that. I'm sure he's interested in a friendly chat," I agreed sarcastically.

Stefan's brows drew together. "I'll handle this, Amber. I promise. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Okay," I agreed reluctantly. "Hey, before we go inside, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"So, I noticed you guys neither burst into flames nor sparkle in the sunlight—"

Stefan smiled softly and raised his right hand to show off a big, blue ring that had an 'S' in it. "We have rings that protect us."

I nodded slowly and wondered, "_Do _you guys sparkle in the sunlight?"

Stefan chuckled and shook his head. "No, we don't," he said, and his head tilted to the side. "I suppose I should read this Twilight book to keep up with the times."

"Get really high and watch the movies instead," I suggested.

Stefan gave a full laugh now, and I smiled - Elena was a lucky girl. "Let's go inside." He motioned for me to walk and I smiled before sauntering over to the front door. I rang the doorbell, and we only had to wait a few moments before Elena answered the door, her eyes immediately finding Stefan.

"Hey, you made it," she said breathlessly. I rolled my eyes while Stefan just smiled and nodded.

"Of course we made it, we know how to get to your house Elena," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm as I walked in and hugged her briefly before leaving the new couple in the hallway to talk. I was happy to find Bonnie in the kitchen.

"Hey, Bon," I greeted her with a smile. She was busy setting up the table, but looked up when I entered the kitchen.

"Hey," she greeted back, smiling slightly. "Where's Elena?"

With her vampire boyfriend. "Probably making out with Stefan in the hallway," I said dryly. Bonnie smirked. "I'll help you set up the table."

With the table set, I chose to sit next to Bonnie, Elena sitting at the head of the table when she finally returned with Stefan, and Stefan sat next to Elena. I wondered where Jenna and Jeremy were at eight o'clock.

Half an hour later, and things were not looking good. The silence in the room was deafening. I had resorted to pushing the pasta on my plate around with my fork just to make some noise. God, talk about awkward. I glanced across the table at Elena, who was staring at me, urging me to start a conversation. I scowled at her in return, but ended up sitting up straighter in my chair and clearing my throat to get Stefan and Bonnie's attention. Damn it, Elena.

"Elena, is this the Grill's food?" I asked, hoping that I'd picked a safe topic to talk about. I hissed when Elena suddenly kicked me in the shin. "Ah, what the hell?" Bonnie snorted a laugh into her drink. Stefan chuckled while Elena's cheeks turned light pink.

Oops. Oh well.

Elena took a deep breath before turning to Stefan. "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" she asked, changing the subject abruptly and I smirked. Stefan put down his fork before replying.

"Well, he let me on the team, so… I must've done something right." I smiled and sneaked a peek at Bonnie, who looked less than impressed. Elena, not noticing her discomfort, turned to her with a grin.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him and—'"

"Yeah, I heard," Bonnie cut her off. I frowned and kicked Bonnie under the table, causing her to glare heatedly at me. I just ignored her, taking a sip of my drink before turning to Stefan.

"So, Stefan… how did you know all those dates in Tanner's class?" I asked, trying to make small talk. Wait, fuck. He was there when all those things happened. Damn. Stefan looked at me with slight surprise, then suspicion, and then smiled.

"Years and years of crosswords puzzles," he said and shrugged.

I nodded to myself. "It was pretty impressing. Tanner totally got Salvatored."

Elena gave a small laugh. "Salvatored?"

"Yeah, you know, instead of Tannered," I said simply. Elena smiled, happy that I was trying to make a conversation, and then turned to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Bonnie turned to Stefan with a tight smile.

"Uhm, divorced. No mom, live with my dad." Stefan nodded in order to look interested.

Elena sighed and said quietly, "No, about the witches." Stefan's gaze shot briefly to Elena before he looked at Bonnie, who was giving Elena a deadly glare. Elena ignored her and turned to Stefan and continued to tell him, "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Her voice became strained in annoyance at the end. She was desperate to get Bonnie and Stefan to like each other and Bonnie wasn't helping the situation.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use," Bonnie interrupted, shaking her head at Elena.

"_I_ think it's cool," I chimed in cheerfully. I smirked as Bonnie's glare intensified, directed at me.

"It's certainly interesting," Stefan said slowly, drawing Bonnie's attention to him. "I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druid's that migrated here in the eighteen hundreds."

"My family came by way of Salem," Bonnie clarified. Finally, interaction. Stefan seemed to visibly perk up at that.

"Really?" he asked. Bonnie smiled, embarrassed, and nodded. "Salem witches?"

"Yeah," Bonnie replied with a nervous laugh.

"I'd say that's pretty cool," Stefan said animatedly, glancing between Elena and me. Elena was smiling, while I was just confused. Please don't tell me that witches also exist.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan got into Professor Stefan mode. "Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and non-conformity." What every teenager everywhere wants to hear, good job. Bonnie straightened, looking pleased.

"Yeah they are," she said happily. Elena and I fist-bumped each other under the table.

"Well, Bon, your secret is completely safe with us," I said with a smirk. "I know how small towns can get. Pitchforks, torches," I forced a shiver. "Horrible." Bonnie grinned widely but didn't say anything.

We lapsed into another silence.

You know, I was really wondering where Jeremy and Jenna were. It was getting late – around nine o'clock. Not to sound like a stalker or anything, but what did Jenna even do? What was her job? It must be a good job if she could afford this house and two teenagers. And where was Jeremy? How did he get around town? He was _fifteen_, he couldn't drive yet. Weird.

We continued to eat in silence until the doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting any more guests?" I asked Elena.

_See you at dinner tonight_.

OMYGOD.

Damon. I totally forgot.

"No, I wonder who it could be," Elena said, confusion clouding her eyes. She moved to raise up from her seat, but I beat her into it and said quickly,

"I'll get it." Elena nodded and sat back down. I tried to walk to the door as casual as possible.

I walked down the corridor, took a deep breath, and opened the door revealing…

Caroline.

"Surprise!" she shrieked and beamed, causing me to wince. There was some dude standing behind her, and my eyes flickered to him. Damon. Of course. I narrowed my eyes; he smirked.

"Caroline," I said, surprised. "What are you doing here?" _With Damon_?

"Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert," she said, brightly as ever, and held up a cake. My eyes narrowed at the scarf she was wearing.

"That's… great," I said lamely, unsure what to say.

"How about you introduce me?" Damon said, looking at Caroline and then back at me. Oh, right. We hadn't officially met yet.

"Oh! Right! Amber, this is my _boyfriend_ Damon, Damon, this is my friend Amber." Caroline gestured between us as she introduced us to one another. She smiled tauntingly at me when she said _boyfriend_. Oh you bitch.

I smiled fakely and held up my hand, but so that it didn't pass the threshold. "It's nice to meet you." Explain how your hand magically bumps into an invisible barrier, you dick.

Damon's eyes narrowed in a glare, but before he could say or do anything, a voice behind us cut in,

"Amber? What is—Damon?" Elena's head tilted to the side as she looked from Damon to Caroline and back to Damon.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Stefan asked, stiffly, appearing next to Elena.

"Hello, Stef," Damon said pleasantly. "Hope you don't mind that Caroline and I are crashing Elena's dinner party."

Yes we do!

"Oh no, please, don't worry about it." Elena laughed, waving her hand dismissively. Stefan's and my faces said otherwise. "You're not crashing anything."

Yes, you are.

Elena motioned for them to walk inside. "Come on in." Stefan and I both froze at the same time. Elena didn't seem to notice.

Caroline smiled before bouncing inside, Damon following behind her with his trademark smirk stretching across his face. I shot a not-so-subtle look at Stefan, who was busy glowering a hole in Damon's back, and Elena just looked confused and Caroline was oblivious to everything.

Elena had no idea what she had done when she allowed Damon to enter her house, but there was nothing that I could do about it. It was too late.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena," Damon commented, looking between both me and Elena. I considered kicking him in the shin.

"Thank you," Elena replied politely. "So let's get back to dessert, shall we?"

"I'll get plates," I said quickly. Anything to escape Damon. I took the cake box from Caroline's hands and hurried into the kitchen, ignoring the triumphant gleam in Damon's eyes. I'm pretty sure he is the spawn of Satan. Anyway, Elena came into the kitchen behind me and we both got to work serving the cake and making coffee.

"So, what do you think of Stefan?" Elena asked, lowering her voice so the occupants of the living room couldn't hear. If only she knew.

"He's a nice guy." I nodded to myself. And a vampire. "And he makes you happy, so I think he passed the test."

Elena smiled brightly while pouring milk into the steaming cups of coffee. "Good! Bonnie and Stefan seemed to be getting along, too."

"Hmm," I said as I placed all the coffee mugs on a tray, and we carried the cake and coffee into the living room, handing it out before sitting down. I sat on the couch with Stefan and Elena while Bonnie sat in a chair, and Caroline and Damon shared an armchair. There was silence as we all ate dessert, but in true Caroline fashion, she couldn't stay quiet for long.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team, Tyler must be seething! But good for you, go for it," she said to Stefan. Bonnie and I glanced at each other and rolled our eyes simultaneously.

"I was lucky," Stefan said, "that Tanner let me on the team."

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today," Caroline said absently. "It's only because you missed summer camp. And Amber, I don't know how you're ever going to catch up with the routine…"

"I don't plan to," I muttered, sipping my coffee.

"I'll work with them," Bonnie said sharply in our defense.

"I guess I could put them in the back…" Caroline continued as if she hadn't even heard Bonnie's words. Elena and I exchanged glances of annoyance.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena," Damon said, tilting his head questioningly to one side. Before Elena could reply, Caroline had already started answering his query,

"That's just because her parents died. I mean, yeah, she's just going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." She paused and blinked slowly, as if only just realizing what she had said. "And I say that with complete sensitivity…" she finished quietly.

Elena just ignored Caroline. "I used to really love cheerleading, but…" She trailed off with a shrug.

"Then quit," Damon and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and narrowed our eyes at one another. However, our little exchange was broken when Elena spoke up.

"I can't just _quit_," she said with a faint smile, shaking her head. "It's been a huge part of my life. I just have to… get past this funk, and it'll be better."

"Not really," Damon said, causing Stefan to shoot him a look. "If you're not happy about something, change it." He smiled sarcastically back at Stefan. "Stef could learn from that. He just sits there and watches the world passes him by." Stefan glared at him, but Damon ignored it.

"I don't know, I feel like… I can't just let my whole life stop or change just because lost my parents," Elena said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Elena," Damon said softly. "I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we ever cared about die."

"Damon," Stefan snapped coldly. "We don't need to get into that right now."

"You know what, you're right, Stef, I'm sorry." Damon grimaced. "Last thing I wanted to do is bring _her_ up." Eh? Who?

After a couple of seconds filled with awkward silence later, Elena awkwardly excused herself and disappeared in the kitchen to do the dishes. Not long after that, Damon also walked to the kitchen. When Damon disappeared around the corner, I saw my chance to talk to Stefan.

"Hey, Stef? Can I talk to you for a second? Outside?" I asked casually. Bonnie and Caroline both looked at me oddly, but I focused mainly on Stefan.

Stefan nodded. "Of course," he said. He glanced towards the kitchen before following me outside. As soon as the door closed behind him, I spoke up,

"So the dick has been invited in Elena's house," I said, scowling as I crossed my arms over my chest. Stefan stiffened. "I meant Damon – Christ, Stef. What are we gonna do? I suggest we stake him."

Stefan actually cracked a smile, but it easily turned into a smile as he spoke, "I'll make sure he won't do anything. I would never do or let anything happen to hurt Elena."

Right. True love and all that. Never mind that you two met just a week ago.

"Well, that's good," I nodded to myself. Call me crazy, but I trusted Stefan with this. "Wait, do stakes actually work?"

Stefan's eyes narrowed at me in suspicion. I rolled my eyes.

"Jesus, Stefan. It's not like I'm gonna stake you. I'm just curious." Great to know he trust me. Ahem.

"Yes, they work, when you stake a vampire in his heart," he said, after a few moments of hesitation. "Listen, Amber, I understand you have a lot of questions, but I can't answer them right now. Not now Damon can hear us."

My brows creased. "Damon can hear us? Is that some weird vampire-mojo or something?"

Stefan nodded his head. "Our hearing is improved."

"Well, in that case… Damon, you're a dick for biting me and if you do anything to hurt Caroline I'll stake you in the balls," I said, nodding to myself. Stefan opened his mouth to protest, but I continued, "Shut up, Stefan."

Stefan sighed in return, and then held his index-finger up as if he just remembered something. "Before we go back inside, I want to give you this…" He stuffed his hand in the pocket of his jeans and drew out a bracelet. He held it up for me to take, but I just frowned at it.

"Eh, I'm not sure Elena is comfortable with her boyfriend handing her friend jewelry," I said awkwardly.

"No, no, no, it's not like that," Stefan said quickly, flustered, "I put vervain in it. It's a herb that keeps vampires from compelling you."

Smiling now, I gratefully took the bracelet from him and slipped it onto my wrist. "Thank God for vervain, then. Thanks, Stefan."

Smiled just smiled and nodded. "Let's go back inside."

When we did, only Damon and Caroline were left in the living room. Damon was just ordering Caroline to go see if Elena needed help in the kitchen, having heard Stefan and my talk, and she repeated him in a similar way Vicki had last night. I narrowed my eyes. The dick was actually compelling her.

When Caroline walked off, I glared at Damon and opened my mouth to, I don't know, probably say something stupid, but Stefan nudged me and jerked his chin to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes before following Caroline, after shooting Damon one last _I'm watching you _look.

Not long after that, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie walked with me back to the living room. We talked a bit and drank another cup of coffee and eventually Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan and I left, and I was happy when I was back in my room. I was kind of tired since I barely had any sleep last night, so I slid under my covers as soon as I stepped foot into my room and flicked the light off. I kept my bracelet on because I'm paranoid like that and was finally able to have a good night rest.

* * *

The next evening, I found myself at the pep rally, cheering on the school's team. Apparently this school's team was called _Timberwolves_. Obvious foreshadowing to werewolves, possibly? Like you can't have a supernatural town with vampires called Mystic Falls _and_have a football team with the word _wolves_in it. Anyway, I joined the large circle of teachers and students and got dragged away by Caroline and led to the group of cheerleaders.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Mr. Tanner, coach of the football team, attempted to settle down the crowd. "now let's be honest here. We used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us,'' he said, earning a lot of 'boos' from the crowd. "But that is about to change!" The booing of the crowd turned into hysterical cheering. "We've got some great new talent tonight starting on offence, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!"

I jumped both up and down, cheering as Stefan soaked up the applause of the crowd, a small smile curving his lips. Although Stefan was a vampire, he was my friend. He had made it clear that he wasn't going to hurt me or other people, and I believed him; I trusted him.

"So for all of you that have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you – the Timberwolves are hungry!" Mr. Tanner yelled, getting more hysterical screaming and cheering from the crowd. I frowned and let the screams of the crowd wash around me as I saw Tyler push away from the crowd, an angry scowl on his face. I slowly made my way through the crowd after him. I reached the back of the crowd just in time to see Jeremy land a punch on Tyler's jaw before all hell broke loose.

There was the sound of broken glass as Tyler attacked Jeremy, forcing him up against a car and kicking him viciously in the stomach. Vicki Donovan was stood close by, desperately trying to pry them apart.

I ran toward the commotion and grabbed Tyler by his shoulder. "Get the hell off of him!" I pulled hard on Tyler's shoulder as I attempted to take him off Jeremy, who was getting repeatedly punched in the face by Tyler.

Stefan made his way over to the two fighting guys and gently pulled me away from Tyler. "Hey, he's down, enough!" he intervened and he grabbed Tyler's wrist as he pulled it back to punch Jeremy again. Looking at Stefan, Tyler turned around and punched him in the gut out of rage, but Stefan didn't move at all. Well, being a vampire comes in handy at times like this.

Using that moment, Jeremy jumped up, grabbing a broken bottle from the ground and was about to slash Tyler with it but Stefan pushed him out of the way, raising his hand to block the hit, and the glass slashed his hand open.

"Jeremy!" Elena yelled, grabbing her brother and pushing him towards a truck that was behind them.

While Elena was busy scolding Jeremy, I ran over to Stefan. ''You okay?'' I asked Stefan worriedly and took his hand, forcing his palm to open to me. There was a deep cut in his hand, and I watched amazed as really slowly the skin nit itself together like fabric sewed up.

Stefan nodded and gently took his hand out of mine. ''It will heal.'' he whispered, looking around us to see if anyone had heard us or seen his cut. I nodded in understanding. Elena turned around and walked towards us, her face full of concern.

"Oh my God, your hand." She reached for Stefan's hand, but he pulled it back, hiding it behind his back. I watched the two of them and knew that Elena wouldn't find an injury at all, and I was wondering how Stefan would save himself out of this.

"No, no, it's fine." Stefan said quickly, hoping to brush off his injury.

"Is it deep? How bad is it?" Elena continued, pulling his wrist forward and forced his palm open. But there was no cut, no scar, just a faint red mark of where once a deep cut had been.

Elena's eyebrows pushed together and she looked down at his palm in confusion, studying it. ''But… but I saw it. I saw it, it was…''

"He missed," Stefan cut her off. "It's not my blood. See? I'm fine.'' he said and quickly wiped his hand off on his jeans, removing the faint red mark. But Elena didn't seem convinced, and she looked at me for confirmation.

''It's not his blood, Elena.'' I repeated. ''I saw it. Trust me; the bottle didn't cut his hand. He missed.''

Elena shook her head, still not falling for the story. "No, I saw it, the glass cut your hand, it was…"

Stefan shook his head. ''It's okay. I'm okay. It's almost kick-off time, right? So um, I'll uh, I'll see you after the game.'' he quickly added, and with that he disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

Some of the cheerleaders were holding the 'Timberwolves' flag, waiting for the game to start. Caroline, as head cheerleader, was barking orders to us. Rolling my eyes at her, I spotted Elena, and decided to go over to her, but Caroline's barking and frustrated voice stopped me.

''Amber! Where are your pom-poms? Please tell me you didn't forget your pom-poms!'' I turned around and I saw Caroline with her hands on her hips and she was giving me an annoyed look.

I forced myself not to roll my eyes. ''I left them in my car. I'll go get them now.'' I answered and sighed.

''You better.'' she said sternly and stared after me as I walked away.

Annoyed with the world, I walked to my car. I couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable - ever since I met Damon, I constantly felt like I was being watched, and wandering alone through the dark wasn't helping much either.

I opened the trunk of my car and took the pom-poms out of it, closed the trunk and turned around to get back to Caroline. But when I turned around, Damon was standing there. I gasped in shock and stumbled back, bumping into the trunk of my car, causing the pom-poms to slip out of my hands in the process. Damon smirked at me, amusement filling his eyes.

''Jesus Christ, Damon, you got to stop sneaking up on me.'' I breathed out, then fixed him a glare.

''But it's so much fun." he teased.

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest. ''What do you want, Damon?'' I said, continuing to glare at him. I honestly didn't know what he wanted from me; he kept showing up, made me hate him even more, then disappeared. At least I was wearing vervain now.

Damon looked around the dark. ''I'm hiding from Caroline.'' he whispered conspiratorially as he leant in closer to me.

A single eyebrow shot up. ''And why is that?'' I asked, my own voice lowering to a whisper. I figured that maybe if I played this stupid game with him, he'd let me go.

"I needed a break. She… she talks more than I can listen." Damon said and his smirk grew wider.

"That's Caroline for you.'' I sighed and tried to move past him, but he moved with me, blocking me.

"She's awfully young." he commented with a shrug of his broad shoulders.

''Uhm, no. You're just extremely old.'' I countered, growing impatient. I needed to get out of here.

"Ouch!'' he said and smirked again, giving me a playful punch on my shoulder. ''I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy." he continued.

I shot him a glare. ''Yeah, stop pretending like there's an actual relationship between the two of you, Damon,'' I hissed, making his smirk falter just a bit. ''I know what you're doing with her, and Caroline's not a puppet. You can't just use her as your own personal bloodbag. She has feelings, you know. So back the hell off and leave her alone!'' I deliberately bumped his shoulder as I moved passed him, glad to get away from him. That was until Damon appeared in front of me, having used his vampire speed.

"Duly noted," he said, his face taking on a serious demeanour. "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable, Amber. That's not my intention."

"Yes it is," I scoffed. "Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."

"You're right, I do have other intentions," he agreed, his smirk falling back in place. "But so do you."

What? ''I do?''

"Mhm-mm. I see 'em. You want me."

I tried to remain still, knowing he wanted to get a reaction out of me. ''Excuse me?''

"I get to you, you find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me, and I bet you even _dream_ about me.'' My heart stopped at those words. How the hell did he know that? I automatically tilted my head to look into his eyes. Well, let me tell you, that was a mistake. This close, his eyes were completely hypnotizing, bluer than the sky at the height of summer, and I could even see some flecks of gray in it. My lips parted slightly, my brain begging me to come up with something smart to say. "And right now, you want to kiss me." Damon continued, his pupils dilating slightly.

Wait, was he trying to compel me?

I let out a small laugh that sounded more nervous than I'd hoped. For a second I didn't know what to say, but when he leaned in to kiss me, the anger rose inside of me. When his lips brushed against mine, daring me to take the next step, I backed away and slapped him across his cheek (which by the way, hurt my hand a lot), causing his head to snap to the side. When he turned back to me, I could see a faint impression of my hand on his cheek, and I could feel his anger radiating from every pore. He looked at me confused for a second, but then he noticed the bracelet that hung around my wrist and he narrowed his eyes.

''What the hell, Damon? I'm not a girl that kisses her best friend's boyfriend. And second, I don't know if you're messed up in the head, but you almost killed me, so do you really expect me to _kiss_ you?'' I let out a bitter laugh, and this time I was the one who leaned in closer. ''And third, I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I want no part of it. So piss off, Damon.'' I picked the pom-poms up from the ground and without a backward glance, I strode away from him.

I was still walking towards the football field, lost in my thoughts, when I heard somewhat familiar voices talking to each other, and it didn't sound like either of them was enjoying the conversation. I started walking toward the commotion and heard,

"Then kill me."

That was Stefan, so I assumed that the other voice belonged to Damon.

"Well, I'm… I'm_ tempted_." Damon replied, and I peered around the corner of a brick wall to see what this was about.

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me after one hundred and forty five years. Katherine is dead!" Damon's face became a blank mask at the mention of this Katherine her name, and he swallowed hard. Who was Katherine? "And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And _that_, my brother, _that_ is your humanity." Stefan continued and stared into his brother's cold eyes. And then suddenly Mr. Tanner walked out of the locker room.

"Salvatore!" He walked towards the brothers with his arms spread out at his sides. "What the hell? We've got a game to play." Stefan turned back to Damon who shrugged.

"If that's my humanity, then what's this?" he asked, before rushing towards Mr. Tanner and plunging his fangs deep into his neck. I gasped, unable to move, and watched in horror as Damon sucked every single drop of Mr. Tanner's blood out of his body. And when he was done, Damon turned to his brother, his eyes red with bloodlust, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Any one. Any time. Any place." he breathed out, before disappearing and leaving Stefan alone with the body of his dead History teacher. At least, that was what he thought.

I had watched so many crime programs and horror movies, but this, _this_, the real deal, I couldn't handle. I scrambled back and towards my car, speeding away without looking back. I made sure to lock every door and window there was in my house until I went to my bedroom and climbed into bed.

I barely got any sleep that night. And when I did, images of Mr. Tanner's dead body showed against my closed eyelids. One time, I woke up in the middle of the night, swearing I had felt someone stroking my cheek. I looked around confused and touched my cheek, which's skin felt surprisingly tingly, and I made sure to check the shadows in my room. When I spotted nothing suspicious in my room, I sighed heavily and dropped back onto my bed, falling asleep with the excuse that it had just been my imagination.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, reviews are welcome. :) I won't be able to update tomorrow, since it's almost Christmas and I'll be visiting family. Next update will be on Tuesday.**

**notes: first half of the chapter is rewritten and re-uploaded, currently busy with the other half.**


	7. Freed

******Disclaimer: ****The Vampire Diaries doesn't belong to me, but Amber does.**

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! So, here's chapter 5, like I promised. I named it 'Freed' but the title of the episode is 'Family Ties'. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Freed  
Chapter song: The Fray – Never Say Never  
Amber's outfit(s): www.(polyvore).(com/)chapter_founders_party/set?id =61779205

Dawn sunlight filtered through curtains at the window, waking me from my peaceful slumber. Cracking my eyes open, I groaned in annoyance. The stress from the past few days was already beginning to take its toll on my body and mind. I felt completely exhausted, drained; I hadn't slept or even lived properly in a month. I just wanted to turn around and go back to sleep, but since I had promised Caroline and Bonnie I would meet them at the Grill (where I was already late for), I slowly stepped out of bed, stretched languidly to awaken my tired muscles, and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water seemed to calm my nerves a little, and I felt much better when I stepped out of the shower twenty minutes later. While blow-drying my blonde wavy hair, I texted Bonnie that I would be a little late. Then I quickly dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a tank top, a black leather jacket and ankle boots. Brushing my hair and applying make-up, and I was done. Not long after that, I was on my way to the Grill.

I walked inside the Grill and spotted Bonnie and Caroline sitting at a table, talking to each other quietly. I walked over to them with a smile and sat down next to them, stealing a fry of Caroline's plate.

"What are you two discussing?'' I questioned. Bonnie and Caroline glanced at each other meaningfully before both shaking their heads. I rose one eyebrow at them. "Now you've got me worried." Caroline glanced at Bonnie and shook her head vigorously.

Bonnie sighed dramatically and ignored Caroline's glance. She managed to make me groan by one simple word, "Damon," she said in a reply to my question. I shifted a little uncomfortably in my chair; Damon had tried to kiss me last night, and here I was sitting with Caroline who had no idea. "Caroline is ditching me for Damon tonight. You know, for the Founder's Party."

"Don't be so dramatic, Bonnie." Caroline said with a roll of her eyes, then smiled and gestured to me. "Go with Amber."

I held my hands up. "No, no, no, no. I'm not going to that stupid party. It's nothing but cheap champagne and bad entertainment. Way too formal for me."

Caroline shrugged. "Then go with Elena." she said to Bonnie.

"She's asking Stefan." Bonnie whined.

Caroline rolled her eyes once again. "Fine, then go by yourself."

"Gee, thanks." Bonnie replied sarcastically, then turned to me and pulled out her best puppy-dog eyes. "Amber, will you please—"

"Fine!" I held up my hands in surrender while Bonnie beamed happily. I looked at Caroline. "So, you're bringing Damon? Is your mom even okay with that?"

"And I'm supposed to care why?" Caroline asked with an uninterested tone as she checked her nails.

"I'll take that as a no." I snorted. "Care, Damon is dangerous. You shouldn't go with him."

"Exactly." Bonnie chimed in. "He's older sexy danger guy."

I nodded. "Agreed."

Caroline scoffed at the both of us. "Older sexy danger guy?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Is that an official witch twitter tweet?"

"No more witch jokes, okay?" Bonnie said with a serious look on her face. "That whole Mr. Tanner thing had me freaked." I didn't really know what she meant, but I paled a little as Mr. Tanner was mentioned.

I rose up from my seat and told Caroline and Bonnie an excuse that I still had to go find a dress for the Founder's Party, which I actually really did, and quickly headed out of the Grill.

* * *

After finally finding a good dress for the Founder's Party, I headed home to change. Once I reached my room, I stripped down and changed into my dress. I wore a corset bandeau dress which was made of a beautiful beige-like colored satin fabric with a semi-sheer chiffon skirt. It had a geometric paneled corset-style bodice fitted to the waist with a sweetheart neckline and a lined chiffon skirt. I straightened my long wavy hair with a hair iron and then twisted my hair into a swooped bun. I kept my make-up simple. Sweeping a light rose blush across my cheeks and applying black mascara and lip balm and I was done.

I did a quick spin in front of my full length mirror so I could see my outfit from all angles. When I was satisfied with my appearance, I went downstairs. Not long after that, a car horn honked outside, signaling that Bonnie had arrived. I straightened my dress and then headed outside to meet up with Bonnie.

Bonnie and I arrived at the Lockwood Mansion almost ten minutes later and we followed Stefan and Elena up to the front porch, accompanied by Elena's Aunt Jenna. Mayor Lockwood, Carol Lockwood and a very awkward looking Tyler Lockwood complimented us on our looks before the Mayor invited us inside, then turned to the couple that arrived after us.

Bonnie surprised me when she elbowed me in my ribs and pointed out how Damon was staring me. I simply shrugged, looking over at Damon for a second and catching his eye. I quickly look away from him again, then dragged Bonnie along with me to a group of classmates. We carried on through the party like that for a while, making idle conversations with some friends.

It was already after the sun had set when I sat down at a table and Stefan approached me. ''Amber,'' he greeted with a smile as he handed me a glass of champagne, ''have a drink.''

I took the champagne from him with a thankful smile. ''Thanks.'' I said and sipped from it. It tasted... funny, but I decided to brush it off.

''You look bored.'' Stefan commented, amusement filling his eyes as he took a seat beside me.

''Yeah, these events are way too formal for me. There's just not much to do.'' I shrugged as I took another sip from the champagne, holding back a grimace. It tasted oddly like... wait a second- _vervain_. I had learned from Stefan that vervain was a common weakness for vampires, and if they drank it they would be weakened by this. Why would Stefan put vervain in my drink when he already gave me my bracelet? ''So, how's it going with Elena?''

Stefan smiled at the mention of his girlfriend's name. ''Great.'' he answered.

I nodded slowly. ''That's good.'' I said, then continued carefully, ''But don't you think you should tell Elena? You know, about...''

Stefan's head snapped up to meet my gaze. ''I-''

Just at that moment, Elena approached us. ''Hey guys, want to check out the Heritage Display?'' she asked.

Stefan nodded and smiled up at her. ''Sure.'' He got to his feet and held out his hand to me. ''Amber?''

I smiled as I took his hand and he helped me up. ''Your boyfriend's a real gentleman, Elena. He's a keeper.'' I grinned as Elena's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and smiled when Stefan mouthed 'thank you' to me when Elena wasn't looking.

We headed over to the Heritage Display, with Elena linked her arm through Stefan's. We observed the many collections and finally moved towards what seemed to be a list of names in a frame hanging on the wall.

Elena started to read out loud. "'_The Founding Families of Mystic Falls welcome you to the inaugural Founders Council Celebration_'. Wow, look, it's the original guest registry.''

I couldn't help but notice the frown that formed on Stefan's face. Something was wrong.

''Look at all these familiar names; Sheriff William _Forbes_, Mayor Benjamin _Lockwood_…'' Peering closer, Elena's eyes squinted. ''Wait, is that, Damon Salvatore? And... Stefan Salvatore?''_  
_

Stefan eyed me for help, but I honestly didn't know what to say or do. As I opened my mouth to come up with something, a deep, male voice beat me into it, "The original Salvatore brothers, our ancestors… tragic story, actually."

Stefan, Elena and I turned to find Damon walking up to us with Caroline attached to his arm. I gave Caroline a smile and completely ignored Damon, who was staring at me with a slight smirk.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan told Damon firmly. Damon's eyes darted to his brother instead of continuing to focus on me. The two of them stared silently at each other for a couple of seconds wherein nothing was said. Elena looked at me for some kind of explanation, but I just shrugged, again not knowing what to say.

"It's not boring, Stefan," Elena assured Stefan and smiled at him. "I'd love to hear more about your family.''

I shrugged. ''I've always loved history.''

"Well, I'm bored, and I want to dance.'' Caroline whined. ''And Damon won't dance with me." Damon shook his head to confirm he wasn't planning on dancing, so Caroline hopelessly turned to Elena. "Could I just… borrow your date?" she asked, sending a kind smile to Stefan.

''Oh, uh…'' Elena hesitated.

Stefan shook his head at Caroline as he rejected her politely, ''I don't really dance.''

"Oh, sure he does, you should see him," Damon disagreed. "The waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk, he does it all!" Stefan's gaze hardened as he looked at Damon. My eyes narrowed at Damon in suspicion. Why was he so intent on Stefan and Caroline leaving him alone with Elena and me? You could just see that he was up to something, but besides Stefan I was the only one to notice.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Caroline asked slyly and rose her eyebrows at her.

Elena took a huge intake of breath and shrugged. "It's up to Stefan." she responded, her voice betraying a hint of annoyance.

A smile appeared on Caroline's lips. "Well, sorry, but I'm not gonna take no for an answer." she said, her smile widening. She reached out to Stefan's arm, then dragged him out of the room.

I had to hold back a growl as I looked at Damon, who was smirking victoriously, clearly enjoying my anger and Elena's discomfort. He moved to my side as Elena and I watched Caroline and Stefan leave the room. Elena shot me a glance, urging me to say something, but then moved away to another display, simply because then she had something to do. I started to move away to escape Damon's presence as well, but Damon caught my hand and pulled me back to him. His hand in mine sent tingles up my arms, and quickly I tore my hand away from his grip.

"Wait, Amber, I wanted to apologize to you for… being such a world class jerk, the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse," he apologized. His bright blue eyes stood apologetic, and if I didn't know better than this, I would have fallen for his act. ''My therapist says I'm… acting out, trying to punish Stefan.'' I snorted. Therapist._ Sure_.

"For what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. I looked over his shoulder for a second, noticing how Elena was moving closer to us out of curiosity. I saw Damon glance in her direction before he replied,

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up,'' he said, smiling at Elena to invite her back into the conversation. Then his eyes locked with mine. ''Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. It all started with the original Salvatore brothers,'' he continued. His eyes flickered to Elena for a second, who was hanging on his lips, seeming to be genuinely curious about Damon's and Stefan's past and family. ''The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town, until the war. There was a battle here—''

"The Battle of Willow Creek." Elena finished and nodded almost invisibly.

''Right.'' Damon said quietly.

"We know, we talked about it in class," I explained to Damon. "Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside…" I added softly. A soft and genuine looking smile formed on Damon's lips, directed at me. My cheeks heated with a blush. Blush? Wait, what?

"What the history books left out, was that the people that were killed… they weren't there by accident," Damon continued, grabbing my hand gently and pulled me along with him to a small replica of the original Mystic Falls church. Elena followd us quietly, her eyes narrowing at Damon's hand that wouldn't let go of mine. "They were believed to be Union sympathizers, so some of the Founders on the Confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive," he went on as his hand finally let go of mine. A flicker of sadness passed over his eyes for just a second. This all seemed very personal to him. "Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church."

My eyes widened as I finally understood. ''Katherine.'' I realized, my voice nothing more than a soft whisper that apparently only Damon could hear with his supernatural hearing. His head snapped up to me, his face filled with confusion.

"And when they went to rescue them, they were… _shot -_ murdered in cold blood." Damon added quietly.

My eyes searched his, and when I caught his gaze, I said, ''You sound like you know the feeling; like you know how much they both loved that one person.'' In response, Damon stared intently at me, and my eyes, filled with sorrow and understanding, refused to leave his. I understood why Damon hated Stefan so much; Katherine must have died in that fire a hundred and forty-five years ago, and Damon spent all those years of his life blaming Stefan for her death. I had to admit, it was beautiful to see how much Damon had loved Katherine, and how much he still did. And it kind of hurt to see how he missed her, how it hurt him.

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" Elena asked quietly, drawing Damon's and mine attention back to her.

Damon smiled lightly as he looked down at the replica of the original church. "A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?'' he clarified.

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just… I hope you two can work it out." Elena said honestly, looking a little uneasy.

"I hope so, too." Damon said quietly, truthfully. His icy blue gaze rose to meet mine, and I couldn't help but give him a hopeful smile. I felt my stomach muscles contract at the pure sadness that I saw in those eyes. His eyes were an interesting shade of blue, so lively, but with a tint of lost in them. And for just a second, everything that he'd done to hurt me or the people I'd cared about didn't matter anymore. But then reality kicked in.

My face went blank and I tore my eyes away from Damon's gaze, which seemed to hypnotize me in some way. I gazed down at the ground in confusion, then looked everywhere but at him. ''I'm – I'm going to find Caroline,'' I blurted out. Before Damon or Elena could say anything, I hurried out of the room.

* * *

After drinking a glass of champagne with Stefan and Caroline, I went in search for Bonnie. After a while of searching I found her sitting on a couch with Elena, a plate with a large piece of chocolate cake between them. I walked over to them and took the plate from them, sat down on the couch and placed the plate on my lap. After greeting me, Bonnie and Elena went back to attacking the cake with their forks.

I looked at Elena, who was awfully quiet. She looked mostly sad and a little frustrated, and I could tell she was doing her best to hide it.

''Spill,'' I said sternly to Elena, who looked up at me surprised. She opened her mouth to protest, and probably deny her current depression, but I interrupted her, ''Elena, you can tell us.''

Elena paused before she nodded and sighed sadly. "Stefan and I…" she trailed off and cleared her throat. ''I got into a fight with Stefan.''

I looked at Elena in surprise, really not expecting that. The two of them always looked like a happy couple, one that stepped right out a romance novel. ''Oh,'' I said in understanding and then asked carefully, ''What about?''

''Well,'' Elena started off, put a piece of chocolate cake in her mouth, swallowed it, and continued, ''I just… I really want to get to know more about Stefan, but he won't tell me anything,'' she said. ''Every time I ask him about his past, or his family, I get a vague non-answer.''

''It's all my fault.'' I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter.'' Bonnie whined with a grimace.

Trying to enlighten the mood, I said jokingly, ''So first you're a witch, and now you're a doubt planter? Next you're a leprechaun.''

Elena chuckled, but soon turned serious again. ''Bonnie, this isn't your fault. It's just... I said I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and that's _exactly _what I did. And then Damon—''

''Wait, Damon?'' I interrupted her sharply, narrowing my eyes. ''What about him?''

Elena shrugged slightly and started playing with the remains of the cake, her fork prodding it. ''Caroline told Bonnie that Stefan manipulated Damon's ex-girlfriend because he also loved her,'' she started to explain without looking at me. ''And according to Damon, that's why she and Damon broke up. But Stefan won't tell me anything about her, so I just don't know what to believe.''

With my jaw clenched, I looked Elena in the eye and said sternly, ''You shouldn't listen to him, Elena. _Damon_ is the one manipulating here. He doesn't want Stefan to be happy. And besides, he is a complete assho—''

''Elena, honey, there you are,'' Carol Lockwood entered the room, her high heels clacking loudly. ''I noticed the watch still isn't in the collection.''

''Oh, uhm, I'm sorry Mrs. Lockwood. I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere.'' Elena apologized quickly. I snorted.

''I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it.'' Mrs. Lockwood smiled sweetly, unsuccesfully hiding her disappointment. She turned her heel and left the room.

''Well, you're lucky she doesn't know you that well.'' I said to Elena as I stole her fork. ''You're a shitty liar.''

Elena rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. ''My dad once told Jeremy that the watch is supposed to be given to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and he was supposed to give it to Jeremy.'' Her smile faded, her eyes filling with sadness. ''It's with Jeremy now - where it belongs.''

I smiled softly at Elena and grabbed her hand, squeezing it to comfort her.

* * *

I sighed as I headed outside to get some fresh air. Bonnie, Elena and I had parted ways for a short amount of time. Elena had gone off to touch up her make-up, while Bonnie wanted to wander around the huge mansion. I had decided to head outside, needing some time alone. I headed over to Stefan, who was standing by himself by a pond.

''Stefan,'' I greeted as I approached him. ''I think Elena's starting to get suspcious.''

He turned around and raised an eyebrow. ''Why? What did you say?''

My eyebrows popped up. ''What did _I_ say? Who says I said anything at all?''

Stefan sighed and looked apologetically. ''Amber, I'm sorry, I-''

Before he could finish his sentence, Elena popped up out of nowhere with a mixture of panic and regret written all over her face. She looked confused as she saw the two of us talking to each other, and for a second I thought I saw jealousy in her eyes. Great. Just what I needed.

''I, uhm, I've got to... be somewhere right now,'' I said awkwardly, starting to walk off. ''Bye!''

I could hear them talk as I started to walk away; apparantly Elena had found out about Caroline's bruises and bite marks and that Damon had done it, and Elena got angry when Stefan didn't make that big a deal of it.

Anger flashed through my eyes as I caught a glimpse of Damon dragging Caroline away from the party. I could barely make out the two figures, but the familiar blonde hair caught my eye, almost lighting the darkness in the garden like it was the sun itself. I instantly started to follow them, not wanting Damon to do anything to Caroline ever again.

But then they stopped, and Damon slowly circled her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He planted soft kisses on her cheeks and neck and murmured some words to her, but I couldn't figure them out from this distance. I heard Caroline say something, but Damon shushed her as he showered her neck with more flattering kisses before slowly pulling off her scarf. And I knew exactly what he was going to do.

So then I ran like hell. I ran as fast as I could, but my high heels made it difficult to run through the grass. My eyes widening, I saw that I was too late. I saw Damon's fangs extract before he bit in the soft flesh of Caroline's neck.

''No!'' I screamed, watching in horror as the couple slowly sank to the floor before all of the sudden Damon reared back _chocking_ and then collapsed onto the ground.

I slowed down and watched in confusion. What- who- My eyes focused on Caroline's neck that was bleeding heavily, crimson blood pouring out of it. I ran over to her and launched myself on the grass right next to her, pulled her into my arms and whispered soothing words as her eyes fluttered open. She was shaking like crazy, and her eyes flickered around uncontrollably, but she was alive; and that was all that mattered.

When Damon noticed me, he looked at me slightly surprised, but then looked in his eyes quickly changed into confusion and lastly anger. His eyes then focused on a figure that loomed out of the darkness and walked over to us. Stefan.

''You know, I couldn't spike your drink…'' Stefan's said and stopped moving forward when he shielded ud from Damon. ''So I spiked hers.''

Stefan had put vervain in Caroline's drink so that when Damon drank her blood, it also came in his system, weakening him. Damon was gasping for air, the vervain in his system causing unimaginable pain. He gasped one last time, then losted conscious.

I glanced up at Stefan, fresh tears glimmering in my eyes. ''Is she going to be okay?''

Stefan nodded slowly and stepped closer to Damon's body. I glared at his unconscious figure and spat, ''Why don't you just stake him?''

He shook his head and replied, "That wouldn't make you or me any better than him." He turned to look at me. ''I'm going to lock him up. You look after Caroline, Amber, okay?''

I nodded my head slowly, and in the blink of an eye, he and Damon had disappeared in the night.

''Caroline?'' I whispered as Caroline stopped shaking and wrapped her arms around me for a second, happy that she was safe. I knew that Damon had somehow compelled her not to know about the existence of vampires, but that didn't make this any easier for her. I slowly helped her stand up once she had let go of me. Caroline then eyed something that lay on the ground and, unnoticeable to me, she picked it up and hid it in her purse.

I brushed Caroline's blonde hair out of her face as tears tumbled down her cheeks. ''Caroline, you're shaking.''

Caroline rapidly shook her head. ''No, I'm fine. I'm fine.'' She sounded as if she was trying both herself and me.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. ''Come on, let's get you h-''

''There you two are, I've been looking everywhere for you.'' Oh no, not right now. Elena came walking up to us, her high heels in one hand and her purse in the other, her face becoming blank as she saw Caroline. ''Caroline, are you okay?''

Acknowledging Elena, Caroline said quickly, "Yeah, I'm fine." she said, tears filling her eyes.

Elena didn't seem convinced. ''Caroline? What happened?'' she asked, her face full of concern.

''I said I'm fine.'' Caroline repeated, but her voice said otherwise as tears started to stream down her face. "I'm fine, I'm _fine_."

"No, you're shaking, Caroline – what?" Elena asked confused.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Caroline cried before flinging herself into my arms as she sobbed uncontrollably.

I hugged her back, holding onto her tightly and promising myself I'd never let anything happen to her ever again. ''Come on, we'll bring you home.'' I whispered, nodding to Elena who looked confused and shocked. I bit my lower lip to stop myself from crying. The guilt I felt right now was indescribable. I wish I had done something to prevent all of this, but I knew if I had, it would have gotten me a_nd_ Caroline in the process.

A lonely tear tumbled down my cheek as Elena looked at me, silently asking me what just happened. I shook my head, not wanting to answer her. Instead, I just motioned to Elena to come closer and wrapped the two of them in a hug, hoping that all of this was finally over.

* * *

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think. :) The next chapter should be up by Friday.**


	8. You're Undead To Me

******Disclaimer: ****The Vampire Diaries doesn't belong to me, but Amber does.**

**A/N: So here's chapter 6. I was absolutely astounded by the number of reviews and alerts I got for this. This is my first fanfiction and I honestly couldn't thank you guys enough for everything, I never expected to get so much reviews and stuff. It's really motivating. :) I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 8: You're Undead To Me  
Chapter song: Mads Langer – Beauty Of The Dark  
Amber's outfit(s): www.(polyvore).(com/)cgi/set?id=62809795&.locale=nl

It was Monday morning and I was at school, leaning against a couple of lockers with Elena and Bonnie. We were discussing the… _things_ that had happened at the Founder's Party that was a couple of days ago. Except for what Stefan told me - he had locked Damon in the cellar of the Boarding House - everything had been quiet around the Salvatore brothers. It almost seemed like everything was slowly turning back to normal again.

The three of us noticed a very excited looking Caroline babbling about the 'Sexy Suds Car Wash' that was the next day in the afternoon. She was walking in the middle of them, handing bypassing people flyers with information about the event. It was organized to increase the funds of Mystic Falls' athletic department. Cheerleaders and footballplayers were forced to hold a car wash in their swimwear. And knowing Caroline Forbes, there was no way I could talk myself out of this.

''Unbelievable,'' Elena said at the sight of Caroline. ''It's like nothing happened.''

I nodded my head in agreement and was slightly confused. Although Caroline was compelled by Damon to forget about the existence of vampires, she still knew about what happened last night and had been a wreck when I dropped her off. ''She's probably in denial.'' I suggested.

''Hmm...'' Elena frowned, but smiled as someone approached us. Stefan.

''Hey.'' Stefan said, eyeing Elena.

Bonnie and I traded a look, both knowing that this was our cue to leave. ''Hey, you know, Amber and I got to go... be somewhere right now.'' Bonnie quickly said. I shot Stefan a smile and took off with Bonnie.

I grinned once we were a couple of feet away from them. ''Talk about awkward.''

Bonnie nodded and sighed. ''I really don't feel like getting sucked in the Stefan and Elena drama today,'' she explained herself, rolling her eyes.

I nodded my head. ''Oh, yeah. Understandable.''

* * *

It was after school and I pushed the door of the Grill open, hoping to find someone there. Normally, everyone would hang around here, since it was the only place in Mystic Falls where teenagers could hang around. I was greeted by various people laughing and chatting while loud music blared from the radio.

''Amber!'' I turned to see Matt standing by the pool table, waving me over.

I walked over to him and smiled. ''Hey, what are you doing?''

''Just playing pool until my break is over,'' Matt answered. ''Want to join?''

I smiled and nodded. We played pool for a little while and talked about random things. After I shot the cue ball in a failing attempt to finally win a game from him, Elena walked over to us.

''Hey guys, have you, uhm, seen Stefan?'' she asked, obviously uncomfortable with asking her ex-boyfriend about her new boyfriend.

I shook my head. ''No, sorry, 'Lena,'' I answered, then looked at her questioningly. ''Were you supposed to meet him here?''

Elena nodded her head and sighed, looking around the Grill.

''You know, if you want to kill some time, um, you can rack,'' Matt suggested with a smile, but Elena hesitated, making Matt sigh. ''Come on, we haven't played in forever. I'll let you break.''

Elena sighed in defeat as a smile formed on her lips. ''Okay, fine,'' she gave in. While they played pool, I went to get some drinks for us. I came back just as Elena looked at the display of her phone and rolled her eyes.

''How late is he?'' Matt questioned as I put down our drinks.

Elena sighed. ''Hitting the hour mark,'' she responded and smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes. ''Nothing's wrong though. Which means I'm not talking boy problems with you.''

''Good, it's not like we were ever best friends or anything.'' Matt said; his voice dripping with sarcasm.

''Okay. Here goes — what do you guys think of Stefan?'' Elena asked, her brows coming together. ''Is he a good guy?''

''Why?'' Matt asked, confusion lacing his tone, ''What did he do?''

''Not any one thing.'' Elena replied. ''He's just so secretive all the time. I think there's something that he doesn't want me to know, which makes me want to know all more.''

''Why? You're worried that he's some weird psycho that wants to use you to recreate that scene from _The Human Centipede_?'' I joked to enlighten the mood and hoped that Elena would let this whole secret thing go. Matt snorted while Elena's nose crunched up in disgust.

''No, of course not,'' Elena said. ''But what do we know about him, really?''

''He's great at football,'' Matt said immediately as he leant onto the pool table. ''And a little bit of a loner.''

''And he's hot, which is always a plus. I mean, he has the whole strong jaw thing going on.'' I added with a shrug. ''And, you know, he has the romance novel stare. '_Stefan's eyes looked deep in hers, piercing into her very soul_...'''

Matt chuckled. ''And as much as I hate saying it, he might be a nice guy.''

Elena sighed dramatically. ''So you guys think I'm just being paranoid?'' she asked.

''Yep.'' I answered, nodding.

Matt rolled his eyes at me and wacked me across the back of my head. I rubbed my head and glared at him. ''_We _think you should go talk to him.''

''Talk to who?''

All three of us jumped in surprise as Stefan's voice came out of nowhere. We all turned around, deer-caught-in-headlights-look. This just turned really awkward in like, five seconds or something. A startled expression flickered across Elena's features, just for a moment.

''I'm so sorry that I'm late.'' Stefan apologized sincerely to Elena.

Matt's arms crossed over his chest. ''What happened?'' he intervened.

I scowled at him and nudged him in the ribs with my elbow. ''We're not getting in the middle of this.'' I whispered loudly.

''I got held up.'' Stefan responded, giving me a thankful smile as he heard what I'd said to Matt.

''Is everything okay?'' Elena asked, still not convinced.

''There was this thing with my uncle.'' Stefan responded vaguely and moved closer to us. Way to go, Stefan. This is exactly why she doubts you.

''And you couldn't call and tell me you were going to be an hour late?'' Elena asked as she placed a hand to her hip, giving him her evil eye. Oh o.

''Okay!'' Matt cut in loudly. ''You three have fun,'' he said, patting Elena's shoulder before walking away. I glared at him and held my arms to my side, silently cursing him for leaving me alone with them. Matt just chuckled and went to talk to some guy from school. Seriously?! He's just going to leave me alone with them? Revenge!

I rubbed the back of my neck uncomfortably as an awkward silence descended on our group. Stefan's gaze shifted from me to Elena and he made up a lame excuse,

''I'm really sorry. It was unavoidable.''

''Yeah, I'm just gonna go.'' I said. I tried to walk away, but Elena grabbed my arm and pulled me back to my previous spot. I glared at her and let out a dramatic sigh, which she chose to ignore.

''What was unavoidable?'' Elena demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest. Stefan eyed me for help, but I shook my head, not knowing what to say and honestly I didn't want to get in the middle of this. Elena waited for Stefan's answer for a couple of seconds, but when he didn't answer, she let out a noise of disbelief and stormed off.

Stefan turned around and quickly spoke up, ''Oh, uh, Elena… please...'' he tried.

''No, Stefan! Don't you get it?'' Elena exclaimed frustratedly as she turned around, stepping closer to us. ''Every question gets a vague non-answer. What is so awful that you're afraid to tell me?''

I pursed my lips to stop a word-vomit. If only she knew... I attempted to walk away again, but stopped once an old man started staring intently at Stefan and looked like he had seen a ghost.

''I know you,'' the old man said, shocked, a flicker of recognition passing over his eyes. ''My God.''

Stefan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as did Elena's. ''I'm sorry?''

''I know you,'' the old man repeated, looking Stefan up and down. ''How can it be?''

Then a flicker of recognition passed over Stefan's eyes, too. He swallowed hard and shook his head. ''I think you have the wrong person, sir,'' he said quickly.

''You haven't aged a day,'' the old man continued darkly. Oh, shit! With my green eyes widened, I stared at Elena, who looked confused at Stefan.

''I'm sorry. Excuse me,'' he said and started pushing Elena away from the old man and me, eager to get her out of there. ''Hey, can we – can I take you home and can we talk about it? Is that okay?'' But Elena stopped walking and the two of them started arguing. And all that time the old man stared at Stefan, a look on disbelief on his face.

Eventually, Elena left, and I decided to help Stefan out.

''Stefan,'' I walked up to him; he turned around. ''Problems? Okay, sorry, stupid question. What's wrong with the two of you?''

''Trust,'' Stefan said after a few moments of silence. ''She wants to get to know me, but I can't tell her everything. She doesn't completely trust me because of that.''

''What can I do?'' he asked, pleadingly. He looked so desperate and sad, it was adorable. I thought for a moment.

''Okay, this is what we're gonna do,'' I started off, thinking my plan through. ''Listen carefully, alright?''

An amused smile tugged at Stefan's lips, but he had the decency to nod.

''You can cook, right?'' I asked, leaning my head in.

''Yes.'' Stefan answered, frowning slightly as he also leaned his head in.

''Alright, if it is one thing Elena loves, it is Chicken Parmesan,'' I said. ''So I recommend you make that. Your last name is Salvatore, which means you have some Italian in you, which means you should be able to cook this easily enough. The plan is, you get Jeremy to let you inside the house and help you, I can't because I'm staying over at Caroline's tonight, and you cook and set up the table. Jeremy will lure her downstairs when you're ready and ta da! Romantic dinner for two wherein you can tell her as much about yourself as you can without saying that you're a...'' I looked around and lowered my voice, ''...vampire.''

Stefan looked thoughtful, but eventually nodded. ''Sounds like a good plan,'' he agreed eventually. I grinned. ''But how do I get Jeremy to help me?''

I waved my hand. ''If he doesn't want to help you, then just tell him that I'll steal all his food. Trust me, it helps.''

Stefan gave a small laugh. ''Sure.''

''Great! High five!'' I raised my hand for a high five. He hesitated, but eventually high fived me. I grinned.

''Okay then. Now come on, let's go shopping for tonight!''

* * *

After making sure Stefan got into the Gilbert house with the ingredient for the Chicken Parmesan, I went to Caroline's. Currently, I was lying on Caroline's bed, reading some shitty fashion magazine as she was talking on the phone, preparing the fund raiser that was tomorrow.

''No, Tiki, do not do the one-piece, okay? I've seen it on you. Trust me. Yeah, but you're going for stripper pole vibe this year.'' Caroline said which made me look up from the magazine and shake my head with a laugh. ''Yeah, maybe we should do the car wash in slow motion,'' she said cheerfully and chuckled as she walked over to her dresser. ''No.''

Suddenly she stopped laughing, and quickly turned around, like she had seen something in her mirror. I looked up from the magazine and frowned.

''Everything okay?'' I questioned and looked at the corner of the room that she was intensively staring at.

''What?'' Caroline said confused. ''Oh, um, uh, no sorry. Um, so I'll see you tomorrow. Two-piece. Okay, bye.'' She quickly hung up, then walked over to me and settled herself next to me on the bed.

''Amber...'' a raspy voice called out, making me jump in my spot. I looked at Caroline, hoping that she had called my name, but she was babbling to me about an article in the magazine and looked un-fazed.

All of the sudden, a crow appeared at Caroline's window and croaked loudly. I swear I could hear it say my name with _Damon_'s voice. In shock, I tumbled right off the bed and yelped as my body hit the ground. ''Jesus!''

Caroline grabbed her pillow and tried to hit the crow with it multiple times. ''Shoo! Shoo! Shoo!'' she yelled at. Thankfully, it finally took off in the moonlight. ''God.'' she whispered, her eyes wide in fright, as she plopped down on the bed.

''Well, that was... weird.'' I said as I sat next to her, wiping some strands of hair out of my face.

''Yeah,'' Caroline mumbled as she threw her pillow back in its original place, ''So, are you sleeping over?''

''Yeah, I guess.''

''Want to watch _The Notebook?_''

''Hell no.''

* * *

The next day after school, I went into one of the girl's bathrooms to change out of my school clothes and into my bikini and shorts before walking out to the school parking lot to meet Caroline and the others for the car wash.

I smiled when I saw Elena and Stefan talking. Elena had pretty much talked to me all day about the romantic dinner Stefan had cooked for her the night before. Despite Stefan being a vampire and all, I was really happy for Elena; I had a feeling that Stefan would be good for her.

"Hey." I greeted as I walked up to the happy couple.

"Hey," both Stefan and Elena greeted back, smiling at me.

"The event is called sexy suds, you know. " Caroline appeared out of nowhere, scolding Stefan and Elena, who were both wearing shirts. I stifled a laugh.

"Sorry." Elena mumbled.

"Come on, Amber, the first car pulled up and you can work on that." Caroline said as she lightly grabbed my arm and pulled me over to a small white car. I called a goodbye over my shoulder to Stefan and Elena.

Caroline handed me a bucket full of soapy water and a sponge and said, "Here you go. Have fun."

''Yeah, I'm sure washing cars all day will be _fun_.'' I mumbled, then realized Caroline was walking away. ''Wait, where are you going?"

She turned back around. "I've got to handle the money."

My eyebrows popped up. "You really want me to wash this car all by mys-"

"I'll help you." Bonnie cut in as she walked over to us.

"Thanks, Bon." I said with a grateful smile.

"Now that that is solved, you two have fun, but remember; be sexy!" Caroline smiled brightly before walking off.

After quickly spraying the car with water, I dipped the sponge in the bucket and began to wash the hood of the car. Bonnie and I worked in silence for a few minutes until Matt came walking up to us.

''Hey guys,'' Matt greeted.

''Matthew, thank God,'' I pushed a sponge in his hands. ''You're washing the roof.''

Matt chuckled in return and did as I said. ''Sure.''

Silence descended upon us once again, but when I saw Matt staring longingly at Elena as she kissed Stefan, I threw my sponge at him.

''No, no,'' I said sternly. ''None of that tortured pining stuff.''

"I'm just observing," Matt defended himself. I threw a disbelieving look at Bonnie, who smiled sadly at me. Neither of us liked seeing Matt in pain, but we both realized that it was time he moved on and forgot about Elena Gilbert.

''Yeah, sure, and Caroline is handing out candy canes.'' I scoffed, causing Bonnie to laugh.

Soon enough, another car pulled up beside us, and Bonnie turned to find someone who could wash it.

"Tiki, this one's yours." A tall, dark haired girl turned and sighed in disappointment.

"Why do I always get the homey ones?"

"Same reason why you're always a bitch." I sniped.

"Shut up, Amber," Tiki hissed back, taking a step in my direction.

"Wow, _someone _is a little bundle of bitch today." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well you are-'' Tiki had started off, but Matt cut her off.

''OKAY,'' he said, loudly. ''You both need to calm down. Let's get back to work.''

I rolled my eyes and went back to washing the car. Tiki, however, decided to be even more of a bitch and turned back to the car she was supposed to wash.

''Just to be clear, your car's a P.O.S. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a P.O.S." I scowled at Tiki – what she had said had really hurt the guy who was getting out of the car.

"You don't have to be rude," Bonnie told Tiki before I could, her own face marred with a frown.

''She can't help it. It's in her nature, as well as being the town's slut.'' I hissed, glaring daggers at Tiki. I'd never really liked her - she'd been a bitch to me as soon as I walked Mystic Falls High School's hallways.

Tiki whirled around, narrowing her disgusting little eyes at me. ''Are you insulting me?''

I smiled a fake, sweet smile at her. ''No, of course I wasn't insulting you. I was describing you.''

''You little-'' she made an angry sound in the back of the throat and launched herself at me, but Matt grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

''Stop it!'' Bonnie shouted, scowling at me before turning to glare at Tiki, ''Both of you.''

''Just ignore her.'' Matt said, finally letting go of Tiki as she stopped struggling. She glared at me one last time before turning back to the car she was supposed to be washing.

''Yeah, because that's what everyone does.'' I mumbled, turning back to wipe the car's windshield with a towel.

"One day, Amber, I'm going to kick your ass,'' Tiki hissed, obviously hearing what I'd said.

I scoffed, ''I'd like to see you try. What kind of name is 'Tiki' anyway?''

''Amber,'' Matt hissed, scowling at me. ''Shut up.''

I held my hands up. ''Sorry, sorry, no need to get snappy with me.''

''Back off, Tiki.'' Bonnie added helpfully, her olive green eyes narrowing.

"Why?" Tiki snarled, ''You know, I could so kick her ass. And just because she's new here doesn't mean that I won't.'' She stalked off towards a bucket filled with water and soap.

I growled, gripping the sponge tightly. Seriously, this bitch- Oh, Matt is giving me one of his warning looks again. I just rolled my eyes at Tiki's obvious lack of tact, and returned my attention to the car I was washing. However, soon enough, a bucket of water literally explode on Tiki, and the hosepipe she was holding went out of control, spraying everyone but mostly her with freezing water. I burst out laughing.

I stopped laughing abruptly once I felt a hand grasp my wrist, and I looked sideways to see Bonnie, her eyes glued to the scene before us, fear evident on her face. I distantly noticed Matt run to help Tiki, but my attention was focused on Bonnie beside me, who remained focused on Tiki.

"Bonnie? Are you okay?" I felt herjolt as if waking from a day dream, and her wide olive green eyes turned to gaze into my green ones.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked nervously. Honestly, Bon, I have no idea. I hesitated before shrugging one shoulder.

"No idea, Bon." I replied, my voice soft. Bonnie continued to stare at me for a moment before she realised that she was holding my wrist in a vice-like grip. She blushed and stammered an apology before hurrying away to get more towels.

Hmmm. Strange.

* * *

I finished the car that I was washing and stood up straight. I stretched my back and looked around. There was Tiki, glaring daggers at me as she washed a car, and there was Stefan, looking like a normal seventeen year old teenager as he washed a car instead of a who-know-how-old vampire, and there was Elena, looking worried and confused as she walked over to me. Wait, what?

Elena forced a smile as she halted to a stop in front of me. "Hey, Caroline been giving you hell?"

"What's bothering you?" I asked her instead of answering her question. Elena's face fell.

"Stefan," she sighed wearily. "There are so many things about him that don't make sense."

Fuck. Not again. "Like what?" I asked innocently.

Elena started pacing. "The way his faces changes. The way he acts sometimes. And, you see that old man over there?" She pointed and I saw an elderly black man that she was pointing at. "He says that he saw Stefan in June, nineteen-fifty-three."

My eyes widened. Good job, Stefan. Now you've done it. And leave it to me to clean up your mess. Dammit.

"Okay, uhm, think. What are you going to do now?"

Please say 'nothing, he's my boyfriend and I love him'. Please. Please. Please.

She bit her lip, thinking hard. "I need to find some sort of picture evidence from June, nineteen-fifty-three. To prove what the old man was saying to be true."

Fan-fucking-tastic. "And what sort of evidence could you get?" I asked, keeping the panic out of my voice.

Elena's forehead creased as she thought hard. "News footage," she said eventually. She looked around until she spotted something. ''Logan.''

I followed her gaze to find Logan Fell, Mystic Fall's local news reporter that Jenna was so hung up on, talking to Jenna.

And now I'm really starting to panic. ''Well, Elena, I'm sure there's a logical explaining behind all of this. You should probably just ask Stef- what are you doing?''

I frowned as Elena took my wrist and started dragging me along as she sauntered over to Jenna, who was sitting, now by herself, at the picnic table. Elena skidded to a stop as she reached Jenna.

''Your car was done almost an hour ago,'' Elena said and forced a laugh, ignoring the suspicious looks I was giving her. What the hell was she doing?

''And you're saying that out loud why…?'' Jenna smiled as she noticed me, standing up from her seat. ''Amber, it's nice to see you again.''

My suspicious look, directed to Elena, was quickly replaced by a smile. ''You too.''

Before I could shoot Elena another glare, Logan Fell came sauntering back over to us. Once he noticed me, he smiled and took my hand and shook it, which surprised me.

''Hi. You're Amber, right?'' I looked at him confused, surprised he knew my name. He laughed. ''I'm a news reporter, I know everything about anyone,'' he winked at me.

I gave him a small smile and nodded. ''I just moved here. It's nice to meet you.''

He nodded and let go of my hand so he could shake Elena's. ''And you're Elena. I met you once when you were nine.''

''Oh,'' Elena responded, looking at him as if she was trying to remember him.

''Your emotional maturity level when we were together,'' Jenna interrupted. She grinned proudly of her comment.

''Ouch!'' Logan said, not even bothering to try to hide his smile. ''I thought we were making progress.''

''Is he enough in your good grades that Amber and I can ask him for a favor?'' Elena asked, raising one of her eyebrows at Logan questioningly. Why the hell was I dragged along in this?

Logan immediately took advantage of this. ''If I do them a favor, will I get back in your good grades?'' he asked Jenna with a flirty smile.

''Uhm, a very reluctant maybe to both,'' Jenna responded playfully.

''Done,'' Logan said immediately. ''Wait, one condition,'' he said, focusing on Jenna again. ''Dinner, tonight, your house.''

''Fine,'' she said coolly, crossing her arms over her chest. ''But you're eating leftovers.''

''Ooh,'' Logan said, stretching the word out. He turned back to us and smiled. ''So, what do you guys need?''

''Yeah, Elena, what _do_ we need?'' I asked her, raising my eyebrows.

Elena smiled back at him, ignoring me. ''Do you have access to old stories, say fifties?''

Oh, fuck. I should've known! She was going to search for information about the attack on Stefan's 'uncle', which meant that I was screwed. No, wait, _Stefan _is screwed.

''Yeah, at the station,'' Logan answered a little confused, much to my disappointment. ''Between the archives and the Internet, we pretty much have everything.''

Elena nodded and gave him a smile. ''I have this report way past due,'' she quickly made up. ''It'd be a life saver.''

''Heading there now,'' Logan said, which caused Elena to smile brightly. ''Let's go.'' He turned and headed for the news' van.

Elena turned to Jenna. ''If anyone asks, you don't know where we went. I don't want Caroline to know that we left,'' she said, grabbing her keys. Jenna nodded, seeming a little confused.

With one last look at Stefan, Elena grabbed my wrist again, causing me to sigh in annoyance, and dragged me towards the news' van.

* * *

I rolled my eyes in annoyance as I trailed behind Elena and Logan in the TV station. Logan was telling us something about the footage Elena was looking for, but I didn't bother to listen and just followed them around. We walked through an office and a couple of doors until we reached the room with the archives and stuff. A huge TV was hanging against the wall and three computer screens stood on a desk. As Elena and I sat in the chairs, Logan wished us good luck and walked off, closing the door behind him.

Great.

''You seem pretty close to Stefan, right?'' Elena questioned out of nowhere as she began searching on the computer.

I shrugged. ''Yeah, I guess.''

''And don't you think that he is so mysterious all the time?''

''Well, uhm...'' I sighed heavily. ''Look, Elena, I don't want to get in between you and Stefan. If something's wrong, then talk to _him_.''

''Of course, but it's not about that. It's just that lately Stefan has been so vague all the time, and he won't tell me anything about his past. And Tiki's grandfather only made me want to search for answers all the more,'' she explained, finally looking at me.

I nodded slowly. Maybe it wasn't that bad if Elena found out. Stefan, _her boyfriend_, was a vampire. She deserved to know.

I watched as Elena clicked on a video result to her search 'Joseph Salvatore + animal attack'.

A black and white video popped up on the screen. A news reported appeared, standing in front of a house that looked vaguely familiar. ''This is Franklin Fell reporting to you from the Salvatore Boarding House, where a brutal animal attack has ended in tragedy,'' the news reporter, or now known as Franklin Fell, said. Animal attack. That pretty much is a code name for 'vampire'. ''Okay, they're bringing out the bodies, see if you can get closer.'' The camera zoomed in on a bran card with a body bag on it. I made a noise of disgust in the back of my throat.

Then the camera turned back to the news reporter. ''Is that the nephew?'' he wondered, and the camera zoomed in on no one other than the Stefan Salvatore we knew, looking the same as always.

My eyes grew wide as Elena zoomed more in on Stefan's face, and I gasped in fake surprise as it really was Stefan standing there. He looked exactly the same as always: strong jawline and short, spikey hair and all. Carefully and panicked, I glanced at Elena side-ways. She was creepily silent, which freaked me the fuck out. She just sat there with a suspicious and slightly confused look on her face.

''Elena?'' I started off carefully. ''I'm sure there's a very logical explanation behind the fact that this guy in the video looks exactly like the Stefan we know but that this guy is now supposed to be dead or old and wrinkly but Stefan is very alive and looking hot and young and-''

''Impossible,'' Elena whispered, cutting me off, her eyes never leaving the screen.

''Elena?'' I cautiously reached forward to touch her shoulder. She didn't move. ''Okay, seriously Elena, you're scaring me.''

She slowly turned her head to look at me. Better said; she was studying,_ inspecting_ my neck. ''Oh my God,'' she whispered. I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, letting my gaze drop to the ground. Well, if she doesn't know now, then she's either really dumb or has gone insane. Great job, Amber. Really.

''Amber...'' Elena continued to whisper, ''Amber, Matt told me that Vicki said that a _vampire _had bitten her the night you found her,'' she revealed, making my eyes widen. Hadn't Damon taken care of that? ''And the bandage on your neck… it wasn't a mosquito, was it?'' she asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

''Wha- the fuck?'' I laughed nervously. Say something! ''Elena, you don't think that Stefan is a _vampire_ do you?''

Elena swallowed hard, her brows coming together as she believed that I hadn't thought of the possibillity of Stefan being a vampire either. ''I don't know, but it would definitly explain a lot. The evidence is right here: he hasn't aged a day since nineteen-fifty-three, Amber. And his face... his face keeps changing in ways that can't be explained...

And... Caroline, oh my God.'' She brought her hand up to her face that paled slightly, her fingers curling over her bottom lip.

'''Lena, it's okay,'' I said carefully, placing my hand on her shoulder. ''I'm sure there's a logical explanation behind all of this. But, if you want, we can just go to Stefan and confront him about it. I'll be with you the entire time, so if it's indeed true, he won't hurt you.''

Elena was silent for a couple of seconds, her brain failing in processing and registering everything she'd just found out. Eventually, though, she nodded, a little reluctant and hesitantly.

''Okay,'' she said quietly. ''Let's go.''

* * *

Cautiously, Elena and I climbed out of her car and headed for the front door of the Boarding House. Then, unexpectedly, Elena started storming determinedly to the front door, not waiting for me to keep up. Her face was a mix of all emotions: shock, fear, determination and anger. I remained silent and just followed her.

We both jumped, clearly startled, as the front door opened as soon as we reached it. Stefan seemed to have planned to leave, but he skidded to a halt when he saw us just standing there, both staring, and he looked surprised. I looked at him apologetically and mouthed, '_sorry_'. Stefan frowned, then focused his attention on Elena as she demanded,

''_What are you_?''

* * *

**A/N: So Elena found out about Stefan! I decided to let her find out the same way as she did in the show. I think the next chapter will be up tomorrow.  
****There was also a question about if I was going to follow the original story. Well, the answer is yes. I'm going to follow the original story but I'm going to add _something else _into it too, about Amber herself, but that will be in season 2.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Secrets Revealed

***Slowly comes out from a corner* …Hi, you guys. So, who hates me? I'm really, really, really sorry for the long wait. The last time I updated was like, a month ago. I was really busy with school and...**

**...with watching Supernatural.**

**After watching the Pilot of Supernatural, I became completely obsessed. The only thing I've done for the past month was watching Supernatural and studying. But, I promise you, from now on I'll update more. I hope you guys like this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: ****The Vampire Diaries doesn't belong to me, but Amber does.**

* * *

Chapter 6: You're Undead To Me  
Chapter song: Mads Langer – Beauty Of The Dark  
Amber's outfit(s): www.(polyvore).(com/)cgi/set?id=62809795&.locale=nl

Stefan stared at Elena, his lips parted slightly. The emotion in his face was indescribable. Surprised would have been a good word to put it. Maybe also betrayal; he refused to look at me. He probably thought that _I_ spilled the beans. His face went blank and he tensed when Elena's words finally seemed to sink in, but he remained silent.

"_What_ are you?'' Elena repeated, putting more power in her voice.

Stefan pursed his lips as he nodded slightly, his gaze shifting between Elena and me. "You know,'' he stated, his gaze casting down to the ground before shooting back up to meet Elena's gaze.

"No,'' Elena breathed out, "I don't.'' Her voice was full of denial and her face full of disbelief. She shook her head as she thought of the 'animal attacks', how everything made sense now. I glanced between the two of them, remaining silent, wondering how this would end.

"Yes, you do,'' Stefan said quietly. "Or you wouldn't be here.'' His eyebrows pushed together in a frown.

"It's not possible,'' Elena whispered, more to herself than to her vampire boyfriend. "It can't be.''

Stefan slowly took a step closer to her and put the stake down that I then noticed he had been holding. The fuck? He took another step then, which made Elena step back, pushing me behind her protectively.

"Everything you know,'' Stefan started to say, abruptly stopping moving forward as he noticed Elena stepping away from him, "and every belief that you have, is about to change,'' he paused, looking at her intensively. "Are you ready for that?''

"_What_,'' Elena spat, her voice shaking slightly, "_are_ you?''

Stefan then looked at me, his eyes silently saying that we'd talk later. I swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

His eyes shifted back to Elena then, but he didn't speak yet. It was so silent, that you could probably hear a pin drop. Stefan stayed silent for another few moments, trying to find the right words to put what he was about to tell her.

"I'm a vampire,'' he said eventually, studying Elena's face to see her reaction.

I glanced at Elena side-ways, eyes wide.

Elena's lips parted, her face seemed to lose all its color. Finding out that Stefan was a member of the undead seemed everything but easy for her. She slowly pursed her lips then, remaining silent and simply gaping at Stefan. "I...'' she stammered finally, "I... We shouldn't have come.''

Stefan's eyes widened as he realized that Elena was about to leave. "No. Please,'' he tried, and stepped closer to us.

Elena, going on mother-hen mode immediately, pushed me back protectively and looked at Stefan in fright. "No,'' she said, her voice shaking with fright. She bolted for her car then, expecting me to follow her.

I looked at Stefan for a second. I had to say _something_. "I'm sorry, Stef. I swear I didn't tell her,'' Was all I managed to say. I turned my heel and ran, catching up with Elena quickly. When I did, Stefan appeared in front of us, having used his vampire speed, and blocked our path.

Elena skidded to a stop, making me bump right into her back. Immediately, Elena's panicked filled eyes darted around the scene for a way out. Finding none, she took a couple of steps back, pushing me with her. I wished that I could say something to comfort her, to reassure her that Stefan wouldn't hurt us, but the words couldn't form on my lips.

"How did you do that?'' Elena demanded then and out of breath, glancing from where Stefan had stood only a second ago and where he stood now.

"Elena, please don't be afraid of me,'' he pleaded quietly, his voice nothing but a quiet whisper. But Elena didn't listen, her fear took the best of her, and she tried to ran past Stefan. He blocked her way once again, grabbing her by her elbows without thinking. "Elena, please, I—''

"Let me go!'' she yelled in fear, then looking over at me. "Run!'' she yelled, but I didn't move. The fear in her face disappeared and was replaced by confusion when she saw that I didn't seem to be afraid of Stefan at all.

"No. Elena, please. There are things that you need to know and understand,'' Stefan pleaded again, drawing Elena's attention back to him. Elena, of course, didn't listen and tried to struggle out of his strong arms without being successful.

I looked between the two of them again, knowing that I needed to cut in. "Stefan,'' I said softly. Both of their heads snapped up in my direction. "Stefan, _please_.'' I went on and looked him in the eyes, not really knowing what else there was to say.

Stefan's gaze travelled from me back to Elena, desperation in his eyes. He didn't seem to know how to handle this situation nor what to do, though I assumed that this wasn't the first time that people freaked out when finding out his secret.

"Elena, please,'' he whispered again, trying to comfort Elena as his tight grip on her elbows loosened.

Elena, instead of listening, saw that as her chance and quickly shook his hands off of her. She ran towards me, grabbed my wrist and dragged me with her towards her car. With one backwards glance at Stefan, who was staring after us sadly, I went inside the car with Elena. She speeded out of the driveway.

The entire ride to Elena's home, Elena kept ranting about Stefan and the animal attacks and what we could possibly do. Between her rants, she demanded me to sleep over so neither of us would have to be alone now we knew. Like two teenage girls, one frightened for her life and not knowing how to defend herself, could take on a vampire.

Elena went quiet once we reached the house and we headed up the stairs. I reluctantly followed her. What could I possibly say to her? Should I tell her that I knew about this way before she found out? Our would that make just things worse for her? So, in the end, I decided to keep quiet.

Once we reached her room, Elena starting pacing around while I calmly sat down on her bed.

"What should we do know?'' she wondered, panicked. "We need to do something. We can't just leave him be. All those attacks… it was all _him_. It's not safe here. We need to do something before more people die!'' she ranted, ''And... and... Damon… he's a vampire too, isn't he? _O my God_.'' She stopped pacing and then suddenly looked determined. ''We have to kill them.''

I sighed irritably and buried my face in my hands. "Elena, how could we possibly kill two vampires?'' I murmured against my hands with a roll of my eyes, which, thankfully, she couldn't see. "We don't even know _how _to kill them. And it's not like we can win from a freaking _vampire, _let alone two. They'll kill us before we can even blink.''

I must say I was awfully good at pretending that I didn't know anything.

Elena opened her mouth to speak, but then suddenly screeched. I could hear her panicked footsteps towards the door. The door slammed shut and I could hear Elena's shaky breathing. I looked up and raised an eyebrow, but then sighed loudly once I saw why she was so frightened.

Elena was pressed against the door, breathing heavily, her eyes closed. Stefan was behind her, staring at her back, that was turned to him. He had his hand on the door, keeping it shut and keeping her from fleeing. "Elena, I would _never_ hurt you,'' he said desperately, "You're safe with me.''

I sighed again and stood up, walking closer to them, just as Elena slowly turned around and faced Stefan, but pressed herself against the closed door, wanting to create as much space between her and Stefan as possible. Tears welled up in her eyes. "All those animal attacks, those people who died—''

"No,'' Stefan cut her off immediately. "That was Damon. I don't drink human blood. That's not how _I _choose to survive, but Damon does! I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, Elena, do _not _tell anybody.''

Elena panted and looked at me for help, also confused why I didn't do anything. Why I didn't scream, why I didn't take my phone out of my pocket to call for help, why I simply stood there and watched them with a sympathetic look on my face.

"You knowing this is dangerous for many reasons,'' Stefan said to her, drawing her attention back to him. It reminded me of the night of the roof, when I found out and Stefan had told me the same thing. "You can hate me, but I need you to trust me.''

"Stefan…'' I cut in softly, biting my lower lip. He looked over his shoulder immediately, question in his eyes. "Stefan, you need to leave.'' I said, my chin almost invisibly jerking to Elena. The poor girl tried everything to get away from him, looking like she could burst into tears at any moment.

He seemed to understand, because he reluctantly nodded and turned his head back to Elena. "I never wanted this,'' he whispered before disappearing into the night with his vampire speed.

* * *

The next morning, Elena and I were walking through town, walking towards the Mystic Grill. We would meet Stefan there since he said that he'd explain everything to us. Well, more to Elena actually, since I already knew about Damon and Stefan and everything that was important to know. Not that Elena knew that; I still hadn't told her.

Elena's face was void of all emotions. You didn't have to know Elena since kindergarten to know that this was her 'tough face', but that she was actually scared on the inside. "Elena,'' I said softly as we approached the Grill. "It's going to be okay. He's not going to hurt us.''

She swallowed hard and nodded, but remained silent. The dark circles that were under her eyes, revealing little sleep, were helplessly covered with concealer. Her olive skin was paler than usual; she hadn't slept at all last night and my soothing words about how Stefan wouldn't hurt us hadn't seemed to help either.

We soom arrived outside the Grill, where we saw Stefan sitting at a table outside. He rose from his seat as we approached, then sat down as we did too.

"You said you would explain everything, that's why I asked you to meet me here." Stefan inclined his head slightly, his gaze never leaving Elena's. "When you Google 'vampire' you get a world of fiction – what's the reality?"

"I can tell you whatever you want to know," Stefan said obligingly.

Elena's eyes flickered to me before she continued. "I know you eat garlic," she said, her voice tinged with confusion.

"Yes," Stefan replied simply.

"And somehow sunlight's not an issue?" Stefan hesitated to reply as the waitress brought over our drinks. When the waitress left, Stefan returned his attention to Elena.

"We have rings that protect us," he said, holding up his hand to reveal the silver and lapis lazuli ring on his right hand.

"Crucifixes?" Elena asked.

"Decorative."

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?" I butted in, seeing my chance to find out more myself.

Stefan's eyes met mine as he answered, "Myth.''

"You said you don't kill to survive,'' Elena reminded him, drawing his attention back to her.

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful,'' he explained.

"And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?'' I argued, my look hardening. I didn't know why I hadn't talked to him earlier about this, but somehow Elena knowing now too seemed to bring all the anger for Caroline up to its surface. I mean, Stefan was a vampire, so he could protect Caroline, couldn't he? Then why hadn't he?

Stefan leaned forward. "Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me,'' he said, folding his hands.

I leaned in closer to him too, my face full of disbelief. "Damon almost _killed_ her; he was hurting her, Stefan!'' I hissed, lowering my voice to prevent other people from hearing it.

"No, Amber. He was feeding on her,'' Stefan insisted quietly. "He was able to take the memories away of being bitten, using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have.''

"Is that supposed to make it all okay?'' I asked incredulously, drawing his attention back to me. I just couldn't believe how he was defending Damon with this.

"No, no, none of this is okay, Amber. I know that." Stefan and I stared hard at each other for a few moments, before he leaned back in his chair, his eyebrows drawn together in a frown.

"Are there any other vampires, aside from you and Damon?" Elena asked Stefan after a moment of silence, her voice softening to a whisper when she said the word 'vampire'.

"Not in Mystic Falls, not anymore."

"Not anymore?'' I asked, my curiosity piqued.

"There was a time when this town was… very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody," Stefan explained. "That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone."

"_I _can't promise that.'' Elena said softly.

Stefan leaned forward again, his eyes full of appeal. "Elena, give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice."

After a few moments of hesitation, Elena reluctantly agreed.

* * *

After the conversation about the reality of vampires, Stefan had taken us to an open space in the forest. Stefan had told us that the open space, that had several old ruins in it, for example very old looking pillars, was where his and Damon's home once stood. Back in _1864_. Stefan had been seventeen years old since freaking _1864_. That made him, born in 1846, something like _165 years old_. My head had been spinning for a while after that.

Stefan also told us a little about Katherine, though he had stayed a little vague about her. He simply told us that he and his brother had both loved Katherine, back in 1864, and that she chose Stefan, which Damon appeared still not to be over.

After that, Stefan had taken Elena and me both to our homes. I spent the rest of the day, the little that was left of it, home alone, watching some TV series and finally relaxing a bit. That was until, when the sun was beginning to go down, I got a text message from Elena, saying '**SOS**'. I remembered how we both had agreed to use those simple three letters to text to each other whenever we were in trouble, _deep_ trouble.

So, the first thing I did was standing up and running outside, straight toward the Gilbert house. Thankfully Elena lived right across the street so I would arrive quickly.

I ran inside Elena's house, not bothering to knock or anything. I was surprised to see Matt, Jeremy, Vicki, Stefan and Elena in the kitchen, all of them looking perfectly fine. Well, except for Vicki, who looked paler than she did usually, dark shadows were under her eyes. "What happened?'' I asked immediately.

Matt shook his head and jerked his chin towards his sister. "It's Vicki,'' Matt explained, whispering into my ear. Vicki didn't seem to like it when people talked about her as if she wasn't standing right next to them. "There's something wrong with her.''

Stefan's face suddenly went blank and he looked like he realized something, and from what I could tell, whatever he realized wasn't good. In a second he stood in front of us protectively, shielding us from Vicki. "Move back, Elena,'' he said quickly to Elena, who was standing right next to Vicki.

Elena did as he said, looking concerned at the other girl who looked close to tears.

Stefan walked over to Vicki and cupped her face with one hand. "Vicki, look at me.'' he whispered soothingly, which made Vicki look at him immediately, meeting his eyes. "Focus. You're going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine.'' He went on.

Vicki nodded simply, seeming to relax a little.

Stefan turned back to us and ordered Matt and Jeremy to take her to bed. After they had disappeared upstairs, Stefan turned to Elena and me.

"You already know what's happening to her, don't you?'' I questioned softly. I didn't know why I asked the question; I already knew its answer.

Stefan nodded apologetically, his eyebrows drawing together into a frown again. "Yeah.'' he replied, his eyes locking with mine.

Elena didn't seem to get it and started pacing. "What is it?'' she asked, her eyes full of panic as she ran a hand through her chestnut colored hair.

Stefan turned his attention to Elena, looking at her apologetically. "She's transitioning.'' he said finally, keeping his voice low.

Elena rose an eyebrow. "Transitioning into what?'' she asked confused.

Stefan inhaled deeply, trying to find the right words to put it. "A vampire.'' He said finally, placing his hands on his hips.

Elena's eyes seemed to widen ten times their natural size. ''What?'' she breathed out and stopped pacing.

"Damon must have gotten to her,'' Stefan said, doing his best to disguise his anger, but I saw how his fists clenched. "She's new. She hasn't completed the transformation yet.''

"Damon,'' I whispered with hatred in my voice, "Of course.'' I spat. Stefan's eyes met mine, telling me that he was thinking the exact same as I was. "So… how does she complete the transformation?'' I questioned then, hoping that it was different than my disturbing thoughts were telling me.

"She…'' Stefan started and took a breath, his eyes then focusing on Elena. "She has to feed… on human blood.''

Elena swallowed hard, wishing that this wasn't happening, not to a girl she'd known since she was young. "And what if she doesn't?'' she asked with a tight voice.

Stefan said nothing. His eyes rested on the ground for a second. " ''She'll die,'' he said finally, "She may only have a few hours.''

"No,'' I spat. All my rage rose to its surface, a hot, unstoppable tide. "This is Damon's fault.'' I gritted through my teeth. "Damon has done enough. We have to do _something_!''

Before Stefan could try to calm me down, I heard how someone ran down the stairs, clearly wanting to get out of this house. The three of us turned around toward the front door, just as it burst open and Vicki ran outside, Jeremy and Matt hopelessly running after her. But by the time they reached the front door, Vicki was already nowhere in sight; she had completely disappeared.

Stefan, Elena and I finally seemed to realize what was going on and we turned our heel, running outside, but stopped at the porch once we, too, realized that Vicki was gone.

"She was fine and then she just… she just freaked out." Jeremy said from the porch.

"I'm gonna go look for her, call me if you hear anything." Matt said as he ran for his truck.

"I can track her." Stefan said quietly, his eyes scanning the area.

Elena nodded absently. "Go." she said, her dark eyes meeting my worried gaze. In a few seconds, Stefan had disappeared and we had gone back inside.

"Could you help me clean up?" Elena asked softly, jerking her chin towards the kitchen. I nodded, letting Elena lead me into the house and to the kitchen. The kitchen was a wreck; food containers were scattered on the counters, and there were crumbs all over the floor. I didn't even question how the kitchen had become such a mess; we immediately got to work, neither of us saying a word, too caught up in our own thoughts to bother making a conversation.

It took us the rest of the evening to clean up the mess I found out Vicki had made, and by the time night had fallen, we were still working. Jeremy stood by the sink, watching us, occasionally lending a hand, looking perfectly fine, but you didn't have know Jeremy Gilbert for that long to read his emotions. I could see how anxious he was. His worry for Vicki was dominating every other emotion he had.

"Maybe we should check in with Matt." Jeremy said finally, breaking the silence that had engulfed the room. Elena glanced at me with wide eyes, but I only shrugged in response – I didn't know what to tell Jeremy either.

"Matt will call when he finds her." Elena said quickly, passing her brother more plates to put in the sink.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Jeremy asked, directing his question to me.

"We wait. We're supposed to wait." I said, my voice far calmer than I actually felt.

Jeremy rolled his eyes in frustration as he looked between me and Elena. "I don't know what's wrong with her." Jeremy said and looked at me again.

This time I gave Jeremy a small, encouraging smile. "She'll be fine." I reassured him, my eyes staring straight into his. It was obvious that Jeremy didn't believe me, however, as he shook his head in disbelief. Before he could say anything else, the doorbell rang. Elena and I exchanged worried glances before Elena followed me as I walked to the front door, Jeremy hot on our heels.

I should've known who was on the other side when I pulled the front door open, but I wasn't thinking. I pulled the front door open, revealing Damon, his face unreadable. I tried to push the door shut immediately, but I was no match for his strength and he easily forced it back open.

Damon smirked, but remained silent. I didn't look at Elena and Jeremy when I said, "Elena, take Jeremy upstairs.'' My breathing was harsh. I could hear Jeremy's loud sigh, but he didn't protest and I heard how he jogged upstairs. Elena, however, stayed by my side stubbornly, not planning on leaving me alone with Damon.

"But—" she tried, her eyes wide and panicked, but Damon cut her off.

He watched Elena carefully, noting her dilated pupils and rapid heartbeat. "You're afraid of me… I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up." His tone was taunting, and he wore a smirk to match it.

"Stay away from me," Elena ground out.

Damon flashed a sickeningly polite smile at Elena. "There's no need to be rude, I'm just looking for Stefan.'' he said. "May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited in.'' he said and brushed past me, shutting the front door behind him and he walked inside, looking around the house for Stefan.

I tried to ignore how my heart started to hammer against my ribcage when Damon went to stand next to me, a little too close. "Elena, go upstairs. I can take this.'' I reassured her with a curt nod.

Elena's eyes flickered from me to Damon, her gaze unsure and untrustworthy once her eyes rested on Damon for a second. But, finally, she nodded and then went upstairs to her brother, leaving me alone with Damon.

"We can cut the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda,'' he said once he was sure Elena was gone. "So… Where's Stefan?''

I turned back to him, looking at him with judgment in my eyes. "He's out looking for Vicki. You know, since you _killed her_.'' I said accusingly, my voice sharp with irritation.

Damon blinked rapidly before rolling his ice blue orbs. "Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes," he said as he advanced on me, forcing me to back into a table. "That girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her."

I glowered up at Damon. "Oh, really?" I scoffed. "Did you thank Katherine?" I asked scathingly, my lips twisting into a smirk of my own.

Damon didn't answer; instead he let his eyes wander freely over my body before stopping at my throat, where my pulse throbbed just under the skin. "Got the whole life story, huh?" he asked finally, looking around the kitchen.

"I got enough." I replied, causing Damon to look at me with a challenging stare.

"I doubt that." He snapped, his voice suddenly turning cold as ice.

He then stepped in closer to me again, narrowing his eyes while my eyes searched for his, looking for something, for what I wasn't sure. Sadness, maybe, for remembering the woman he once loved.

"Tell my brother I'm looking for him." Damon then said absently, snapping me back to sense. He turned his back to me and headed for the front door, not saying anything else when he opened it, walked outside and closed the door behind him. At least, the door was about to close when Damon suddenly opened it again and leaned inside, a small smirk twisting his lips. "Oh, and tip for later; tell Elena to be careful who she invites in the house." With one last glance at me, Damon pulled the door closed with a snap.

I stood there very still for what seemed forever, staring at the front door, my breath caught. I exhaled deeply then, letting out the breath I had hold in for a long time. I ran a hand over my face, grabbed my phone out of my pocket and texted Stefan.

**To Stefan: **'_Damon's looking for you, be careful._ _How's the search for Vicki going?_'

I waited for a reply, but when my phone remained blank, I roughly shoved it back into my pocket.

Suddenly I heard wood creak, somewhere upstairs, and realized Elena –or maybe even Jeremy— had been listening in to Damon and my conversation the entire time. I didn't really feel like reassuring Elena that we were going to be fine all over again. So I left. I headed for the front door, headed outside and stopped right in my tracks when I saw Stefan. Vicki was nowhere to be seen.

Stefan walked slowly up the stairs of the porch, a defeated look on his face. I opened my mouth to speak, and so did he, but before one of us could say anything, the front door opened and Elena ran outside, stopping when she stood next to me.

Her eyes wandered over Stefan's shirt, and she noticed the red stains that were on it. _Blood_. "You're bleeding." she exclaimed, her voice tinged with worry. Elena reached out a hand to examine the wound, but Stefan caught her wrist and smiled reassuringly at her.

"It's okay, I'm okay." he said gently, his eyes flying to me quickly. I gave him a small smile to let him know that Elena and I were both okay, and he returned his attention back to Elena. I stood to one side, listening in on their conversation.

"I couldn't stop her," Stefan said quietly, his forest green eyes full of sadness. "I tried."

"What does that mean?" Elena asked nervously, her eyes darting quickly to me before returning to Stefan.

I swallowed hard. Stefan's defeated eyes told me enough. "It means she _fed_…" I whispered. I could feel how Stefan and Elena were watching me silently for a few moments.

"And then I lost her…" Stefan explained.

"Oh my God." Elena's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I'll take care of it," Stefan hurried to explain. "I'll find her and I will show her that she can live like I do, I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Elena. I promise you."

"What do I tell my brother, and — and Matt?" Elena asked as tears started to trail down her cheeks.

"We'll come up with a story." Stefan said quickly.

"You mean we'll come up with a _lie_." I wished that I could do something, help Elena accept this somehow, but I knew that the only way Elena was going to be able to cope was if she figured out how to do it by herself. I hadn't even dealt with everything yet myself.

Stefan had no response to Elena's statement – all he could do was stare at her.

"I'm so sorry." he said finally, his voice ringing with sincerity and yet somehow sounding hollow to my ears.

"I gave you today, just like you asked," Elena began slowly. "And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret," she went on, "But… I can't be _with you_, Stefan. I'm sorry, I… I just can't."

Stefan didn't say a word, he couldn't. All he could do was look into Elena's eyes, wishing that things could be different.

Elena stepped away from him and hurried into the house, shutting the door behind her. I finally raised my eyes to meet Stefan's, and I felt a stab of pain in my stomach at the emptiness and sadness I saw in his gaze. "I'm so sorry Stefan," I said, though there wasn't really anything I should be sorry for. Nothing of this was anyone's fault, except Damon's.

Stefan shook his head slowly, also knowing that it wasn't any of us to blame. "It's not your fault." he said quietly, his eyes still filled with emptiness and sadness.

And then, when I blinked, Stefan was gone - he had disappeared into the night, leaving some of his emptiness and sadness in the air behind him.


	10. Bloody Halloween

**Another chapter! Review & tell me what you think. :)**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own The Vampire Diaries, but I do own Amber.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Bloody Halloween  
Chapter song: Gary Co – Open Arms  
Amber's Halloween outfit: www.(polyvore).(com/)cgi/set?id=70342953&.locale=nl

I groaned as I started to wake up, my dream fading to a haze as the early morning sunlight filtered through my closed eyelids. The annoying sound of my alarm clock buzzing echoed through the room. My forehead creased in frustration as I buried my face in my pillow, trying to escape the sound that was trying to drag me into consciousness.

I jolted from my half-awake half-sleeping state when the door of my bedroom flew open and my mom sauntered in. "Sweetheart, get up. You're gonna be late for school." She said impatiently, walking over to my window and opening the curtains.

I groaned again, holding my hand up high to shield my face from the burn of the sunlight once I sat up straight. "Early. Bad." I murmured as I threw my covers off me and got off bed. I walked over to my closet so I could change out of my pajamas. "What are you still doing here? I thought you were gone to work already. "

My mom sighed. "Yeah, I'm late, so I thought I'd give you a wakeup call. Plus, it's Halloween, and I wanted to remind you to get yourself a Halloween costume for that party." She said and grabbed her wallet out of her back pocket before handing me some money.

I shook my head, trying not to groan again when I was reminded of the Halloween party that was tonight. "Won't need it," I said, referring to the money. "Caroline insisted to get costumes for Bonnie and me."

My mom nodded and put the money back in her wallet. She glanced down at the golden plate watch hanging loosely around her wrist. "Well, I'd better get to work. Have a good day at school, honey." She said, planted a kiss on my forehead and then got out of my room.

I sighed once I heard the front door close. It was early, way too early to get up already. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and yawned before I reluctantly changed out of my pajamas and into normal clothes. I wanted to check up on Stefan and ask him if he'd found Vicki yet before I went to school.

So, several minutes later, I found myself standing before the front door of the Salvatore Boarding House. I rang the doorbell, patiently waiting for Stefan to open up. But, of course, the universe wanted to screw with me and instead of Stefan opening up, it was Damon. He smirked at the sight of me and casually leaned against the door, blocking my entrance and waited for me to speak.

I forced myself not to roll my eyes. "Can I talk to Stefan?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

"Sure." Damon replied, his smirk growing wider.

His stare was nerve-wracking, and suddenly it was hard for me to breath normally. "So, where is he?" I asked, trying to look over his shoulder and into the house.

"And good morning to you too, little miss 'I'm on a mission'," Damon replied with a roll of his eyes. His smirk returned as he said with a waggle of his eyebrows, "I loved our little chat last night, you looked… _delicious_ pressed against that table."

I tried to ignore the tingle that ran up my spine and tried to glare at him, but instead found myself staring into his ice blue eyes which made my heart to begin pounding loudly in my ears. _Focus!_ I shouted to myself mentally. _Say something, anything._

"Shut up." Ended up being my cool reply.

I stepped closer to him, wriggled myself past him and stepped inside, but that didn't go without my body touching his, which he seemed to enjoy. "Where is Stefan?" I asked again.

Damon turned to face me and rolled his eyes again. "He's upstairs, singing 'The Rain in Spain'," he joked with another smirk. He seemed to enjoy my nervousness. "Knock yourself out." Was the last thing he said before walking outside, closing the front door behind him, leaving me there bemused.

I sighed and shook my head before walking farther into the house, stopping by the stairs. "Stefan?" I called out.

Suddenly I heard the creak of wood behind me and I turned around, only to see that the front door was open. I frowned. Didn't Damon just close that door?

"Yes." Came Stefan's voice from the stairs.

I turned around to Stefan, who stood upstairs, looking down at me. I gave him a small smile. I was glad to see that some of his sadness seemed to have disappeared. "Have you found Vicki yet?"

Stefan nodded and then placed his finger on his lips, signaling me to lower my voice. "She's upstairs." He said and walked down a couple of steps.

I nodded and felt relieved – I was glad that Vicki had been found and was, presumably, okay.

Stefan walked farther down the stairs and went over to me. Once he stood in front of me, I spoke up with a lowered voice, "So, what are we gonna do now? Everyone in town is searching for Vicki, including Matt and Jeremy. They're worried sick. What should I tell them?"

"I'm working with her, but it's going to take time," Stefan replied with a lowered voice, not really answering my question. "She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. All that is going to play a big part in how she'll respond to this."

I nodded and sighed tiredly. "Well, that's great. We have a vampire with issues." I mumbled. "So, what's going to happen to her now?''

"I'm going to keep her here with me until I know that she's safe." Stefan answered, still speaking with a lowered voice.

"And how long is that?" A voice questioned from upstairs.

Stefan and I looked up to the stairs, just as Vicki made her presence known. She crossed her arms over her chest, looking impatient and rather bored.

"We… we can talk about that later." Stefan told her.

Vicki rolled her eyes and walked back upstairs, simply ignoring my presence.

Now Vicki was gone, I spoke up again, "Stefan?'' I began hesitantly, causing Stefan to turn back to me. "Should I tell Elena that… you know, about what happened on the roof and that I knew all about this way before her?"

Stefan looked thoughtful for a moment, and I hoped I imagined seeing a flash of sadness crossing his eyes. Eventually he shook his head. "No, you shouldn't. I think telling her that will only upset her more. We should let her deal with what she knows now."

I nodded and looked at him gratefully, feeling like a huge weight fell off my shoulders. Stefan was right; somehow he always was. "Alright," I said, then slowly backed away from him. "I should go, I've already missed way too much school this semester."

Stefan nodded absently and we told each other goodbye before going separate ways.

I walked outside, closing the front door behind me. Rounding the corner, I stopped in my tracks as I saw Elena just stepping out of her car. "Elena?" I said surprised, causing her to look up at me with a puzzled look, wondering why I was here. "What are you doing here?''

"Hey Amber," Elena greeted once she stood in front of me. "I wanted to check up on Vicki. I guess you had the same idea." She said with a smile. "Is Stefan here?"

"Yeah, I think Stefan's in his room."

"Thanks, Amber. I'll see you later?" I gave Elena a small smile and inclined my head in agreement, then Elena and I, too, went separate ways.

* * *

Mystic Falls High School had definitely got into the Halloween spirit. Students sat outside, carving pumpkins and some students were painting signs for the party that was being thrown tonight. I hurried inside, making my way through the bustling crowds. I smiled widely when I saw Bonnie waiting for me by my locker.

"Amber, where have you been? You didn't reply to any of my texts." Bonnie said as she pulled me into a hug.

I drew back and opened my locker, filling my bag with the books I would need for the morning. "I know, I'm really sorry. I was… busy. Just some family drama – my mom has to go on a business trip this month, so I was spending some time with her." I said, the lie slipping easily of my tongue. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie – my mom really had to go on a business trip this month, but it wasn't the reason why I hadn't replied to any of her texts.

But Bonnie seemed to believe me and smiled at me in understanding, before glancing over my shoulder. I turned to see what had caught Bonnie's attention and was greeted with the sight of Caroline holding out two large shopping bags.

"I have got your costumes," Caroline said in a sing-song voice as Bonnie and I reached for the bags. "It's all here."

Bonnie and I grinned widely at each other before opening the bags to see what Caroline had brought us.

Reaching in, I drew out a mini dress with gold lacing and frowned, confused about what the costume was supposed to be. But the confusion faded when I reached in again and got hold of some feathers. _Wings_, to be exact. An angel. Caroline brought me an angel costume.

Oh, God no.

I glanced at Bonnie, who shrugged once she saw the wings and pulled her own costume out with a sigh of annoyance. Bonnie's costume was a witch.

"Seriously?" Bonnie and I said in unison, both frowning at Caroline.

Caroline huffed and leaned against the lockers. "Come on! Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? I just wanna have fun. You know, just some silly, fluffy, Damon free fun."

I examined the witch's hat that went with Bonnie's costume, pretending that the mention of Damon's name didn't affect me in the slightest. I grinned at the witch's hat – Caroline did have a sense of humor.

"Hey, isn't this the one you got from Damon?" Bonnie asked Caroline, holding up an ugly amber colored pendant. I looked at it closely. It seemed very ordinary. Why would Damon give Caroline something like this?

"Yep," Caroline replied easily, popping the 'p'. "Wear it. Toss it. I don't care. I just want it gone."

Bonnie and I exchanged worried glances before Caroline suddenly straightened, her face becoming serious in an instant.

"Have either of you seen Elena? Do we know what she's wearing?"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders in response. "I've been with Grams all weekend. I haven't talked to her. Maybe she's with Stefan."

Caroline huffed again and leaned back against the lockers, glaring across the corridor at nothing in particular. "Riding to his castle on his white horse." she grumbled sarcastically.

I poked her gently in the ribs. "Don't be bitter – it provokes wrinkles." I said with a wink. Smiling brightly, we walked to class.

* * *

After school, I drove back to my house, my costume bag resting on the passenger seat. I was actually getting excited about the party; after all the drama of the last few days, I needed to relax and have some fun. And a party seemed to be the right way to do that.

Parking in the drive way, I quickly gathered my things and walked inside the house. The house was empty; my mom was still at work. Once in my bedroom, I closed the door and emptied the contents of the costume bag onto the bed. My jaw dropped in astonishment, and I looked at the costume with wide eyes.

The costume consisted of an ace trimmed chiffon and satin mini dress with gold lacing, chiffon and lace bell sleevelettes. The dress would probably reach to about mid-thigh when I put it on. With it were the marabou-trimmed wings I saw earlier and a matching headband with a halo on it. I couldn't help the smile that broke out across my face, and I made a mental note to get Caroline an amazing birthday present in return for finding me such an amazing costume.

Then I began to work on my makeup, doing a smoky look on my eyes and layering a pink lipgloss onto my lips to complete the look. To make the look more flattering, I applied a couple of dark swirling lines and some rhinestones to the temples of my cheek. I curled my blonde hair into messy ringlets, then slipped on my costume. Looking in my mirror, I smiled happily at the result.

It was twilight when I went downstairs and ran outside and got into my car. Once again, I drove to the school, leaving my car in the parking lot as I tried to find my friends. I saw Caroline and Bonnie standing by a witch's cauldron full of sweets and I smirked slightly at the irony of it.

Caroline turned as I walked towards them, and her eyes lit up in excitement. "I knew you'd look _amazing_ in that costume!" she exclaimed happily, looking me up and down.

I grinned and did a little twirl. "Well, Care, all thanks to you." I said, patting her on her shoulder with a wide smile.

Tyler came up to us, carrying red SOLO cups with him. Tyler wore nothing more than a pair of shorts and a red cape, and I wondered who or what he was supposed to be. "Cider for the ladies," he said with a smirk. "It's a Lockwood special."

"No way," Bonnie said. "Last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving."

"Lightweight," I said and grinned, taking a drink from Tyler, completely forgetting that I still needed to drive myself home. "Thanks.''

Tyler's eyes met mine before his eyes wandered over my body, which, by the way, made me feel extremely uncomfortable. "Looking good, Dawson." he said, his smirk growing wider.

"Thank you, it only took me _three hours_." I joked, trying to ignore his obvious flirting. I also tried not to roll my eyes by the use of my last name.

"I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with." Caroline interrupted our small conversation, smirking suggestively as she took a drink from Tyler.

"Sounds like a plan." Tyler agreed, and he tapped his glass against Caroline's before winking at me.

I, once again, ignored his flirting and turned to Bonnie and Caroline. "I'm gonna go look for Elena, I told her I'd meet her here." I lied. I just had to get away from Tyler and his annoying staring.

The two of them nodded and I left them outside to find Elena.

After a couple of minutes of searching, I found Elena inside, talking to Matt. They greeted me once I stood next to them. "Hey, you guys look great."

Elena smiled, looking down at her nurse outfit. "Thanks. I just went with what I wore last year. I didn't know that I was coming until an hour ago." she said, then focused her attention back to Matt, who was dressed up as a doctor. "I'm really sorry about Jeremy. He's not talking to me right now. We got into a fight."

I frowned and wondered what their fight had been about.

"Yeah, I got into it with Vick too, when she got home," Matt said. "I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but a part of me didn't wanna let her out of my sight."

"She's here?" I asked, my widened eyes flying to Elena.

"Yeah, you can't miss her," Matt said. "She's a vampire."

I was just taking a sip from the cider I had gotten from Tyler, but I choked on it and spit it back on my cup. I laughed nervously when Matt looked at me oddly – if only he knew.

I didn't have to look at Elena to know that she had a frightened look on her face. "Where did Jeremy go?" Elena asked worriedly, scared for her baby brother's life. I knew that Jeremy and Vicki had a… a_ thing_, and that it was most likely for Vicki to go to Jeremy. I quickly looked around, my eyes searching for Jeremy, hoping that we weren't too late.

"Guys, what's the matter?'' Matt asked confused.

"I've gotta find him." I felt how Elena grabbed my hand, and quickly I shoved my drink in Matt's hands before Elena and I hurried into the crowd, ignoring Matt when he called after us.

The strobe lights, smoke and the crowds made it difficult to see properly in the dimly lit corridor, and Elena and I knocked into strangers several times as we rushed through the school, hopelessly searching for Jeremy.

I led Elena down a corridor until I finally caught sight of a familiar silhouette, Stefan, who had a tight grip on Vicki. "Thank God." I muttered as we came to a stop beside Stefan.

"What's the matter?" Stefan asked quickly, his eyes skimming over both Elena and me, to see if we were hurt, I thought.

"I lost track of Jeremy; I was worried." Elena explained, glancing darkly at Vicki.

Just then, Matt came up to our group, standing next to me. His eyes lowered to Stefan's hand on his sister's arm and he frowned.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Elena and I shared a nervous glance as Stefan attempted to explain. "Hey, uh, everything's fine." he told Matt. He didn't try to compel him; it would be too risky in such a crowded place.

Obviously seeing her chance, Vicki tore her arm out of Stefan's grip with a glare. "I told you to quit bothering me!" she exclaimed.

"No, Vicki, don't do this—" Elena started, but Vicki cut her off.

"Mattie, he won't leave me alone." she told her brother quietly and childishly, looking at him with wide, scared eyes.

Matt glowered at Stefan and pushed Vicki behind him protectively. "You need to back off, man." he warned him.

I forced my way between them, placing a hand on Matt's chest to try to calm him down. "Matt, it's okay." I said, but he was having none of it.

"No, it's not okay," Matt said loudly, pushing past me to take a menacing step towards Stefan. "What the hell is your problem, man?" he asked as he focused his angry gaze on the vampire. A gust of wind set my hair dancing, and when I looked around, Vicki had disappeared.

"Stefan," I said quickly, placing a hand on his arm. "She's gone." I grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her away from a very confused Matt and worried Stefan.

I led Elena down the corridor, and we were soon followed by Stefan. We split up, Elena and I leaving Stefan to track Vicki with his vampire senses. Elena saw someone wearing a hoody similar to her brother's and immediately went up to him, only to find it was someone she had never met.

Eventually Elena and I ended up outside, at the back of the school, where the school buses were parked when they weren't needed. Suddenly, I heard Jeremy's cries, and Elena and I didn't hesitate to run over to where the sound came from.

Elena grabbed a plank of wood from a nearby barrel and ran towards her brother, me right behind her. We saw Vicki holding Jeremy against a bus, her fangs exposed, ready to bite into his neck.

"Vicki, no!" Elena yelled, drawing Vicki's attention away from her brother and towards her and me.

Vicki thrust Jeremy to the ground before advancing on Elena, who stepped forward and swung the plank of wood in her hands to hit the vampire. Vicki tore the wood out of Elena's grasp and smirked darkly before roughly throwing Elena back into a pile of trash. I gasped, but didn't have time to run over to Elena to help her, because Vicki proceeded to stalk towards me.

I gulped and backed away, looking around to see if there was anything that I could use as a weapon. Vicki almost reached me now, baring her fangs at me, about to attack, when suddenly she was shoved against a bus, Stefan holding her in place. Jeremy and Elena stood up, Elena's waist bleeding, and they tiptoed towards the commotion.

"Vicki!" Jeremy yelled, his worry for his girlfriend stronger at that moment than his worry about _what _she was.

Vicki pushed Stefan away with a growl before disappearing, leaving the rest of us in silence. Stefan glanced around, taking in Elena's bleeding waist and Jeremy's confused expression.

He turned to me. "Amber, get them inside." he said quickly.

I nodded and grabbed Elena's wrist, ushering her and Jeremy towards the door.

"Hurry." I said quickly as I pushed the Gilbert's towards the door.

I watched as Elena opened the door before I felt myself being yanked backwards, causing me to let out a yelp in pain. A hand fisted in my hair, pulling my head to the side as a set of fangs plunged into my neck, piercing through my skin and pulling at a vein, eliciting a scream of pain from me. I felt the horrible and familiar pain of my blood being sucked from my body, and my vision started to blur as I started to struggle against the vampire's grip on me.

Vicki pulled back, growling in pleasure, before going in for another bite. Suddenly, she gasped in shock, her hands dropping from my body as she staggered back. I raised a hand to my neck, keeping pressure on the wound, my eyes lowering to the plank of wood protruding bloodily from Vicki's chest. Vicki tried to breathe, wheezing as the air refused to enter her lungs. Behind her, Stefan pulled the makeshift stake from Vicki's body, his eyes full of sadness as he watched her take her last breath.

I barely registered Jeremy's tortured screams. All I managed to do at that moment was stand and watch as Vicki slowly collapsed to her knees, the life draining from her eyes. A single tear slipped down Vicki's cheek and her skin turned a sickly grayish color, the veins protruding. Vicki fell down to the ground and stayed there, laying in a crumpled heap, horribly still.

I hovered over Vicki's dead body, unable to comprehend what just happened. Finally, I glanced towards Elena to see her silently crying, her arms wrapped around Jeremy, who cried out his dead girlfriend's name. Stefan was staring at Vicki's body, looking at her guiltily.

"Stefan, get them out of here." I broke the silence, my voice sounding hoarse as I kept pressure on my bleeding neck.

Stefan raised his eyes to meet mine before nodding and steering Elena and Jeremy away from the scene, pulling out his phone as he went. Slowly, I knelt by Vicki's side as a single tear started to trace its way down my face. I hadn't known Vicki that well, but no one deserved to end up like this. No one.

I sighed and thought how strange it was that this was the second time that I had been bitten by a _vampire_. _Vampires_. Who would've guessed? I could still feel the blood oozing from where Vicki had bitten me, but somehow it didn't seem important at that moment.

A few minutes later, soft footsteps made their way towards me. I started to panic, wondering how I could possibly explain this scenario to a stranger. It was then that a figure appeared in the corner of my eye and I realized who was approaching.

"You should go. I got this." Damon's voice came as he hovered over me and Vicki's body.

Slowly, I raised my eyes to Damon's, my eyes narrowing in a cold glare. His smirk only angered me further as I began to rise to my feet, my rage taking the best of me. "You did this," I growled, my eyes gleaming with an anger I didn't know I was capable of. An anger I had _neve_r felt in my entire life. "This is _your _fault!"

Damon raised a taunting eyebrow before looking down at Vicki, seeming to refuse to meet my eyes. "You confuse me for someone with remorse," he said calmly, throwing me a quick glance. Blinded with anger and hurt, I raised my hand to slap him, only to have him catch my wrist and he squeezed hard, hard enough to cause me pain. His eyes were like ice as he gazed steadily at me, releasing my wrist. "None of this matters to me. _None_ of it."

My hands curled into fists at my sides. The rage rushing through me only became worse when I saw how he was staring at the bleeding wound in my neck. "You son of a—"

I choked on my words when Damon's face changed, dark veins coming to the surface of the skin under his eyes. His fangs extracted, he brought his wrist up to his lips, and then he… he _bit himself_ in his own wrist. Before I could ask him what the hell he was doing, he pulled me forward roughly so that my body collided with his, our bodies pressed together everywhere —chests, hips, legs— like puzzle pieces. He trapped both of my hands behind my back with one hand and brought his bleeding wrist up to my lips, forcing me to drink his blood.

I felt a few drops of blood trickle down my throat; leaving a bitter and copper taste behind. I tried to escape from Damon's grip, but fighting against him with his vampire strength was no use. I couldn't help but swallow the liquid and I shivered at its disgusting taste. After Damon was sure I drank enough of his blood, he released me.

I couched against the back of my hand, and I looked in disgust at my hand as it came back red. It wasn't my blood; it was some of Damon's that I hadn't swallowed. "What the hell is wrong with you, Damon?" I yelled angrily, wiping some of Damon's blood off my lips.

Damon said nothing. He stared at the wound on my neck again, examining it. I followed his gaze with frustration, but then watched in awe as the bite mark began to heal slowly, my skin knitting together like fabric sewed up. After a couple of seconds, the wound was gone; leaving dried blood behind.

And then I realized why Damon had given me his blood; it was to heal me, drinking a vampire's blood would heal you. My eyebrows drew together in a frown; why would Damon want to heal _me_?

My head snapped back up and my eyes met Damon's. My face softened and my lips slightly parted as I was still unable to comprehend what just happened. "Thank you." I said finally, not knowing what else to say. My anger and rage seemed to disappear when I looked into his ice blue eyes.

Damon, again, said nothing. He looked thoughtful - as if he, too, was wondering why he had healed me. He then nodded simply, his face void of all emotions. "You need to leave," he said finally. "I'll take care of this.''

"But—" I started to protest, but I stopped speaking when I saw the look on Damon's face. I nodded slowly, glanced down at Vicki's lifeless body one last time, and then left.


	11. Diabolical Master Plan

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it. Again, thanks to everyone for reviewing, following and simply reading this story, it means a lot. :)**

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries doesn't belong to me, but my OC Amber does.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Diabolical Master Plan  
Chapter song: Imagine Dragons – It's Time  
Amber's outfit(s): www.(polyvore).(com/)cgi/set?id=62811489&.locale=nl

After getting up the next morning and looking at myself in the mirror one last time, I got over the story Stefan, Elena and I had agreed to tell the Sheriff to explain Vicki's strange disappearance once again. Thinking about Vicki, my eyes lowered to the spot on my neck where she had bitten me the previous night, before she died. There was no sign that Vicki had bitten me at all, at least, _not anymore_; Damon's blood had healed me completely. I still couldn't figure out _why _Damon had healed me. At first I thought that it was just because he didn't want me to walk around town with a huge bite mark on my neck, because it might have made people suspicious, but then again; he had bitten me himself before, and had done nothing to make sure that nobody would notice the bite mark.

Searching for reasons why, I hadn't slept at all last night. It kept me awake. I tossed and turned, and when I closed my eyes, his piercing blue eyes appeared against my closed eyelids.

It was nerve-wracking.

Sighing tiredly, I grabbed my bag and went outside, climbed inside my car and drove towards town. I was too busy going over the story to tell to the Sheriff _again_ that I didn't even bother to turn the radio on. Pulling up outside the police station, I saw the Gilbert's, Jenna and Stefan waiting by the main entrance.

That reminded me; after Damon had taken care of Vicki's body, Elena had asked him to erase Jeremy's memory, and now Jeremy thought that Vicki had simply disappeared, that she had fled town. It might have been the best thing to do, but asking Damon to compel Jeremy still gave me a weird twist in my stomach when I looked at Elena; you shouldn't mess with someone's mind like that. I knew that she just did it to protect Jeremy from another heartbreak – he had already lost his parents, and searched for comfort in drugs. The death of his girlfriend would make it even worse.

But still.

I cut the engine off and got out of the car, grabbed my bag and walked towards the family and Stefan. There was an awkward silence upon the group, and Elena looked relieved once I reached them. Elena greeted me and hugged me tightly, while the rest of them smiled and gave me a quick nod, except for Jeremy. He glared at nothing in particular.

Pulling away from Elena, I glanced up at Jeremy. "Hey Jer, how are you?" I asked quietly.

Jeremy shrugged one shoulder before turning and entering the police station. Elena and I exchanged confused looks before we all followed him inside. We didn't have to wait long before Sheriff Forbes walked down the corridor towards us, a stern frown on her face.

"Amber, if you'd like to follow me?" she asked politely.

I nodded before following Caroline's mother into her office. '_Act normal' _I told myself as the Sheriff closed the door behind us.

"Please, take a seat." Sheriff Forbes said, gesturing to the chair in front of her desk.

I gingerly sat in the chair opposite Sheriff Forbes' desk as the Sheriff took her seat behind it. She shuffled a few papers around on her desk before picking up a pen and smiling at me. "Now, there is nothing to worry about. I'm just going to ask you a couple of routine questions, and then you can go."

I nodded and folded my hands in my lap, taking a deep Sheriff hovered her pen over a piece of paper. "Now, did Vicki speak to you before she left?"

"No, not really," I started in reply, the lie slipping easily from my tongue. "I just moved into town with my mom – I didn't know Vicki that well."

"Did she tell anyone where she was going?" the Sherriff then asked.

I hesitated for a second, trying to remember what Stefan and Elena had told me to say. "I have no idea. I only know that she asked Jeremy to tell her brother she was leaving town." I said finally, fighting hard to keep the relief out of my face. So far, the Sheriff seemed to belief everything I'd said.

The Sheriff wrote something down. "So, you really belief that Vicki has left town?"

I nodded and shrugged. "I have no reason to believe otherwise."

"One last question, Amber, and then you can go. Did Vicki display any odd behavior the last time you saw her? Any sign of aggression or violence?"

A shudder went down my spine as I remembered last night, how the life drained from Vicki's eyes once Stefan was forced to kill her, or she would've drained me of all my blood. I looked straight into the Sheriff's eyes and calmly shook my head. "None that I can remember."

The Sheriff nodded and wrote something down again. "That's all for now. Would you send Jeremy in next, please?"

I plastered a smile on my face and nodded before standing up and leaving the office. I wondered why she hadn't questioned me about Logan Fell's disappearance; Vicki fed on him, killed him, and so she turned. I decided that it didn't matter.

After I had sent Jeremy to the Sheriff, I walked back outside, where I was greeted by Stefan once I had climbed down the stairs of the police station.

"You okay?" Stefan questioned, his forest green eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah," I answered with a sigh. "I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything. She didn't look like she did."

Stefan nodded in understanding and a faint smile crept up his lips. "Thank you." He said, sounding genuine grateful.

I smiled the same faint smile back at him. "It's not a big deal," I started, the smile fading. "I was just hoping to get a break from all this vampire-stuff. It's exhausting, and I really need some time to sort out everything."

Stefan, again, nodded in understanding. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and glanced over my shoulder. Following his gaze, I turned to see that Elena, Jenna and Jeremy came out of the police station. Elena told her aunt and brother she'd meet them at the car and I, obviously sensing that Stefan and Elena needed to talk, told them quick goodbyes and made my way over to my own car.

On my way over to my car, I dug my hand inside my bag to grab my car keys, but I ended up dropping my bag on the ground. Sighing in exasperation, I bent over to pick my bag up. When I stood up straight again, I came face to face with _his_ familiar piercing blue eyes and trade mark smirk.

"Ugh, great." I grunted. Just because Damon had healed me, didn't mean that all of the sudden we were _friends_. I tried to move past Damon, but he blocked my way.

"Well, hello to you too, Amber," Damon greeted, his smirk growing wider. He carried a small card board box with him, and his black shirt that he wore under his leather jacket seemed to fit in all the right places. _Wait, what?_ "What an unexpected surprise."

I rose one eyebrow at him. "Unexpected surprise? You did _not _just say that."

Damon rolled his eyes at me, but not out of irritation. "What are you doing here?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, narrowing my eyes at him. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Another smirk crept up on Damon's lips. "Don't answer my question with a question. I asked you first."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Look," I started, looking him in his eyes as I closed the distance between us. "I'm not in the mood for this, for your games, for _you_, so just… leave me alone." I tried to walk past him, but once again he blocked my path and I bumped right into his chest. I jumped back immediately, blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Seems like a certain someone is grumpy."

I smiled at him, a cruel smile that faltered his smirk just a little, much to my pleasure. "As much as I value our _precious _time together," I said sarcastically, "I have to go, so get out of my way or I swear to God I'll stake you right here, right now."

Damon didn't even seem a bit impressed by my threat, he just smirked – when did he _not_? – and walked closed to me. "You wouldn't kill me."

Despite the close proximity, I ignored it and decided to humor him. "And why not?"

"Because you like me."

My mouth swung open, and blood rushed to my cheeks again. "Wha– what the hell would make you think that?" I said, mentally slapping myself for stuttering. Faked disgust made its way to my face. "You're delusional."

Damon waggled his eyebrows, and for a second both of us were silent, simply staring at each other. "Admit it," he said finally, his smirk even larger due to my silence. "I don't blame you. I mean, _look at me_."

I blinked slowly, my lips slightly parted. "Right, okay. Bye." I said, trying to make my voice sound cool and collected, but I failed miserably. I walked past Damon and silently thanked the universe that he didn't stop me this time.

"Bye, Amber!" Damon called after me mockingly, winking teasingly at me once I looked over my shoulder at him. "See you again soon!"

* * *

The next day, I woke up next to Elena in her bed, since I had slept over at her place. We had both agreed to do absolutely nothing and just stay in bed all day. Elena had told Stefan that he should stay away from her - broke up with him - and she was now wallowing in self-pity, while I stared at the ceiling, a particular blue-eyed vampire haunting my thoughts.

A soft knock on the door made me look up, and Elena hide under her covers. A second later Bonnie walked in, closing the door behind her and walking over to us.

"Move over." Bonnie said to me, looking at Elena worriedly.

I did as she said, and was seconds later sandwiched between Elena and Bonnie. The three of us lay next to each other, Elena and I staring absently at the ceiling, and Bonnie resting her head on her hands, looking at Elena.

"I'm officially worried," Bonnie said, eyeing Elena. "What's going on?"

Elena sighed tiredly, still absently staring at the ceiling. "I'm tired of thinking… of talking…" she said vaguely and trailed off.

Bonnie rose an eyebrow, growing even more confused and worried. "Can I get a one-lined version so I can at least _pretend _to be helpful?"

I sighed and sat up straight, resting my head against a pillow. "Elena broke up with Stefan." I explained, looking over at Bonnie.

The confusion faded off Bonnie's face, and now she looked at Elena sympathetically. "I'm so sorry… Are you okay?"

Elena and I both gave her an are-you-kidding-me-look.

"Right, stupid question," Bonnie said slightly embarrassed. "I know I've been kind of MIA when you needed me the most," she went on, looking apologetically at Elena. "I suck."

Elena went back to staring at the ceiling. "You want to make it up to me? Get my mind off it." She said, and sighed again as she tucked some strands of hair behind her ear.

Out of nowhere, Bonnie started grinning with excitement. "Just remember you asked for it!" she said excitingly and stood up from the bed to close the windows. Once she'd done that, she walked back to the bed and took my pillow, causing me to hit the back of my head against the headboard.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, rubbing the back of my head. Elena and I both settled ourselves on top of the bed and exchanged confused looks when Bonnie ripped the pillow open, emptying its contents – the feathers – on the bed. "Bonnie, what are you doing?"

"Be patient," Bonnie said sternly, still with the excited grin on her face. She settled herself on the bed, too, and looked at us with wide eyes. "I need your guys to swear your secrecy."

I raised a single eyebrow. "It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff."

"Swear, 'cause I'm not supposed to be showing this to you guys." Bonnie said, looking sternly again.

Elena and I exchanged looks. "Okay, I swear." We said in unison.

Bonnie grinned widely again. "There's no windows opened, right?"

Elena looked around at her room and checked if the windows were still open, before shaking her head.

"Obviously not anymore." I said, raising my eyebrows at Bonnie.

"There's no fan. No air conditioning." Bonnie continued.

"None, Bonnie. What do you want to show us?" Elena asked tiredly.

"Grams just showed me this," Bonnie said, not really explaining. "You two are going to love it." She paused for a moment and looked at us. "You guys ready?"

Elena and I both looked confused, but both nodded.

The excitement in her face disappeared and was replaced by utter concentration as Bonnie hovered her hand over a feather, inhaling deeply. She began to move her hand, and the feather followed her hand's movements; the feather was levitating.

Out of nowhere, I remembered the fund raiser, when Bonnie had made the bucket of water explode in Tiki's face, how Bonnie had seemed to be in some kind of trance, her eyes glued to the scene. It was then that I realized that something was going on with Bonnie, and unlike Elena I wasn't surprised at all to see how she levitated the feather, then lowered her hand and let go of the feather.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" Elena asked quietly, looking from the feather to Bonnie in complete amazement.

Bonnie didn't answer her. Instead, she rubbed her hands together and now hovered both of her hands above the feathers, causing a few more feathers to levitate. Elena and I watched in amazement as she lowered her hands again, and now without using her hands, Bonnie levitated all the feathers that were on the bed. Elena and I looked around in amazement, the feathers circling around us, and we were both too stunned to speak.

"It's true. _Everything_ my Grams told me," Bonnie said, her eyes following the movements of the feathers. "It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch."

Elena and I remained silent for a second, still looking at the feathers in amazement. "I believe you." We both said eventually.

After lowering the feathers and cleaning up, the three of us sat on Elena's bed, talking about what just happened.

"It's weird, huh?" Bonnie said, turning a feather over in her hands. "After all this time joking about being psychic, I _really_ am a witch," she went on, chuckling at the irony of it. Her smile disappeared and suddenly she looked at us wide-eyed. "You guys don't think I'm a freak now, do you?"

"No, of course not, Bon," I reassured her. "But… if your Grams told you to keep this as a secret, then why did you tell us?"

Bonnie smiled, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "Because you guys are my best friends," she said, causing me to smile warmly at her. "I can't keep any secrets from you."

After an hour of talking about her being a witch, Bonnie left us to go practice with her Grams. When I first moved into Mystic Falls, I already had a feeling that this town was anything but normal. But vampires _and _witches? Who could've thought of that?

Elena and I walked down the stairs, and I looked at Elena in confusion as she started to put on her coat. "Hey, where are you going?"

Elena sighed and bit her lip, looking like she wasn't sure what she was doing herself. "I'm going to see Stefan," she said finally. "Want to come?"

I nodded and grabbed my coat, not bothering to ask why she wanted to see Stefan.

Several minutes later, Elena and I arrived at the Boarding House. Elena rang the doorbell, looking nervous.

"It's open! Come on in!" an unfamiliar and female voice yelled from inside.

Elena and I shared a confused look before we both walked inside, looking around us. When we heard footsteps coming over at us, we both turned around and frowned when we saw a woman with long blond hair, a tanned skin and curved figure in nothing but a towel making her way over to us. She stopped walking abruptly when she saw Elena, and she gasped.

"O my God!" the woman exclaimed, looking at Elena wide-eyed as if she recognized her. "How… who- what?" she stammered, her moth forming a perfect 'o'.

My frown deepened. "I'm Amber, and this—" I gestured to Elena, "—is Elena. Who are you?"

The woman pursed her lips, a flicker of recognition passing over her eyes. "I'm… Lexi, a friend of Stefan's."

I tried not to look at Elena, because this looked _bad_. Things couldn't get worse.

Elena swallowed hard. "Is he here?"

Lexi gestured upstairs. "He's… he's in the shower."

Apparently things _could _get worse, with Stefan being in the shower and Lexi wearing nothing but a towel, her damp hair dripping with water.

"Do you want to wait?"

Seeing how uncomfortable Elena was, I shook my head. "No, thanks."

Lexi smiled sweetly and finally tore her eyes off Elena. "I'll tell him you stopped by."

Elena shook her head, obviously still shocked. "That's okay."

Elena grabbed my arm and dragged me along with her, out of the Boarding House, neither of us bothering to say goodbye to Lexi. Elena stopped dragging me with her once we reached her car, and I looked at her sympathetically.

"Are you… alright?"

Elena refused to meet my eyes. "I'm fine. Let's go."

* * *

That night, I followed Caroline through the Grill. Caroline had decided to throw a party for some reason she wouldn't tell me. She stopped walking, placed her hands on her hips and looked proudly around the room, seeing how everyone was having a good time.

"So, wanna tell me what this party is about?" I questioned once I caught up with her, sensing something was off. "Last time I checked, your birthday was still in January."

"Nope." Caroline said, popping the 'p'. Out of nowhere, a bright smile appeared on her face when her eyes rested on something, or better said, _someone_.

Damon.

She started walking towards the bar, where he sat, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me. "Caroline, you're not going over to him," I said protectively. "I won't let you. "

Caroline made a sound of annoyance in the back of her throat. "Ugh! Why not?" she whined.

I looked at her stunned and let go of her arm. "Did you completely forget what he did to you?" I asked, studying her eyes to see if she was compelled.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and then sauntered over to Damon in a quick pace. When I caught up with her, while yelling after her, she had already reached him.

"Amazing party, right?" Caroline said with her perky voice, smiling brightly at Damon.

Damon turned around in his chair and surprise passed over his eyes when he saw that I was also there, glaring at him. His eyes darted back to Caroline. "Glad you thought of it." He said sarcastically, obviously annoyed by her presence.

Caroline leaned on the bar, smiling flirtingly at the vampire. "Well, are you having a good time?"

I remained silent, hoping that Damon would soon get enough of Caroline so I could take her away from him.

Damon took a sip of his drink, then looked at Caroline hopefully. "Do you have my crystal?"

The flirty smile on Caroline's lips faded. "No." she answered nervously.

I narrowed my eyes at Damon and took a step closer to the two of them, afraid to let Caroline so close to him. "What crystal is he talking about, Care?"

Both of them continued talking like I hadn't even spoken. "Then I'm not having a good time." Damon said harshly, looking at Caroline coldly.

Damon glanced over my shoulder, a smirk appearing on his lips. He gave me a flirty smile before standing up and brushing past us, walking towards a familiar looking blonde woman, who I recognized as Lexi.

I glanced over at Caroline, who stared sadly after Damon. I sighed and put an arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her the best I could. I wasn't really experienced in these kind of things. "Come on, Care, don't be sad. Damon's a dick."

I couldn't help but notice how, in the corner of my eye, Damon's head snapped up to me, as if he had heard what I just said.

Caroline sighed, drawing my attention back to her. "I know. It's just…" she trailed off. She sighed again, her eyes filled with sadness. She shrugged my arm off her shoulder and walked away, leaving me standing there, looking after her with concern.

After a while, more people arrived at the party. I spent a while making idle conversations with a couple of people I knew from school, occasionally searching for Caroline. I mostly came here to keep an eye on her, because I wasn't going to let Damon hurt her _again_.

Eventually I ended up by myself, a drink in my hand and leaning against a table, watching Stefan with his friend, Lexi. They were playing pool and drinking and laughing, and it was the first time I'd ever seen him look so… happy.

"Stefan smiles. Alert the media." A voice whispered in my ear.

I immediately took a step away from Damon, looking at him irritated. "Well, you haven't really given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately."

"Oh, Amber, you're right. Poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother." Damon said sarcastically and looked at me teasingly. "Does it get tiring being so righteous?"

"It flares up in the presence of psychopaths."

"Ouch! Well, consider this psychopath's feelings hurt." Damon said mockingly, placing a hand over his heart.

I bit my lower lip and crossed my arms over my chest, looking at him hesitantly. "Can I ask you a question, and can you promise me not to make one of your flirty, sarcastic comments?"

Damon smirked, probably for my use of the word 'flirty'. "I'm gonna need a less vague question."

I paused and hesitated, but then spoke up, "Why did you give me your blood last night?" I questioned, studying his face to see his reaction. "Why would you want to heal _me_?"

Damon's smirked immediately disappeared, and his face softened a bit. For the first time since I've met him, he looked troubled; he couldn't find the right words to answer my question. Maybe he didn't even know it himself?

Just when Damon opened his mouth to respond, Elena walked up to us and looked at Damon untrustworthy, her chocolate brown eyes narrowed. "What did you do to my brother?"

"Dammit, Elena." I muttered under my breath, completely forgetting that Damon could hear me. But if he heard it, he didn't show it.

Elena took a step closer to Damon when he didn't answer her. "When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him?"

Damon sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes at the brunette. "You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff," he replied. He shrugged. "You wanted me to take away his suffering."

"But he's acting different," Elena protested. "He seems okay with everything, and a little too okay. I mean, he's studying; he's not doing drugs; he's not even drinking."

My eyebrows shot up. "Well, that's definitely strange for _Jeremy_," I agreed with Elena, then looked at Damon. "Are you sure you didn't do something else?"

Damon turned to me. "I took away the suffering." He said reassuringly and slightly annoyed, then walked away before we could say anything else.

"Do you believe him?" Elena asked suddenly, narrowing her eyes in the direction Damon had disappeared into.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. He looked pretty confident when he said he took away the suffering, but then again; it's _Damon_. You can never know with him."

Normally Elena would've laughed, but she didn't, she was too concerned about her brother.

"Ah, the famous Elena," a voice said from behind us. "And you're Amber, right?"

Elena and I turned around, and I was surprised to be greeted by Lexi, carrying four shots with her.

I nodded and smiled a little. "Yeah, and you're—"

"Towel girl." Elena finished, gazing warily at the blonde vampire.

Lexi just smiled in response. "I've been called worse." she said lightly before moving to stand next to the table we were standing by, handing both of us a shot.

I thanked Lexi and drank the shot, flinching as it burned down my throat. I watched Lexi with surprise as she did the same. "I didn't know you guys could drink." I said, my brows furrowed with confusion.

"Oh, yeah, it helps curb the cravings," Lexi explained. "but it makes for a lot of lushy vamps."

I grinned and looked at Elena, who was staring absently at Stefan. "You know, I've never seen Stefan drunk," I said, "He always seems so…"

"Uptight?" Lexi finished.

"Yeah," I said, running my finger over the rim of the shot glass. "But not with you."

"Well, that's the benefit of knowing someone for over a hundred years - you can just be yourself." Lexi replied.

"Yeah, he can't be himself with me." Elena chimed in, murmuring sadly.

"Well, not yet," Lexi said quickly. "The first step was him telling you. The rest comes with time."

Elena gazed at Lexi hesitantly. "You seem so sure." She said finally.

Lexi smiled reassuringly at Elena, then leaned on the table. "The love of my life was human," she told the both of us carefully, her smile widening at our surprise. "He went through, what I imagine you're going through; denial, anger et cetera… But at the end of the day, love did conquer it all," she smirked and gestured to Elena's untouched shot, "Are you gonna drink that?"

Elena quickly handed it over and Lexi smiled as she quickly drank it.

"I'm scared." Elena said quietly, her smile disappearing.

"But you're here… 'cause you're crazy about him. I get it, okay? I mean; what's not to love?" Lexi said, and the three of us looked over at Stefan.

I could totally tell that he was eavesdropping, though he did his best to hide it. "Eavesdropper." I whispered with a grin, so quietly that only Lexi and Stefan could hear it. A faint smile appeared on Stefan's lips, while Lexi smirked.

Lexi turned back to us. "Listen, both of you. Take it from someone who's been around a long time; when it's real, you can't walk away." That said, the blonde vampire did another shot before she started to walk away from us.

"Hey, Lexi!" I called, smiling once she turned around, looking at me questioningly. "It was really nice meeting you."

Lexi smiled, raised her empty shot glasses and walked back to Stefan.

After a while of Elena trying to encourage herself in going over to Stefan, she finally did. I smiled as she started to make a conversation with Stefan by the pool table, looking happy.

"Amber," Matt's voice suddenly came from beside me. I turned to him, and my eyes widened when I saw that he was carrying a very drunk Caroline. "A little help here?"

"Oh, sure," I said quickly, and took Caroline's bags from him, which balanced in his arms on top of Caroline. "What happened to her?"

Matt shook his head as we made our way over to the door, heading outside. "I don't know. She came up to me like this, and started rattling, then wanted me to take her home." He explained.

When we were outside, Matt and I frowned in confusion when we saw several police cars in front of the Grill, with Sheriff Forbes talking to deputies. She turned around when she heard the door close behind us, and her eyes grew the size of tennis balls once she saw her daughter on the edge of losing consciousness.

The Sheriff immediately rushed over to us. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"Like you care." Caroline mumbled in the crook of Matt's neck, loud enough for her mother to hear it.

The Sheriff looked startled, but quickly shook herself out of it. "She's _drunk_?"

"As a skunk." Caroline replied absently, and I couldn't help but grin.

The Sheriff gave me a stern look, which made me immediately stop grinning. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"I'll take her home," Matt offered, drawing the Sheriff's attention back to him. "It's on my way. I haven't been drinking."

"I'd appreciate that, Matt, thank you," the Sheriff said, eyeing her daughter with disapproval. "You and I will discuss this later."

"Can't wait." Caroline replied, closing her eyes.

While Matt and Caroline left, I went back inside, going to check if everything was alright. All the police cars outside told me clearly that there was something going on, but when I walked inside, everything seemed normal. I shrugged, told myself to stop worrying, and made my way over to a couple of friends to talk to them.

But after a while, I noticed how Stefan and Elena turned to look at something, their expressions shocked. I followed their gazes. Turning around, I saw Sheriff Forbes stab a needle into Lexi's arm and inject her with something. Lexi gasped, while Damon, who was next to her, looked shocked over at the Sheriff. The Sheriff said something to Damon, and I watched in shock as the two deputies, along with Sheriff Forbes, hurried Lexi out of the building. A couple of people stared astonished after them.

I turned and ran, my high heels clacking against the ground as I made my way towards the back exit of the Grill. Stefan and Elena quickly caught me up and the three of us ran outside, following the sound of gunshots to the street. As we approached the corner of the building, Stefan pulled Elena and me back, hiding us from view. I pressed myself against the wall and peered around the corner just in time to watch Damon thrust a stake into Lexi's heart.

"Oh, no…" I heard Elena whisper as Lexi's body dropped to the ground, her skin now a grayish color, the veins protruding.

A couple of seconds later, Damon and the Sheriff disappeared. A flash of a figure went pass me, and when I heard Elena shout Stefan's name, I realized that it was Stefan. He was angrily stalking towards nothing in particular, looking upset; he had just seen his best friend – who he'd known for longer than a century – die.

I quickly caught up with Elena and Stefan, just as Stefan exclaimed, "He killed her! He killed Zach; he killed Tanner; he turned Vicki; I have to kill him!"

I swallowed hard and quickly grabbed his arm, preventing him from moving farther away from us. "You can't do that! Stefan, please!"

Stefan turned around to us quickly, causing us to take a step back. "Why are you trying to save him?" he exclaimed angrily and upset, tears filling his eyes. "Amber, he's never gonna change! Don't you see that? He's never gonna change!"

"We're not trying to save _him_; we're trying to save _you_!" Elena exclaimed once Stefan wanted to walk away again. She rushed to move in front of him. "You have no idea what this will do to _you_, please, Stefan…" she trailed off.

"Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow; Damon follows me," Stefan said softly, his eyes glassy with tears. "No more."

When Stefan turned and walked away again, Elena, once again, turned Stefan back to her. "Stefan, please. Please—just, just talk to me; Let me be here for you," she pleaded quietly, placing a hand on his cheek, but Stefan refused to look at her. "Talk to me."

Stefan's head snapped up at Elena. "No," he said forcefully, rapidly shaking his head. "You were right to stay away from me; you _need _to stay away from me," his glassy and sad eyes flickered to me. "You too, Amber."

He turned around and disappeared. Elena's arm still reached out into the direction he had disappeared into as a sob escaped her lips.

* * *

**A/N: I don't really like how I ended this chapter, but otherwise the chapter would have been too long. Well, review and tell me what _you _think. :)**


	12. Wake The Dead

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but I was really busy with school. I got all these presentations and tests and... well, I'm a week free off school now, so here's the new chapter.  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own The Vampire Diaries. If I did, Kol would still be alive and Katherine would have returned way earlier, without killing Jeremy. Oh, and Klaroline would have happened. I do own my OC Amber Dawson.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Wake The Dead  
Chapter song: Florence + The Machine – Seven Devils  
Amber's outfit(s): www.(polyvore).(com/)chapter_10_history_repeating/set?id=62812126

The next morning, I was walking around the school with Caroline. While she was whining about Bonnie and how she didn't want to give her/Damon's crystal back, I was thinking about what had happened last night. Damon killed Lexi right before Stefan's eyes. Neither Elena or I had heard from him ever since, and I was starting to get worried.

When Caroline was done ranting, I asked, "Have you even_ tried_ to talk to Bonnie?"

"No," Caroline said stubbornly. "I'm mad at her. She needs to make the first move."

"Be the better person." I told Caroline wisely.

Caroline scoffed and sighed exasperatedly. "Impossible in her presence."

I couldn't help but chuckle and I shook my head. "Care, you've known Bonnie your entire life. Such a stupid thing as a necklace shouldn't come between you."

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "She's a thief. I gave her my necklace, and she refuses to give it back," she said, deciding that my words didn't matter. "It's a matter of principle."

"Alright, well, I tried," I said and rolled my eyes. "You should talk this out with Bonnie. I'm not getting in the middle of it."

"Good."

We stopped walking by the entrance, both opening our mouths to say our goodbyes, but Matt's appearance distracted Caroline immediately.

"Hey." She greeted him brightly, a wide smile on her face.

Matt brushed past her, looking as if he was in a hurry. "Hey." He called quickly over his shoulder, before disappearing inside, missing the disappointed look on Caroline's face.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, causing Caroline to turn back to me. She covered her disappointed expression quickly with a bright smile.

"Alright, I'll see you later." I said, smiled faintly at her and walked inside the school.

I made my way down the hall, approaching the classroom where I'd have History. When I walked in, I glanced around the room before slipping into my usual seat, that was in between Elena and Stefan, but Stefan was nowhere to be seen.

Elena gave me a smile as a greeting and leaned across the aisle. "Have you seen Stefan?" she asked quietly.

I shook my head in response. "No, I haven't seen him or spoken to him since last night." I replied just as quietly.

We both looked up as Bonnie hurried into the room, and I frowned when I saw the tense look on her face. I didn't have a chance to question her, however, as just at that moment a tall, sandy haired man looking like he was in his late thirties strolled into the classroom and walked towards the teacher's desk.

"Good morning everyone," he said brightly, settling his stuff down on the desk. He clasped his hands together. "Alrighty," he said, picking up a piece of chalk and turning to the board. He wrote his name down – Alaric Saltzman. The new teacher turned back to his class and pointed to his name. "_Alaric Saltzman_. It's a mouthful, I know; doesn't exactly roll of the tongue," he went on self-deprecatingly. "Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in seventeen fifty five to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now, the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great grandfather I'll never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce it as Al-aric, but it's A-laric, okay? So you can call me _Ric_. I'm you're new history teacher."

History class was actually kind of interesting. Mr. Saltzman seemed far more interested in the subject he was teaching than Mr. Tanner ever had, and in no time the bell was ringing, signaling the end of class. I packed away my books, then strolled outside with Elena.

"I'm sure Stefan's alright, Elena," I tried when I saw her worried and pained gaze. "It's just… you know, his brother killed his best friend he'd known for a century. He just needs some time to… to mourn."

Elena's eyes flickered to me and she cocked an eyebrow. "You heard what he said last night," she said, sadness evident in her voice. "He wants me to stay away from him. He wants _us_ to stay away from him. I just…" she trailed off, looking away.

I smiled faintly at her as we sat down at a table. "You still really like him, don't you?"

Elena's cheeks flamed red with a blush as she nodded. "I can't help but feel—" she broke off as Bonnie rushed over to us and sat down, a tense look still on her face.

"Hey." she greeted, sounding tired.

Neither of us answered. Instead, we studied our friend's face and looked at the dark circles that were under her eyes, revealing little sleep. I was the first to say something,

"Bonnie, are you alright?"

Bonnie exhaled loudly, then shook her head. "No, I just… I haven't slept at all last night. I haven't slept at all in a week. I keep having these weird dreams about my ancestor, Emily. She just... she appears in my dreams and asks for help, but never says what she actually needs my help for. Last night I dreamt I ended up at the remains of the old Fell church before I woke up back in the woods."

My eyebrows raised up so high that I though they'd reach my hair line. "You woke up _in the woods_? What the hell were you doing there?"

Bonnie's eyes flickered to me, her eyes slightly widened with fright. "That's just it – I went to sleep in the comfort of my own bed last night, and _then_ I woke up in the woods."

Elena folded her arms, her eyebrows drawn together in a thoughtful frown. "And in these dreams you always see your ancestor Emily?"

Bonnie nodded, her eyes still widened. "Do you believe in ghosts?" she asked both of us quietly.

Elena and I exchanged a look. "Two weeks ago I'd say no, but now…"

"'Cause I think I'm being haunted." Bonnie announced, her face tense. Her hazel eyes were filled with fright.

"I don't get it," I said, shaking my head and frowning at Bonnie. "Why would Emily be haunting you?"

Bonnie seemed to relax a little. "Grams said she was a very powerful witch back in the civil war days and that this medallion—" she pointed at the ugly amber pendant that hung around her neck, and I recognized it at the crystal Bonnie didn't want to give back to Caroline – Damon's crystal. "was hers, a witch's talisman."

Elena studied the necklace, narrowing her eyes. "And it all started when you got the necklace?" she asked.

Bonnie nodded and bit her lower lip. "I think she's using it to communicate with me."

I nodded in understanding and eyed the pendant around Bonnie's neck. "So, what did your Grams say about it?"

Bonnie sighed and looked at me tiredly. "I can't tell her. She's gonna tell me to embrace it," she said, "And I don't want to embrace it. I want it to stop." She swallowed hard before standing up, leaving without saying another word.

* * *

The bell was ringing, signaling the end of the school day as Elena and I headed outside. We saw Stefan sitting on a bench, clearly waiting for Elena. Elena's face lit up at the sight of him and with quickly telling me that she needed to talk to him, she left me. I shot Stefan a quick smile as a greeting as I walked past them, heading toward the parking lot to get my car. But once there, I saw Bonnie standing next to her car with none other than Damon Salvatore, and it didn't look like the witch was enjoying the conversation.

"Damon." I didn't raise my voice, I didn't have to – I knew that he'd hear me. If he did, he most certainly didn't show it, not even when I approached them.

Damon smirked as his eyes flickered from Bonnie to me. "How about giving it to me as a favor to your best friend's boyfriend?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, before narrowing them, glaring daggers at the vampire. "You're not with Caroline anymore, and you should stay away from her or I swear I'll—"

"Who said anything about Caroline?" Damon cut her off, his smirk growing wider as he turned his gaze to me.

Bonnie gasped, looking at me in horror, as if I had just strangled a puppy in front of her. "_What_?"

My eyes widened as I looked from Bonnie to Damon, who was smirking like an idiot."Yeah, _what_?" was the only thing I managed to say.

Damon ignored me and just rolled his eyes, his face growing serious again. "Believe it or not, Bonnie, I'm trying to protect you," he said, obviously lying, and took a couple of steps closer to Bonnie, who simply moved back, her eyes growing the size of golf balls. "I know more about that crystal than you do, and I know Emily's using it to creep inside of you," Bonnie's eyes widened even more, and by the look in her eyes I could tell that she was wondering how he knew about her ancestor. "I _will_ get that crystal, even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself. So, next time she comes out to play, you tell her… a deal's a deal."

Damon moved back from Bonnie and smirked again, winked at me, then turned his heel and walked away, leaving the both of us stunned behind.

I turned to Bonnie, still wide-eyed. "Let's get one thing straight, Damon's _not _my boyfriend. I swear." I blurted out.

Bonnie shook her head and sighed exasperatedly. "I know. He's bad news, Amber. He really scared me. You need to stay away from him as far as possible." She said sternly.

This time, I sighed exasperatedly. "I know, Bonnie. The same goes for you. I don't know what he wants with that crystal, but it's not good." I nervously ran a hand through my hair and give Bonnie a small smile. "See you at the girl's night?"

Bonnie nodded and gave me quick goodbye hug, which I returned willingly. Stepping back, the witch climbed into her car and left.

* * *

It was night when I walked to the Gilbert house, arriving just as Stefan was walking down the stairs. I met him halfway up the path.

"Everything okay, Stefan?" I asked him, well aware that Elena was watching us from her place on the porch.

He nodded slightly. "Elena told me you saw Damon?" he asked.

I felt my heart skip a beat at the mention of Damon's name, and watched as Stefan frowned slightly at me – apparently he'd heard that. I was happy that it was dark outside, so they couldn't see my blush.

"Yeah, he wanted Bonnie to give the crystal to him._ Again_," I said hurriedly, trying to divert his attention. "What does he want with that ugly thing anyway?"

"That's what I plan to find out," Stefan replied, his voice brimming with determination. "I only know that it's a crystal that once belonged to Katherine."

I frowned in confusion, but didn't say anything.

Stefan turned his waist to look at Elena for a second, then turned back to me, speaking to us both, "Make sure Bonnie stays here tonight."

I nodded and watched as Stefan disappeared into the night before I walked up the path to the porch where Elena was waiting. I was happy that she only greeted me and didn't say anything about Damon.

We walked into the kitchen, where Bonnie was, too, and talked for a while. Eventually Bonnie left the room, for a reason I didn't catch. After a couple of minutes, Caroline finally arrived with the food and she, Elena and I were stood in the Gilbert's kitchen setting out plates and cutlery. I glanced up as Bonnie entered the room again and I stayed silent, wondering how things would end with Bonnie and Caroline. When things stayed awkward and nobody said anything, I threw Caroline a look, urging her to say something to Bonnie. Caroline tried to ignore me, instead focusing on getting the food out of her take-out bag. I cleared my throat slightly, and when Caroline glanced back at me, I tilted my head in Bonnie's direction, raising my eyebrows.

Finally, Caroline took a deep breath and turned to the witch. "I'm sorry. There, I said it. If you want the ugly ass necklace, _keep it_. It's yours."

Bonnie hesitated before responding, "Would you hate me if I told you I threw it away?" she asked Caroline, her hazel eyes filled with guilt.

A flicker of anger passed over Caroline's eyes. "You threw it away?" she exclaimed disbelievingly.

"I know it sounds crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it." Bonnie explained hurriedly.

Caroline still looked at Bonnie disbelievingly. "You could have just given it back to me!"

"Why, so you could give it back to Damon?" I asked, my voice laced with skepticism.

Caroline glanced at me, and I simply cocked an eyebrow at her. She let out a troubled sigh. "Screw Damon," she exclaimed. "Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?"

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie said, and Caroline smiled before walking over the get Bonnie's manicure kit.

"So, Elena, how long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last?" Caroline asked aloud without as much as a glance in our direction. "Is it like, a permanent thing?"

Elena picked up a fry and took a bite before responding, "I don't know, Caroline." she said, sounding more than a little exasperated as she shared an annoyed look with Bonnie.

"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" Caroline suddenly exclaimed, her voice tingled with anger. Bonnie and Elena both made sounds of protest at Caroline's exclamation, but I was too busy staring at the amber crystal hanging from Caroline's hand. My jaw dropped open.

"Didn't you say you threw that away?" I asked Bonnie slowly.

Bonnie turned to look at me, fear evident in her eyes as she nodded once. My heart dropped in my stomach. This town just kept getting creepier.

"I wasn't lying to you Caroline, I swear I threw it away." Bonnie said quickly, seeing the anger on Caroline's face.

"It's true," Elena cut in quickly. "I watched her throw it into a field." she confirmed.

"Then explain it." Caroline said shrilly.

Bonnie's eyes flickered to Elena and me. "Emily?" she asked.

I raised a shoulder in a half-hearted shrug. "I guess. Your grams said that she was a very powerful witch, didn't she?"

"Wait, who's Emily?" Caroline sounded confused, her eyebrows drawn together in a frown.

"The ghost." Bonnie answered.

"The ghost has a name now?" Caroline asked sarcastically.

I sent Caroline a quick glare and opened my mouth to snap at her, but Elena cut me off.

"Caroline, please." she said annoyed, raising a hand at her to silence her.

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone." Bonnie wondered confused.

Caroline finally snapped. "Okay, what is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me _all the time_!"

"That's not true—" Elena started to protest, but Bonnie quickly interrupted her.

"Yes, it is," she disagreed before turning to Caroline. "I can't talk to you. You don't listen."

"That's not true!" Caroline asked, looking offended.

Bonnie took a deep breath before responding, "I'm a witch."

"And don't we all know it?" Caroline said scathingly and rolled her eyes.

"See?! That's what I'm talking about! I'm trying to tell you something, you won't even hear it!" Bonnie exclaimed before storming out of the room.

Caroline turned to watch her leave and then turned back to us. "I listen!" she exclaimed. "When do I not listen?"

I looked at Caroline disbelievingly, my arms spread out at my sides. "Just apologize to her!" I exclaimed, having enough of their fight.

Caroline rolled her eyes and huffed exasperatedly. "No, she—." She stopped talking once she saw the look on our faces. "Fine." She then mumbled before following after Bonnie.

It stayed silent for a couple of seconds, wherein the only sound that was heard came from Caroline's footsteps. Elena and I listened closely as Caroline sat down on the couch of the living room, and I couldn't help but smile when Caroline started talking to Bonnie.

"Look, it's just not me. Okay, I don't believe in the… woo woo…" I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "But if you do, then, okay. I'm in. That's all it takes for me to jump on board because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this knowing that Amber and Elena are in the kitchen, listening to my every word." Elena and I grinned at each other. "Look, I didn't know how real this was for you, but I'm listening now… Okay?"

"Okay." I heard Bonnie murmur quietly.

"Amber, Elena, you can come in now! We're done!" Caroline called, and the two of us poked our heads around the corner, smiling when we saw the happy looks on Caroline and Bonnie's faces. We both took seats on the same sofa as Caroline and Bonnie.

"Well, there is just way too much drama in this room," Caroline exclaimed. "So, what do you guys wanna do?"

I shrugged my shoulders as Caroline looked at me expectantly. "I don't know."

A wide smile suddenly crept up on Caroline's lips. "I have an idea!" she announced enthusiastically, clasping her hands together. "Let's have a séance!"

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Bonnie said hesitantly, and Elena and I nodded in agreement with her.

Caroline stood up, bouncing on her toes excitedly. "Come on, let's summon some spirits! This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do."

Bonnie's eyes traveled to me, and I sighed in defeat, shrugging my shoulders at her.

Bonnie sighed and turned back to Caroline. "Alright, fine. Get the candles."

* * *

A couple of minutes later, the four of us sat in a circle in Elena's bedroom, holding hands. The lights were out, and the candles in the middle of our circle made creepy shadows dance on the walls. I couldn't help but shudder.

"Oh God, I really need to make new friends." I mumbled and sighed.

"Shh!" Caroline, who sat next to me, hissed at me. "Close your eyes!" she ordered, jerking her chin towards Elena who sat on the other side next to me with her eyes closed.

Sighing exasperatedly, I did as I was told.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked after a few moments of silence and concentration.

"I don't know." Elena replied skeptically as she opened her eyes to look at Caroline.

"Shh! Be quiet and concentrate. Okay, just close your eyes." Caroline ordered again, taking charge once again. The three of us did as we were told. "Now, take a deep breath… Bonnie, call to her."

"Emily – you there?" Bonnie called hesitantly.

I couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from my mouth. Caroline's eyes flashed as they opened, and she glared first at me as I opened my eyes again and then at Bonnie.

"Really? 'Emily, you there?' That's all you've got? Come on!" Caroline exclaimed encouragingly.

"Fine, jeez…" Bonnie said, and the four of us once again closed our eyes and inhaled deeply. "Emily, I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen."

I shivered as I felt something move behind me. Opening my eyes, I turned to see nothing but the four of us in Elena's room. Suddenly, the candle flames flickered brightly before returning to normal, causing the four of us to gasp and let go of each other's hands.

"Did that just…" Elena asked, but Caroline quickly cut her off.

"Yeah, that just happened." she said, her voice wavering slightly, looking beyond freaked out.

All of the sudden, Caroline gasped and hugged herself; the temperature had just dropped.

"It's just the air conditioning," Bonnie said firmly, trying to justify the sudden coldness of the room. The candle flames flickered again, but this time they didn't return to normal.

"Ask her to show you a sign." Caroline said quickly to Bonnie, seeing her chance.

"No, this is a really bad idea." I protested, my eyes fixing over Bonnie's shoulder – I could have sworn I saw a shadow moving there. "Maybe we should—"

"Hush!" Caroline shushed me, throwing me a quick glare. She turned back to Bonnie. "Come on! Ask her to show you a sign."

Bonnie shook her head, refusing to do what Caroline said.

"Ask her!" Caroline insisted. When Bonnie once again refused, Caroline spoke up herself. "Emily, if you're among us; show us another sign."

Nothing happened.

"See? It's not working." Bonnie said slowly, her voice wavering with uncertainty.

"Thank God." I mumbled, hugging myself as it seemed to grow even colder.

A moment passed, but then suddenly Elena's bedroom windows burst open. Only had there been no wind to open it… The four of us scrambled away from the window in shock.

"No! I can't! I'm done!" Bonnie exclaimed, rising to her feet and tearing the crystal from her neck before throwing it to the floor. The candles extinguished of their own accord, plunging the room into complete darkness. "Get the lights! Please get the lights!" Bonnie yelled.

"I got it!" I quickly pushed myself onto my feet and stumbled towards the bedroom door where I knew the light switch was. My fingers found the wall and I blindly searched it until I found the switch. I flipped it on. The lights came on and Bonnie sighed with relief before glancing down at the floor.

"You guys… The necklace. It's gone." Bonnie said, fear tingling her voice.

I stepped forward, my eyes casting around on the floor for any sign of the amber crystal, but it was nowhere to be seen.

"I told you this was a bad idea." I said, my eyes still searching around the floor.

Elena turned to Caroline. "Okay, fun's over, Caroline. You made a point, and I get it. Now give it back."

Caroline's mouth dropped open in shock and she folded her arms over her chest. "What? _I _didn't take it!"

Something moved in the hallway, catching my attention. I hurried to the bedroom door; It was as if someone had walked past the bedroom. And with all the freaky things going on, I wasn't taking any chances.

"What? What happened?" Caroline asked, following my gaze.

I shook my head slightly. "I don't know. It's probably nothing." I turned to Elena. "Is Jeremy home?"

Elena quickly moved passed me and looked out onto the landing. "Jeremy? Jer, are you home?"

There was no reply.

My gaze flew to Bonnie as she started walking towards Elena's bathroom. "Um, guys…" Her voice trailed off as she stepped into the bathroom.

I followed Bonnie and stopped in front of the bathroom door, my eyes widening when I saw Bonnie pick up the crystal from its place on the bathroom floor. Unexpectedly, the door slammed shut, blocking Bonnie from my sight. Bonnie let out a piercing scream. I gasped in shock and ran to the door and tried to force it open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Bonnie!" Elena cried as she, Caroline and I beat our hands against the door.

"Bonnie, Bonnie!" I called, my voice sounding panicked. Bonnie's hysterical screams felt like razor blades in my ears. "Elena, check the other door." I ordered quickly.

Elena nodded and ran out of the room. Bonnie screamed again and this time, I smashed my entire body weight against the closed door. It still wouldn't open.

Suddenly, all of the lights started to flicker on and off and Bonnie let out another ear-piercing scream. Elena re-entered her bedroom just as Caroline started beating at the bathroom door again. The lights stopped flickering and the screaming ceased. Then, the door to the bathroom opened as if it had never been locked in the first place. Bonnie was standing in the middle of the room, her hands covering her face.

"Bonnie, what happened? Are you okay?" Elena asked Bonnie, her voice filled with worry.

Bonnie didn't reply. She just kept standing in the middle of the bathroom, her hands blocking her face from view. After a pregnant pause, she finally raised her head, her eyes meeting mine. I frowned at the look on Bonnie's face; something wasn't right.

"I'm fine." Bonnie finally said, her voice calm. _Too _calm.

"Unbelievable. You were totally faking it." Caroline said as she stared disbelievingly at Bonnie.

"Caroline, come on." Elena said, trying to calm her down, but it didn't work.

"No, you scared the hell out of me!" Caroline exclaimed, and she turned and stormed out of the room.

Elena sighed and turned back to Bonnie, who still looked far too calm. "Bonnie?" she said cautiously, finally getting Bonnie to look at her.

"I'm fine," she said simply. "Everything's fine." Without saying another word, she swiftly exited the bathroom, stalking in the direction Caroline had gone. Elena's troubled gaze met mine. Whatever just had happened - it wasn't good.

* * *

"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline said in frustration as the four of us made our way out of Elena's bedroom, Bonnie in the lead. I watched Bonnie stride forward, her hands clasped demurely in front of her. It was very un-Bonnie-like.

"I must go." Bonnie said calmly, her voice somewhat deeper than usual. My brows drew together in a frown as I watched Bonnie. Everything about her seemed different, as though she wasn't the same person. My eyes widened as I realized...

Oh my God_._

"If she's leaving, I'm leaving." Caroline said stubbornly.

"You guys can't leave." Elena said as Bonnie, or at least the person who looked like Bonnie, started to make her way down the stairs.

"Oh, I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night." Caroline told Elena, looking more than a little bit freaked out.

A few steps down, Bonnie turned to Elena. "Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here." With that, she turned back around and continued to walk down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Elena called to Bonnie, her voice filled with confusion.

"Back to where it all began." Bonnie answered simply.

Elena called out to Bonnie again but she didn't get a response.

I hurried over to the top of the stairs, my eyes growing the size of tennis balls. I took a deep breath before saying one, single word. "Emily."

The witch turned at the bottom of the stairs, her gaze locking with mine and I heard Elena gasp beside me.

"I won't let him have it," Emily said with Bonnie's mouth, her eyes narrowing as she stared up at me. "It must be destroyed." That said, Bonnie/Emily turned and ran from the house, slamming the front door closed behind her.

"Wait!" I ran down the stairs, Elena and Caroline hot on my heels. Reaching the door, I attempted to pull it open but it wouldn't budge.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked, again a little more than freaked out, as she reached my side.

"It's Bonnie, Emily is possessing her," I explained hurriedly as I continued to pull at the door. "We have to get Bonnie. _Now_."

Suddenly the door burst open and I stumbled back as a tall, dark silhouette lunged towards me.

"What the hell?" Jeremy asked as Caroline and Elena screamed loudly. Looking more than a little confused, Jeremy walked past the three of us and into the kitchen. I sprinted out of the front door once Jeremy was gone and I ran towards my car, ignoring Elena's calls for me to wait. I needed to get to Bonnie, and I thought I knew where she was going; the old Fell's church. Jumping into my car, I quickly put it into gear just as the passenger side door opened and Elena clambered inside.

"I called Stefan." she told me, gasping for breath. I nodded before slamming my foot on the gas pedal and speeding down the road.

* * *

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Elena and I yelled as we sprinted, well, I stumbled, through the woods. I was in a perfectly good shape, that wasn't it, but, come on, who could run in the forest with high heels on?

As we came closer to the ruins of the Fell's church, we could hear voices. Once we reached the scene, Elena and I both gasped.

Bonnie/Emily stood in the middle of a pentagram, fire erupting around her. Stefan and Damon stood several feet away from the flames and were watching Bonnie's every move. Elena and I moved forward again, but Stefan caught Elena and me just in time to stop us from going over to Bonnie. Once Stefan let me go, he didn't let Elena go though, I went to stand next to Damon, and we watched in shock as Bonnie/Emily threw the crystal into the air and it exploded in a burst of white light. I quickly raised my arm to protect my face from the sparks that flew in every direction. Lowering my arm, I watched as the flames extinguished, leaving Bonnie, just Bonnie now, standing silent and confused in the moonlight. Before I could move, I heard Damon growl next to me and suddenly he was at Bonnie's side, his fangs embedded in her neck.

"NO!" I screamed.

Something blurry ran past me, so fast that I couldn't see what it was. But once I saw hands grabbing a handful of Damon's leather jacket and pulling him off Bonnie with inhuman strength, causing him to smash against a tree, I realized that it was Stefan. Elena and I both ran forward as Bonnie collapsed to the floor, the wound at her neck pouring crimson blood onto the ground. I was beside Bonnie in an instant and crouched down, looking worriedly at her closed eyes.

Stefan also crouched down and leaned down to check Bonnie's heartbeat. "She's alive, but barely. I can save her." he said as his fangs extracted and he quickly bit into his wrist.

I nodded quickly, signaling him to do it. Stefan nodded once at me, then placed his bloody wrist against Bonnie's mouth, urging her to drink and swallow his blood. I felt Elena kneel beside me, resting a hand against my shoulder.

"Swallow, Bonnie. It will help you." I whispered as calm as I could manage.

I sighed in relief as Bonnie's eyes flew open to meet Stefan's, and with a bit of persuasion, she swallowed a few mouthfuls of his blood. I carefully brushed Bonnie's hair away to reveal her wound, which was quickly knitting itself closed as her breathing evened out.

"Her neck – it's healing." Elena said, half in shock, half in amazement.

Once Stefan pulled back, Bonnie's eyes flickered around, before resting on Elena and then on me. "Elena? Amber? What happened?"

I didn't reply, I didn't really know how to. How could I tell Bonnie that she had been attacked by a vampire? Instead, I raised my gaze to find Damon staring at me, his bloodshot eyes full of pain and longing before he turned and walked into the forest, followed by Stefan. Turning back to Bonnie, I helped her to sit up and, with Elena's help, managed to get her onto her feet.

"Alright," Elena said quietly to Bonnie, taking her by her elbow and leading her away. "Let's get you home. I'll explain everything." I watched how Elena led Bonnie to my car and helped her inside, now both waiting for me.

I hadn't noticed that Stefan had walked up to me, and I jumped when he appeared in front of me. "He could use a friend right now." He said softly.

Though he didn't really make sense at all, I knew perfectly fine what he meant. I didn't ask Stefan why he wanted _me _to talk to Damon, but I was too tired to even bother to ask. Instead, I nodded slowly and smiled weakly at Stefan. Then I took a deep breath and walked further into the forest, stopping when I saw Damon sitting on a ruined wall, staring into nothing in particular with an empty gaze. He didn't look at me when I went to sit by his side. I couldn't blame him – he had just lost the only opportunity to release Katherine, the woman he loved, from the tomb. I figured that much out from just the look on his face.

I swallowed hard, shoved my hands in the pockets of my leather jacket and looked around awkwardly, unsure what to do. I didn't really know what to say – I didn't really know Damon _that_ well to know what would make him feel better. And I couldn't find the words to say to him, after all, he had just almost _killed_ Bonnie.

"I'm sorry, Damon." I whispered after a while, not looking at him. In the corner of my eye, I noticed that Damon finally turned to face me, his eyes filled with unshed tears and confusion.

I _did_ feel sorry for him. Maybe it was wrong, something inside me _screamed_ that it was wrong, but I still did. I didn't know why. I seemed to never know anything when I was around Damon. He… confused me, and he was hard to understand.

"I want you to know something," I continued, turning to meet his gaze. I almost lost myself in his blue eyes, but I carried on, "I want you to know that I'm willing to be your friend, Damon, but if you hurt my friends ever again, I swear there will be serious hell to pay."

We sat in silence for a few moments, my green eyes gazing into his ice blue ones, neither of us moving. Eventually I tore my gaze away and, without looking back, I stood up and walked back to my car, leaving Damon alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: And that was chapter 10! Hope you liked it.**

**Have you guys seen the latest TVD episodes yet? It's crazy in Mystic Falls now. Jeremy and Kol both died... Again some of my favorite characters died, and I will forever mourn them. Oh well.**

**And KATHERINE IS BACK! Freaking finally, I've been waiting for her return for over a season.**

**Thanks for sticking with me, see you next time.**


	13. Friend Or Enemy

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been so busy with school lately that I haven't been able to update in a freaking month. And this chapter's also really short. I'm a horrible person.**

**Anyway, this is part one of The Turning Point, or as I called it, Friend Or Enemy. Hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: **The Vampire Diaries doesn't belong to me, but my OC Amber does.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Friend Or Enemy  
Amber's outfit(s): (www).polyvore(.com)/chapter_11_12_friend_enemy/set?id=75904132

It was the morning after the whole incident with Emily possessing Bonnie, which Bonnie was still freaked out from, and I was walking through the school hallways with Bonnie and Elena, thinking everything through. Elena had told Bonnie pretty much everything – about vampires, about Damon using Caroline… _everything_. I was happy to see that Bonnie was handling everything pretty well. Well, at least it seemed like she did.

"Did I miss something?" Elena suddenly questioned as we pushed our way through a large crowd.

I followed Elena's gaze and my eyes landed on Caroline chatting happily to Matt, who laughed and nodded at something she'd just said. Several heads turned to watch the two of them. Caroline and Matt stopped walking in front of a classroom and continued to talk and laugh.

"They've been hanging out." Bonnie answered with a light shrug.

Elena cocked her head to the side. "Kind of weird, don't you think?" she retorted, not taking her eyes of her friend and ex-boyfriend.

"Caroline needs someone nice like Matt," Bonnie said lightly. "As opposed to a homicidal vampire like Damon."

I turned to look at Bonnie. "Yeah, how are you taking all that?" I asked. Bonnie looked completely calm and like it wasn't a big deal, but I sure as hell remembered how _I_ felt when I found out. And it certainly wasn't calm.

Bonnie sighed and met my gaze. "I'm freaked out," she answered honestly, suddenly looking very tired. "Damon attacked me, I could be _dead_ right now. But I'm also grateful."

Elena's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "Hmm?"

"To Stefan," Bonnie answered as if it was all very logical. "he saved my life." We stopped walking at Elena's locker and she pulled off her scarf, putting it in her locker.

Which reminded me – Stefan had told Elena that he and Damon were leaving town after everything that had happened last night, and I found myself disappointed and thinking that I didn't want Damon to leave town.

I shook the thought off. I should be happy and relieved that Damon was leaving – he'd probably get me killed. But somehow, I didn't feel that way. And again, everything was confusing.

I sighed at the thoughts that kept running through my head and leaned against the locker that was next to Elena's. "Have you seen him?"

"Not since he told me he was leaving," Elena answered uncaringly, but I knew how she really felt. She roughly stuffed her bag in her locker after grabbing some of the books out of it. "For all I know, he's already gone."

I shook my head. "No," I argued. "You know Stefan wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

Elena looked at me, her eyes hard as she thought of him. "Yes, he would. He thinks he's protecting me – a clean break and all that."

Bonnie's eyebrows drew together. "So what are you gonna do?" she questioned.

"What am I supposed to do?" Elena answered Bonnie's question with a question and slammed her locker shut. "I've already begged him _not_ to go. If I ask him again, I'm being selfish. It is what it is." We started walking again.

I shot Elena a look and cocked an eyebrow at her. "If you really believed that, then you wouldn't check your phone every ten seconds."

Elena said nothing, she just rolled her eyes at me, but she knew that I was right.

Bonnie shrugged lightly. "Well, maybe it's for the best." she said carefully.

Elena's head snapped up to Bonnie. "What? Why?"

We stopped walking again.

Bonnie turned to Elena, her arms spread out at her sides. "I mean, what kind of future could you have had with him?" she said, her voice rising just a bit. "Even if he stayed?"

Before Elena could answer, a banner came flying out of a student's hands, making it hang in front of our faces. Ironically enough, the banner said '_The Promise Of Your Future_'.

I couldn't help the laugh that erupted from my mouth and looked at Bonnie. "Did you just…?"

"No," Bonnie said hurriedly, looking at Elena like a deer caught in the headlights. "I swear."

Bonnie and I both looked at Elena, who just sighed loudly, more than a little exasperated. She pushed past the now getting pinned up banner without saying another word or something such as a backwards glance and stalked off, disappearing around the corner.

Bonnie looked at me, and I just shrugged. We told each other goodbyes and went separate ways to go to our classes.

* * *

It was after school when I walked down the parking lot toward my car. The sound of my ringtone piercing through the air startled me, and when I took my phone out of my bag, I tilted my head slightly to the side as I looked at the unfamiliar number.

_'UNKNOWN' calling…_

Having a sneaky suspicion who it could be, I answered with an exasperated sigh. "What do you want?"

"_I'm going to ignore how rude you are._" Damon answered through the phone.

I inhaled sharply. "Just get to the point, Damon." I snapped, rummaging through my bag to find the keys of my car.

"_Aren't we in a grouchy mood today_?"

"If my day involves you, then yes, I am a grouchy bitch. Now, what do you want? I'm busy." I answered, already having enough of Damon's games. I found my keys and rose my hand to unlock my car.

"_As much as it pains me to admit it,_ _I need your help._" Damon answered reluctantly.

My hand froze mid-air. Did _the_ Damon Salvatore just ask for _my_ help? "I'm sorry, can you repeat that, please?" I asked teasingly and smirked.

Damon pushed through gritted teeth, "_I need your help_."

I leaned my elbow on the roof of my car. "What makes you think I would help you?" I asked, teasingly again.

I didn't have to look at Damon to know that he was smirking. "_You told me that you were willing to be my _friend_, and friends help each other out, don't they?_"

I rolled my eyes and my smirk fell. I should've known that Damon would use my own words against me. "Why am I even talking to you? I thought you and Stefan were leaving town?" I questioned instead of answering him.

I heard Damon sigh exasperatedly at the other side of the phone. "_Are you gonna help me or not?_"

A silence descended upon us as I thought it through. "Fine," I said after a while. "What do you need me to do?"

"_There's another vampire in town. I need you to get the Gilbert device. It's a compass, and instead of pointing north, it points to vampires._" Damon explained quickly, and I could tell by his tone that explaining it was boring him.

Ah, now I understood why he needed _my_ help. Obviously, Damon couldn't track down this other vampire himself, since this Gilbert device thingy would point to himself – he'd interfere with the signal, or however that thing worked.

I sighed and thought it through again. Finally, I said, "Alright, and where do I get that thing?"

A gust of wind sent my hair flying, and I whirled around when a voice both in the phone and directly behind me said, "You just have to ask very nicely."

Whirling around, I came face to face with the smirking face of Damon, his cell phone still pressed against his ear. He clasped his phone shut and his smirk grew wider when he saw he startled me.

I inhaled sharply and stuffed my phone into my bag, looking at something golden in his hands. It looked like a compass. "So, I assume that's the… _Gilbert device_?" I asked, nodding to the thing. I didn't even bother to ask him how he'd found me.

Damon nodded, still smirking, and took me by surprise when he took my hand in his. He turned my hand, my palm facing up, and pressed the compass in it, then closed my fingers over it gently. My hand felt like electric under Damon's, and I felt my heart skip a beat. My eyes shot up to meet Damon's, but then shot back to the ground, and I wondered if he'd felt it too.

I was very aware that Damon still hadn't let me go yet, and my heart was hammering against my ribcage, just because Damon had taken my hand in his.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Al—alright." I mumbled and quickly pulled away from Damon's grasp, refusing to look at him. Without another word, I started to walk away from him, following the signal of the compass as it started pointing into a direction other than Damon's.

_What the hell was that?_

"Call me once you get a signal!" Damon called after me.

* * *

I wandered around town for something like an hour, and my feet started to hurt. Maybe it wouldn't have taken me so long if I had walked faster, but what the hell.

The compass eventually led me to the old Fell warehouse. The building looked empty and kind of creepy, and I was sure that it would look even creepier in the dark. So, apparently, this warehouse was where the vampire was hiding. I assumed that the vampire didn't have a daylight ring or whatever, since he was hiding in an old and empty building during daylight.

I sighed and pulled out my phone, deciding I should call Damon. I scrolled through my most recent received calls and found Damon's number, and I called him after I had added him to my contacts.

Damon answered almost immediately. "_Well?"_

"Eureka. I found it. I'm at the old Fell warehouse." I said in a bored voice. "So, what do I do now?"

"_Just wait. I'll be there in a minute._"

"You mind hurrying it up? I have a career fair to be at."

A gust of wind sent my hair flying, and I gasped when I felt someone's hands on my hips, and a voice whispered into my ear, "Boo."

I whirled around, glaring heatedly when I was greeted by Damon's smirking face for the second time that day. "Could you stop doing that!" I hissed, clasping my phone shut before smacking Damon's hands off my hips.

Damon just smirked again and held up his hand, palm facing up.

I rolled my eyes and roughly placed the compass in his hand. My skin grazed his, sending tingles down my spine, and I shook the feeling off quickly.

Damon, still smirking, turned around and began to stroll towards the door without another word. I hurried to catch up with him but before he reached the door, Damon turned, causing me to bump into his chest. Hard.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon asked as he looked down at me.

I rubbed my forehead and looked at him as if he was stupid. "The mall," I replied sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. ''No. Where the hell do you think I'm going? _Inside__. With you._" I finished simply.

Damon was not amused. His eyebrows did that frowny-thing. "No, you're not. I don't need to give Stefan another reason for wanting to kill me."

I glared up at him. "You can't go in there alo—" I began, but Damon cut me off.

"I am more than capable of taking care of a baby vampire without the help of a teenage girl, so – _leave_."

I looked at him incredulously and my jaw dropped open. I had to repress the urge to slap him. Couldn't he just appreciate that I was willing to help him for a change?

"I'm not leaving, Damon." I said firmly, crossing my arms stubbornly across my chest. I didn't know what the hell I was doing, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to leave; I had to make sure that Damon didn't get himself hurt.

Damon let out a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes at the determination he saw in my face. "Alright, fine, but you're not going in there," he said and turned towards the door. When his hand hovered over the doorknob, he turned back to look at me. "And _stay here_, I don't need you dying today."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time." I said reluctantly and moved to stand in the sunlight; the vampire couldn't get to me as long as I stayed out of the shadows. With that, Damon turned and broke the lock of the door and entered, leaving me waiting outside impatiently.

As soon as the door closed behind Damon, I began to pace in the sunlight. I didn't know why I was worried, because A) Damon was something like one-hundred-and-sixty years old or something, and B) I shouldn't even care about his wellbeing. But I still did. Which was weird.

Not even a minute later, I heard gunshots, followed by someone crying out in pain.

I whirled around to the door, staring at it wide-eyed. The sound had come from inside, and the scream of pain had come from Damon. That much was obvious.

Okay, okay, okay, Damon told me clearly _not _to go inside, and I'd seen enough movies of stupid girls thinking they could be the hero and stubbornly entering creepy places without having as much as fighting experience. So I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed Stefan's number.

Stefan didn't pick up.

So I tried to call Elena.

She didn't pick up either.

Just my luck. I started pacing in front of the stairs again. Shit, shit, shit, shit, what do I do now? The seconds were flying by and I needed to come up with a plan quickly. I couldn't go in there unarmed. '_I don't need you dying today_' Damon had said.

My eyes scanned the ground, and my eyes landed on a pathetic looking twig. Pathetic looking twig or not, it was a weapon none the less. I ran over to the twig and picked it up, then I scrambled up the stairs and opened the door, running into the darkened warehouse in full 007-mode. My pace slowed as my eyes grew accustomed to the dim light and my gaze flew around the space, searching for Damon. I felt relieved when I heard Damon's voice, but that feeling disappeared when I heard a somewhat familiar masculine voice talking back, but I didn't recognize it.

I poked my head around the corner of a rack of old stuff and scanned the area. My gaze fell on a man's back that was turned to me. The man, from whom I assumed that it was the vampire, was looking at Damon, who was collapsed on the floor, blood pouring from where he'd been hit by multiple bullets.

Damon's head snapped up towards me, and for the first time since we'd met, I saw his eyes fill with panic. When the other vampire wasn't looking, he mimed at me to go, but I didn't move a muscle.

Then, the other vampire sighed and sat crouched down into Damon's level, drawing Damon's attention back to him and blocking him from my view. "Why am I so overly emotional?" he question the older vampire. "All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna… I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff."

Holy shit, was that… _Logan Fell_? Logan as in I-know-everything-about-anyone Logan Fell?

Damon's eyes flickered to me for just a second as he replied, "Well, you probably love her. Anything you felt before would be magnified now. You're going to have to learn to control that."

"What about walking in the sun?" Logan asked, causing Damon to subtly glance down at his ring. "I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun, which, by the way, is pretty cool. The council would never suspect you; that's not in the journals."

"The journals?" Damon questioned, focusing on the new information Logan had given him rather than answering his own question.

"Yeah, the Founding Fathers, they passed down journals to their kids. Come on, man, you gotta tell me; how can you walk around in the sun?"

"Who turned you?" Damon asked again, ignoring Logan's question once again.

Logan's face darkened in anger. "How do you walk in the sun?" he repeated.

"Who turned you?"

I rolled my eyes. If it was one thing that Damon and I had in common, it was our stubbornness.

Logan's eyes narrowed in a glare. "I have been really nice so far," he growled, "but, fine, you don't want to talk?" His head suddenly snapped up to me. Dumbly, I gasped and quickly backed away, hiding around the corner of the rack and dropping the twig. Of course, hiding was hopeless, and within a split second, Logan was in front of me. "Hello, Amber, how's Jenna?"

_Shit_.

* * *

**A/N: That was part one! I'll make sure to post part two at least this week. **


	14. A Bad Surprise

**A/N: Hey everyone! Happy TVD Thursday! Here's part two of chapter 13, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, because if I did, things would've gone completely different. I do own my lovely OC Amber Dawson.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Friend Or Enemy (Part 2)  
Amber's outfit(s): (www.)polyvore( )chapter_11_12_friend_enemy/set?id=75904132

I looked at Logan with a narrowed gaze. "Burn in hell." I spat.

"That's not very ladylike language." Logan laughed cruelly, then poked his head around the corner to look at Damon. "How do you walk in the sun? I won't hesitate to kill her unless you answer my question."

"Touch her and I will rip you apart." Damon choked out from his spot on the floor.

I slowly and carefully lowered myself to the ground, trying to get to the twig. If I could reach it, maybe I could stab Logan and that would give me enough time to—

Logan pulled my upper arm in a strong grip and dragged me into Damon's view, hurting me despite Damon's threat. Once there, Logan put his arm around my throat and held a gun against my head. Holy shit, where did that gun come from?

When the metal brushed my skin, I flinched unintentionally. My green eyes bore into Damon's, and I noticed the slight panic in Damon's blue ones, but it soon turned into something else. His eyes turned cold and simultaneously filled with anger. A shiver tore through me.

"Kill her and you'll never know." Damon said scathingly as he clumsily pushed himself up into a standing position.

I found it harder to catch my breath as Logan's hand was increasingly pressing against my throat, and my lungs started to burn.

Logan raised his gun, aiming it directly at Damon's chest, but Damon didn't back down. Instead, he said,

"You're not answering my question."

The silence that followed, wherein Logan and Damon stared at each other coldly, seemed to go on forever, when in reality it was just a couple of seconds. Eventually I started to wheeze, my lungs desperately trying to fill themselves with oxygen, and Damon's eyes flickered to me, full of panic again. Logan loosened his grip on my throat a little, not enough for me to escape, and I took the chance to inhale deeply, the burning in my lungs lessening.

Damon's eyes shot back to Logan, now full of that same anger again, and I felt Logan freeze. A cruel and mischievous laugh followed.

"You two…" he said in between the laugh, indicating the gun from Damon to me."I certainly didn't expect _that_." I didn't know what he meant, but I didn't have time to figure it out either because he continued, "Look, I have things to do, people to kill, so I guess I'll be needing a little head start."

Without further warning, Logan aimed the gun at Damon's chest again and pulled the trigger, offloading several wooden bullets into Damon's torso, just missing his heart. Damon collapsed to the floor, groaning in pain.

I felt myself being shoved from Logan's arms and into Damon's direction, and I launched myself on the floor next to him. A malicious laugh echoed through the warehouse as Logan disappeared around the corner I'd hid in only minutes ago. Damon and I remained silent until we heard the door slam shut behind Logan; he was gone.

My head immediately snapped back to Damon, and my eyes scanned his with blood soaked shirt. "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"I've just been shot seven times but, other than that, I'm peachy."

I rolled my eyes at him, trying not to reveal how panicked I was. What the hell was I supposed to do now? I mean, I couldn't just leave Damon here, and I couldn't just take him onto the street, could I? Even though it was dark outside now didn't mean that people weren't able to see him anymore.

As on cue, Damon said, "I need you to get them out." He bit back a groan.

I frowned, my eyes narrowing as my mind was slow to comprehend his meaning, and when I finally did, my eyes widened. "Wait, you want me to… no, no, no."

Damon groaned as he fully turned his head to me. "Amber…" I bit my bottom lip as his ice blue eyes met mine. "I can't heal until the bullets are out. Use your fingers."

I bit harder on my bottom lip, then reluctantly nodded. My eyes wandered over his with blood soaked shirt, and I couldn't find the bullet wounds from just looking at his shirt. "I need to take your shirt off." I murmured a little embarrassed.

By the way the corners of Damon's mouth jerked upwards, I could tell he was holding back a crude remark. He nodded in response and I reached up, unbuttoning his shirt carefully, trying not to cause him any more pain. I refrained a gasp when I saw the many bullet holes marring his perfectly smooth skin. I was trying so hard to stay focused and not to stare at his beautifully sculptured body – his muscles and… _Alright, focus_. As my fingers grazed his exposed skin, he bit back another groan, while I was starting to feel like my legs were about to break out from under me. Taking a deep breath, I picked a wound and carefully eased my finger inside, feeling around for the bullet.

I could feel Damon stare at me. His eyes never left my face as I set to work pricing each bullet from his torso. I cringed unintentionally whenever he groaned out of pain, and I was happy when I had flung the last bullet to the side.

"Happy?" I sighed, brushing my with blood covered fingers off on Damon's shirt.

"Very."

I sat back, wiping the back of my hand across my forehead. "So, uh, are you okay? Do you need anything?"

He gazed up at me with a small smirk forming on his lips. "Are you offering?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled myself off the ground. "Okay, you're fine. Let's go."

"I'm going to rip that reporter limb from limb when I find him." Damon muttered darkly, looking more than a little exasperated. I didn't respond to that and instead just helped him to his feet.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along with me as I made my way out of the warehouse, eager to get out of there. "Alright, Rambo, first things first; what now? We don't have a car, and we can't go around town with you looking like you murdered someone."

"We're not walking."

We were back on the parking lot now, and I finally let Damon's wrist go as I turned to him. "Well, if you have a better suggestion, do tell." I folded my arms across my chest, forcing myself not to stare at his bare chest.

Damon suddenly reached out for me, pulling me tightly against his own body and he draped an arm around my waist.

The tip of my head reached just under his nose, and I had to tilt my head to look at him. "What the f—"

I gasped when everything around us became one big blur, and I realized that Damon was running, using his vampire speed. Houses and then trees flashed past us in a dizzying rate. In a matter of seconds, a blurry house came up in front of us and suddenly we were in Damon's room. I collapsed on the bed – the speed of Damon's running made me feel like I could get sick at any second.

Without saying another word, Damon turned around and stalked towards his mirror. I went to lie on my stomach and watched as he stripped off the bloody shirt in a heat of rage, then pulled out his phone from the pocket of his jeans. In a matter of seconds, Damon was rambling on to his younger brother over the phone.

"Logan Fell is a vampire," Damon told Stefan without preamble. "And when I find him again, I'm going to destroy him limb by limb." Damon walked over to his closet and dragged out a shirt and stormed back over to the mirror in the corner of his room, examining his body to see if his wounds had fully healed.

"No, I'm not okay!" Damon hissed in reply at something Stefan had said as he tried to pull a new shirt on. Without thinking, I walked up to Damon and quickly took over buttoning his shirt. Damon paused in his rant to glance at me. "I was ambushed, I was _shot_… Now I'm vengeful. I just have to find him."

When I was done buttoning his shirt, I tip-toed up and pressed my ear against the other side of his phone, ignoring the butterflies that erupted from my stomach because of the close contact, and tried to hear whatever Stefan was saying.

"_No need, he's here at the school_." I faintly heard Stefan's voice reply.

"You're kidding?" Damon scoffed. "Why the hell is he there?"

"_He's working the crowd_."

"Well, I'll be right there." Damon replied, and his eyes lit up with the possibility of future excitement.

"_Have you seen Amber? She didn't turn up at the career fair._" Stefan then said, and I smiled at the hint of worry in his voice.

Damon smirked at me in the mirror. "She's here with me." He replied.

I could almost see the frown on Stefan's face. "_What? Why? She hates you_."

Damon now winked at me in the mirror. "Oh, that was just an act to hide her lust fr—"

In one quick movement, I snatched the phone out of his hand and pressed it to my own ear, turning my back to Damon. "Stefan? It's me," While grinning widely, I quickly moved away from Damon as he tried to snatch his phone back out of my hand. "We're fine; _we_ will see you at the school. Be careful." Without waiting for a response, I ended the call.

Turning back to Damon, I wasn't surprised to see him look at me with an annoyed expression. I smirked triumphantly and pressed the phone back in his hand. Instead of snapping something at me, Damon simply said while shoving the phone back in his pocket,

"You're not going."

I gaped at him. "What? Why the hell not? Logan is at the school and he cou—"

"You've gotten yourself into enough trouble for today, Amber," Damon said, his voice hinting impatience. Well, excuse me there, but last time I checked, it was _your _fault I ended up at the warehouse in the first place. "Stay here or go home."

Before I could protest, Damon's phone rang again, and when he had answered, the grin on his face fell immediately. By the time he had snapped his phone shut, my eyes had filled with worry.

"What? What is it?"

Damon's blue eyes flickered to me, filled with sympathy, something that I'd never seen in them before. "Logan," he replied, taking me by my elbows and leading me out of his room and down the stairs. I guess I was coming with him after all. "He has Caroline."

* * *

I saw the variety of colors and shapes on my closed eyelids; that was how tightly my eyes were closed. The cool November air brushed past me, deafened me, and I held onto Damon even tighter. That's right; I was on Damon's back as he was running towards an open road, where Logan's black SUV was parked, and Stefan was hot on our heels. Stefan was probably wondering why the hell Damon had taken me with him, but it wasn't like he had had a choice; I wasn't going to sit back and do nothing to help Caroline. Not again.

My eyes flew open when Damon slowed down and set me back on my feet just in front of the black SUV's trunk. The palms of Damon's hands ran up my thighs when I slid off his back and I couldn't help but let out a small gasp at the sensation. Okay, okay, focus.

While Damon had been busy sitting me down, Stefan threw the local news reporter from his car and as he's getting back up, Damon grabbed the gun from the back of his jeans and shot Logan multiple times. I ran around the side of Logan's SUV to get to the passenger seat and dragged an unconscious Caroline out of the car, draping one of her arms around my shoulder.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Damon grinned mischievously at Logan. Logan squirmed in agony on the ground.

"Stefan!" I called above Logan's screams in agony. "A little help here?" I indicated my chin slightly to Caroline, who was still unconscious and loosely hanging on to me, almost slumping onto the ground.

In the blink of an eye, Stefan was in front of me and took Caroline over from me, picking her up bridal-style. A second later, Stefan had disappeared, taking Caroline home. Damon, meanwhile, ended his phone call with an overly concerned Sheriff/Elizabeth Forbes.

Refraining a groan as I realized I was forced to stay here since my car was still at the school, I just followed Damon around the back of the car and watched slightly irritated as he pulled out an iron pipe. He walked back over to Logan, who was still squirming in agony.

"We're gonna try this one more time," Damon said while pretending the iron pipe was a golf club and Logan's head was the ball. "Who turned you?"

Logan had finally managed to sit up just a little and panted. "I told you; I don't know." he answered in defeat.

"This tire iron could take your head clean off," Damon said dryly, studying the pipe. "Is that your final answer?"

Logan looked up at Damon incredulously. "How can you side with _them_?" he spat.

"I don't side with anyone," Damon told him firmly. "You pissed me off; I want you dead."

I rolled my eyes. "Can we just get a move on here? It's late and I really need to get home." I turned to Damon, looking at him in annoyance. He still needed to bring me to my car.

"Women." Damon said to Logan and smirked. I had to repress the urge to slap him, but I knew that right now and there was neither the time nor the place. "Who turned you?"

"I don't know!" Logan exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, well, you're screwed." Damon said casually, as if he wasn't going to smash someone's head off. He lifted up the pipe and I closed my eyes, not wanting to get this image to haunt my mind forever.

"NO!" Logan exclaimed all of the sudden. "I _do_ know!"

I waited for the impact, but when it didn't happen, I tentatively opened one eye, then the other, and realized that Damon's hands had froze mid-air.

"You're lying." Damon pressed.

"You think you're the only one who wants to get into that tomb?" Logan asked him through gritted teeth, pushing himself into a sitting position.

Oh, crap.

"Damon," I hissed when I saw a flicker of doubt pass over his eyes. "_Don't_ listen to him."

Damon removed one hand from the iron pipe and held it up to me, signaling for me to be quiet. "If you are lying to me, I _will_ end you." he sneered to Logan.

"I'm not lying! There is another way to break the spell – we can help you." Logan promised, pointing his finger at Damon to further express his point. My eyes narrowed in a glare. Logan sure as hell was smart; he was telling Damon everything he wanted to hear. A police car's sirens coming from a distance made me jump, and I sighed in relief when I realized that Sheriff Forbes was coming. "Meet me at the old church."

"Damon, don't." I said sternly when I recognized the look in his face; he was giving in.

Damon quickly looked up in the direction where the sirens were coming from, ignoring me. "Take me down, make it look real. Make it look real!"

Are you fucking kidding me?

When Sheriff Forbes pulled up, Damon lamely swung the iron pipe to hit Logan on his head and, predictably, Logan dodged him and threw him into the back of the black SUV. Before I could even do anything, Logan had disappeared.

I looked down at Damon disbelievingly. "What the hell, Damon?" I hissed.

I whirled around when I heard Sheriff Forbes' footsteps coming towards us, her pace quickening when she saw Damon slumped on the ground. "Where is she?" Sheriff Forbes demanded, her gaze worriedly shooting anywhere but at us.

"She's okay," Damon panted, making it look like he was in pain. He pushed himself up and clutched his right shoulder as if it hurt. I just rolled my eyes. "My brother has taken her home. I'm sorry, Sheriff, I just wasn't strong enough."

I watched in disbelief as Sheriff Forbes, in the relief that her daughter was safe, believed Damon's lies and quickly took off in her patrol car to see her daughter and hunt for Logan.

Damon's fake pain disappeared as soon as Sheriff Forbes had sped off, and he straightened up and removed his hand from its place on his shoulder. He turned around to face me, smirking when he saw that I was glowering a hole in his head. "Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes."

I just rolled my eyes again and turned around, starting to walk away from him.

I jumped when Damon suddenly appeared next to me, following me. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Home."

In one quick movement of his hand, Damon had taken my arm in a tight grip and forced me to stop walking. "No, you're not."

I cocked an eyebrow at him and shook his hand off my arm. "What? You really expect me to join you on your meeting with your buddy Logan after he pressed a gun to my head? No, thanks, but I think I'll pass."

Damon's eyes narrowed suspiciously at me. "I can't risk Saint Stefan finding out about what happened here," he said, taking a step forward and I took a step back. "I can't let you go."

My jaw dropped open. "Are you being serious? How come I always get sucked into vampire business?" I complained, glaring at my shoes. "Look, I promise I won't tell Stefan, okay? I just want to go home, and I left my car at school – can you give me a ride back?"

"Sure," Damon started to reply. The corner of his mouth jerked up into a half-smirk and I would have noticed the mischievous gleam in his eyes if I wasn't so obsessed with getting home. He turned his back to me and crouched down a little. I glanced around quickly, making sure that no one saw us, then hopped onto his back and shivered when his hands rested just on my thighs. "…after I've met Logan." He finished.

Son of a bitch. My eyes grew twice their size. "No, Damon!" I hissed into his ear. I grabbed onto his leather jacket's collar and tried steering him around like a horse as he turned (us) around, but he started running with his vampire speed in the opposite direction of the school nonetheless.

I pressed my mouth shut, knowing that screaming into his ear wouldn't stop him from meeting Logan, and I'd probably just catch flies anyway. I closed my eyes again and grabbed a handful of his leather jacket, holding on tightly.

My eyes flew open again when Damon slowed down and set me back on my feet. The palms of Damon's hands ran up my thighs when I slid off his back, just like they'd done before, and I was starting to wonder if he was doing it on purpose. I cursed myself for wearing a dress that day. Ignoring him and my skin that now felt like it was on fire, I looked around, taking in our surroundings. We were in the woods, and I could see the ruins of the church through the trees. Logan was nowhere to be seen.

I turned back to Damon with a smug smile on my face. "Well, looks like your buddy Logan didn't show up." I commented.

Damon ignored me and looked incredibly annoyed. He scanned the area until, out of nowhere, his phone started ringing. "Hello." he answered the phone dryly.

I tip-toed up, just like I'd done earlier that day, and tried to listen in on the conversation.

"_I just wanted to say thank you_," I recognized Sheriff Forbes' voice, "_I don't know how you did it_."

Damon seemed to be confused. "Um, not following."

"_We found Logan's body up by the old Fell warehouse_," Sheriff Forbes answered, clearly not understanding that Damon hadn't killed him at all. We both froze. "_He has been disposed of. He was hoarding victims, _innocent_ victims_." The Sheriff took a deep breath. "_This town owes you so much. So do I_." And then I heard a click, telling me that the Sheriff had hung up.

I stepped back and looked at Damon, unsure what to do when I saw the shocked expression on Damon's face. He turned his gaze sharply on me.

"What?" I asked in a bored voice. His brows narrowed, and I put two and two together. "Wait, you don't think that _I_ warned _Stefan_, do you? I couldn't even have told him in the first place; I've been with you the whole time!"

"Damn it," he cursed and turned his back to me. "Who the hell is doing this?"

I sighed tiredly and folded my arms across my chest. "I don't know, Damon. Now could you please just bring me back to my car?"

"Right, right." he mumbled absent-mindly.

I sighed as I hopped onto his back for the third time that day. It was weird how I was getting comfortable with this. "Let's never do this again." I mumbled into his neck and crossed my arms over his shoulders.

"Agreed."

Then Damon started running and, since we weren't that far away from school, we were in the parking lot and next to my car in just a second. I awkwardly climbed off his back and straightened my dress. "Thanks." I mumbled almost inaudible.

Damon smirked slightly at me. "Well, I have a vampire to track down and rip apart, so…" he turned around and started to walk away without another word.

While biting my lower lip, I watched him go. The night was dark and still for a moment, except for Damon's footsteps. Then, I hesitantly called after him, "Damon," I continued when he had turned around to me, "I'm sorry. For not being able to get Katherine out the tomb, I mean. You… you lost her, too." By the time I was at my last sentence, I was almost whispering, but I knew that Damon could hear me.

Damon nodded and looked at me in a way I couldn't quite describe; surprise, sadness and… something else. Then he smiled, a genuine smile, one that sent a shiver down my spine. "Goodnight, Amber."

I smiled back at him. "'Night, Damon."

And then, when I blinked, he was gone.

* * *

I was on the road, driving myself home, thinking today's events through. I turned the radio on and put the volume almost all the way up, hoping it would clear my mind. I couldn't get my thoughts off from Damon. After spending practically the whole day with him, I saw him… well, _differently_. I couldn't quite explain it.

The sound of my phone ringing interrupted my train of thoughts. "Hello?" I answered, turning down the volume of the radio.

"_Amber, I_—" Elena's voice greeted me through the phone. My eyebrows drew together in a frown when I noticed she sounded like she'd been crying. "_I… I was just with Stefan a—and…_"

Weren't they on non-speaking terms? "He didn't do anything, did he?" A sob was the only answer I got. A knot tied itself in my stomach. "Elena, what happened?"

Elena sniffled. "_Can you—can you come pick me up at the Boarding House?_"

"Okay, okay," I said quickly, my face filled with concern. "I'll be there in a second. Stay where you are."

I heard another sob escape Elena's lips. "_T—thank you. Hurry_." Then she hung up on me.

* * *

When I was halfway on my way to the Boarding House, I saw Elena walking at the middle of the road. What the hell, Elena? Didn't I tell her to wait at the Boarding House? Sighing, I stopped the car right next to her. Elena jogged over to my car and climbed into the passenger seat, hugging herself tightly.

"Elena, what happened?" I asked quietly as I turned the car back on to the road. Looking over to Elena quickly, my eyes widened as I saw the tears streaming from her chocolate brown eyes.

Elena swallowed hard, her face suddenly growing from sad to cold. "Did you know?" she asked, her voice harsh as tears continued to stroll down her cheeks.

I blinked slowly. "Know what?" I asked, turning my gaze back to the road.

"Did you know that I look like her?" Elena demanded.

I let out a frustrated sigh at Elena's question. My eyes flickered from the road back to Elena. "Look like who? Elena, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Katherine!" Elena finally exclaimed, shooting an accusing look in my direction. "Did you know I look like Katherine?!"

A chill suddenly passed through the car and I felt it slither around my heart, and the blood drained from my face at Elena's words. "What do you mean?" I asked, my voice shaking just a little. She looked like Katherine? That wasn't even possible. Right?

"I mean I found a picture of Katherine in eighteen-sixty-four in Stefan's bedroom and I look _exactly_ like her. She's identical to me; not just a resemblance, it's like we're twins! And that's not even possible." Elena explained between sobs. I swallowed hard as I drove down a darkened, foggy stretch of road just outside of town.

"That's impossible," I said quietly, too shocked to joke about Elena being in Stefan's bedroom. "You're not related to her. You can't be. There's no way…" I was cut off when my phone started ringing for the umpteenth time that day. Sighing, I looked at the display.

_'STEFAN' calling…_

"Uh-oh," I said, staring intently at the display of my phone. "Stefan's calling me."

Elena's eyes grew twice their size. "Don't— don't answer it!" she said hurriedly, trying to snatch the phone out of my hands.

I dodged her and sighed. "Elena, you kind of abandoned him at the Boarding House and I can't just leave him worried. I'll cover for you." I shot her a stern look and picked up. "Stefan?"

"_Amber, are you okay? Do you know where Elena is_?"

"Elena is…" I cleared my throat, gazing at the road, and hesitantly continued, "not with me. I thought she was with you?"

"_She was_, _but then I found her necklace si_—"

A figure took shape in the middle of the road, dooming out of the fog. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed, my phone slipping out of my hands.

I vaguely heard Elena gasp beside me as I slammed my foot on the brakes, but not in time. A scream erupted from Elena's mouth as my car ploughed into the figure before flipping over completely along the road and landing on its roof. The night was silent and still again, then I faintly heard something dripping.

Drip.

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned in pain as my seatbelt cut into my chest, holding me upside-down. Turning my head to the right, my eyes widened when I saw the bloody gash across Elena's forehead.

Drip.

"Elena…" I mumbled, my voice breaking slightly as I tried to breathe properly. Elena's eyes stayed closed as blood dripped down from her head and pooled on the roof of the car. My head throbbed and my vision swam, and I groaned when I felt liquid trickle down my forehead, too.

Drip.

I groaned in pain and slowly reached out to Elena and I nervously poked her. She didn't move. I pressed my fingers against her neck, checking for a pulse. I sighed in relief when I felt a steady throbbing against my fingertips.

Drip.

A cracking sound not far from my car drew my attention back to the crumpled body in the road. The guilt welled up in my chest and knit itself in a painful state, but it dissolved quickly when I saw the man's body moving. I watched in horror as the figure slowly started to uncurl, the bones snapping back into place. My heart hammered against my ribcage as I tugged desperately at my seatbelt, but it wouldn't budge. The figure, which I now knew could only be a vampire, stood up and began to move towards the overturned car where Elena and I lay helpless.

Drip.

As the vampire crouched down to my level, I let out a final ear piercing scream and closed my eyes, preparing for the worst.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaand that was The Turning Point. Next chapter is one of my favorite season 1 episodes; Bloodlines! Yay! **

**I'd really like to thank you all for sticking with this story. I really appreciate all the reviews, follows, favorites and views I get. You have no idea how much you guys make my days! See you next time.**


	15. Road Trip

**A/N: Howdy! How's everyone?  
****So this is 'Bloodlines', or as I called it, 'Road Trip'. How original, I know.  
Anyways, I split this episode into two chapters because otherwise the chapter would have been 9000 words or something, and that's really long. Part 2 should be at least up before Monday. Hope you like Part 1.**

**Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Road Trip  
Chapter song: Florence + The Machine – Cosmic Love  
Amber's outfit(s): (www.)polyvore(.com)/chapter_11_12_friend_enemy/set?id=75904132

I tried desperately to free myself from my seatbelt, anything to get away from the approaching vampire, but I couldn't move. As I struggled against my seatbelt, it cut painfully into my chest and it held me in my place; I was trapped. I gasped when I saw the vampire's feet stop right in front of the car, and I let out an ear-piercing scream, preparing for the worst. My scream caught in my throat when the vampire suddenly sped off, disappearing into the night. What the hell?

I looked everywhere around me in fear, honestly expecting my mind to play tricks on me. I squinted my eyes, looking around in the darkness. Did that asshole honestly think that this was funny or something? Was he _playing_ with me?

I struggled to lean forward, managing to do that just a little, and peered out of the window. Nothing. Nothing except for the darkened and foggy road. My eyes traveled around my wreckage of a car. My phone was on the ground, well, on the roof, and looked okay except for a small gash across the display. Honestly, that thing was like an old Nokia model; indestructible.

A sharp, stinging pain suddenly doomed up in my head, reminding me that I needed to get Elena and myself out of there. I looked over at Elena, who was still unconscious, and then peered back out of my window. Then, all of the sudden, something jumped down in front of the car, and I gasped and tried to get away from it, thinking it was the vampire. I closed my eyes tightly and screamed, expecting the impact to come, but when it didn't happen, I tentatively opened one eye, then the other, and realized that it was actually Damon peering inside the car.

"Oh, thank God." I breathed out, a lonely tear tumbling down my cheek.

Damon glanced over my shoulder, his eyes widening slightly when he saw an unconscious figure behind me, and then looked back at me. "How ya doing in there? You two look stuck." he said, his voice betraying hints of concern.

I glared deadly at him. "Yeah, maybe that's because we _are_ stuck!" I sighed frustratingly and groaned as the stinging pain in my head returned. "Can you— can you help me? It's my seatbelt – I can't get it."

Damon nodded as his eyes drifted off to the unconscious figure behind me. "Is that Elena back there?"

"Yeah," I answered, letting out a shaky breath. "Can you just—"

Damon shushed me gently. "I'll get you out of here, okay?"

"Wait – no," I said quickly, indicating my chin toward Elena, which was a very bad idea, because the stinging pain in my head became even worse. "Elena first."

Damon looked annoyed. "I think you're in no position to be arguing with me right now." he muttered frustratingly, but stood up from his crouching position and walked to the other side of my wrecked car nonetheless. Once he got Elena out of the car and had sat her on the road, he crouched back down to my level.

His eyes scanned the position I was stuck in, then he said, "I need you to put your hands on the roof."

Without another complaint, I reached my shaky hands up to the roof. I hissed in pain as my palms dug into shattered glass that was spread across the car roof.

"Just like that. You ready?"

I nodded slowly, keeping my shaking hands on the roof with all the energy I had left.

"One," Damon started counting, his voice soothing and gently, making me relax just a little. "Two, three," In one quick motion of his hand, Damon snapped my seatbelt open. I felt my body loosen up, and I exhaled slowly when my seatbelt no longer cut into my chest. Damon reached inside and carefully pulled me out of my wrecked car, holding me bridal-style. "I got you."

The cool November air brushed against my skin, and I shivered from the cold. My vision started to swim again, so I draped both my arms around Damon's neck and rested my head against his chest, where his heart should have been beating. I let out a shaky breath, somehow feeling safe in Damon's arms.

"You okay?" Damon asked, his eyes travelling up and down my body to see if I was hurt. "Can you stand? Is anything broken?"

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. "I—I think I'm fine."

Damon nodded and slowly lowered his arms, putting my wobbly feet on the ground. He draped one of his arms around my waist, supporting me up. Feeling lightheaded, I almost fell backwards, but Damon's strong arms caught me before I could fall.

"Whoa, you're fading fast," Damon said. "Amber, look at me." he placed one finger under my chin and tilted my head up, forcing me to look into his captivating blue orbs. "Focus. Look at me." My eyes looked tiredly in his, and I had to use every strain of energy I had left to keep my eyes open.

The stinging pain in my head returned, and black dots started to cloud my vision. "Damon, I think I'm going to—"

Feeling drained off all my energy, I felt my eyes close and my grip on Damon slip as I lost conscious.

* * *

The sunlight peered through the windows, shining onto my closed eyelids. With a groan, I started to wake up. My head, not to mention my whole body, was throbbing, and I shifted around. This wasn't my bed – where the hell was I?

My eyes fluttered open, and I blinked rapidly when my vision swam a little. The first thing I noticed was that I was in a car, and the trees and grassy fields blurred past quickly. The second thing I noticed, when I had pushed myself up, was the open road that loomed before me. What— where…

My head lolled over to the driver's seat, only to see Damon sitting there. Well, no surprise there. A calm and nonchalant expression grazed his face as he kept his gaze on the road.

"Ah, sleeping beauty is finally awake. Morning." he greeted, looking over at me with a smile.

I groaned in pain – every muscle in my body felt sore. "Ugh, great," I mumbled, ignoring Damon as he shot me an adorably confused look. "Where are we?"

"Georgia."

Suddenly very awake, I shot up, my eyes growing twice their size. "_Georgia?_" I repeated, looking incredulous. "No, we're not in Georgia. Seriously, Damon, I'm not in the mood; I got in a car crash, I nearly got eaten by one of your buddies, my muscles are sore and my head hurts. So, where the hell are we?"

"Seriously we're—we're in Georgia." Damon said and gave me a serious look. I sighed in annoyance and slumped back in my seat, arms folded across my chest like a six-year old when things didn't go their way. I really didn't feel like crashing my car and then being kidnapped to freaking Georgia today. "How ya feeling?"

"I—" I rubbed my temple softly, where a bloody gash should have been, but instead I found a small cut that was neatly cleaned. Had Damon done that?

"There weren't any broken bones, I—"

I held my hand up, silencing him. "If you don't want me to bash your head in, then don't finish that sentence."

Damon sent me a lopsided grin before gazing back at the road.

I rotated in my seat and looked at the backseat, expecting Elena to be laying there. Instead, I found the backseat empty.

I turned to look at Damon and narrowed my eyes at him. "Where's Elena?"

Damon rolled his eyes at the hints of concern in my voice. "I brought her home; she's safe."

I exhaled deeply, immediately relaxing. "Thank you." I said quietly. Damon just gave me a quick nod in response. I slumped back in my seat and attempted to think back on what had happened last night. Logan got killed, Damon brought me to my car, Elena called me, I picked her up, the crash, a vampire… "Wait— my car," I slowly realized. "There was a man. A vampire. I _hit_ a vampire! Who the hell was that?"

Damon took a second to look at me. "That's what I would like to know." He replied and turned his gaze on the road again.

I let out a shaky breath and patted the pockets of my jacket, trying to find my cell phone; I needed to call Elena to check up on her. Instead of finding my cell phone, my pockets were empty. I shot Damon an accusing look. "Did you take my phone?"

"Now why would you accuse me of such a—" he stopped talking when he saw the look on my face.

"We need to go back." I said firmly, looking at him.

Silence.

I rolled my eyes at Damon. "I mean it, Damon; no one knows where I am. Pull over."

Silence.

"Pull the fucking car over!"

Damon winced at my voice, much to my satisfaction. "Fine," he rolled his eyes and pulled the car slowly to one side of the road. "You were so much more fun when you were asleep."

Once the car got to a stop, I immediately got out of the car. My entire body was throbbing and my muscles felt sore. I groaned and hunched over at the side of the car, feeling a little lightheaded. I felt Damon's ice blue eyes on me, watching me closely, and suddenly he had sped around the car and supported me up with one hand on my waist and the other on my lower back.

I looked up to Damon and smiled. "Thanks." I said softly.

Damon nodded once and curtly at me. A flicker of concern passed over his eyes before he slowly stepped away from me.

I started rotating my arms in my shoulders' sockets and stretched my sore muscles. "We have to go back." I said again. I flinched against the sunlight and held my hand up to block the sun's light.

Damon fake-pouted. "Oh, come on… Look, we've already come this far." he joked.

"Why are you doing this?" I exclaimed frustratingly, which was a bad idea, because the outburst made me feel a little lightheaded again, and I began to lose my balance. Damon was by my side quickly again and supported me up, just like he'd done before. I smiled faintly up at him and rested onto him, gripping onto his shirt to keep myself from falling.

"Look, Damon, I can't be here – I have to go home." Damon's hand reached up and he brushed some strands of hair out of my face, making my skin feel tingly. "This is kidnapping."

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" Damon smirked and leaned closer to my face.

I sighed and placed my hands on his chest, pushing myself away from him. I fell back onto the car, crossing my arms and leaning onto it. I looked up at Damon annoyed. "How the fuck is that melodr—" I batted his hand away when he grasped my shoulder. "You took someone when they were unconscious without them knowing. Newsflash; that's _kidnapping_, and you're not funny. And I'm not going to Georgia."

"Well, you're _IN_ Georgia," Damon pointed out with a smirk. "Without your magical little bracelet, I might add. I can very easily make you… _agreeable_." He told me, a threatening edge to his joking.

My hand flew to my wrist, finding the spot where my bracelet should have been hanging empty. I narrowed my gaze at Damon. "Where is my bracelet?" I hissed angrily.

"Well," Damon started innocently and smirked down at me. "Elena is… _taking care_ of it."

Before I could start ranting angrily, the sound of my ringtone ringing pierced through the air. Coming from Damon's back pocket. Neither of us moved as both our eyes cast downwards. I looked at him accusingly.

"That's _my_ phone."

"Mmm." Damon pulled my phone out of his back pocket and smirked at the display. "It's Saint Stefan calling you. I'll take it for you," he smirked and answered the phone, "Amber's phone, how may I help you?"

I reached my hand up, trying to snatch my phone out of his hands, but Damon batted my hand away. "Amber? She's right here." Damon smirked down at me and dodged me again as I tried to snatch the phone out of his hands once again.

"STEFAN!" I yelled as close to the phone I could get. "WE'RE IN GE—" Damon slapped his hand on my lips, "GEMMMRWA!"

"Sorry, Amber can't talk right now." Damon continued speaking to Stefan with a smirk on his face. I pushed and pounded against his chest in a desperate attempt to get to my phone. Damon looked annoyed. "You have a good day. Mm-mhm. Bye now." he hung up the phone and slipped it back in his back pocket.

I glared the best glare I could muster at him and smacked his hand away from my lips. "Damon," I snarled and held up my hand, "Give. Me. My. Goddamn. Phone. _Now_."

Damon seemed to ponder about if for just a second. "Mhmm… I don't really feel like giving it back to you."

"Damon," I warned, then sighed in defeat. "You could've just brought me home, too! Why would you bring me with you?"

Damon almost rolled his eyes. "Stop complaining. We're almost there." he informed me.

"Where is _there_?!" I exclaimed frustratingly.

"A little place right outside of Atlanta," I groaned and crossed my arms over my chest. "Oh, come on, Amber," He stepped in closer to me. "Can't we just enjoy this little adventure? What's the rush? Time out. Trust me, all your problems will still be there when you get home," I bit my lower lip, thinking it through. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea… I mean, I could use a time out; Damon was right. "Look, step away from your life for five minutes," he went on, pulling out some pretty impressive puppy-dog eyes. "_Five minutes_."

What other choice did I have? Even if I _did _want to go home, Damon wouldn't bring me home now since we were already in Georgia. But I couldn't just leave everything behind like that. Damon was patiently waiting for my answer, rolling his eyes when he saw my doubt. "I don't know…"

Damon stepped even closer to me. "You'll be safe with me, I promise."

I searched his eyes, looking for something that told me I could trust him. "But can I trust you?"

"Yes."

"You promise not to use that freaky mind-control thingy on me?"

"Yes."

I ran a hand over my face, sighing tiredly. "Alright, fine."

Damon smirked victoriously and moved away from me to open the passenger door, gesturing for me to get back in. "Milady?"

"How charming of you." I said sarcastically as I climbed back in my seat.

Damon smirked and closed the door behind me, then walked around the car and slumped down in the driver's seat. A second later we were driving again.

* * *

An old rock song was blaring from the radio. Damon was tapping his fingers to the beat, much to my annoyance. Annoyed with the world, I glared at my shoes. First I crashed my car, then I got kidnapped, and now I was forced to join Damon on a '_fun_' road trip, which had actually been kind of boring so far.

As if reading my thoughts, Damon asked, "Am I boring you?"

My head lolled over to the driver's seat, and I grinned widely when I saw Damon smirking, his gaze still on the road. "Yeah." I answered teasingly.

Before Damon could throw one of his infamous sarcastic and flirty remarks at me, I asked, "So, where's my car?"

"Oh, I pulled it to the side of the road, didn't think anyone would bother it." Damon shrugged, still keeping his eyes on the road.

I nodded slowly. "How badly was my car damaged?"

Another smirk crept up on Damon's lips. "Let's just say that you won't be able to drive it again."

"And what about that man?" I went on, "He was a vampire, right?"

"From what I could tell, yeah." Damon nodded.

I nodded, refraining a groan. Great. As if there weren't enough vampires in Mystic Falls already. "Did you know him?" I then asked.

"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar'n'Grill." He retorted sarcastically and looked at me.

I couldn't help but chuckle, and the sound of my laughter made Damon smile. A genuine, real smile, one that I was starting to see more often on Damon.

"So," I started slowly, rotating in my seat so I could look at him, too. "why Georgia?"

Damon's gaze turned back to the road. "There's some business I need to take care of here."

I cocked an eyebrow at him and made a noise of annoyance. "And you couldn't just leave me out of it?" I complained.

Damon chuckled as his gaze turned back and forth between me and the road. "Well, we've been teaming up lately, so why stop now?"

I sighed heavily and slumped back in my seat, not bothering to answer him. We continued to drive in silence for a couple of minutes, and the sound of Damon's fingers tapping to the beat somehow almost lulled me to sleep. However, when the car came to a sudden stop, I jolted up and peered through the window groggily and confused. The car had pulled up in front of a building, and my eyes widened when I read the sign.

"'_Bree's Bar_'?" I exclaimed incredulously, "You brought me all the way to Georgia to a freaking _bar_? You've got to be kidding me!"

Not bothering to answer me, Damon nonchalantly exited his car and walked casually to the passenger's side, opened the door for me and gestured with an incline of his head that I needed to get out. Huffing, I didn't move from my spot.

Damon rolled his eyes and impatiently grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the car. He slammed the door shut behind me before I could go back in.

"Can't I just wait in the car?" I complained as Damon took me by my elbows and began leading me to the entrance.

"Nope."

"Well, I'm not even old enough; they're not going to let me in." I pointed out.

Damon circled around me and stalked towards the bar's door. "Sure they will, come on." He opened the door for me and motioned me in. Sighing, I entered the bar, Damon following close behind me. I looked around the building; there were only a few people, some music playing in the background, and a dark skinned woman behind the bar, wiping the bar down. She glanced up, towards our direction, as we entered, and her eyes widened as her gaze rested on Damon.

"No. No, it can't be," the woman called in disbelief. I frowned as a grin made its way on Damon's face. The woman slid over the bar, practically skipping over to him. "Damon, oh, my honey pie." My eyes widened when she grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely.

I felt extremely awkward and, shamefully, jealous. My eyes skipped awkwardly across the room as I silently cursed Damon for bringing me with him. After what felt like an eternity, the kiss finally ended, and Damon smirked at my embarrassed and annoyed expression. He led me to the bar and sat me on a stool next to him as the dark skinned woman, whose name I found out was Bree, slid back over the bar.

"Listen up everybody!" Bree called out as she held up a bottle of alcohol, "Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness! Drink up!" she set two shots in front of us and downed her own. Damon held the shot up before downing it, too. He then tried to take my shot, but I batted his hand away and downed my own shot with a cheeky smile.

"So," Bree smiled, turning to me. "How'd he rope you in?"

"Oh, he kidnapped me when I was unconscious." I said, making it sound like it was no big deal, but glared at Damon nonetheless.

I frowned when Bree laughed. "Well, you might as well just enjoy the ride."

"Okay then," Was this woman serious? My lips formed a firm line. "So, uh, how did you two meet?"

"College." She replied simply, making me look towards Damon in surprise.

"_You_ went to college?" I asked, sounding impressed.

Damon cocked an eyebrow at me. "Why'd you find that so hard to believe?"

I blinked slowly and shrugged. "Well, you're… you're _Damon_."

Damon rolled his eyes. "I've been to a college campus, yes." he shrugged, perching his elbows on the wood.

Bree started to explain, "About twenty years ago, when I was just a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man—"

"Oh, God, don't say that. You're inflating his ego." I interrupted her. Damon shot me a look.

"—and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret – made me love him even more." Bree continued as if I hadn't spoken. "Because, you see, I had a secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody."

Damon leaned closer to me and whispered loudly into my ear, "She's a witch." My eyebrows shot up and I looked at Bree with surprise.

"Changed my world, you know." Bree eyed Damon.

"I rocked your world." he countered back with a smug smile.

"He's good in the sack, isn't he?" Bree looked at me. Whoa, hold the phone! I choked on air and felt my cheeks flame red with a brush. Damon smirked and placed a hand on my lower back, and strangely enough, I didn't do anything to remove it. "But mostly he's just a walk away Joe." Bree added.

The sound of my ringtone piercing through the air interrupted our small conversation. Damon rolled his eyes and fished my cell phone from his back pocket, and I quickly snatched it out of his hand before he could end the call. Looking at the display, my eyes grew twice their size when I saw who was calling,

'_MOM' calling…_

"I need to take this," I said quickly to Damon. When I saw the look on his face, I quickly added, "Jeez, I'm not going to run away, I promise."

Without waiting for a response, I hopped off my stool and made my way out the bar.

"Mom?" I answered the phone quietly, wondering how I was going to save myself out of this one.

"_Sweetheart, finally_," I smiled when I heard my mother's voice, which sounded strangely calm. "_I just called to check up on you. You having fun at Elena's?_"

My eyes drew together in a frown, but then I realized; Elena must have already covered for me. Quickly I answered, "Oh, yeah. I'll probably be home tomorrow, if that's okay with you."

My mom and I continued our small talk for a minute before she had to return to her work, and when I hung up, my phone rang again, and this time it was Elena. When I answered, I didn't even have time to greet her, because Elena started bombarding me with questions,

"_Oh my God, Amber! Are you okay? Did Damon hurt you? Where are you?_"

I chuckled softly at Elena's concern. "Elena, I'm fine, really. How are you? You hit your head pretty hard." I asked, my face filling with concern of my own.

"_I'm… holding up_." Elena answered, her voice breaking slightly.

I remembered Elena's rant; how she looked like Katherine, the picture of Katherine in Stefan's bedroom… "What… what about Stefan?" I asked carefully. Someone using her only for her looks must really hurt her.

"_I—_" Elena cleared her throat. "_I… I promise I'll explain it all to you when you get home._" I sighed; Elena was pulling her tough-face again. "_Where are you? I can come pick you up_."

I glanced over my shoulder to look at Damon, who was gazing at me from inside the bar. I turned my back to him again and said, "Elena, I promise I'll be back in Mystic Falls soon again, okay? Right now, I need to stay with Damon."

Elena made a noise of protest. "_But_—"

"Elena, I know you're concerned, but Damon's not going to hurt me." I promised her honestly, "I can't really explain it now, but I got to go."

"_Okay_," Elena replied a little uncertain, "_Be careful, okay_?"

"Will do. I'll call you later." I hung up the phone and took a deep breath. There was a sudden gust of wind, and I jumped when I turned around, seeing Damon standing there.

"You… okay?" He asked, a tint of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." I told him quickly. "Can we just go now?"

"Nope." he smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me with him as he started marching back to the bar. "You hungry? Let's get you something to eat."

* * *

I was now seated at the bar once more, next to Damon, this time with meals in front of us. I munched on some fries and meanwhile started asking Damon some random questions, mostly about Elena's resemblance to Katherine.

"So, when were you planning on telling me that Elena looks exactly like Katherine?" I commented casually after swallowing my food.

Damon paused in his eating to look at me. "I was waiting for you to bring that up." He said, not really answering my question.

I chewed on a fry, looking thoughtful. "If Elena's descendant from Katherine…" I started, my eyes looking up in thought. "would that make her part vampire?"

"Vampires can't procreate," Damon answered and shook his head as he chewed on his food. "Though we love to try," he wiggled his eyebrows up and down and placed his hand on my thigh.

I shot him a look and batted his hand away. "Could you just stop with the sexual innuendos? They're not funny."

Damon chuckled and continued, "No, if Elena was related, it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned."

I looked at Damon curiously. "Maybe she did." I suggested.

Damon shrugged. "I honestly don't know, Amber."

I stared at my food and sighed. "Let's just say she did… that would mean that you're in love with Elena's great great great great great grandma," I shuddered. "That is weird."

Damon chuckled, not bothering to reply.

"Don't you think it's a little weird?" I then asked, "Being around a girl that looks exactly like the girl you're in love with?"

Damon shrugged again. "Was at first." he admitted.

I nodded and continued throwing questions at him, "Do you think Stefan's only dating Elena because she looks like Katherine?"

"It's kinda creepy if you ask me," Damon said, munching on some fries. "but, no, I've never seen Stefan this happy, not even when he was with Katherine."

I watched him curiously as he ate, which brought me to my next question, "By the way, how can you even eat if technically you're supposed to be…" I trailed off and looked around to see if someone was listening in, "…dead?"

"As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normal." Damon answered and grinned, plopping a fry in his mouth to prove his point. He then cast a look at me. "Why all these questions?"

"Just curious." I shrugged innocently. "Here's another one; this nice act – any of it real?" I just had to know.

"I'm always nice."

I rolled my eyes and scowled at him. "Yeah, you were extremely pleasant when you bit me and threatened to kill me on that roof two months ago." Yeah, I hadn't let that one go yet.

Damon didn't really say anything. He just kind of stared at me with this odd expression on his face, which made me extremely uncomfortable and regret I'd even mentioned it. Which was weird, since _I _wasn't supposed to be the one to feel regret. When Damon finally did open his mouth to say something, Bree came over, exchanging Damon's almost empty beer with a new one. Damon sent her a silent nod as a thank you.

I watched Damon as he drank his beer, then looked up at Bree. "I'll have one, too." I told Bree, and she smiled at me before placing a beer in front of me. Damon was right; time out. Now I wasn't in Mystic Falls anymore, I might as well make the best of it.

When I took a sip of my beer, Damon stared and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I said nonchalantly as I set my beer down, then smirked, "_don't look at me with those judgy little eyes_."

Damon grinned and held up his beer to me. I sent him a smile and clinked my bottle with his.

"Don't drink too much," Damon warned me with a cocky smirk and placed a hand on my thigh again. "who knows what you might do…or confess."

"Oh, please," I removed his hand from my thigh once again and took another sip of my beer, "it takes a lot more than just a beer to get me drunk."

"Yeah, right, _you_?" Damon scoffed and took a sip of his beer.

I raised my eyebrows at him, trying not to feel offended. "I could drink you under the table whenever I want to." I warned. No, really, I wasn't as much as a lightweight as Bonnie was, though I doubt I could ever beat Damon. I mean, he's a vampire, and all he ever did was drink.

Damon rotated in his seat and looked at me challengingly. "You're forgetting I've got years and years of experience on you."

"Oh, bring it on." I smirked and turned to Bree, who was looking amused at the back and forth banter between Damon and me. "I'm feeling shots, what about you, Bree?"

"Coming right up, hon." Bree winked at me and went to get some shots.

I turned back to Damon with a smug smile. Damon rolled his eyes and said,

"I warned you. Don't make a fool of yourself on my account."

"Oh, it's on, Salvatore."

* * *

**A/N: So that's Part 1! Hope you're liking it so far.**

**So there was a question why this story is in the Kol category. Well, as I said before, there's something... going on with Amber, something that you'll find out in later chapters and probably season 2. I'm only going to say that it has something to do with the Originals, and mostly Kol. **

**See you next time!**


	16. Haunting Past

**A/N: Hey everyone!  
I'm not going to babble too much today, just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, views, favorites, follows... You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, The Vampire Diaries is still not mine. I only own my lovely OC Amber Dawson.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Road Trip (Part 2)  
Chapter song: Florence + The Machine – Cosmic Love  
Amber's outfit(s): (www.)polyvore(.com)/chapter_11_12_friend_enemy/set?id=75904132

"Ready… GO!"

It was night time now; the bar was filled with clatter and music idly playing in the background. Lots of customers, including Damon and me, were gathered around the bar. We all quickly downed our shots, and just like the many times before, I was the first one to slam my glass down on the bar again.

"That's three!" I cheered, clasping my hands together. I looked at Damon and saw the screwed up face as he consumed the alcohol. "Aww… do you need a bib?" I pouted.

Damon leaned in closer to me and replied, "Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol like you can."

"Oh whatever, you loser." I teased and stuck my tongue out at him childishly. "What was that again… years and years of experience? It must be pretty humiliating for you to get beaten by an innocent human girl."

Damon smirked at me. "There's nothing innocent about you, Amber."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh, bitch please. Whatever." I playfully punched his arm before turning back to Bree. "What do you think, Bree? Another round?" Bree laughed.

"Honey, you should be on the floor!" slurred a random drunk customer next to me.

"I'm actually sitting on a stool." I replied to the woman and laughed as if it was actually funny, then grinned widely as I called, "Alright, who's up for another round?"

After another round of shots, I went to play pool with some drunk girls I didn't know, and honestly, I didn't think I'd ever had so much fun in my entire life. Laughing and stumbling around the place, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I grinned when I looked at the display,

'_ELENA' calling…_

"What up?" I answered the phone, trying to sound as sober as possible. I made my way over to the exit.

"_Amber, thank God_," Elena sighed in relief, "_I've been calling you the entire day – are you okay?_"

Had this chick not been listening to our previous conversation? Was '_Damon's not going to hurt me_' not clear enough for her? Sighing, I replied,

"Yeah, I'm fine," I slurred. "Listen, 'Lena, I gotta go. Stefan is, uh, already here to pick me up and—"

"_Stefan's here with me._" Elena interrupted suspiciously.

I grasped the door knob of the exit and pulled, but it wouldn't open. "God damn it, the door won't open. Can you open it ple—"

"_I'm not there_." Elena cut me off, realization pouring into her voice. "_Are you drunk?_"

"What? No, you are!" I denied, grinning widely as I finally managed to open the door and I stumbled outside, then realized something. "Hey, did you say you're with Stefan? I thought you two weren't speaking to each other."

"_I—I…_" Elena stuttered in a loss of words.

"_Let me talk to her,_" I recognized Stefan's voice. There was some shuffling and then Stefan's voice on the other line, "_Amber, can you tell me where you are? We can come p—_"

"YO STEF!" I yelled through the phone with a wide grin, rather than answering his question. "I don't know where I am. It's… dark."

I faintly heard Elena say something to Stefan about me being drunk, then Stefan asked, "_Amber, what do you see?_"

"Uh…" I spun around, taking in my surroundings. "There's a bar… some dude's running up to me… some trees… wait, what?" I gasped as a man ran up to me and slapped a hand over my lips. The phone slipped out of my hand. "Holy shit!" I mumbled against the man's hand as he dragged my body away from the bar and from civilization. My arms hopelessly grabbed into thin air, trying to hold onto something.

The unknown man finally stopped dragging me to God knows where and just let me go, causing me to slump onto the ground. I glared up at my unknown attacker and shouted,

"What the fuck? Who are you?" My head was screaming at me to shut the hell up and run, but my body and mouth were doing otherwise. I folded my arms over my chest and smiled smugly as I said, "There's a vampire in that bar who _will_ come looking for me!"

The man looked unimpressed. "I know." He said, as if it was no big deal.

I looked at him dumfounded. "Know what?"

"About the vampire."

"Oh…" I said slowly from my place on the ground. "Okay. Awkward."

The man said nothing and reached out for me. I scrambled away from him, but he caught me and picked me up and started walking towards an electrical building that looked empty and left. Great.

The man led me to a high ledge. Once there, he put me down. "Wait here." With that, he disappeared with inhuman speed, and realization dawned on me; he was a vampire.

To say I was confused was the understatement of the freaking millennia. Who the hell was that guy? And why had he taken me here? What did he want from me?

I had no idea how long I had stood there until I heard heavy footsteps. I turned my head to see Damon looking up to me, looking just as confused as I was.

"Amber, what are you doing?" he asked confused and started moving towards me.

Just as I was about to shout at him to run, a blurry figure moved towards Damon in a fast pace. Before I even knew what the hell was going on, Damon yelled out in pain and fell to the ground. I gasped when I saw the man who had taken me here hit Damon repeatedly with a bat.

"Stop it!" I shrieked to Damon's attacker and started crawling off the ledge, which wasn't easy since I was still pretty drunk. When my feet touched the ground, I started running over to the scene.

Damon groaned as the vampire continued to beat his legs with the bat. The vampire grabbed a can of gasoline and started pouring it all over Damon.

"Dude, stop!" I yelled as I approached them, but I stopped in my tracks when the vampire turned and bared his fangs at me. I gasped and stopped running, and the vampire returned to pouring the gasoline all over Damon.

"Who are you?" Damon growled out in pain.

"That's perfect, you have no idea." The vampire laughed bitterly, pouring the remaining gasoline over Damon.

Oh shit, what did Damon do this time? Looking around me, I decided I needed to do something; fire would kill Damon, not even vampires could survive fire. And I couldn't just let Damon die. Right?

"What are you talking about? What did he do?" I questioned quickly, trying to distract the vampire.

"He killed my girlfriend." the vampire pushed through gritted teeth before returning to Damon. "What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you!"

"Nothing." Damon grunted.

"I don't understand!" I yelled out in frustration as my eyes darted between the two vampires. "What do you mean he killed your girlfriend?"

The vampire turned his head to me. "Who are you?" he demanded, his eyes turning red with rage.

I gulped. Oh shit. "I—" '_Say something, anything!_'my brain screamed at me. "I—I am his, uh, girlfriend." I pointed to Damon, then mentally smacking myself against the head. I could've said anything; cousin, friend, _best_ friend, but I just had to say _girlfriend_.

The vampire's jaw tightened. "My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?" he hissed and started beating Damon again.

My brows furrowed in confusion and my brain was working a mile a minute. Who had visited Stefan in the past two months? And then realization hit me; I remembered that night when Damon staked her – before that she had told me that the love of her life was human, and that when it's real, you can't walk away.

"Oh my God, Lexi was your girlfriend," I realized quietly. "She told me about you… She said you were human."

The vampire turned his head to me slowly, and I froze when I saw the tears glistering in his eyes. "I was," he replied sadly, then turned back to Damon. He rummaged through his pocket and grabbed a lighter. "If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever." he continued sadly. Damon perched himself slowly up on his elbows but the vampire kicked him down again.

"Wait… no, just… listen to me. Let's think about this." I said quickly, taking a step forward. The vampire ignored me. "S-she loved you!" I then exclaimed frantically in a desperate attempt to stop him. "She… She said that, 'when it's real, you can't walk away'!"

"Well, that's a choice you're not gonna have to make." The vampire snapped at me.

"Please, just… please, don't hurt him." I begged desperately, seeing the vampire spark the lighter on.

"I'm doing you a favor." The vampire growled.

"No, you're not! Listen, Lexi loved you!" I attempted to stop him again. "And she was good, which means you're good too. Come on, she would want you to be better than him!" I was yelling desperately and trying with everything I had to stop him. "Please, please, don't do this." I pleaded.

The man looked back at me and stared for only a second, his lips forming a firm line, before turning back to Damon. Grabbing him by his collar, the vampire launched Damon into the hard brick wall across the lot, and Damon crumbled to the floor.

I sighed in relief. "Thank you." I breathed out.

The vampire looked at me, unshed tears in his eyes. "It wasn't for you." he said quietly before speeding away.

When the vampire had disappeared, I immediately ran over to Damon who was groaning on the ground, and I held him up right. "Are you okay?" I asked, my face full of concern.

Damon propped himself up on his elbows and looked at me. "Now I am." He said, a small smile forming on his lips.

* * *

After Damon had went to grab his jacket from the bar, we were back on the road again. It had taken me a long time to convince Damon to spend the night at a motel before we went back home, but eventually he had given in, much to my satisfaction. There was no way in hell I was going to sleep in the car again.

We were both quiet the rest of our way to the motel. My eyelids kept dropping shut; this day had exhausted me, and I was grateful when we finally pulled up in front of the motel.

"Can't you just sleep in the car?" Damon pushed through gritted teeth as we entered the front office.

"Nope." I commented dryly as we stopped at the front desk.

Damon cleared his throat, and the man at the counter turned to us. "A room, please." Before I could protest and say we needed _two_ rooms instead of one, the man at the counter peered up at us from his glasses and said,

"You're in luck, we have one left." He turned around and went to get the keys.

The man returned quickly and handed Damon the keys, and Damon compelled the man to forget we'd ever been there, which made me glare and scowl at him. Short after that, we arrived at our room and Damon unlocked the door, then pushed me inside. I was happy that I could finally fall back onto a bed and sleep.

…That was until I noticed that there was, besides an old TV, one dresser, two couches and a small table, only _one_ bed. Great.

"Great." I mumbled my thought sarcastically, looking sideways at Damon. I wasn't surprised to see he was smirking like an idiot. "Okay," I clapped my hands and kicked my shoes off. "I'll take the bed, and you can have the floor. Or the couch. I don't care."

Damon looked not amused.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's too late to argue about this." I mumbled as I fell back onto the bed, not even daring to think about undressing. "Just stick to your side and watch the hands." I warned, pointing my finger at him.

Damon just smirked and tugged his shoes and socks off, then pulled the covers up and slid in next to me. "Hey, you sure you don't want to get rid of some clothes? I mean, sleeping in clothes can be very uncomfortable." he wagged his eyebrows up and down.

I glared at him, grateful that it was dark so he couldn't see my blush. "Shut up."

"Make me." Damon purred and leaned in closer to me with a smirk.

I muttered not so friendly words under my breath and closed my eyes. "Goodnight, Damon." I said dismissively, putting my arm under my pillow. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Damon chuckling.

* * *

I groaned as I started to wake up, the early morning sunlight filtered through my closed eyelids. I rolled away from the light and found myself resting against something warm and solid. Smiling slightly, I snuggled into it, wrapping my arms around it.

"Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty." My forehead creased in frustration as I snuggled closer to my new pillow, trying to escape the voice that was trying to drag me into consciousness. "As much as I'd love to spend the day in bed with you, we've got to hit the road." Slowly, I opened my eyes, searching groggily for the owner of the voice, and found myself snuggling into Damon's chest, with his arms wrapped around me.

Gasping, I pushed myself away from him, but I was much closer to the edge of the bed than I had realized, and I shrieked as my body hit the floor. Damon chuckled at the sight of it and crossed his arms behind his head as he leant against the headboard. After a brief struggle, I managed to get up and glared at him.

Damon's head tilted slightly to the side. "Don't I get a morning kiss?" he smirked.

While continuing to glare at him, I grabbed my pillow and threw it onto his head. "No!" I exclaimed. I ran a hand over my face, already regretting that I drunk so much last night. Hangovers were never fun. "Okay, now since I basically saved your ass last night from being literally cremated – can we just go home?"

Damon's smirk grew wider as he threw my pillow back on its place, then shifted, his eyes up to the ceiling in thought. "Hmmm… I don't really feel like it."

What a goddamn surprise. I scowled at him as I put my shoes on. "Fine, then give me your keys and I'll drive myself home. You can use your vampire speed and run." I expectantly held up my hand in front of his face.

Damon batted my hand away. "Someone's in a hurry to leave." he commented as he stood up.

I threw his socks and shoes at him and watched as he put them on. "Yes, I am. I'm hung over and need my _own_ bed." I sighed dramatically. "I honestly don't know how Sam and Dean can survive all these motel rooms."

Damon stood up and cocked an eyebrow at me. "Who?"

I blinked slowly at him. Was he serious? "You don't know who Sam and Dean are?" I asked, thinking I must've misheard.

He shook his head and seemed to be confused. "No. Wha—"

"_WHAT_! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I exclaimed, my eyebrows shooting up to my hairline. Who _doesn't _know who Sam and Dean are? Even if you don't watch _Supernatural_, which would be ridiculous, you can't just go around _not_ knowing who they are!

I spent the time from us getting ready and walking to Damon's car explaining to Damon who Sam and Dean were and what _Supernatural _was. Damon occasionally looked at me as if I was crazy, but mostly he looked incredibly annoyed by my rant. But, when we were speeding down the road back to Virginia, Damon smiled to himself while I was still talking.

"…and Castiel is played by Misha Collins. Castiel is '_only_' the cutest angel ever, and also my favorite character besides Dean, and he's always so fascinated by humanity that I just get this strange urge to want to sit him down and teach him human things, you know? Speaking of favorite characters; _Bobby Singer_. Not to forget about Cr—"

"Thank you," Damon suddenly interrupted without taking his eyes off the road.

I immediately stopped talking and looked at him in confusion. "For what?" I asked.

"For not being the worst company in the world." he continued, looking at me with a serious expression.

I just blinked at him, not really knowing what to say. I honestly thought I was being a bitch most of the time, especially this morning. But, this was Damon Salvatore we were talking about, and he never complimented anyone; I'd take what I could get. "Oh, sure." I replied, my head tilting slightly to the side.

Damon turned his gaze back to the road again and returned to smiling to himself while I gazed out of the window, feeling more confused than ever. Damon just always seemed to have that effect on me.

Having enough of the awkward silence, I spoke up, "So… you never told me why you brought me with you." I looked at Damon and waited for an explanation.

"Like I said earlier; you're not the worst company in the world, Amber. You should give yourself more credit."

I sighed in defeat. "Can't you just answer a question seriously for a second? I mean, you could've brought Elena with you instead."

Damon turned his head to look at me. "I could have, but I didn't."

"And why didn't you?" I pressed.

Damon shrugged as his eyes shot back and forth between the road and me. "I don't know. You were out there in the road, all damsel-in-distress-like, asking for my help… I figured I'd be a gentleman in saving your life for the first time instead of risking it. Plus, I knew it'd piss of Stefan and Elena," he looked at me again with the same odd expression that had made me uncomfortable before, but didn't this time. "And… you're not the worst company in the world, Amber. It was some nice… _bonding_ time."

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. "Even if I'm yelling at you almost every minute of the day, I'm still not the worst company in the world?"

"You did okay." Damon retorted.

My smile turned into a smug one as I said, "I saved your life, Damon."

"I know." Damon smiled back at me.

"And don't you forget it."

We mostly drove the next couple of hours in silence. I did once ask if I could drive, but Damon was being a sexist pig about it and refused. When Damon pulled up in front of my house, I felt kind of disappointed; this road trip had actually been kind of fun.

I figured I should say something before I left. "Well, Damon, it's been… _fun_…" Damon chuckled. "So… what are you going to do know?"

Damon looked thoughtful for a second. "Heading to the Grill."

My eyebrows shot up and I looked at him in disbelief. As I said before; all Damon ever did was drink. "What? You're joking, right? We've been in a bar all the time yesterday!"

Damon just smirked his trade-mark smirk and asked, "Want to join?"

I shook my head at him. "Nah, Elena would kill me if she knew I went to the Grill first instead of going to her." I opened the door to the car and turned to smile at him. "Bye, Damon." I stepped out of the car and waved after Damon as he left, then walked inside my house.

I found my mom sitting on the couch in the living room when I walked in. She looked up from whatever magazine she was reading and smiled at me. "Hey, sweetheart. How was the sleepover at Elena's?"

I was confused for a second, not really knowing what she was talking about. Then I remembered; Elena had covered for me. "Oh, it was alright." I answered casually.

My mom nodded and indicated her thumb to the stairs. "Your friends Stefan and Elena came over, they're waiting for you in your room."

I froze in my spot. Wait, what? Stefan was in my room, which meant he'd been invited in. I honestly didn't know how to feel about that – Stefan would never take advantage of it, like Damon had done, but still; he was a vampire, and my own house had been the one place wherein vampires couldn't enter before the Salvatore brothers had been invited in by my mom. It wasn't her fault, of course; she didn't even know about vampires.

I quickly plastered a smile on my face and told my mom I'd be upstairs, then hurriedly ran up the stairs and ran inside my room.

When I entered, I noticed that Elena was pacing around the room and Stefan was sitting awkwardly on my bed. I closed the door behind me and sucked in the awkward silence. They both looked tense. What the hell was going on?

Their heads both snapped up at me when the door closed behind me, and my eyes widened with concern when I saw that Elena's chocolate brown eyes were red and swollen; she'd been crying.

Elena smiled faintly at me. "Thank God, you're okay." She said quietly and ran up to me to engulf me in a hug.

I patted Elena's back awkwardly as she started sobbing into my shoulders. What the hell was going on? I helplessly gazed over Elena's shoulder at Stefan, who had stood up from my bed and stared sympathetically at his girlfriend's back. '_What happened?_' I mouthed at him, but before Stefan could respond, Elena shifted away from me and looked up at me tearfully.

"Elena, what happened?" I asked carefully, placing my hands on her shoulders.

A heartbroken sob escaped Elena's lips as tears continued to tumble down her cheeks. "Amber…" she sobbed my name out, "I—I'm adopted."

Come again? "Come again?"

Elena didn't really get to further explaining because she started sobbing extremely and embraced me again. By the way she was clinging onto me, I knew there was more to it than she was telling me, but I wasn't going to push it. If she wanted to tell me, then she would.

Stefan started explaining in Elena's place, "Elena's birth certificate from the city records – there is no record of her mother ever being admitted; there was no record of her ever being pregnant with Elena. Only with Jeremy."

I felt the blood drain out of my face as I looked down at Elena's chestnut colored hair. "Oh, God… Elena, I'm so sorry, I…" I trailed off in a loss of words.

Before anyone could even blink, Elena hastily left me alone with Stefan, not saying another word. I went to go after her, but Stefan's voice stopped me, and he told me that she needed some time alone to think everything through. I nodded and the room filled with awkward silence once again.

Stefan was the first to break it, "I'm glad you're alright." he said, and I smiled at the sincerity in his words.

"Thanks," I said softly. "Damon was actually really nice." I laughed at the look of disbelief on his face.

Stefan nodded and cleared his throat, looking at me apologetically. "Amber, I'm really sorry about my invitation into your home. I tried to stop your mother, but it… it was unavoidable."

I chuckled softly. "No, it's alright. I understand. My mom can be real pushy like that." I looked into his forest green eyes, which stood kind and apologetically. "As long as you don't randomly pop into my room," I was just in time to stop myself from adding 'like Damon does' "…I really don't mind."

Stefan nodded and also left soon after that, and I immediately let myself drop on my bed when he was gone, glad to be alone. The road trip with Damon had exhausted me, and this newfound information wasn't really helping either.

A certain blue-eyed vampire was haunting my thoughts when I drifted to sleep, a small smile gracing my lips.


	17. Decade Dance

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 17 'Unpleasantville'. It's a really long (the longest I've written so far) and jumpy chapter, so feel free to take a break in the middle. I want to get out of season 1 soon, so I'm not going to post chapters in 2 parts anymore, no matter how long the chapters get.**

**Oh, and this chapter has some nice Damon/Amber moments in it, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries and sadly never will. I do own the lovely Miss Amber Dawson.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Decade Dance  
Chapter song: Adele – One and Only  
Amber's outfit(s): (www.)polyvore.(com/)chapter_13_decade_dance/set?i d=76665588

It was the next day, and I was walking around the school, making my way over to the table outside that Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and I usually occupied. Everything finally seemed to be getting to normal again. Well, as normal as it could get with vampires in your life.

"Amber!" a familiar voice called me, making me turn around. I smiled and waved at Elena as she came up to me. "Hey, uhm, can you give this necklace to Caroline?" She held a pretty heart shaped locket in front of my nose, and I could smell the vervain through it. "It's got vervain in it; just say it's a friendly gift from us. I gotta go, but I'll see you at the Grill!" She turned her heel and hurriedly walked away before I could say anything else.

Strange.

I shrugged and continued heading to our table, wondering where Elena was going. She had called me this morning, apologizing that she'd just ran off yesterday, and explained everything to me; she told me, yet again, that she was adopted, that she looked freakishly like Katherine but couldn't quite figure out why, and that Stefan had said that there was a great possibility that Elena was actually a descendant from Katherine. It couldn't get any weirder.

Once I reached the table, I noticed that Caroline was already there, and she waved at me with her usual bright smile that almost split her face.

"Hey, Care," I said, smiling back at her as I sat down. "I wanted to give you this." I handed her the necklace, and Caroline's fierce green eyes lit up with joy once she had turned it over a couple of times, taking a look at it.

"Oh my God! Thank you, Amber, it's so pretty!" Caroline said happily, playing with the pretty heart-shaped locket. "God, it'll go with, like, everything! What's the occasion?"

I smiled innocently at her. "No occasion, it's just a friendly gift from Elena and me."

Caroline's gaze went from her new necklace back to me. "Lesbian friend necklace? 'Cause we're freaky like that?" she teased with a wink.

I grinned and shook my head. "No, I just… I feel like all of us have been distanced lately, and I just want it to go back to how it was, you know?"

Caroline nodded in understanding, so I continued,

"And I know you've been kind of avoiding Elena because of Matt, and I'm sure Elena is totally okay with what's going on between the two of you." I gave her an assuring smile.

Caroline's eyes slowly filled with guilt. "I was going to talk to Elena about that," she admitted. "I really was, but there's just not much to say. We've hung out a couple of times. I just feel like we've peeked as friends," she explained, and her eyes had lit up with excitement and joy.

I nodded and smiled. Recently, ever since Caroline had been hanging out with Matt, she'd become less self-centered and she wasn't as much of a mean girl as she had been before. Matt was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and I was really happy for Caroline. She was a far nicer person with Matt in her life.

"Well, you guys are really cute together, and I'm sure Elena would agree." I gave her another reassuring smile before taking my food out of my bag.

Caroline nodded slowly, but she didn't seem completely convinced. "It's just… Matt isn't over Elena yet, and we all know it," she said, her eyes saddening. I gave her a faint smile. She was right though; Matt wasn't over Elena yet and it would probably take him some time before he could move on.

"Well, Elena's with Stefan now," I told Caroline, patting the back of her hand. "and Matt needs to move on. And trust me, I've seen the way Matt looks at you; you should go for it."

Caroline's green eyes lit up once again, and she gave me a thankful smile. "Thanks, Amber." she said sincere. Her eyes darted to a figure over my shoulder, and I had a sneaky suspicion who it was when her smile widened. I glanced over my shoulder to see Matt standing not too far away from us, and he smiled at Caroline when he caught her eyes. I turned back to Caroline and grinned.

"Go." I said, shifting my thumb into Matt's direction.

In very Caroline-like fashion, she jumped from her seat, hugged me goodbye, and ran over to Matt to show him her new necklace. Chuckling, I gathered my stuff and headed to class.

* * *

After school, Bonnie and I went to the Grill with Elena for late lunch. After spending the whole day alone in her room, Elena decided to leave her lair and share a plate of fries with me as she told Bonnie about the whole being adopted thing.

"I can't believe you're adopted," Bonnie commented incredulously, folding her arms. "I never saw that coming."

"No one did," I said, munching on some fries.

"Yet it gets weirder; my birth certificate lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as my birth parents. None of it makes sense," Elena said a little frustrated, her delicate brows knitting together.

"Which is why you should ask Jenna," Bonnie told her sternly.

I frowned as I grabbed another fry from our plate. "I thought you already talked to Jenna?"

"Yeah," Elena murmured as she dipped a fry in ketchup. "Well, I confronted her, but I didn't really talk to her. I just can't believe she kept this from me."

I nodded in understanding. "Well, I agree with Bonnie; you should talk to her. First of all, the Elena I know would always want the real truth, good or bad."

"And second of all?" Elena asked, not sounding like she wanted to know the answer.

"You just found out your boyfriend is a vampire," Bonnie added, lowering her voice when she said the word 'vampire', "So unless your birthparents are aliens, how bad could it be?"

"That's what I said!" I commented with a hint of humor, trying to enlighten the mood. Elena chuckled at me before starting to rise up from her seat.

"I have to go to the store. My outfit for the dance is severely lacking accessories," Elena announced. Then she held up a finger, making us look at her questioningly, and rummaged through her pocket with her other hand. "Hey, Amber – catch." She threw something at me, and I beamed like an idiot when I saw what it was; my bracelet, sparkling like a Cullen in the sun. I slipped it on my wrist quickly, sighing in relief. Ever since Damon had 'given' my bracelet to Elena, I started having the _intense_ dreams about Damon again, just like before I had vervain, and I was starting to suspect that Damon somehow used his vampire-mojo to creep inside my head and interrupt my dreams. But that was probably just me being paranoid.

"We'll pay the bill," Bonnie assured Elena with a smile as she hopped up from her chair, and Elena smiled back and called a goodbye over her shoulder as left the Grill.

"We will?" I groaned as Bonnie dragged me up from my chair and started marching to the bar, but then suddenly stopped. I turned to see why; Damon was blocking her path.

"_What _do you want from me?" Bonnie snapped, glaring up at him.

Damon's blue eyes flickered to me for just a moment, then back to Bonnie. "I think we need a fresh start," he said, his usual smirk appearing.

Bonnie looked at him incredulously. "You tried to kill me!" she pointed out angrily.

"But I didn't," Damon retorted as if that was supposed to make it all okay. "and if I wanted to, I would have. Does that not count for anything?"

I folded my arms across my chest, feeling incredibly awkward. This wasn't really my fight, so I decided not to intervene.

Bonnie's olive green eyes narrowed at Damon. "You know, I can start fires with my mind. Fires kill vampires, right?" she threatened lightly with a voice that was very un-Bonnie like. "Just stay the hell away from me." She stormed off without another word, and I looked after her with disbelief. Did she really just leave me here?

I could see Damon smirk at me from the corner of my eye. I inhaled sharply, fixing my eyes on his. "_What_?" I said, making it come out harsher than I had meant to.

Damon looked around the bar. "Did I just walk in with a be-mean-to-Damon sign attached to me?"

I shook my head and chuckled. "No. Sorry. Well, Bonnie has all reason to be mean to you. I mean, you did try to kill her," I pointed out, cocking an eyebrow at him. "The least you could do is apologize."

Damon's smirk fell back into place. "Hmm… no."

I rolled my eyes, then narrowed my gaze at him. "This attempt truce with Bonnie, is it fake or…?"

Damon took a step closer to me and tapped my nose. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

I glared at him as I batted his hand away. "Great," I murmured, turned my heel and walked back to my table. I wasn't surprised to see that Damon followed me and took a seat beside me. "So, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just keeping you company," Damon drawled.

I sighed and picked up a fry from my plate, surprised my plate wasn't removed yet. I plopped it into my mouth and grimaced as it was cold. Damon chuckled.

"So, did they buy it?" Damon vaguely asked.

I blinked slowly, swallowing the food before asking, "Did who buy what?"

Damon rolled his eyes at my stupidity. "The story for why you crashed your car. Wherein, let me add, is a lesson for you too; women shouldn't drive."

I ignored his comment and said, "Yeah, they did." 'They' only meant my mom, actually. The story was that while I was driving back from Elena's to my house I lost control over the car and crashed it. My mom believed it and told me to walk to school or go with my friends until I could afford a new car. Seriously, if I ever get my hands on that vampire that I crashed into…

I narrowed my eyes at Damon once I realized something. "Is _that_ why you are 'keeping me company'?" I asked, using actual air quotes. "Just to make sure they bought the story?"

"Why do you need an explanation for everything?" Damon countered. He sighed when he saw the look on my face. "As I told you before, you're not the worst company in the world, Amber."

"Awww..." My lips curled up into a smirk of my own. "If you keep complimenting me, I think I'm actually going to blush."

Damon smirked, then changed the subject almost immediately, "So, how about we play a game?"

I wagged my finger at him as if I was scolding a child. "No. I'm not doing shots with you again."

Damon's smirk grew wider, but he remained silent. He just kind of stared at me as I prodded the cold fries around my plate with my finger, just so I had something to do.

I cocked an eyebrow at him as I caught his gaze. "Will you stop staring at me? It's creepy."

"Oh I'm adorable."

I sighed again as I rose up from my seat, spotting Matt heading out of the Grill. "Well, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have to go to Elena's to get ready for the stupid decade dance that's tonight." I waved at him as I called a goodbye over my shoulder and quickly paid the bill, then headed out of the Grill.

I caught up with Matt quickly, "Hey, Matt, can you give me a ride?"

Matt smiled back at me and nodded. "Sure, Amber. Where to?"

As we both got in Matt's truck, I answered, "My house." Matt nodded and pulled the car out of the Grill's parking lot.

"So," I started with a smirk, "you and Caroline, huh?"

Matt looked over at me with a faint smile. "We've hung around a couple of times, it's no big deal." he answered, but I could see there was more to it than he was telling me.

Since my house was close to the Grill, Matt was already pulling up in front of my house. I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, that's what they always say; '_It's no big deal_'." I mimicked Matt's voice with my best guy-voice.

Matt chuckled and shook his head at me. "Goodbye, Amber." he said dismissively.

I opened the car's door and stepped outside. "Goodbye, Matthew!"

"Don't call me—"

I slammed the car door shut before he could finish and grinned as he shook his head with a laugh and drove away. Waving after Matt, I made my way over to my house, unlocked the door and went inside. I got ready for the dance and then made my way back outside again, then crossed the street and waltzed inside the Gilbert house.

"Elena?" I called out, looking around.

"Upstairs! Come on up!" Elena yelled back. I hurried up the stairs and followed the sound of Elena's hairdryer. I found Elena getting ready in her room.

Once Elena caught sight of me in the mirror, her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "Wow," she breathed out, turning around to me so she could see my outfit properly. "Amber, you look great!"

I looked down at my dress and then smiled up to Elena's outfit. We both looked like we stepped straight out of the fifties. "Thanks, 'Lena. You do too." I made myself comfortable on Elena's bed as she returned to straightening her already straight hair. I just kind of looked around to have something to do, until my gaze rested upon something familiar, laying right next to me. The Gilbert watch. I frowned and caught Elena's gaze in the mirror.

"Hey, what's this?" I asked, holding up the Gilbert watch and turning it over in my hands. I couldn't really tell Elena that I had once helped Damon track Logan down with the device; she would probably rant on about how dangerous Damon was and that I should stay away from him.

"It's a compass." Elena answered, nodding to the small golden device in my hands as she made her way over to the bathroom. "It's a family heirloom and actually a device that tells you when a vampire is around; it points to them."

I nodded and grasped on the compass. "Well, then it's a good thing it's not spin— SHIT! ELENA!" My eyes widened as I looked down at the compass, its dial spinning rapidly.

Elena came running out of the bathroom, her chocolate brown eyes filled with shock and worry. "What's wrong?"

"The compass is spinning, call Stefan." I relaxed visibly as I realized something, "Wait, it could just be him." Elena nodded, but dialed Stefan's number anyway while I ran inside Jeremy's room, happy to find him not there, and grabbed his wooden baseball bat. With a predatory look on my face, I cautiously stepped outside of Jeremy's room and looked around. My hands tightened around the baseball bat – in case there really was a vampire, at least I could defend myself.

Elena followed me as we both went down the stairs. She was on the phone and by the tone she was speaking in, I could tell that Damon had picked up Stefan's phone.

"Where is he?" Elena asked into the phone, confirming my thoughts. She then let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God. The compass was spinning – Stefan must be here. Thank you." She hung up the phone just as we walked into the living room.

"Alrighty then," I said as I put Jeremy's baseball bat down. "I guess we're safe. You know, I was kind of hoping it was that vampire I crashed my car into. I mean, I'm really looking forward to kicking his a—"

"Amber!" Elena yelled, her eyes doubling in size as something fell behind me with a soft thud.

I slowly turned around as something grabbed my shoulder. "What now— SHIT!" There, right in front of me, was the vampire that I had crashed into before Damon had rudely kidnapped me to Atlanta while I was unconscious. As the vampire's face changed, I readied myself to smash his head in and swung the bat right into his face, catching him by surprise. The vampire stumbled and fell to the ground.

"HA! TAKE THAT! THAT'S FOR RUINING MY CAR!" I yelled as an idiot as I swung the bat at the vampire again, slamming it right in his stomach. When I raised the bat to hit him again, the vampire used his vampire speed to catch the bat mid-air and laughed maliciously as he got up in a split second. He snapped the bat in half, leaving me defenseless. _Shit_. Veins popped up from under his eyes, which became crimson red, and he lunged at my neck.

Before I could even as much as scream, the vampire was being shoved away from me by Stefan, who had appeared out of nowhere, and the vampire sped out of the front door before Stefan could catch him.

Stefan looked at both Elena and me with concern. "You two alright?" he asked, his eyes fixing on my neck to see if the vampire had hurt me.

Elena and I both nodded and Elena ran into his arms, clinging onto him tightly.

* * *

About ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Elena was still freaked out and huddling in Stefan's arms, so I went to open the door. I smiled at the sight of Damon, who smirked at the sight of me, letting his eyes travel up and down my body.

He stepped in a little too close to me for my liking. "You surely pull of the fifties' look well." he purred into my ear, making me shiver.

I took a step back and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Elena and I were just attacked by a vampire and you decide it's the perfect time to flirt with me?"

Damon smirked at my words and he reached out to brush a strand of hair behind my ear. "Who says I'm flirting with you?"

I caught his hand, the one that was currently cupping my cheek, and couldn't help it when my lips quirked upwards just a little. "Come on." I said, pulling him after me as I started heading back to the living room. I let his hand go once we entered, but that wasn't before Stefan noticed it, his brows narrowing at Damon. While I joined Stefan and Elena on the couch, Damon asked all of us,

"So, how did he get in?"

"He was invited in." Elena answered, letting out a shaky breath. I glanced over at her and wasn't surprised to see that she had paled a little.

I frowned, "Who invited him in?"

Elena frowned back at me, wondering why that mattered. "Jeremy." she answered. I snorted.

"He posed as a pizza guy last night." Stefan explained to me, taking Elena's folded hands in his to comfort her.

"Well, he certainly gets points for that." Damon said. I shot him a look, which he chose to ignore. "Did he say what he wanted?"

I shot him a sarcastic smile. "Yes, Damon, before he tried to kill me, he felt it was his obligation to explain to me what exactly his reasoning was behind the attack." I said, sarcasm dripping from my tongue.

Damon wagged his finger at me, much like the way I'd done earlier to him in the Grill. "If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all." I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

Stefan cleared his throat awkwardly, and I noticed that both Stefan and Elena were glancing at me in confusion. Elena was the first to break the awkward silence,

"It was the guy that Amber drove into." she said, and I nodded knowingly. I recognized his clothes; black boots, black jeans, black hoodie. "He called me after I left the Grill, telling me he would be watching me."

_That_ I hadn't known. "That's… that's creepy." I commented.

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan directed the question to his brother.

"No," Damon replied. Both Stefan and Elena stared at him doubtfully, making Damon roll his blue eyes in irritation. "Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company."

Elena's delicate eyebrows drew together. "Do you think there's more than one?" she asked.

Damon shrugged. "We don't know."

"Damon… he was invited in." Stefan reminded his brother with a serious look on his face.

Damon nodded knowingly and sat down on the armrest besides me. "Then we get to him tonight." he replied and glanced at both Elena and me, but mostly at me. "You two up for it?"

Elena and I glanced at each other, then both nodded. The dude was invited in, which meant he could get to Elena and her family whenever he wanted to. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"What do we have to do?" Elena asked.

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance," Damon told her and then looked at me. "Amber, I'll take you. We'll see who shows up."

Stefan and Elena both looked at Damon oddly, then turned to me in perfect sync with concern in their eyes. "You okay with that?" Stefan asked. Was I okay with Damon being my 'date' to the dance? He liked to push my buttons, both mentally and physically, but until we got the vampire, this house wasn't safe for the Gilbert's, so I nodded.

"We'll be with the two of you. We'll be safe." I said, a determined look on my face. "Let's do it."

* * *

While Stefan and Elena took Stefan's car, I was kind of forced by Damon to join him in his car. Of course, Damon drove way too fast, so I launched myself at the door as soon as the car stopped in the school's parking lot. Damon smirked and, being the 'gentleman' that he was, used his vampire speed and came to my side.

I glared up at him as he helped me out of the car. "And you told me that women shouldn't drive! You drive way too fast – I'm surprised _I'm _the one that got into a car accident." Damon dropped me at my words and I yelped as I landed on the asphalt of the parking lot. "You're such an asshole!" I cursed, glaring deadly at him.

"A very sexy one, I might add." Damon grinned, not bothering to help me up from the ground.

"Damon, is it too hard for you to behave?" another voice said, and when I glanced up I saw that Stefan and Elena had joined us.

"She started it." Damon shrugged.

I looked up at him incredulously, pushing myself up into a sitting position. "What? You did!"

"No, you—"

"My God," Elena interrupted and shook her head. "it's like two four-year olds."

Stefan shot Damon a look of disapproval and grasped me by my underarms, helping me up. "Now, shall we?" He motioned for the gym.

Damon and I both nodded while Elena shook her head at us and linked her arm through Stefan's. The couple walked ahead, expecting us to follow. I glared at Damon one last time before stomping after them.

The music was blaring in the gym that was transformed into a different decade, the lights flashing everywhere as all the students laughed and danced. And let me tell you, the place was packed. Stefan, Elena, Damon and I walked side by side as we entered the gym, our eyes scanning the place for anyone that looked suspicious. We walked further into the crowd, and Elena and I soon left Damon and Stefan behind and headed over to Bonnie and Caroline, who were standing by the punchbowl, looking pretty in their fifties' outfits.

"Hello there." I greeted with a smile.

Bonnie beamed when she saw us. "You two look great!" she complimented, earning a smile from both Elena and me.

"You too." Elena replied. "You two having fun?"

"No," Caroline replied immediately. "But this…" She mentioned down to her dress and bright yellow top covered with fake flowers, "took me about two hours, so I'm staying at least half of that." I grinned. Typical Caroline.

Bonnie's smile faded when her gaze caught a figure standing a couple of feet away from us. "What's Damon doing here?" she asked with a scowl, obvious hatred in her voice.

I smiled uneasily, knowing the reactions I'd get. "He actually came with me," I said carefully, making both Caroline and Bonnie look at me in surprise and shock. "He wanted to come. He'll behave."

Caroline's gaze narrowed at me, and I mentally prepared myself to face the wrath of Caroline Forbes. "So is there something going on between you and Damon?" she asked lightly, but I didn't miss the hints of anger in her voice.

"No," I denied, sighing heavily. "there is nothing going on between Damon and me."

Bonnie's gaze narrowed at me too but, unlike Caroline, she didn't seem to be angry. "Mmhmm." she replied, sipping from her punch.

I think Elena was snickering as she muttered something about going to find Stefan. I didn't really pay attention to her, since I was too busy staring at Bonnie in disbelief. There was nothing going on between Damon and me! Right?

Before I could come up with a good comeback, Damon approached us, making the situation even worse.

"Hi, Bonnie," Damon greeted her enthusiastically. "Wanna dance?" I almost laughed out loud as Bonnie rolled her eyes at him.

Bonnie looked at him in pure disgust. "I'm out of here." She tried to leave, but Damon side-stepped her.

He made a pleading gesture. "Please give me another chance." Bonnie stared at him for a moment, her eyes full of despise, then walked off in another direction.

Caroline pushed herself off the table and turned to Damon. "Back off, Damon." she snapped before following after the witch. Damon stared after the two as they disappeared, then turned at me as I let out a laugh. One of his eyebrows shot up in question.

"You just got rejected, my friend. Ouch." I burst out laughing.

Damon smirked and stepped in closer to me. He really had a problem with invading my personal space. "It was all in my scheme to get you alone."

I folded my arms across my chest, just to have something that kept our bodies from touching. "And why would you want that?" I asked, trying to keep my voice to sound as casual as possible with him so close to me.

"What's going on?"

Our heads snapped up to Elena, who looked at me with confusion. Stefan, who was right next to her, had a similar look on his face, but his eyes were focused on Damon, his brows narrowed.

"Nothing." I said quickly, stepping away from Damon.

Elena's eyes darted to Damon and turned from confused to suspicious. "Where did Caroline and Bonnie go?" she asked.

Looking both ways, Damon shrugged innocently. "I don't know."

Stefan looked at me. "What did he do?" he asked, deciding not to trust his brother on this one.

I shrugged as I grabbed myself an empty cup and poured some punch in it. "He was just being his normal dick-self." I answered.

Damon huffed. "I was being perfectly polite." he objected. I snorted and took a sip of my punch. Looking over to Elena, Damon gave her a small Damon-like smirk. "Elena, would _you_ like to dance?" he asked, probably to piss Stefan off.

Elena smiled at him. "I would love to." she replied. Wait, what? My eyebrows shot up to my hairline. Taking that as a final answer, Damon smirked at Stefan as if he had won something from him. Elena turned to her boyfriend with an angelic smile. "May I have this dance?" I snorted a laugh into my drink.

Stefan smiled like only he could and lend Elena his arm, who took it with a similar smile. He led her to the dance floor and I watched as Stefan spun her around and caught her. I couldn't help but smile; they looked really cute together.

I leant onto the table and snickered at Damon. "Well, that was what I'd call an epic fail." I said, sipping from my punch.

Turning his attention back to me, Damon smiled. "Amber, would _you _like to dance?"

My eyebrows popped up as I put my punch down. "Well, I sure am flattered by being your last option. You sure do know how to make a woman feel loved." I said sarcastically. "I think you just broke the record of most rejections in five minutes. Congratulations. Well done." I tried to move past him, but Damon side-stepped me. I groaned in annoyance.

"Come on, one dance won't hurt, right?" Damon tried, his smirk falling back in place.

I blinked slowly. "Yeah… still no." I tried to move past him again, but he blocked my way _again_. I glared up at him. "Could you stop doing that!" I hissed in frustration.

"You know I can just force you to—"

"Then I'll scream rape." I interrupted him, crossing my arms across my chest.

"I'll behave myself." Damon tried again, winking at me.

I groaned in frustration. "You're not going to leave me be until I say yes, are you?" Damon shook his head.

Looking up at him, I rolled my eyes, but held out my hand nonetheless. Damon smiled at his small victory and took my hand in his, pulling me close to him. He wrapped his arm securely around my waist before lifting my feet from the ground and spinning our way to the dance floor. I couldn't help the laugh that erupted from my mouth as I gripped his shoulders tightly.

Once we were in the middle of the dance floor, Damon put me down and wrapped his arms tightly around my lower waist, as if he was afraid I was going to disappear. I wrapped my arms around his neck just as a slow song started. Fantastic. A slow song. Freaking great. I rolled my eyes as Damon smirked and pulled me closer to him, and I couldn't help but notice that we were much closer than most couples were. Sighing, I snuggled against him, resting my chin on his shoulder.

Damon was the first one to speak, "You know, when I first met you, I thought you were this nice little girl… sweet, innocent and vulnerable." I could tell by his voice that he was smirking. "I guess I was wrong."

I shrugged lightly. "I still am sweet and innocent, I think. Just not when I'm around you." Crap. That sounded wrong. I didn't have to look at Damon to know that his smirk was growing wider. "No, wait—"

"Should I take that as an invitation?"

I rolled my eyes, though he couldn't see that now. "In your dreams, Damon."

"Oh, no doubt."

I sighed in annoyance and leant back to look at him. "Do you have a witty remark for everything?"

Damon gave me one of his infamous lopsided smirks and said, "Of course I do. You know you love it."

I playfully rolled my eyes at him and was about to respond when an upbeat song started playing. I recognized that song; it was 'Greats Balls Of Fire' by _The Misfits_. I slowly pulled back from Damon, but he pulled me back to him immediately and lifted me up, spun me around and dipped me from side to side, causing me to laugh. Some students gave us strange looks, but honestly, at that moment I couldn't give two shits.

As Damon put me on my feet again, I smiled and said, "You're really good at this."

He winked at me in response. "I've got moves you've never seen." He stretched me out and whirled me back to him, causing my body to slam into his.

I laughed as I pulled back a little and draped my arms back around his neck. "Who knew? You should bring them out more often." Damon smirked and changed our dance into a tango. "Hey, no, we're meant to do a hand jive—"

Damon spun me around, pressing his body against my back. "But the tango is so much more passionate, don't you think?" he whispered into my ear. My heart started pounding madly in my chest from the close contact, and all too soon Damon spun me back around to face him. I looked into his bright blue eyes, and this close, they were completely hypnotizing. For a second I wanted nothing more than to—

"Amber!"

I snapped out of whatever that was and couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. I looked up to see Elena pushing her way through the crowd with a panicked look on her face.

I pulled back from Damon, though he didn't remove his arm from my waist. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I need to tell you something." she breathed out once she came to a stop in front of me.

I frowned, studying her face. "You're not trying to tell me you're gay, are you? I mean, not like I have something against gay people, but you shouldn't lead Stefan on like that."

I heard Damon laugh beside me while Elena glared at me. "No! I'm not gay. The vampire is here." she informed me frantically, causing me to turn serious in a split second. "Stefan just chased him in the hall."

Damon nodded and turned to me. "Stay here." he ordered and removed his arm from its place around my waist. I watched as he raced from the gym, pushing his way through the crowd, and into the hall.

My eyes darted back to Elena as her phone started ringing, and Elena looked somewhat confused as she checked the number. She did answer it though. Her chocolate brown eyes widened almost immediately and she turned to me, "It's him." she whispered.

Her head suddenly snapped up to Jeremy, who was standing only a couple of feet away from us, pouring the punch. My eyes zeroed on a dark figure behind Jeremy – it was the vampire, without his hoodie, and he was staring at us while speaking to Elena through the phone. I shuddered at the sight of him.

"Don't you dare touch him." Elena nearly growled. Without a warning, Elena grabbed my hand and started tugging me to the exit of the gym and into the school's hallways.

"Dude, what are you doing!" I hissed as Elena pulled me along with her and started running down the corridors. "Do you _want_ to get eaten?"

"No!" Elena replied, throwing a glance over her shoulder. "The vampire… he said he was going to kill Jeremy unless we left the gym."

I nodded slowly as we kept running. The only thing I could hear, besides the sound of my heart drumming into my ear, was the loud clacking of Elena's and my high heels against the linoleum. Right now, it was like we had entered a horror movie. We were those stereotypical stupid girls who were the first to get separated from their friends and, predictably, be dragged away and be killed.

I sighed in relief as we rounded a corner and came face to face with a possible escape. A set of double doors. I shoved the door and found that it didn't open; it was locked.

"Fuck! It's locked." I cursed, shoving the door again. My breath hitched as I heard boots thudding into our direction, and I turned around to see the vampire round the corner of the hallway and walk into our direction. "Shit! Run! RUUUUN!" I pushed Elena into another hall. We burst through another set of double doors and found ourselves in the cafeteria. We crossed the cafeteria to another door, but found that that door was locked and chained up too.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I swore as I kicked and shoved the locked door. "This is a goddamn school, not a bank!" Elena and I both whirled around as the cafeteria's doors burst open, and we saw the vampire walk calmly into our direction. He was in front of us in a flash.

I roughly pushed Elena to the right and away from the vampire while I ran to the left, hoping the vampire would go after me and leave Elena alone. Well, unfortunately that was not the case. He grabbed Elena's hair and pulled her back, electing a scream from Elena. I looked around frantically for a weapon and my gaze rested on a chair. I grabbed the chair and swung it with all the energy I had left, and was relieved to see that the chair hit the vampire directly on the side of his face. He lost his balance and flung Elena over one of the tables, then turned his attention to me. The vampire was in front of me in a gush of wind and pulled me up against the wall, his hand around my throat.

"You're pretty sexy when you're angry." The vampire purred as I glared at him. I tried to kick him, and I thought I had managed to hit him in the babymakers several times, but he seemed unaffected by it. Damn vampire-mojo. "Always wanted a taste from—"

The vampire groaned in pain all of the sudden, his grip on my throat loosening. My eyes lowered to the pencil protruding bloodily from the vampire's abdomen, and then my eyes shot up to Elena, who was standing behind the vampire and made a move to stick another pencil in his neck, but the vampire whirled around to her and got it into his hand instead. He fell to his knees and clutched his abdomen, and I took the opportunity to kick him hard in his face. He fell to the ground and groaned in pain as he tried to get up, but failed miserably.

Elena and I staggered backwards and Elena knocked over a mob. Seeing our chance, I picked it up and snapped it in two with my knee, then handed one half to Elena and kept the other one to myself. Elena ran back to the vampire and went to stab him in the chest with the makeshift stake, but he anticipated her movement and grabbed her wrist to tear the stake out of her hand, then threw it to the side. Before he could hurt her, I moved forwards and went to stab him myself, but the vampire threw me down and I slid across the floor, hitting my head and receiving a bad headache.

I looked up as Elena screamed and saw that the vampire was going in for a bite, but out of nowhere Stefan appeared and flung him across the cafeteria. I looked up again as I felt a presence beside me, and I sighed in relief when I saw it was Damon. He was holding my half of the mob, which I'd probably dropped somewhere.

"Hey, dickhead!" Damon called out to the vampire. "Nobody wants to hurt you, we just want to talk." The vampire only growled in response and he sped towards Elena. Damon threw his brother the makeshift stake and Stefan lodged it in the vampire's stomach.

Damon knelt down beside me and saw me rubbing my head, pain clearly shown in my features. "Are you okay?" he asked and helped me up.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah." I pulled him along with me as I walked over to where Elena, Stefan and the vampire were.

"Now you feel like talking?" Stefan taunted.

"Screw you." The vampire spat out with a grunt.

I narrowed my eyes at the vampire and stepped forward, gripping the piece of mop protruding from his stomach in my hand. "Wrong answer." I hissed and drove it deeper into his stomach, making him scream in agony. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" I sneered as I stepped back.

"Why are you doing this?" Stefan demanded.

The vampire glared at me before turning to Stefan with a smirk. "Because it's fun." he stated.

"_That's_ your reason?" I scoffed as I placed my hands on my hips. "Bit pathetic, isn't it?"

Stefan stepped forward again and drove the stake further into the vampire's stomach. "What do you want with them?"

"She looks like Katherine," the vampire uttered as he glanced at Elena, then turned his gaze on me. "And she… well, she's special."

Wait, what? "What?"

Damon moved forward so he stood beside me. "You smell delicious." he explained casually, as if it was no big deal.

I blinked slowly. "What? I don't—"

"You smell different than 'normal' humans do." Damon added without looking at me.

I looked at Damon incredulously. "What? And you couldn't tell me that before?" What the hell does he mean I smell 'delicious'? This isn't goddamn Twilight!

Damon rolled his eyes at me and looked back at the vampire, who was staring and smiling awfully at me. "So, you knew Katherine?"

"Oh, you thought you were the only ones." The vampire laughed maliciously. "You don't even remember me." he panted out through the pain. Damon crouched down to his level, placing his hands on his knees.

"Tell me how to get into the tomb, hmm?" he asked.

"No." The vampire replied simply and grunted. Stefan struck the stake deeper into his stomach, and a sickening crack was heard. "The grimoire!" he reluctantly screamed.

"Well, where is it?" Damon growled. When no answer came, Stefan once again drove the stake further into the vampire's stomach. Elena looked away, but I appeared un-fazed.

"The journal. Check the journal. Jonathan Gilbert's." the vampire revealed in pain, wheezing. Damon stood back up, satisfied with the information, and he and Stefan exchanged baffled looks.

"Who else is working for you?" Stefan questioned.

"No. You're going to have to kill me." the vampire panted out and shook his head, clutching his stomach.

I shrugged. "Well, if that's what you wish."

Stefan glanced up at Damon and he nodded, giving him permission. Stefan yanked the makeshift stake out of the vampire's abdomen and shoved it through his heart. The vampire wheezed as the oxygen refused to enter his lungs and fell to the floor. He let out his last breath as his skin turned a sickish grey color, the veins protruding as his body desiccated.

Elena gasped in shock while I remained un-fazed. "What— what do we—how are you gonna find the others now?" she panted out, still in shock.

Damon shook his head calmly. "He had to die."

"He was invited in." Stefan added firmly. Our heads snapped up to the double doors of the cafeteria as we heard a door slam. A familiar shadow flashed by.

I frowned and wondered, "Is that Mr. Saltzman?"

Stefan looked up at Damon. "Go," he said, nodding to him. "I got this." Damon nodded back and walked off to deal with the meddling history teacher.

* * *

"I swear I'm never going to a dance again." I collapsed on the couch in the Gilbert's house next to Elena. After Stefan had taken care of the vampire's body, he had taken us both to Elena's house. Elena had insisted that I should sleepover, probably because she wanted to make sure I'd be alright.

Elena grinned. "Don't tell me you didn't at least have a little fun. I mean, I saw you on the dance floor with Damon. You two were laughing and-"

I sighed heavily as I ran a hand over my face. "Yeah, besides from the fact that I found out I apparently smell '_delicious_' to vampires and getting nearly killed by one, I had a great time." I said, sarcasm dripping from my tongue. Before Elena could reply, Stefan entered the living room, carrying two cups of tea with him.

"You both okay?" he asked as he placed the two cups on the table and sat down next to us. While Elena turned to Stefan to say that she was, I leant my head back against the couch and draped an arm over my eyes.

I felt something kick my foot. "You too, Amber?" Stefan asked.

With the arm that wasn't over my eyes, I gave him a thumbs up. "I'm _super_." I murmured.

"I feel like… I should feel more upset or scared or something," Elena commented. "but… I feel kind of exhilarated."

"It's the adrenaline." Stefan explained.

"Or she's on crack." I added unhelpfully.

Stefan chuckled and kicked my foot again. "Drink your tea." he said. I obediently sat up straight and grasped the handle of the cup and sipped the tea.

Elena smiled, looking extremely pleased with herself. "I fought back today. It felt good."

I smiled, too, and nodded. "I broke a mob and kicked the asshole in the face. _That_ felt good."

Stefan chuckled again, then turned serious. "You two shouldn't have to fight at all."

Elena shrugged and took off her scarf, throwing it onto the table. "Still…" I returned to leaning back on the couch and closed my eyes, feeling drained of all my energy.

"Amber," Stefan kicked my foot once again. "I need to tell you something and I don't know how you're going to feel about it." I sat up straight again, my eyebrows raising up.

"You're not trying to tell me that _you're_ gay, are you? I mean, at the dance, Elena—" Elena smacked me across the head, making me glare at her. "Was that really necessary?"

Stefan's eyes darted in confusion between the two of us, then he continued, "Well, I told Damon that I'd help him get into the tomb to get Katherine back," he revealed. I frowned. "But it was a lie. I let him believe that he could trust me."

I nodded slowly. Honestly, I didn't want Katherine out of the tomb. If Katherine came back, that would probably mean that Damon would take off with her, and I realized I didn't want him gone. I would miss his teasing. I would miss his flirting. I would miss _him_.

"Oh," I finally said, remembering that they were both still waiting for an answer. "Why would you worry about telling me?"

"Because he can be very persuasive, and you two have bonded lately." Stefan answered. I was relieved to hear that he didn't sound accusing or anything.

"Well, Damon's done a lot of things, to both me and my friends." I told the two of them. "I can't forget that. And besides, he wants to open a tomb and release a bunch of starving vampires into town for just one girl. I can't be on his side with this one."

Stefan nodded and sighed heavily, "I don't want to be his enemy, Amber, but I can't let him do it."

"Then don't." Elena cut in. "I'll help you, whatever it takes." She turned to me and asked, "Can we count on your support?"

No. If it meant lying to Damon, then I didn't _want_ to do it. I didn't want to go behind his back, but I didn't have much of a choice. I couldn't let him open that tomb and release all those starving vampires in Mystic Falls.

So, I nodded reluctantly and Elena and Stefan both thanked me before developing me in a hug.


	18. Betrayal

**A/N: Heya, you guys. How's everyone?**

**I'd really like to thank you guys for your amazing reviews for the last chapter! You guys are awesome, seriously. You have no idea how much you make me smile by simply reading this story!**

**So, here's chapter 18, episode 'Children of the Damned'. I don't really like this chapter, I don't know why, but I just don't. Just let me know what you think, what you love or what you dislike/hate about this chapter. It really helps me. :)**

**So thanks for everything again and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own The Vampire Diaries and all its awesomeness. I do own my OC Amber Dawson.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Betrayal  
Chapter song: Daughter - Medicine  
Amber's outfit(s):(www).polyvore.(com/)chapter_14_betrayal /set?id=78171948

Dawn sunlight filtered through the grey voiles at the window of the guest room in the Gilbert's house, waking me from my peaceful slumber. Eyes still closed, I basked for a few moments in the perfect silence of the moment. I just woke up from the best sleep I had had in weeks, which was really weird. And it was a Saturday, which meant nothing else but sleeping till noon and watching _Supernatural_ with Elena, Bonnie or Caroline as I always did when—

Something cool ran down my nose, my nose twitching. And again. And again. With my brows furrowed, I cracked my eyes open, only to be greeted by the plain white ceiling of the guest room in the Gilbert's house. What the hell was that? My frown deepened as I noticed a weight on the guest room's bed, and I rolled over to the side to see what it was, only to be greeted by Damon's smirking face that was only inches away from mine.

I let out a shriek as I quickly sat up, pulling the covers with me to cover my body; I was wearing my pajamas, which only consisted of a tank top and short shorts. "Damon! What the fuck are you doing here?!" I glared deadly at him. "Get the hell out!"

Damon crossed his arms behind his head as he leant against the headboard. "I thought you might like a wakeup call." he said innocently. I continued glaring at him and grabbed a pillow before hitting him in the face with it, and my mind suddenly reminded me of the motel in Atlanta. Stupid brain. Now's not the time.

Damon quickly stood up as I raised the pillow to hit him again. "All right, all right, no need to get your panties in a twist." He held his hands up in surrender. "I need your help."

I looked at him incredulously as I pointed at the alarm clock that was stood on a nightstand next to the bed. "Damon, it's seven a.m.! Can't whatever it is wait?"

"No." Damon replied simply. "We've got lots to do, now that we're all friends and working towards a common goal." So this was about opening the tomb. That explained a lot.

"Define 'friend' in your vocabulary." Damon glared playfully at me and I smiled innocently up at him. I sighed tiredly. "Just tell me what you want, Damon."

Damon joined me on the bed again, ignoring the glare I was giving him as he did. "In order to open the tomb, we need to find Jonathan Gilbert's journal to get the grimoire to undo the spells. First things first – since you're friends with Elena _Gilbert_, you have to get the journal."

I looked at him in confusion as I sat up straight again. "Can't you just ask Elena to get the journal? Why am I involved in this?"

"You make things more fun. And besides, I don't trust Stefan, therefore I can't trust Elena." Damon said simply, then clasped his hands as he stood up. Did that mean that he trusted _me_? "Now get up and get dressed and go wake Stefan and Elena up, we have a long day in front of us."

I scoffed in return. "Yeah, how about _no_. It's a Saturday, and some of us actually need to sleep."

Damon turned to look at me. "I can just drag you out of bed and outside in your itty bitty shorts and tank top." he threatened.

I let my head fall onto the pillow with a groan. "Ugh, fine, I'll get up. Now get out so I can get dressed."

Damon smirked and winked at me and was gone in a gust of wind.

Sighing, I climbed out of bed and closed the window behind him. Running a hand through my hair, I walked over to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Then I got ready; I brushed my teeth, pulled on a cute dress since it was warm today, and did my make-up. Then I headed over to Elena's bedroom, knocked once and curtly and entered with a hand covering my eyes to make sure I didn't see things that would definitely disturb me for the rest of my life.

"Is everyone decent in here?" I called out as I carefully stepped forward, my high heels clacking against the polished hardwood. I grinned as I felt a pillow hit my face and stumbled backwards a little from the impact. Taking that as a yes, I cautiously removed my hand and opened my eyes to see Stefan and Elena in Elena's bed, both still under the covers and scowling at me.

"Alright, so," I clasped my hands together and settled on Elena's bed right at the couple's feet, "Damon decided to rudely interrupt my peaceful sleep, so if I have to get up, so do you two. We need to find Jonathan Gilbert's journal so we can get this grimoire thingy."

Stefan nodded slowly, then said, "But how do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire? I mean, we're really going to take the word of this vampire? He seemed a little bit of a dimwit."

"Ha, dimwit." I grinned, then cleared my throat awkwardly as I saw the looks Stefan and Elena were giving me. "Alright, um, I don't know. Damon told me to get the journal from you—" I nodded to Elena, "—so we could find the grimoire."

"What is a grimoire anyway?" Elena asked, her brows furrowed.

Stefan turned to her and explained, "Every spell that a witch casts is unique to itself, so every witch would document their work."

"Like a spell book." I stated. Stefan nodded.

"Well then, that's settled," I called as I stood up and straightened my dress. "Now get up and come downstairs. I'll make coffee."

* * *

A good fifteen minutes later, Stefan, Elena and I were settled in the kitchen. Elena had taken a box filled with stuff that had been passed on to the Gilbert's over the years from the attic and was currently rummaging through it, looking for Jonathan Gilbert's journal. I was sitting on the kitchen counter, sipping from my coffee, while Stefan and Elena were sitting at the table.

"Do you think Damon really believes us? That we're trying to help him?" Elena asked Stefan.

"I don't think Damon knows what to believe. Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him." Stefan replied, then looked at me. "Though he does seem to start trusting you."

The cup of coffee nearly slipped out of my hand, but I quickly tightened my grip around the cup to prevent it from falling. So Damon _did _trust me, and well… that was the last thing I wanted to hear, since I was kind of betraying his trust right now. But I did it to protect the people of Mystic Falls, and that was good. Right?

"Thing is," I started, ignoring Stefan's comment, "I really think that Damon believes that everything he's done, every move he's made, he's done for love. For Katherine. After all, he's trying to open that tomb just for her. It's twisted, but…"

"Kind of sad." Elena finished, nodding slowly in agreement as she kept going through the box.

Stefan looked at me seriously, making strong eye contact with me. "Amber, there are other ways to get what you want. You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life. He _enjoys _inflicting pain on others." he told me. He was trying to be firm and get in through my head that Damon had this coming, but I wasn't convinced. Every time I thought about everything he'd done to me and the people I care about, a voice in my head reminded me how much Damon had changed since that night on the roof, on the night of the comet.

I frowned and said quietly, "He's not a complete monster, Stefan. There's still some good in him. I've seen it."

"I know that," Stefan uttered, smiling faintly at me. "but for a hundred and forty-five years, every single time that I let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not going to make that mistake again."

"So what do you think would happen if the tomb gets opened?" Elena asked. "And Damon gets Katherine back?" I watched on, just as eager, maybe even more, to know the answer to that question as she was.

Stefan hesitated before answering, "I think that no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die." Yeah, I knew that already. I was more interested in what would happen between and with Damon and Katherine.

Just at that moment, Elena found a picture on the bottom of the box. She held it up so we could see it. "That's Jonathan Gilbert." Stefan said, walking over to Elena and leaning over to see it up close.

Elena nodded slowly and studied the picture before putting it away. Next, she took out a wooden box and opened it. She frowned in confusion. "What's this?"

I hopped off the kitchen counter and looked, then got a similar look on my face as Elena. There was some sort of mask in it, and it kind of looked like a muzzle. Weird. I didn't see why this was in—

"What are you guys doing?"

Our heads snapped up as Mr. Invites-The-Pizza-Delivery-Guy-Inside-Instead-Of-L etting-Him-Wait-On-The-Porch-Like-Normal-People-Wo uld entered the kitchen, his hands shoved in his pockets.

Elena quickly closed the wooden box. "Hey, Jer. Just going through some stuff, feeling sentimental. Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up." she said casually.

Jeremy hopped on the kitchen counter. "Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Wait—wait a second. What? Jeremy knows about the journal… This is an interesting turn of events.

"Yeah, what do you know about it?" Elena asked curiously.

"I did a history report on it." Jeremy answered.

"Okay," I said slowly. "So… where is it now, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it." Jeremy shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Damn it." I muttered as Stefan, Elena and I exchanged looks. Why would Mr. Saltzman want to see that damn journal? He already left me suspicious when he creeped by that cafeteria door at the dance yesterday, but I thought Damon had taken care of it. Apparently not.

* * *

I had successfully persuaded Stefan in taking me instead of Elena with him to go question Mr. Saltzman and take the journal from him. While we were busy doing that, Elena was going to distract Damon. Well, actually cover for me.

Sneaking with Stefan to the school was actually kind of exciting. I mean, it was some great bonding time. And besides, it was great to— wait a second. What if Stefan only took me with him to prevent me from telling Damon everything? Son of a— oh, he's talking to me.

"…And I'll lure Alaric out of his classroom. I'll find him and take the journal from him, and in case he left the journal in his classroom, you get it while I distract him."

"Roger that." With my body in a rigid attention position, I saluted, then hurried to catch up with Stefan. Just as his hand hovered over the doorknob of the school's front door, I said, "You know, we should have, like, codenames or something. I'll be Badass Blonde and you'll be… Mr. Cullen."

Stefan chuckled and shook his head at me. "Mr. Cullen?"

"Yeah, you know, Edward _Cullen_ from Twilight? You're both vegetarian vampires." I said, smiling widely as if it was a great idea.

Stefan chuckled once more and motioned to the door. "Come on."

I nodded, turning serious in a split second. Stefan opened the door, then gently pushed me inside with him by placing a hand on my lower back.

We moved as silent as we could through the school's hallways. I cursed myself for wearing high heels that day, since they clacked against the linoleum. Hey, we can't all have vampire-mojo to move like ninjas. Once Mr. Saltzman's classroom got in sight, Stefan gave me a curt nod, silently telling me that the plan was starting and sped off with his vampire-speed. A loud _whoosh_ was heard as he did. I hid behind a couple of lockers next to Mr. Saltzman's classroom just in time to see Mr. Saltzman coming out of his classroom, looking around cautiously.

"Hello?" he called. "Hello? Someone there?" My eyes squinted as I tried to see if he carried the journal with him. But no, he didn't, so I assumed it was still in his classroom. Great. Well, just got to wait till Stefan lures him out then.

I heard Mr. Saltzman's heavy footsteps as he stepped further into the hallway. _Don't. Make. A. Goddamn. Sound._ Before Mr. Saltzman could take another step, another _whoosh _was heard and he sprinted off down the direction opposite of the hall. Smiling in victory, I came out of the shadows and soundlessly took residence in Mr. Saltzman's classroom. I made my way over to the desk and rummaged through all the papers that were spread on there, but the journal was nowhere to be seen. I opened several drawers, but the journal just wasn't there either. Oh Jesus Christ, can't just one thing go the way that I pla—

The sound of footsteps approaching made my blood turn to ice. Shit shit shit! What do I do now? I whirled around several times, trying to come up with a good hiding place, but there was nothing. As the footsteps came closer, I slumped down in one of the chair desks and checked my nails casually as if I'd been there the whole time. And that's when Mr. Saltzman entered.

To say he looked confused was the understatement of the century. He just stared at me as if— whoa! Was that a gun? In his hands, Mr. Saltzman had a gun, and it kind of looked like a blow dart but then in gun form. It was huge and… pointing right at me.

I held my hands up in surrender, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Whoa, dude, is that a _gun_?" Just act all innocent and like you know nothing.

Mr. Saltzman blinked. "Miss Dawson… may I ask what you're doing in my classroom… on a Saturday?" he asked suspiciously as he lowered his gun.

My gaze awkwardly shot around the classroom. Damn it, Stefan, where are you? "Uh, just keeping you company." I drawled. Damon Salvatore style, people. Mr. Saltzman only titled his head in confusion, but before he could say anything, a loud _whoosh _was heard, sending my hair flying, and Stefan appeared in front of me. I sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God, Mr. Cullen. I thought you'd never show."

Without any hesitation, Mr. Saltzman lifted the blow dart-like weapon up and aimed at Stefan, firing a stake at him. Like a boss, Stefan caught it in his hand while Mr. Saltzman's face became blank. Why did he have that thing anyway? Was he a vampire hunter or something? As he reloaded the gun with another stake, Stefan sped over to him and ripped the weapon out of his hands. He grabbed a fistful of Mr. Saltzman's shirt and said with a low voice,

"You shouldn't have done that." He pushed Mr. Saltzman away from him and into a couple of chair desks right next to me, making me jump up from my seat.

"Whoa, careful, Stef! I'm on your team." I hopped onto Mr. Saltzman's desk instead.

Stefan kept his eyes on Mr. Saltzman and gestured to the chair desks he hadn't knocked over. "Have a seat." Mr. Saltzman reluctantly sat down in one of the chairs, his eyes narrowing at the vampire. Stefan turned the weapon over in his hands, observing it. "What is this, compressed air? Did you make it yourself?"

Mr. Saltzman didn't answer, instead looked cautious and leant back in his chair as Stefan stepped closer to him.

"Who are you?" Stefan pressed. Mr. Saltzman only braced himself. "I'm not gonna hurt you, unless you try that again." He handed the weapon back to Mr. Saltzman, who cautiously took it back from him. Stefan joined me on the desk. "Now, who are you?"

Mr. Saltzman swallowed visibly. "I'm a teacher." he replied stiffly.

Stefan gave him the are-you-kidding-me-look. "We're gonna do this the hard way?"

"I'm also a historian. And while researching Virginia, I—I made a few discoveries about your town." Mr. Saltzman added reluctantly.

"So you show up like Van Helsing." Stefan stated a little disbelievingly.

"LOL." I exclaimed, making both men to turn to look at me. I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Sorry. Carry on, Stef."

Stefan half-smiled at me before turning back to Mr. Saltzman, "Come on. Tell me the truth."

Mr. Saltzman sighed, a flicker of sadness passing over his eyes. "My wife was a parapsychologist. She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that let me here."

"Where is your wife?" Stefan demanded.

"Dead," Mr. Saltzman answered immediately, grimacing a little. "A vampire killed her." I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy, and now I understood why he went all Van Helsing/Gordon Walker on Stefan's ass. Revenge.

Stefan remained un-fazed. "Where's the Gilbert journal?"

"What do you want with it?" Mr. Saltzman countered.

"Where is it?" Stefan asked again, this time a little more forceful.

Mr. Saltzman hesitated before answering, "It's on my desk." Liar.

"Well unless it turned invisible or decided to walk away, it's not." I interrupted their conversation. Both men turned to look at me before both pair of eyes focused on the desk where the journal obviously wasn't.

Mr. Saltzman's jaw clenched as he looked back at Stefan. "It _was _on my desk."

"So that means that someone took it. Looks like we've got company." I sighed heavily as I folded my arms across my chest. "Great. Just what we needed."

Stefan concentrated for a second, and I knew he was using his super hearing. After finding nothing, he inhaled deeply, then asked Mr. Saltzman, "How long have you been aware of me?"

"I learned just recently," Mr. Saltzman's eyes suddenly turned cold. "when I met your brother." Wait, what? Mr. Saltzman met Damon?

Stefan's eyes narrowed. "You met Damon." he stated.

"Who do you think killed my wife?"

My head shot up and I looked at Mr. Saltzman in partial shock. "_Damon _killed your wife?" I asked, thinking— no, hoping, I misheard. Mr. Saltzman nodded, his gaze dropping to the ground. Seriously? _Damon_, of all people?

"Are you certain it was Damon?" Stefan asked, wanting to make sure.

"I witnessed it."

Stefan sighed. "If you're here for revenge, this is going to end very badly for you." he warned, a threatening edge to his voice.

Mr. Saltzman looked alarmed. "I just want to find out what happened to my wife."

Stefan's brows furrowed. "I thought you said that Damon…"

"Yeah," Mr. Saltzman breathed out, cutting him off. "I saw him drain the life out of her. He must have heard me coming. He just… disappeared, and so did her body. They never found her."

I swallowed hard, looking at my history teacher sympathetically. "I'm sorry." I said sincere. He only gave me a sad nod in response.

"Damon can never know why you're here," Stefan warned. "He'll kill you without blinking."

Mr. Saltzman's face hardened. "I can take care of myself."

I slid from the desk. "No, you can't." I said, folding my arms across my chest. Both men looked at me. "Not this time. Trust me, I know Damon; he _will _kill you."

Stefan nodded in agreement, turning back to Mr. Saltzman. "I can help you. If you let me."

Mr. Saltzman only clenched his jaw in response.

* * *

After a long and serious discussion with Mr. Saltzman, Stefan and I left the building. Stefan had managed to get Mr. Saltzman to agree not to go after Damon and to let him help him. Mr. Saltzman even ended up giving us a copy of Jonathan Gilbert's journal.

"Well, that was awesome." I commented as Stefan and I walked up the stairs of the Gilbert's porch. "We should totally do this more often. We make a great team."

Stefan smiled at me as he rang the doorbell. "Yes, we do."

The door opened almost immediately, revealing Elena and… Damon. Ah damn it, I totally forgot that he'd be here for dinner! As Stefan's eyes flickered between his girlfriend and his brother, Damon's blue eyes peeled on me.

"Well?" he asked expectantly.

Stefan motioned them both outside so we could talk in private. As the door closed behind them, he said, "We didn't get the journal. Someone must have taken it." I avoided my gaze; we didn't get the journal, but we did get a copy of it.

Damon didn't seem to take the news well and began pacing on the porch. "Who took it?" he growled out.

"I don't know." Stefan shrugged as we followed after Damon.

"You know what? It's that teacher. There's something really off about him." Damon accused as he spun around to look at his brother.

"No, he doesn't know anything. Somebody got to it right before we did." Stefan explained calmly. Man, he's an awesome liar. He's gotta teach me that one day.

"Who else knew it was there?" Damon demanded. Realization dawned on Stefan as he turned his head to look at Jeremy through the window, who was sitting on the sofa while playing on his Xbox. Damon followed Stefan's gaze and immediately started walking back to the door.

"No, Damon, don't." I said quickly, gripping his arm.

"Leave him out of it." Elena warned, looking alarmed.

Damon kept waltzing forward, making my hand fall to my side, and said nonchalantly, "Why? What's the big deal?"

"Damon!" Elena hissed firmly as we chased after him.

Damon, of course, didn't listen and calmly settled himself on the armrest next to Jeremy. "So," he started, looking at Jeremy, whose eyes were glued to the game he was playing, "I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?"

Jeremy only looked up from his game for a second. "Huh?" he said dumbly.

"Don't ask questions, just spill." Damon said and smiled a smile that gave me the creeps.

Jeremy scoffed. "You're kidding me, right?" He paused his game and looked up at us.

"Jer, did you tell anyone other then Mr. Saltzman about Jonathon Gilbert's journal?" Elena questioned, her brows marred a frown.

"Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?" Jeremy retorted, raising a brow.

"Everybody?" I repeated, my eyebrows popping up. "Who else is obsessing over it, Jer?"

Jeremy shrugged. "Just that girl, Anna."

"The hot, weird one?" Damon interjected.

I raised an eyebrow at both of them. "Okay, how long exactly were Stefan and I gone for?"

Stefan looked more confused than ever. "Wait, who is Anna?"

"That's what I want to find out." Damon told his brother, then turned back to Jeremy. Elena ran off because her phone started ringing. "How do you know her?"

"I just know her," Jeremy shrugged. That kid really doesn't do well in interrogations. "She wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight."

"Perfect," Damon piped up. "I'll drive. Come on." He tugged forcefully on Jeremy's arm and started dragging him out of the house, but stopped and turned to me. "You wanna come too?"

I only glanced briefly at Stefan whose eyes clearly told me not to go. I just shrugged and said, "Okay." Sorry not sorry. And besides, we should definitely _not_ let Damon alone with Jeremy. And since Elena was upstairs on the phone ergo not here to bitch, I should tag along. Right?

Damon smirked and gestured for me to come along. I shot Stefan a quick smile to tell it'd be okay before trailing after them.

* * *

As we arrived at the Grill, Damon and I settled ourselves at the bar while Jeremy wandered off to play pool with a pale, black-haired girl who I assumed was Anna. I looked at Damon confused as his jaw dropped open, his blue eyes widened. I gazed between him and Anna with furrowed brows.

"What's wrong? You know her?" I questioned.

Damon glanced away from the teens and looked at me. "Yeah, I do. Back in eighteen-sixty-four. She was the daughter of one of Katherine's friends." He rose up from his seat and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the Grill.

"What— where are we going? We can't just leave Jeremy in there with her!" I spluttered, trying to pry my arm out of his grip.

Damon sniffed the air. "Well, we are. Now come on." He started dragging me back to his car and continued inhaling the air.

I raised an eyebrow at him as I stifled a laugh. "What are you doing?"

He continued to sniff the air and answered, "Looking for her scent."

"That's not weird at all." I mumbled sarcastically as we climbed inside Damon's car.

Damon managed to follow Anna's scent, which led us to a motel. He told me to wait in the car while he went inside Anna's room to investigate. Sighing and slumping back in my seat, I patiently waited for Damon to return. Now that I was all alone and in _Damon's _car, the guilt I had been feeling the entire day doubled. Oh God, what would happen if he found out I had been on Team Stefan and Elena all along?

All of the sudden, Damon opened the door and slid back in the car, startling me. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and asked curiously,

"So? What did you find?"

He placed the key in the ignition, making the car roar back to life before answering, "I know where the grimoire is." he revealed.

Wait, what? Wasn't he supposed to _not _find out? Well, congratulations, Stefan; as always, your plans work out well. "Oh, where is it?" I asked casually as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Damon looked at me from the corner of his eye as he replied, "In the cemetery. It's buried with my father in his grave."

I nodded slowly as Damon pressed harder on the gas pedal, eager to get there as soon as possible. Now Damon knew where the damn thing was, there was nothing to do to stop him from getting it. Telling him that Stefan, Elena and I had searched for the grimoire without him so he couldn't open the tomb would only make everything worse, so I kept quiet during the whole ride.

After Damon parked his car just outside a patch of never ending trees, we continued on foot, walking through the dark woods to get to the old cemetery.

"This place creeps the hell out of me." I commented as I nearly tripped over yet another branch.

Damon, who was walking a few steps ahead of me, stopped and turned to smirk at me. "Want me to hold your hand?"

I rolled my eyes and brushed past him, deliberately bumping his shoulder as I did. "No, thank you." I replied dryly. Damon chuckled and used his vampire speed to catch up with me.

Breaking the silence that had descended upon us, I asked, "So… what exactly are we going to do? Dig up your father's grave?"

Damon sent me a crooked, almost twisted smirk. "Exactly."

I sighed in irritation. This really was the last thing I'd expected to do in the evening. "And you're sure the grimoire is in there with him?"

"As sure as I can be."

"Wonderful." I muttered sarcastically. I looked up to see a frown on his face. "What?"

"I wonder where Elena and my baby bro are?" He commented, making it sound more like a question.

I noted the suspicion in his voice. "No idea, probably still at Elena's," I said, shrugging. It was true; as far as I knew, Stefan and Elena were still at Elena's, having dinner with Jenna. "Why?"

As we got closer to the cemetery, Damon answered, "Because I'm pretty sure they found the grimoire before we did." My eyes widened as I spotted the two figures standing by an open grave, in their hands a large tattered book. What the hell?

"Well, what do you know?" Damon called out after we had approached the scene, hurt evident in his face. Oh God, what if he finds out I'd helped Stefan and Elena? My stomach churned up in guilt at the thought of it. Elena gasped and whirled around, shining the light on both of us. I grimaced and raised my hand to shield my face. "This is an interesting turn of events."

Stefan climbed out of the grave, gripping the grimoire tightly in his hands. "I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry." he sincerely said with a shake of his head.

I sent a worried glance at Elena, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Her chocolate brown eyes flickered from Damon to me.

"So am I," Damon spat. "For thinking for even a second that I could trust you."

Stefan scoffed. "You're not capable of trust." He narrowed his eyes at his brother. "The fact that you're here means you read the journal and you were planning on doing this by yourself."

"Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is _me_!" Damon hissed, his mouth curling up to a snarl. "You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. And Elena, I expected you to side with Stefan. But you…" He turned to me, his blue eyes filled with so much hurt and disappointment that it made me wince. "You had me fooled."

I looked at him instantly, my lips parting slightly. How did he… How had he found out? "I… How— What…" I stammered lamely, confirming his thoughts. The guilt I'd been feeling all day doubled, no, tripled. "I'm… I'm sorry."

Damon's jaw clenched as he avoided his gaze. _What have I done? _He stepped away from me, making me feel even worse, and turned back to Stefan. "So, what are you gonna do now? Because if you try and destroy that," His eyes suddenly turned cold as they gazed down at Emily's grimoire before travelling to Elena, "I'll rip her heart out."

A knot speedily tied itself in my stomach, tightening itself into a strained, painful state. He wouldn't do that. He couldn't. Right?

Stefan seemed to believe the same. "You won't kill her." He seemed so convinced that it almost made the slightest flicker of doubt I was feeling disappear.

Damon gave him a look as if to say 'wanna bet?' – I didn't – and sped forward, grabbing Elena and wrapping his arm around her neck.

"Damon, no!" I cried out desperately as Elena struggled against him. I rushed forward, hopelessly trying to get to them, but Stefan stopped me by putting his arm in front of me.

"I can do one better." Damon hissed as he brought his wrist up to his lips and bit into it with his fangs, then pressed the bleeding wound to Elena's mouth, forcing her to swallow a few mouthfuls. "Give me the book, Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck and we'll have another vampire running around."

"Just give him the goddamn book, Stefan!" I yelled frustratingly. What was he waiting for?

Stefan's eyes only flickered to me for a second before focusing back on Damon. "Let her go first." he begged.

"The book." Damon demanded.

"Jesus Christ, Damon, just let her go!" I knew my yelling wasn't helping much, but I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't just—

All of the sudden, Stefan rushed towards me and grabbed me in a neck lock, in a hold similar that Damon had on Elena. I gasped as I started to struggle. What— You've got to be kidding me.

"What the fuck are you doing!" I yelled angrily as I continued struggling against Stefan.

"Sorry." Stefan hushed into my ear with a low voice, not risking any more words. Sorry? _Sorry_? _Sorry_ I'm threatening to kill you? Thanks, dude, now everything's forgiven! Seriously?

Damon snarled as his eyes darted from Stefan to me and back to Stefan. "That's low, brother."

Stefan glared at him, his grip on me tightening. "I'm not going to give you the book or let Amber go until Elena is standing next to me."

"The problem, Stefan, is that I no longer trust that you'll give them back!" Damon spat. What? _Them_? I was his possession now?

Stefan's face and voice both softened, "You just did the one thing that ensures that I will."

Damon nodded slowly, his eyes narrowing. Stefan pushed the book into my hands and slowly released his arm from around my neck just as Damon let go of Elena. I rushed away from Stefan, glaring at him as I did so. Elena and I looked at each other as we met in the middle of the Salvatore brothers, our eyes both scanning the other to see if we were okay. Elena gave me a curt and apologetic nod as she rubbed the blood from her mouth and then ran into Stefan's open arms. I didn't look at Damon as I shoved the grimoire roughly into his hands, glaring at my feet. Stefan and Elena looked at us once before they walked off. And then I was let alone with Damon. Thanks guys, really.

I folded my arms across my chest as my gaze rose up to meet Damon's. "How could you do that to her?" I spat, referring to Elena.

Damon glared down at me. I think that if looks could kill I'd be dead right now. "I believe you are in no position to question me of my motives right now."

I rolled my eyes in irritation. "What do you want me to say? That I'm _sorry_? Well, I'm not. Not really. Do you honestly think I was going to help you unleash a bunch of starving vampires in Mystic Falls?"

He growled and turned away from me. I honestly expected him to turn back to me and choke me or something. But he didn't. Instead, he gripped the grimoire tightly and disappeared in a blur, leaving me alone in the dark woods.

* * *

I fucked up.

As I walked in my lonesomeness with an air around me that screamed '_don't come near me!_' and feet that hurt like hell from walking all the way from the woods back to town – Damon had been my ride, so I had to walk home –, all I could think was; I fucked up. Damon probably hated me. Not that I blamed him. After using his trust against him, I'd hate me too. And then I yelled at him like an idiot that I wasn't sorry at all – which I really was – which made everything even worse.

I was relieved when I got home and slammed the door of my bedroom shut behind me. Feeling drained, both physically and emotionally, I did little more than change into my pajamas and crawl into bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	19. Hostage

**A/N: Hey guys, how's everyone doing?**

**So here's chapter 19 (!). I'm happy to have this opening the tomb and Katherine stuff over with so we can move on to the better stuff. Hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think!**

**Oh, by the way, you should listen to this chapter's song (Be Still by The Fray) at the end of the chapter. It fits perfectly. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, but I do own my OC Amber Dawson.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Hostage  
Chapter song: The Fray – Be Still  
Amber's outfit(s): (www.)polyvore.(com/)chapter_15_hostage/set?id=79244285

_Ring, ring… Ring, ring…_

My eyes snapped open at the sound of my phone ringing, only to be greeted by the ceiling of my bedroom. I looked around hazily to see what had dragged me back to consciousness. _Ring, ring…_ Yawning widely and blinking my eyes a few times, I rolled over in my bed and groggily searched for my phone. As I grabbed it from the nightstand, I looked at the caller ID;

'_STEFAN SALVATORE' calling…_

I frowned in confusion. Stefan was calling me, after what he did last night? Really, Stefan,_ really_?

I groaned and answered, "Stefan." Rather than greeting him, I simply acknowledged him.

"_Hey, Amber. I know I'm the last person you want to speak to right now, but I need your help_," Stefan started in a rushed tone. The last person who said those exact words to me – I need your help – had been Damon, and it hadn't turned out well. My stomach churched up in guilt at the thought of Damon. "_Anna took Elena last night, and I've been searching all over town all night. I can't find her anywhere. Have you seen her?_"

Suddenly very awake, I shot up in a sitting position. "Oh shit, no I haven't. But we'll find her, don't worry." I reassured him. I climbed out of bed and started getting ready while pressing my phone between my ear and shoulder. "But I don't get one thing – why would Anna kidnap Elena?"

"_I think Anna took her to negotiate_," Stefan started to explain, suddenly sounding very tired. "_She wants the grimoire because she wants a way into the tomb_."

As I slipped into my clothes, I groaned as I realized something, "But you gave the grimoire to Damon. There's no way he's going to give it to you."

Stefan paused. He hesitated a little before saying, "_That's why I need _your_ help_."

I was just putting my shoes on, but my hand froze mid-air as I took his words in. "You think Damon is going to give the grimoire to _me_ so we can save Elena?" I said skeptically, hoping I misheard. "Stefan, I know you think Damon cares about me, but even if he did, he doesn't anymore. I… I said some things to him I shouldn't have said." I felt a pang of guilt in my chest.

Stefan remained silent for a couple of seconds, taking this in. "_We can try_." he pressed hopefully.

I sighed. One does not simply _not_ give in to Stefan's puppy-dog eyes, even when they can't see them. "Alright, fine. I'll meet you at your house in half an hour." I hung up before he could say anything else.

* * *

When I reached the Boarding House, I didn't bother knocking and just waltzed in. Honestly, I was terrified of seeing Damon again, but this was Elena we were talking about; she was my friend, and I had to get her to safety. She'd do the same for me.

I met up with Stefan as he was about to walk into the living room, "Hey, thanks for coming." he said sincerely.

I gave him a curt nod. "She's my friend, of course I'm gonna be here." I told him.

Without further warning, Stefan stormed into the living room, soon closely followed by me. We found Damon casually lounging on the couch, reading Emily's grimoire. I hope the thing was freaking worth it.

"Anna took Elena." Stefan told Damon, getting straight to the point.

Damon looked up briefly, his eyes flickering to me as he did. Then he simply turned back to reading the grimoire. "Yeah, I got that from your six hundred voicemails." he said, not sounding like he cared.

I scowled, folding my arms across my chest. "Then why the hell haven't you done something?" I snapped. I could feel guilty for betraying Damon all I want, but that didn't change the fact that he'd almost turned Elena into a vampire just because he didn't get what he wanted.

Damon looked over to me, a sarcastic smile dancing on his lips. "Ah, Amber, lovely as always."

I glared at him and opened my mouth to snap at him again, but Stefan shot me a look and I avoided my gaze like a scolded child.

"Damon," Stefan started hopelessly as he moved to stand in front of him. "All night long, every single street in town, I've been searching." Damn, Elena was lucky to have him. "What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?"

Damon didn't look up from the grimoire when he sneered, "Well, at least you'll know you'll see her again."

I laughed humorlessly. "How can you be so cold?" I shook my head, as if denying the situation.

"What do you know?" Stefan pleaded, crouching down in front of his brother. "You were with Anna, you know where she lives. Just tell me—"

"OH MY GOD!" I exclaimed, a smile threatening to split my face. '_You know where she lives_'. The motel, duh! Stefan and Damon both turned to me in confusion. "Stefan, I know where she is!"

Stefan's eyes narrowed while Damon looked irritated. "You knew where she was all this time and you didn't say anything?" Stefan looked slightly aggravated. "Amber…"

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Seriously? I only realized just know." I defended myself. "Just… let me get my phone real quick, I left it in my mom's car."

Stefan frowned but nodded anyway. Looking at Damon one last time, I stormed out of the Boarding House and to my mom's car. I needed to text her an excuse that I'd be gone all day, otherwise she'd get worried since I told her I'd be back before lunch.

When I reached my mom's car, I felt something move behind me, and I turned to investigate, thinking that Damon or Stefan had followed me, but there was nothing. Shrugging, I turned back to my mom's car, and spotted a silhouette in the window. Before I could react, the person clamped their hand over my mouth and my world went dark.

* * *

"Why did you bring her here?" My eyes fluttered open as I heard an unfamiliar masculine voice speak.

"She's leverage for Damon. He'll hand over the grimoire when he knows that we have her." A girl insisted. Where the hell was I? Was this… Anna's motel room?

I pushed myself up, finding that I had been placed on a bed, and placed my hands behind my back as I leaned against them. I looked around warily. Mere feet away from the bed were Anna and the Grill's bartender I vaguely remembered as Ben, and Elena was sitting right next to me while Bonnie was on the bed next to us. Wait, _Bonnie? _What was Bonnie doing here? Four pair of eyes rested on me as I groaned.

Elena's chocolate brown eyes filled with worry. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

I nodded slowly and continued looking around, then my gaze rested on Anna. "Why am I here?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "You know why. The two girls aren't acting as good leverage right now, but _you_ will do much better, I think. As long as I have you, Damon will help me get into that tomb." She smirked.

I laughed bitterly. "Look, Damon doesn't care about me, and he won't give you the grimoire." Man, how many times did I have to repeat that?

"You know, I watched Damon and you at the dance… I've seen the way he looks at you," Anna smirked again. "So trust me when I say he _will _give me the grimoire." She turned to Ben without another word. "I'm leaving. Make sure they don't leave – compulsion won't work. Just use violence."

"Right. I got that." As Anna walked out the door, Ben turned to Bonnie.

"So, you're the key to this. Literally. The one who opens the door." Ben stated. Ah, so that's why Bonnie was here; she had to open the tomb. "Tell me, how long have you been a witch?"

Bonnie glared at him but remained silent.

We waited and sat in silence for what felt like eternity, and Ben kept staring at me like the sick creep he was. After a while, I scowled at him and asked with a hint of annoyance, "Is there anything to drink here?"

Ben walked closer to me, and I was sure he'd just found his next meal, and I was on the menu. "Are you offering?"

I sighed in exasperation. "Why in hell would I do that? Buddy, if you even _try _to eat me, I will not be pleased."

He ignored me and kept coming forwards, his face changing. Now you've done it, Amber. Great job as always. "You know, you smell _delicious_. Just one sip…"

"I drink vervain." I said quickly, my voice sounding highly-pitched. I didn't drink vervain at all, but with this me smelling delicious crap it'd be a great idea to start doing so.

Ben looked slightly angered but stopped moving in my direction, instead turning to Bonnie as his face turned back to normal. "So… Witches don't have eternal life, right? So you guys can die."

Bonnie swallowed visibly. "Yep. We can die." she answered quietly.

I narrowed my eyes at Ben. "Don't even try." I warned.

Ben's head tilted slightly to the side as he looked down at me. "Is that a challenge?"

I smirked as I rose up from the bed. "You know what? Maybe it is."

"Shut up, Amber." Elena said through gritted teeth, her eyes wide with fear.

Ben zipped over to me in a split second, a wicked smirk playing on his lips. "You should listen to your friend before I _make _you shut up." He glared down at me just as the door burst open, letting a stream of sunlight that burnt Ben's skin in the darkened motel room. Ben quickly sped in the corner of the room that was secured with shadows while his skin sizzled as it burned. I whirled around to see that Stefan had kicked in the door like the badass motherfucker he was.

"Get outside." Stefan instructed firmly.

Well, he didn't have to tell us twice. Elena, Bonnie and I didn't waste another second and ran out as fast as we could. As we reached Stefan's car, Bonnie and Elena enveloped me in a hug and I gave them a whack across the head.

They both jumped away from me and yelped simultaneously, "Ow! What the hell?" Elena rubbed the back of her head.

"That's for getting kidnapped," I glowered at the both of them. "Made me worried s—"

"You got kidnapped too." Bonnie cut in while cocking one of her perfect eyebrows.

I ignored Bonnie's comment and started pushing them in Stefan's car as he rejoined us. "Come on, let's get out of here before Anna gets back."

* * *

Apparently Stefan had found us with the help of Sheila Bennett who Bonnie's grandmother and also a witch. She'd done a location spell to find us, and Stefan had brought us to her home for some reason.

"How did you know where we were?" Bonnie asked her grandma. I was sat in between Elena and Bonnie at the kitchen table while Sheila sat on the other side and Stefan was standing.

"Many things can fuel a witch's power," Sheila answered. "Worry. Anger. After Stefan told me that they'd taken you, I had a lot of both. A simple locator spell was easy after that."

"I'm sorry," Bonnie apologized light-heartily. "About all of this."

"Not as sorry as they're gonna be." Sheila smirked. Oh, Sheila's going to get nasty.

"So, what do we do now?" Elena asked.

"Well, for now, you need to stay here." Stefan told her.

I cocked an eyebrow in disbelief at Stefan. "Hell to the no."

Sheila seemed to be agreeing with me. "She's right. A prisoner into my own home? I don't think so."

"I can't protect you if you leave." Stefan interjected.

"Quit being the overly attached boyfriend, Stefan! I'm not going to sit here and do nothing." I commented, folding my arms across my chest to further express my point.

Sheila nodded in agreement. "I agree. We'll protect ourselves."

I smirked at Bonnie and whispered loudly, "I'm getting used to being right."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "It won't last long, Amber." She bumped her shoulder playfully into mine.

"Nice, Bonnie, you're so nice." I drawled and grinned.

"We need to let him get Katherine back." Elena suddenly spoke, shocking us all. Well, thinking about it, if Damon got his old girlfriend back, he'd leave town. That would mean no more Damon. I don't think I'd be able to get used to that. "He's not gonna stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it."

Bonnie looked at her incredulously. "No, he doesn't deserve to get what he wants."

I chimed in, "Well, I agree with 'Lena here. I mean, we don't really have another choice, do we?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Bonnie. "And besides, he'd leave town if he gets Katherine. Isn't that what you want?" Poker face, Amber.

Everything went silent as all eyes turned on me. Then Sheila stated, "Witches being pulled down by vampire problems, as much as we try to do to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over."

Stefan nodded. "We still have to get Damon to agree." He looked at me.

"Well, we managed to get Damon to agree once already. I'm sure we can do it again." I shrugged.

"But we double-crossed him," Stefan kindly reminded me. I avoided my gaze. "He's angry."

"He's hurt," I corrected, shooting him a stern look. "There's a difference."

Elena's brows furrowed. "So how are we going to get Damon to agree?" Everything went silent, and when I looked up with a sigh I saw that everybody was looking at me.

I blinked slowly. "Why is everybody looking at me? Do I have something on my face?" I patted my cheeks.

"No," Elena said slowly, seeming a little hesitant to say what she was about to say. "But… _You_ can talk to Damon. I mean, you two have been bonding lately – he'll listen to you."

I gaped at Elena. Was she serious? "Yeah, that was until he tried to kill you because he didn't get what he wanted!" I nearly yelled. "He won't listen to me."

Stefan made a pleasing gesture. "Amber, please," he pleaded. "You said it yourself; he won't stop until he gets Katherine back."

"You've got to be kidding me." I groaned, throwing my head in my neck. "Alright, fine! I'll talk to him. But don't be disappointed when he doesn't go along with this and I'll tell you I told you so!" I pointed my finger at all of them as I rose up from my seat and left Sheila's house.

* * *

I arrived at the Boarding House a good thirty minutes later. Hesitantly, I entered the house and trailed farther into it, seeking out Damon until I found him in the library. His back was facing me and he was shrugging on his leather jacket. He turned around as he sensed me standing across the room. The look on his face told me he was generally surprised before it changed to a cold look.

"I'm gonna have to change the locks." Damon muttered as he grabbed the grimoire from a small table.

I shot him a sarcastic smile. "Gee, thanks."

"I take it Stefan found both you and Elena alive and well." Damon went on, ignoring my comment. I only nodded. "Ah, brother. Ever the white knight," This time, he sent me a sarcastic smile before it dropped.

"Yeah, well, you could be as well, you know. Don't have to be the bad guy all the time." I commented casually before getting to business, "Anyway, we managed to convince Bonnie to help you."

I could tell that he didn't believe me for the slightest already before he replied, "I doubt that."

I started walking closer to him. "Look, Damon, I know you're pissed that we double-crossed you but, hey, you do that all the time!" I tried to enlighten the mood but failed miserably. I sighed. "We only did it so we could protect the people we love. And I'd be lying if I couldn't tell you were trying to do the same thing in this weird and twisted way." I had reached Damon now and looked up into his mesmerizing blue eyes. "We're all on the same side, Damon; we all want the same thing now."

Damon shook his head, his eyes cold. "I'm not interested in being a part of your made up little plan." he said harshly before starting to head for the door.

"Hey, remember back when we were in Atlanta?" I called out, making him stop walking and turn back around to face me, a hint of a smile on his lips at the memory.

"How could I forget? We shared a bed." I smiled and shook my head as he said that.

"Yeah, that was before I saved your ass." I reminded him with a smile. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that I want— no, _need_ you to trust me. I _will_ help you get Katherine back." I promised earnestly, my green eyes filled with nothing but honesty.

Damon's jaw clenched. "I wish I could believe you." he said quietly. "You, of all people."

My eyes saddened as I let out a sigh of defeat. "I know my betrayal hurt you, and I'm willing to make it up to you." I said softly. "Look, Damon, despite everything that has happened, you're… you're my friend. And somewhere along the way I started to understand that the things you do aren't always out of spite." I went on, smiling faintly as his eyes softened. "I'm promising you this now, Damon, I _will _help you get Katherine back, no matter what the costs."

Damon faintly smiled. "You know Anna won't stop, by the way, no matter what I do."

"Then we'll deal with it." I told him.

Damon took a step closer to me. Normally I would've snapped at him for invading my personal space, but for some reason I didn't mind. "Alright. But I'm trusting you with this. Don't make me regret it."

"I won't." I smiled brightly, happy to have his trust back. Damon nodded and started to move past me as he began to head to the door. "Damon," I called out before he left. He turned around. "I didn't want to betray you." I said truthfully.

Damon nodded understandingly. "I know." He looked at me for just another moment before leaving.

My happiness only lasted for a good two seconds before I remembered that Damon would be leaving with Katherine soon. He'd leave for good, and I'd have to let him go.

* * *

It was already dark when Damon and I reached the cemetery – the tomb was under the old Fell church. I'd called Stefan to let him know that Damon agreed to the plan – which Stefan told me 'I told you so' at, throwing my own words back at me – and we'd meet him, Bonnie and Sheila at the church while Elena had gone with us. The old church was deeply hidden due to years of abandonment and neglect. There only was one way to get there which was to pass through the woods, meaning we would have to pass through an ongoing party, which was at the moment extremely populated with a crowd of drinking and dancing teenagers, much to my utter horror.

Elena groaned, "The Duke party. I forgot, I hope they stay clear of the church."

"Your hope, not mine." Damon retorted in a bored tone.

I sighed dramatically. "And there goes nice Damon."

Damon glanced sideways at me. "I'm always nice." He smirked and flung his arm over my shoulders.

I rolled my eyes at him as I shoved him playfully. "You know you always say that when—"

"Could you two not do this now?" Elena hissed impatiently, glaring at the both of us.

"Sorry." I mumbled as we pushed our ways through a crowd of drinking teenagers. "So, where are you taking Katherine once you get her back?" I asked Damon.

"Out of this place." Damon replied simply. "Not sure yet."

"Well, I'm expecting a post card." I said and playfully nudged him with my elbow, which made him chuckle and Elena sigh in annoyance.

"Amber, Elena, hey!" I turned to see Matt walking up to us with Caroline right by his side.

"Oh my God, where have you guys been?" Caroline asked, slipping her hand into Matt's. Suddenly very aware of Damon's arm still around my shoulders, I slapped his arm away.

Elena opened her mouth to speak, but Damon beat her into it, "Long story, no time to tell it."

"I wasn't talking to you." Caroline said bitterly.

Damon forced a smile. "Sure you were."

I shot Damon a look. Though Caroline would never admit it, Damon meant something to her, even after what he had done to her. Of course she couldn't remember him biting her, but she did remember… well, the rest of it.

"You're being a dick." I sang under my breath, knowing Damon would hear me.

Matt stuck his hand out for Damon to shake. "We haven't met, I'm Matt." he introduced.

"Matt. There is a reason we haven't met." I sent Damon a look of disapproval, but he ignored me. He turned to me and grabbed my arm. "You and I are going that way." He started leading me away, Elena following close behind.

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder as Elena apologized to them.

Elena glared at Damon. "Do you have to be such an asshole?" she growled at him.

"Yes."

"Could you two not do this now?" I mocked Elena, smirking as she glared at me, too.

We walked into a clearing and saw Sheila, Bonnie and Stefan waiting for us. Damon whistled and they turned around.

"Brother. Witches." He smirked.

Elena and I walked to the three of them as Stefan put his arm around Elena and asked, "Are you okay?"

Elena sighed. "I just wanna get this over with. Are we ready?"

"I guess so." Bonnie replied hesitantly. And with that we all walked down the steps to the tomb and Sheila began lighting the torches as Damon, Stefan, Elena and I stood off to the side.

"Air." Sheila walked over to another torch and lit it, "Earth." Then she walked over to the final one, "Fire."

Bonnie sheepishly held up a bottle of water. "Water." Sheila took it and began tipping it around the torches.

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" Elena questioned, a little confused. I snorted.

Sheila continued to pour the water and looked up at her, "As opposed to what?" she asked dryly.

"Something cool and mythical," I chimed in, staring into the fire of the torches. Elena nodded in agreement. "You know, like the fountain of youth."

Sheila smiled knowingly at us but said nothing.

Damon took out a bag of some sort from his jacket and I looked at it curiously. Stefan asked what I was thinking and shone a torch on it, "What's that?"

"It's for Katherine," he told his younger brother. "Gotta have something to get her going. Unless your girl is offering up a vein to tap." Nobody answered. He smirked, "No? How about you, Amber?"

I scoffed. "No, thank you very much. I'd rather not get eaten by your zombified girlfriend." Damon grinned at me.

Damon leant over to Stefan and whispered, "Admit it. You can't wait to get rid of me."

Stefan nodded. "I can't wait to get rid of you." he admitted and Damon pulled his lopsided grin at him.

"We're ready." Bonnie announced.

Bonnie and Sheila began chanting in some kind of foreign language that nobody could understand. Damon looked back at them and asked,

"What are they saying?"

Stefan watched them with eyes narrowed. "Sounds Latin." he guessed.

"I don't think its Latin." Elena disagreed.

"Well, what is it then?" I questioned her, my head tilted slightly to the side.

Elena turned to me and shrugged. "I don't know, just not Latin." she said.

I furrowed my brows. "So how do you know it's not Latin? It could be—"

Elena groaned while I could see Damon smirk at me from the corner of my eye. "It just isn't, okay. Will you stop asking questions?"

I raised my hands in surrender. "No need to get snappy with me." Elena playfully bumped her shoulder into mine in return.

Bonnie and Sheila's chanting carried on for another five minutes until the torches suddenly grew and became fiercer. Elena gripped Stefan's arm as I took a step back and Damon stood in front of me slightly.

"What's happening?" Elena asked fearfully. Then a crashing sound was heard and we all looked to see the tomb's stone door open.

"It worked." Bonnie stated.

Sheila smirked. "Well, of course it worked."

Damon stared at the tomb entrance and turned back to Stefan, "Don't you have some fires to build?"

Stefan looked back to Elena and told her, "I'm gonna go and get the gasoline. I'll be right back." Gasoline? Probably for the other tomb vampires. Stefan handed his girlfriend his flashlight and left.

Damon peered hesitantly at Bonnie and Sheila. I looked at Damon suspiciously. What the hell was he hesitating for? Much to my shock, Damon turned to me and held out an awaiting hand.

"You ready?" Damon asked.

I frowned. "What?"

Damon's blue eyes narrowed at the two Bennett witches. "Do you think I'm gonna go in by myself so you can seal me?" He grabbed my hand and tugged me towards him so I collided with his chest.

"Jeez Louise, no need to get rough." I mumbled against his chest, but I think it came out more like, "Gefm Louwfe, nw nuwf ghf roewf." I rolled my head away and narrowed my eyes into the darkness of the tomb.

"Don't take her in." Sheila warned Damon. "I'll bring the walls down."

"You'll bring the walls down even if I don't. You think I trust you?" Damon snapped.

"As much as I trust you." Sheila shot back.

"Alright, let's not start a vampire vs. witch war right now." I said as I struggled against Damon to get some breathing room. "Damon needs leverage, and it doesn't really look like I've got another choice, so why don't we—" I poked Damon's chest, "just go and get this over and done with." I suggested impatiently.

"Amber, no…" Elena protested weakly, her face full of concern.

I gave her an assuring smile and nod while Damon picked one of the burning torches from the circle. "I'll be okay. Don't worry." I plucked the flashlight out of Elena's hand and followed behind Damon in the unwelcoming darkness.

I squinted my eyes in the darkness and flashed my flashlight around. The only thing it resulted me to be able to see was Damon's leather jacket. "Dude, I can't see shit." I commented. "When we get out of here, I'm not ever going to forgive you for this." I added, mumbling.

Damon stopped all of the sudden, causing me to bump into him, and turned to face me. "Come here," He sighed.

"Well, excuse me, but we can't all have super vampire sight." I muttered as I stepped in closer to him, wondering what he was going to do.

I blinked slowly as Damon put his arm around me protectively and started pulling me along with him. "Better?"

"Yeah." I breathed out, feeling strangely comfortable with this.

As we continued further into the tomb, whispers surrounded us and I snuggled closer to Damon. "What the hell is that?" I whispered loudly, my eyes narrowing in the darkness.

Damon glanced at me briefly. "They can sense you. Don't worry, you're safe. Now where is she?" Before I could blink, Damon was gone and I skidded to a stop.

"What… Damon…" I reached my hand out to the left, expecting to feel Damon's leather jacket, but instead found nothing. He _left_ me here? "Damon! God damn it, you asshole!" Sighing, I gazed around me. Should I go back or continue on? If I went back I risked Bonnie and Sheila trying to seal him in, and if I stayed I'd be surrounded by a bunch of mummified vampires who couldn't exactly do anything. Well, I guess the latter it is then. I continued into the darkness with only the flashlight as my main source of light.

After a couple of minutes and thousands of times of tripping later, I tripped again, catching myself before I landed on my knees. I cursed as the flashlight fell from my hand and landed a few feet away. Pushing myself up into a standing position while taking support of the walls, I walked over to the flashlight and picked it up. I stood up straight again and flicked my hair out of my face with a dramatic sigh. This wasn't the way I had wanted to spend my Sunday night.

"Damon?" I called as I returned to walking.

As I continued striding forward, I flashed the light to the side, and it crossed over one of the mummified vampires. My eyebrows popping up, I slowed down to a stop. I took a slow step forward, moving the flashlight over the vampire. That was one ugly bitch. Shuddering, I flashed the light somewhere else, only for it to cross over another mummified vampire. No matter where I flashed the light, it came across another vampire, which made me wonder how many vampires there were in our small town back in eighteen sixty four.

"AMBER!" Elena's voice bounced off the walls all of the sudden, making me jump.

I whirled around, pointing my flashlight into what I assumed was where Elena was, but saw nothing. I started jogging into the direction of her calling. "ELENA!" I called back as I let my free hand trace on the walls to know where I was going. I started running now.

"AMB— OOF." Elena and I both groaned in pain as we ran straight into each other, our heads bumping against one another. We fell onto the ground from the impact.

"Jesus," I groaned in pain as I rubbed my forehead which was definitely going to bruise. As we helped each other up, I asked, "'Lena, what are you doing here?" We started walking.

"I couldn't let you go in alone." Elena whispered, clinging onto my arm. She was shaking a bit and I couldn't blame her; wandering in a tomb full of starving vampires wasn't exactly on my priority list either.

I pointed the flashlight forwards. "I wasn't alone, I was with Damon." I reminded her.

"I couldn't let you go in alone _with Damon_." Elena corrected herself, glancing around the darkness. Yeah, she wasn't exactly Damon's number one fan.

I pointed my flashlight at one of the mummified vampires as we past it, making Elena shriek. "Watch out, there are a lot of them. I really don't want to find out what happens when— HOLY SHIT!" I pointed the flashlight right into a very _living _vampire; Anna.

As we both stared at Anna wide-eyed, she said to Elena, "You must have a taste for it," she began as she twitched her own flashlight to her other hand. "You shriek and scream and even bother to escape, and you just come right back to it."

My brows drew together. "Could you be any more vague?"

Unnoticed by me, Elena had stumbled back and knocked into one of the mummified vampires, making her jump and bump into me.

"Mother!" Anna cried out, launching herself onto the cold stone next to the mummified vampire Elena bumped into. Elena grabbed a hold of me and pulled me to the side, creating as much space between the two vampires and us as possible.

Anna looked up to Elena and shot her an accusing look. "Your boyfriend did this, you know?" she hissed.

"His father did." Elena corrected sharply.

I honestly didn't know why Elena and I weren't running for the hills already. Anna was clearly busy with her mummified mother, so why didn't we just run?

"And Jonathon Gilbert." Anna sneered as she rose up from her crouching position. "I made the choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life. I had Jeremy all ready to go—"

"Bitch." I mumbled. Elena shot me a look to tell me that it was clearly not the time for my comments.

"—But you will do just fine." Anna smirked and rushed over to Elena with her vampire speed. She grabbed a hold of Elena's forearm and bit into the delicate flesh of Elena's wrist, electing a scream of pain from Elena.

"No— Elena!" I ran forward, only to be thrown backwards by Anna, my back colliding against the stone wall. The impact knocked the wind out of me as I struggled to get up, but by then Anna had long forced Elena's bloody wrist to her mother's lips and the mummified vampire was currently drinking from her.

"Let her go!" Stefan's voice came out of nowhere and he pushed Anna out of the way to lift Elena up.

I checked Elena over to see if she was hurt, mostly inspecting her bloody wrist, and asked, "You okay?"

Elena nodded, although she had paled a little. "Yeah, thanks."

Stefan pushed Elena and me towards the way we came. "Go, go. I'm right behind you."

I gave Stefan a curt but thankful nod and grabbed Elena's hand, dragging her along with me as I made a run for the entrance to the tomb.

Elena and I rushed out of the entrance of the tomb, and somehow I felt as if I had run through a door made of glass. It was as if the glass wall had tried but failed to keep me inside the tomb, which made me look up at the entrance with a frown. What the hell was that?

"Elena…" Bonnie started, her eyes wide with guilt. She was currently looking through some sort of book with Sheila. "Stefan—"

"He's right behind us." Elena cut in with a nod of her head.

My frown only deepened when I saw that Stefan appeared at the opening but stopped instead of coming out. As if reading my mind, he shook his head.

"I can't."

"Can't?" Elena repeated, looking confused. "You can't? Can't— can't what?" Elena took a step forward.

"The spell is still up. We can't get them out yet." Bonnie told her, her voice gentle and soothing.

"Why did you go in there if you knew you couldn't get out?" I asked Stefan, frowning, and feeling guilty as hell.

"I heard Elena scream." Stefan told me quietly. Ah, that made sense.

"Wait a second… What about Damon? Can't he get out?" I asked, my eyes wide with hope. Bonnie shook her head at me. "No, I— I promised him." I stammered. I couldn't let him down. _Not again_.

"We will bring the seal down." Sheila told me, but it didn't reassure me. "But even if we manage to do so, we won't be able to hold it for long."

Stefan looked at me. "I'll find him." He gave me a quick nod before disappearing into the blackness.

While Bonnie and Sheila began chanting in their Latin-like language, I paced anxiously in front of the tomb's entrance. Several minutes had past and there had been nothing yet. And then, all of the sudden, the torches grew and became fiercer, just like they'd been before.

"Amber, I think it's working." Elena said hopefully, joining me on the pacing.

And it did work. As I heard shuffling at the entrance, I whirled around, expecting Damon, Stefan and Katherine there, but it wasn't them. Coming to a stop, I watched as Anna stepped from the shadows of the tomb, helping her still a bit zombified mother along.

Anna glanced at us quickly. "I just wanted my mother. Jeremy's outside. He's fine." she informed, then disappeared quickly with her mother.

But eventually when there was still no sight of the Salvatore brothers or Katherine, the fire was dying, the witches were getting tired, Elena was getting nervous and I was growing even more anxious, I grew impatient. Deciding I couldn't take it anymore, I turned the flashlight back on and ran into the still unwelcoming darkness of the tomb, ignoring Elena's protested calls.

I didn't realize how many turns and twist a tomb under the ground could have until I was actually running through one. I wasn't even sure I was going the right way, but something just told me to go the way I was going. Or it was Stefan's voice that I could faintly hear.

I stopped in the arch way leading into another section of the tomb and looked between the Salvatore brothers. Damon was staring at Stefan as if he could rip his head off right then and there was no sign of Elena's look alike with him.

"It's not worth spending eternity down here!" Stefan was desperately trying to get his brother to come with him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "_She_ is not worth it!"

"No!" Damon yelled.

"Damon!" I cut in, making both men turn to look at me. A look of desperation was written across Damon's face, but he looked surprised to see me at the same time. Katherine wasn't there… Where was she? "Damon, we have to go. Now. Please." I begged.

Damon stared at me for just a moment before he shrugged Stefan off his shoulder, let out a struggled breath, fixed his leather jacket and lastly followed, placing his hand on my back as we quickly ran out of the tomb.

This time, we all got out of the tomb, and I was happy to see that we'd successfully gotten out. The tomb's stone door closed behind us as soon as we got out and Elena ran to Stefan, wrapping her arms around him with a look of relief.

I looked to my right to see Damon looking heartbroken, and I think my heart broke a little, too, at the sight of him. Katherine wasn't there. How could she not be? It didn't make sense.

Elena pulled me up the steps and back up to the woods so that we were now out of the tomb. Seeing Jeremy's unconscious form, we didn't think twice and ran over to him. I remembered Anna saying that he'd be there; unconscious, and a few feet from the steps. As we reached him, Jeremy coughed and looked around as Elena stroked his hair and I sighed in relief.

I turned around to see Damon staring at the ground, and I couldn't bare the look on his face. He'd spent over a century looking for Katherine, and now he'd finally thought he'd find her, she just wasn't there. I approached him slowly, as if cautious of what he might do, and placed my hand on his shoulder when I stood in front of him. I gazed up at him and he gazed back at me.

"She wasn't in there..." Damon whispered, and my heart broke all over again. Katherine hadn't been there and she had never wanted him. She hadn't looked for him, and she hadn't cared for him. "She was _never_ in there."

Getting up onto my tiptoes, I pulled him into a hug, and Damon rested his hands on my lower back, pulling me closer. "I'm so sorry." I whispered softly. I didn't know how long we stood there like that, but I didn't care. I just wanted him to know that I was there for him no matter what.


	20. A Line Crossed

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just wanted to thank you guys for reviewing, you're all awesome! I wanted to thank damonismyhomeboy in particular for the amazing review you sent, it was really sweet and honestly made my day. :)  
**

**Oh, and I also added in some Jeremy, since the poor guy didn't appear at all this episode. He may seem a little OOC, but I enjoyed writing him with Amber.**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, but my OC Amber Dawson does belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 20: A Line Crossed  
Chapter song: Florence + The Machine – No Light, No Light  
Amber's outfit(s): (www).polyvore.(com/)chapter_16_line_crossed/set?i d=79523593

It had been three days since the tomb incident, and in those two days Sheila's funeral happened. The spell to open the tomb had taken a lot out of Sheila – too much – and she had died of over-exertion in her sleep. Bonnie was so heartbroken and I felt awful that I hadn't been there for her when her Grams died, but I didn't find out about it until Elena called me the next day.

I'd slept over at Elena's for the past two nights since the funeral had brought up a lot of memories of her parents. She hadn't really said much and I thought she needed some time alone, but I did want to let her know that I was there for her, so that was why I slept over. Elena and I had tried to call Bonnie several times, but she'd left to stay with her aunt for a while and never picked up the phone or called us back. So I had spent the last two days gaming with Jeremy, which was actually really fun. We'd actually become friends.

It was currently morning, and Elena was sitting outside on the porch and writing in her diary while I was, again, playing some car racing game with Jeremy on his Xbox in the living room.

Jeremy groaned as I won again. "You said you had never played this before." he said suspiciously and started the game again.

"You heard right." I smirked as I bumped his shoulder with mine. "You just really suck at this ga—" Jeremy deliberately crashed his car into mine before I could finish my sentence. "NO! WHY, JERERMY, WHY?! REVENGE!" I crashed my car several times into his, and Jeremy did the same back. It went back and forth like that for a while.

"AMBER STOP CRASHING YOUR CAR INTO MINE!"

"GOD DAMN IT JEREMY—"

"NOOO!"

"HA! TAKE THAT, JEREMIAH!"

"DON'T CALL ME—"

"Wanna keep it down over here?" Jeremy and I turned to see Jenna standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest and tapped her foot. "I could hear you guys outside."

I pointed to Jeremy. "It was all him."

Jeremy glared at me and started to protest, "Hey—"

"You started it."

"No, you—"

"Shut up, Jer."

"Okay!" Jenna cut in loudly, shaking her head at us. "Let's definitely leave it there." Jeremy and I grinned at each other before continuing to play the game.

"Hey, Amber?" Jenna started as she sat down on a chair in the living room, "Could you talk to Elena? She's wallowing."

"Oh, sure." I said, pausing the game and standing up. I told Jeremy that I'd be right back before heading for the kitchen.

Jenna frowned and followed me as I started rummaging through the freezer. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for— What the hell is that?" I frowned as I picked up a pot of mustard.

"Mustard." Jenna replied simply.

My eyebrows popped up and I turned to look at Jenna. "You keep mustard in your freezer? That's not weird at all." I put it back and continued rummaging through the freezer.

Jenna laughed. "No, Jeremy—" I snorted, "—probably put it there by mistake. Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Looking for ice-cream," I answered, smiling as I found a pot of Ben & Jerry's. I closed the freezer and grabbed two spoons out of the drawer. "I had to go through Stefan and Elena's break-up one time so I just gave her tons of ice-cream. Trust me, it helps."

Jenna chuckled and followed me back to the living room. "Alright, but don't let Jeremy see that you stole his—"

"Is that my Ben & Jerry's?" Jeremy frowned and rose up from the couch. His eyes darted from the Ben & Jerry's in my hands to my face. Whoa, never took Jeremy for a Ben & Jerry's fan.

I smiled innocently at him. "No, it's…" I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. "Jerry & Ben's?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "That's _my_ Ben & Jerry's. Put it back."

"Right." I nodded slowly.

Jeremy's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Amber, don't—" I bolted with the Ben & Jerry's to the front door. Run, Amber, run!

"AMBER— NO!" He started chasing after me, and I could hear Jenna chuckle before I ran outside. I just managed to reach the porch before Jeremy launched himself at my back, causing me to fall flat on my face with Jeremy on top of me.

"ABUSE!" I yelled. Elena looked up from her diary with a frown. "ELENA, HELP! CONTROL YOUR BROTHER!"

Elena remained where she was and simply started writing in her diary again. Jeremy and I started to fight over the ice-cream, and several minutes later, Jeremy laughed and gave up.

"Alright, fine," He grinned and pulled me up to my feet. "You can keep it."

"Thanks, Jer." I grinned and hugged him; Jeremy chuckled and shook his head. A second later, Jeremy and I parted ways and he went back inside while I plopped down on the vacant seat besides to Elena.

"Here," I opened the pot of ice-cream and handed Elena a spoon, then started attacking the ice-cream myself. "You need it." I said through a mouthful of the delicious ice-cream.

Elena frowned again and put her diary down. "You want me to eat ice-cream at ten in the morning?"

"It's never too early for Ben & Jerry's."

She chuckled and started eating from the ice-cream, too. See? She _chuckled_ – I told you ice-cream always helped.

"Have you heard from Bonnie yet?" I asked, seeing the phone lying on Elena's lap.

Elena sighed heavily and shook her head. "No, ever since Bonnie left to stay with her aunt, she's been avoiding us. I'm worried about her."

I sent Elena a faint smile. "She probably just needs some time."

Elena nodded slowly. "You're probably right." She then studied my face. "Are you alright?"

"No." I said before I could think better of it. Now it was too late, I went on, "It's just… After everything Damon did, I should be absolutely livid with him, but I just can't get him off my mind." I peered at Elena hesitantly. "Is that bad?"

Elena shrugged, and I was starting to wonder if I'd done any good by telling her. "Kind of," she started carefully, "You just care about him. Maybe a little too much?" she suggested.

"Can't help it, I'm only human." I said and smiled weakly.

The front door opened, revealing Jenna, this time with a blanket wrapped around her. "Hey, why don't you guys come inside? It's cold outside."

Elena and I exchanged looks before agreeing and following Jenna back into the house.

"Hey, Jenna?" Elena started as she closed the front door behind her, "You said you were going to do some digging about mom and dad, about the adoption."

"Right." Jenna nodded.

"So did you? Dig?" Elena pressed.

"Yeah." Jenna indicated for us to follow her. Elena started following her aunt, but turned back to me when she saw that I stayed where I was.

"Amber? You coming?" she asked, frowning in confusion.

I stared at Elena. "Well, I thought that this was a family thing and—"

"You are part of this family." Elena smiled at me and grabbed my hand, pulling me along with her as she started to follow Jenna. Unnoticed by Elena, I had a smile on my face as the words echoed through my mind; _You are part of this family_.

* * *

Taking a seat at the dining table, Jenna opened up her laptop and pulled out a bunch of books and notes.

"Your dad kept everything from his medical practice; records, logs, old appointment books…" Jenna explained, pulling out an olive green note book. Elena and I both took a seat at the table, eyes glued onto the book. "I found an entry from the night you were born," Jenna looked up at Elena, "Patient and a birth day. Isobel Peterson."

Wait, _Isobel_?

"Do you think that's her real name?" Elena asked with hope in her voice.

"Pregnant teenage runaway? Probably not. First name, maybe." Jenna answered. "But where'd she get Peterson? Classmate? Best friend? So I Binged it." Jenna turned the laptop to us after she had clicked on Bing research. You got to love today's technology. "I searched for all the Petersons in this area born the same year as Isobel. Found three – two men and a woman, Trudie, who lived in Grove Hill, Virginia."

"That's not far from here." Elena pointed out.

"Well, watch this." Jenna continued to type on the laptop until she pulled up a picture from a high school banner, showing two girls in cheer uniforms. One of them was a blonde haired teen, alongside her a dark haired one. The description said that the dark haired one was Isobel. I was surprised to see the lack of similarities between Isobel and Elena, though I suspected that had something to do with Elena and freakishly looking like Katherine.

"Isobel… she was a cheerleader." Elena smiled.

"Just like you." I smiled, too, as we looked at the photo. I couldn't help the smile on my face; Elena sounded so happy about finding something about her birth mother.

I couldn't exactly relate or anything; It'd always been just me and my mom, since my dad had died when I was twelve. I remembered that at the funeral my mom told me that dad would be going to heaven, and that he was at a better place now. I'd been twelve years when she told me that; I hadn't been too stupid to know that that wasn't true. He wouldn't be going to 'a better place'; He was just… gone. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and blinked back some tears that had unintentionally filled my eyes.

"Trudie still lives there. This is her address." Jenna suddenly said, dragging me back into the conversation. She handed Elena a yellow sticky note.

"What about Isobel?" Elena asked.

"I— I couldn't find anything about her." Jenna shook her head. "Look, there's something else. Mr. Saltzman, Ric—"

"Ric?" I repeated, grinning at Jenna. "You guys are dating, right?" I asked, remembering that Elena told me that Jenna and Mr. Saltzman had been hanging out occasionally.

Jenna blushed heavily. "What? No." she denied quickly. "As I was saying before Amber rudely interrupted me, Ric's wife was from around here and her name was also Isobel."

My eyes widened. _Isobel_. But Mr. Saltzman's wife had died…

"Wait," Elena started, confused, "'_Was_', as in…?"

"She died." Jenna announced sadly.

Elena frowned as she took this in, and I could see the hurt in her eyes. Did this mean that Isobel and Mr. Saltzman's wife were the same person? Before I could say anything to comfort Elena, she got up from her seat and trailed up the stairs. Jenna and I only watched her leave.

* * *

After giving Elena about an hour to deal with what we'd just found out, I called Stefan to inform him, and he arrived shortly after. As the doorbell rung, announcing Stefan's arrival, I opened the front door for him and let him inside.

"Hey," I greeted quickly. "Thanks for coming."

Stefan nodded. "Where is she?" he asked, looking around.

I indicated to the stairs. "In her room. Come on." As we walked up the stairs, I asked carefully, "How's Damon?"

Stefan glanced at me. "Bad. He's trying to hide it, but it's obvious." he answered.

I nodded slowly and swallowed visibly. I couldn't believe that Katherine had done all this to Damon. How could somebody be so heartless?

When we walked inside Elena's bedroom, we spotted Elena sitting on her bed, staring at the yellow sticky note with Trudie's address on it. Stefan approached her carefully.

"Hey," he greeted her, his eyes and voice kind and gentle. He gently sat himself down next to his girlfriend. "Amber called me and told me what happened. She told me Alaric's wife might have been your mother?"

Elena looked up from the note and nodded slowly. "Yeah," She cleared her throat. "but it can't be true."

I rolled my eyes as I sat next to her on the bed so she was sitting in between Stefan and me. "Elena, three months ago you and I found out about the existence of _vampires_. I think anything is possible."

"Yeah, but the coincidence alone is just crazy." Elena replied, biting on her lip.

I nodded. I knew that asking her if she was okay a stupid question, so I just said, "Are you gonna go and see this Trudie person? Because Stefan or I can go with you, if you like."

Stefan nodded in agreement. "If you wanna talk to her."

Elena shrugged and sighed. "I don't know. I… I— I don't know. If it's true and they are the same person, that means that my birth mother is dead. And I don't know if I can handle that." I placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

Stefan looked to the ground before he began, "Elena, did Jenna tell you anything about Alaric's wife? How she died?"

Elena shook her head. "Just that she was killed and that the case was never solved. You knew that already?"

Stefan nodded, and I realized where he was going with this. "The night at the school when he attacked me, he told me things about her death."

"Well—" Elena interrupted, her voice cracking.

Stefan took her hands in his. "No, no, no. It's not possible. The coincidence – it's too much." I didn't believe Stefan's words for a second, and I knew he didn't either. There was a reason why Alaric Saltzman had come to Mystic Falls, and Stefan and I both suspected that it was for revenge on Damon for killing Isobel.

I slung my arm around Elena's shoulders and lied, "Yeah, it can't be true. And like I said before: if you want one of us to go with you to see her, then don't hesitate." Stefan nodded with me and we traded looks. We both knew that the last thing Elena needed right now was to find out _Damon_ killed Isobel.

Elena smiled at me and her boyfriend in appreciation. "I just don't know what I'm gonna do yet." Stefan pulled Elena for a hug while I just sat there idly. Elena looked at me and laughed, "Get in here." I was suddenly pulled into the hug by Elena and they both wrapped their arms around me. I chuckled and did the same to them.

After Stefan had pulled back, he stood up from the bed and said, "I should go, I have to deal with Damon."

Seeing my chance, I asked nervously, "Hey, Stefan? Can I come with?"

Stefan nodded, agreeing immediately, and we said goodbye to Elena before we left.

* * *

Stefan parked his car in the driveway of the Boarding House, and he and I got out of the car and entered the house in silence. I frowned as I noticed the house was blasting with music.

Stefan turned to me before we walked into the living room. "I have to warn you that this could be quite bad." he said carefully.

I looked up at him and rolled my eyes. "Oh, come on, Stef. How bad can it be?" Stefan followed me as I continued walking and talking, "He's probably just passed out on the floor somewhere with a bottle of—" I cut myself off as I saw at what was going on in the living room.

Stefan was right; it was bad. A few half-naked girls were dancing to the music with _bite marks_ all over them. Damon, who had his shirt wide open, exposing his chest, was currently chewing on the neck of a girl as he swayed them both to the beat.

"What the fuck?" I gaped at Damon with my eyes wide.

Stefan turned the lights on and Damon winced and looked up from the girl with a groan and blood dripping down his chin.

"Nooo! Buzzkill Bob." He noticed me standing in front of his brother and let the girl rest against his chest and smirked, "Hello, Gorgeous."

I frowned and looked around in disgust. "Damon, you're disgusting. _This _is disgusting." I commented, motioning to our surroundings. Seriously? He compelled a bunch of innocent girls to go slutting it up and let him bite them? Who does that?

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Damon winked at me.

Yeah. "Am I jealous of a bunch of half-naked girls who are compelled by you so you can feed from them?" I asked myself sarcastically instead, stroking my chin. "Uhm, _no_."

Stefan sighed as he walked over to the stereo and turned the music off. "Can we talk?" he asked.

"Yeah." Damon slurred.

Stefan pointed to the girls, "Without the Tri-Delts?"

"And without me, because I'm leaving." I announced. I turned my heel and started walking to the door.

But before I could leave though, Damon zipped in front of me with a grin on his face. Blood covered his mouth, dripping down his chin, and I grimaced at the sight of it.

"Oh, Amber," he started with a smirk. I flinched back as I smelled the alcohol in his breath. "you should go easy on me. I spent one hundred and forty five years of my life with one goal: Get into that tomb. I succeeded! Granted—" Did he really just use the word 'granted'? "—Katherine wasn't in there to be rescued, but why dwell? Now I can do whatever the hell I want, which includes this…"

He stepped closer to me, and I automatically took a step back. We just continued doing that until my back hit the wall. Was Stefan really just watching this and not doing anything? As my back collided with the wall, Damon smirked and let his eyes travel up and down my body.

I looked at him incredulously. "Seriously? Is this really the time to be doing that?" I glanced over Stefan's shoulder, who I saw was busy compelling a girl to get out of here. Gee, thanks for having my back, Stef. "Stefan! A little help here!"

Stefan sighed in annoyance as he looked at his older brother. "Knock it off, Damon."

I shot Damon a look as I escaped and started heading for the front door. "Don't kill each other when I'm gone!" I called over my shoulder.

I chuckled as I heard Damon call back, "No promises!"

* * *

After the encounter with Damon, I went back to the Gilbert's house. Jenna told me that Elena had gone for a ride and I suspected that she'd gone to Trudie Peterson's house to find out more about her birth mother. So then I had nothing to do, for the first time in three freaking months. Bonnie was out of town. Elena was gone. Stefan was dealing with Damon. Caroline was probably sucking Matt's face off.

That brought me to one last option:

Jeremy.

As I waltzed into his room, I called, "Oooh Jeremyyyy!"

Jeremy sighed as he paused the game he was playing on his computer and turned to me in his chair. "What are—"

"Since everybody's gone and I've got nothing to do, I decided to bless you this afternoon with my wonderful company. You should feel honored." I announced, cutting him off, then held up season one of the best TV show of all time. "W_e _are going to watch _Supernatural_."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and groaned. "Not that TV show that Elena is so obsessed with."

"Yes, exactly! That one!" I said excitedly. I scowled at the annoyed expression on his face. "Come on, Jer! It's gonna be fun. We can just watch it on your computer so you don't have to leave your… your lair, if you want."

Jeremy sighed heavily in return. "Fine." He turned back around to exit his game.

"Yay!" I squealed in excitement and ran to pull out another chair.

_Four and a half Supernatural episodes later…_

"IT'S BLOODY MARY! WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK!"

"SHE'S CRAWLING OUT OF THE MIRROR! RUN, SAM AND DEAN, RUN!" I joined Jeremy in yelling. I've seen this episode so many times, but Bloody Mary crawling out of that broken mirror like Samara in _The Ring _never gets less scary.

"GET HER OFF THE SCREEN, GET HER OFF!"

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD THEIR EYES ARE BLEEDING!"

"SHE'S DYING, SHE'S FINALLY DYING!"

"WE'RE SAVED, JEREMY, DEAN SAVED US!"

As the episode ended, Jeremy laughed. "Want to watch another episode?"

"No, not after Bloody Mary." I said, shuddering. "Not tonight."

Jeremy laughed again. "Me neither."

"Good." Jeremy and I turned to see an annoyed Elena in the doorway. "I could hear you guys yell outside."

Just like this morning, I pointed to Jeremy. "It was Jeremy. I'm innocent."

"It was scary!" Jeremy protested, not even trying to defend himself.

Elena raised one eyebrow at us and folded her arms across her chest. "It's just a TV show." she said incredulously. Wait, what? Bitch did not just say that!

I gasped as I rose up from my chair. "How can you say that? _Supernatural _is not '_just_' a TV show! I'm truly disappointed in you, Elena."

Elena sighed and rolled her eyes. "Hey, uhm, can you come with me to the Boarding House?" she asked and eyed Jeremy. Ah, this is probably about her visit to Trudie Peterson.

"Alright," I said, following after Elena. "Bye, Jer!" I called over my shoulder. I purposely left my _Supernatural _season one DVD there so he could continue watching. How generous of me.

As soon as Elena and I sat in Elena's car and she started the engine, Elena started talking,

"So," she began carefully as she started driving, "I went to see Trudie Peterson."

"Yeah, I thought so." I nodded slowly. I studied her face to see if she was alright, but couldn't find anything that implied that she wasn't okay. So I asked, "How was it?"

"She has vervain," Elena revealed, keeping her gaze on the road. I frowned. "She knew about vampires. It can't be a coincidence."

Oh God. Knots tied themselves in my stomach. That meant that Damon did kill Elena's birth mother without even knowing it… This wasn't good.

We arrived at the Boarding House shortly after, and Elena went to Stefan's bedroom to talk to him while I decided to wander around aimlessly a bit. I never really got the chance to see anything besides the library and the living room. After a long time of wandering, I decided to go look for Stefan and Elena and walked into a bedroom. Whether it was Damon's or Stefan's I didn't know. I hoped the latter.

"Elena? Stefan?" I called, looking around.

"Better. Me." A voice purred and Damon sauntered into the room. Shirtless. He was God damn shirtless, and he wore a pair of dark jeans that hung low on his hips. I couldn't help but let my eyes trail over his body. I had to admit, his body was absolute perfection in every way. I just wanted to run over to him and— God damn it, Amber, get a grip! Eyes up!

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "You look, uhm…" I trailed off, not exactly knowing what to say to him after the encounter we had this morning.

"Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?" Damon leaned in on every word, the alcohol on his breath nearly making me intoxicated.

"Wrecked." I stated, backing away. "You looked wrecked." I repeated and Damon just shrugged.

"No reason why," He's so sexy when he slurs. Wait, what? "Did you know that I am one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" I replied dumbly as Damon turned and grabbed a shirt from the edge of the bed. Now his back was turned to me, I could freely let my eyes trail over the muscles of his strong shoulders that tapered down to his lean lower back and then dipped down to underneath the waistband of his jeans. Seriously, I would have been able to stare at him all day, if it wasn't for the overwhelming depressing energy that emanated from him. I happened to be able to read people well, but now it was the equivalent of putting a neon sign above Damon that read 'broken'.

"How are you doing?" I asked carefully.

"Never better." Damon grumbled, throwing the button down shirt over his shoulders but still leaving the buttons open. "What can I do for you? I'm a barrel of favors today. It's my newfound purpose – how can I help people?" Now that we were alone, I knew that Damon was dodging the subject, and I couldn't blame him. If someone I loved wasn't in the tomb they were supposed to be in, I'd be pretty upset too.

"I was just waiting for Stefan and Elena. We're going to the fundraiser together." I said simply as I watched Damon try to button his shirt. Unfortunately he looked too drunk to do it. His fingers couldn't grip the buttons, and if they did, it wasn't long before the button slipped.

"Help a guy out, will you?" He slurred. "Can't get this." I rolled my eyes, walking over to him and taking the buttons and sliding them through the appropriate holes with complete ease. Damon watched my fingers move gracefully over the material and smirked as my fingertips brushed up against his skin. Which, by the way, felt extremely good. "Just can't keep your hands off me, can you?"

No. Instead of saying that, I scoffed, "In your dreams, Damon." I looked up to him and scowled. "And don't even dare to say '_Oh, no doubt_'." I mimicked his voice with my best guy-voice.

Damon chuckled, then asked, "Where were you today?"

I smirked as I looked up from buttoning his shirt. "Why? Did you miss me?" Now's my turn to tease.

Damon smirked back at me. "I needed a day drinking buddy, and you were nowhere to be found." he said.

"Damon, I'm underage." I reminded him with a scowl. "And if you have to know, I was with Jeremy all day."

Now it was his turn to frown. "With little Gilbert? Why?"

"We were watching _Supernatural_. You know, that TV show I told you about in Atlanta?" Damon groaned at the memory, which made me chuckle. Wait… My eyes widened with excitement as an awesome idea popped up into my head. "Hey, you should watch it too! I'll bring my DVD box with me next time!"

Instead of protesting, Damon just smirked, much to my surprise. "Speaking of the fundraiser—"

"I wasn't talking about the fundraiser."

"—you should buy a ticket; you could score a hot date." Damon waggled his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes at him, but jumped when I felt Damon's hands grazing my hips. Oh God, this wasn't going to end well.

"Ooh, so jumpy." He moved one of his hands to twirl a strand of my hair with his index finger and used the other one to pull my body against his, then started pushing me backwards until my back hit the wall. I could feel my heart start beating wildly, and before I broke all the rules, I placed my hands on his chest, trying to push him away. The feeling of him having so close to me was exhilarating, and I found myself drawn to him in every dark and twisted way, but his eyes that were sparkling with danger did scare me.

"Stop it, Damon." I growled firmly, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Hmm, have I ever told you that you're even sexier when you get all flustered?" Damon hummed as he sniffed at my neck. He moaned heatedly in my ear, inhaling my scent.

I tried to push him away again, but he didn't move. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to screw me against your bedroom wall." I snapped.

"Hmm." Damon just hummed again in response.

I wanted to snap at him again to back off, but before I could, Damon leaned forward and his lips started travelling down my neck, placing soft kisses on it. Before I could help myself, I grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him closer to me so that our bodies pressed together everywhere – chest, hips, legs – like puzzle pieces. This was so wrong... But then why did it feel so right?

"Damon…" I moaned out accidentally as he continued kissing and nibbling at the skin of my neck. I could feel his lips curl up into a smirk. Damn it. Now you've done it, Amber.

All of the sudden, Damon leaned back and winked at me. "That's all I need to get through tonight." He moved away and walked over to his mirror without another word. What— no! Come back here! And that's when Stefan and Elena came through the doorway.

"Hey, Amber." Elena greeted and eyed me weirdly since I was still pressed up against the wall. I quickly recomposed myself. "You ready?"

"Yeah," I breathed out, and followed Elena as she started to leave the room. I didn't miss the warning look Stefan gave Damon when he thought I wasn't looking, obviously having noticed my flustered face. "Let's go."

As I walked out, I touched the place where Damon's lips had touched my neck and felt that the skin still tingled.

* * *

Elena, Caroline, Matt and I all sat in the crowded Mystic Grill, waiting for the fundraiser to begin. Caroline was helping out taking the money in for the raffle tickets, and the three of us stood by the table she was at.

"He's already been hit on, like, thirty-five times. He's total cougar bait." Caroline announced with a giggle.

I patted Matt's back. "Congratulations, Matthew. I don't know whether to be happy for you or be grossed out."

Matt grinned at me and shook his head. "Me neither."

"Impressive." Elena drawled.

"More like embarrassing." Matt argued.

"Hi, Mrs. Donovan and Ms. Dawson," Caroline suddenly said, looking behind Elena and me. Wait, Ms. Dawson? I stepped to the side a bit, allowing the two women to approach the table, and turned around to see Kelly Donovan – Matt's mom – and… my mom?

"Mom?" I frowned; Emily Dawson wasn't much for parties, especially not for bachelor raffles. Well, except when she drank too much, which she probably would tonight. "What are you doing here?" While I was speaking to my mom, Elena started a conversation with Mrs. Donovan.

My mom gave me a bright smile. "Well, I met Kelly the other day and she invited me here, to socialize." I scoffed. Yeah, to get laid, you mean.

My eyes darted between Kelly and my mom. They were friends? That was not weird at all. "Okay." I replied, making it sound more like a question.

"…Oh, same old, same old. Oh. Matty tells me you broke his heart." I heard Kelly answer to something Elena had asked, looking to Matt. Awkward much?

"Mom." Matt groaned a little embarrassed.

"Just kidding. Calm down," Kelly chuckled at her son. "He found his rebound girl," she added, nodding to Caroline. Ouch. I frowned more when Caroline's face fell. My mom was friends with this woman? How? "Oh. Here you go, sweetheart. However many that will give me," Kelly said to Caroline, handing her money. She took a deep breath. "I just hope I don't get bachelor number three. I dated him in high school. Not impressive in any way," she went on, and Caroline gave her the tickets.

Elena let out a forceful chuckle while I stood there awkwardly and Matt looked away in pure humiliation.

"Very exciting. Come on, Emily." Kelly said and walked away.

"Sorry about that." My mom apologized quickly, mostly to Caroline. She called a quick goodbye over her shoulder before catching up with Kelly.

I turned to Matt with a frown. "Your mom's a lovely woman," I said sarcastically. "Sorry." I added afterwards.

"No, it's fine. I don't know what's gotten into her." Matt replied, smiling at me.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, my mom had successfully escaped Kelly and joined Jenna, Elena and me at a table as the fundraiser had started.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the bachelor raffle." Carol Lockwood greeted everyone. The audience clapped for her. "Without further ado, let's meet our bachelors!" Carol went down the line and I found myself quite bored with the whole thing. I grinned as my mom and Jenna were loudly babbling about something until Carol called,

"Ladies," Carol snapped, causing the room to fall in complete silence. She glared at our table. "Do you mind?"

"It was Amber and Elena." My mom grinned and bumped her shoulder playfully into mine. "Hush, you two."

I saw Damon smirk at me from his place in the bachelors' line and I buried my face in my hands while Elena's face turned bright red. I heard Jenna laugh beside me. Damn it, mom. She drank too much again.

"Moving on," Carol said in the microphone, giving our table one last glare before turning back to bachelor number three. "So what do you do, bachelor number three?" She held the microphone up to the man so he could answer.

"I'm a plumber." The man shrugged. Some of the women giggled.

"That's wonderful, we could always use more plumbers." Carol replied sarcastically.

My mom nudged my arm with her elbow. "He can definitely sort my plumbing out." she whispered, loud enough for Jenna and Elena to hear, and it sent them both into fits of laughter.

I buried my face in my hands again in humiliation. "Mom, please," I groaned as Elena and Jenna continued to laugh. "Enough with the inappropriate commentary. You drank way too much." I moved her drink away from her and sipped from my soda.

"Number four, Alaric Saltzman," Carol read meanwhile. Elena and I nudged Jenna who blushed heavily with a grin. "Wow, that's a mouthful. What do you do, Alaric?" she asked the sandy hair colored man.

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High." Alaric explained. Women around the room fluttered their lashes at him. Yawn.

"Oh, beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper." Carol smiled. "What do you teach?"

"History." Alaric replied.

"History." Carol repeated. "Oh, well, give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls. Something crazy." She grinned.

"Uh well, uh…" Alaric scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"He's probably saving the best stories for his date." Carol turned back to the crowd. "And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore." Carol announced.

My mom sighed whimsically beside me. "God, he is hot, isn't he?" She stared dreamingly at Damon.

"Mom, what the fuck!" I hissed embarrassedly as Jenna and Elena laughed. I'm gonna throw up. When I looked up, I saw Damon smirking in my direction; he heard that. He winked at me and I gave him the finger in return. He fake-pouted but recomposed himself as Carol started talking to him,

"We don't have much on you." Carol Lockwood said to Damon and flickered through the cards, looking back up at him.

"Well, I'm tough to fit on a card." Damon smirked. I narrowed my eyes as almost every woman was drooling at the sight of him.

"Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?" Carol asked. Meanwhile, Stefan had arrived and greeted us as he joined us.

"Oh, yeah," Damon nodded. "L.A, New York… Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina. Near the Duke campus, actually. I think, I think Alaric went to school there, didn't you, Ric?" He looked over to the history teacher, meeting his stony expression.

I frowned in confusion. Where was he going with this?

"Yeah, 'cause I— I know your wife did." My eyes widened in shock. No, no, no, no, no, Damon, please don't. "I had a drink with her once. She was— she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? Cause she was… she was _delicious_."

I looked over to Elena, who looked like she could burst into tears as she abruptly stood up from her seat, disappearing through the crowd. God damn it, Damon!

"What's wrong with her?" Jenna looked over at me.

"I… I'll be right back." I quickly said to both Jenna and my mom and followed Elena outside. Stefan was close behind me.

"He killed her? _Damon_ was the vampire that killed her?!" Elena hissed and started pacing on the pavement.

"I don't know what happened. Alaric said that they never found the body." Stefan said sadly and shook his head.

"Oh my God, Stefan." Elena cried out and let out a little sob.

"I'm sorry, 'Lena." I said sadly, not really knowing what else to say.

"I— I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but I wanted to know more." Stefan sighed.

"You know, I was actually feeling sorry for him," Elena confessed bitterly. "Hoping that this whole Katherine thing would change him. I'm so stupid!" She shook her head.

"Elena," I started quietly, "he probably doesn't even know you're Isobel's daughter." I tried to rationalize it.

Elena looked at me incredulously. "Why are you defending him? Because you _care _about him?" she spat bitterly.

What— wait, what? Stefan and I both looked taken aback, but probably for other reasons. "I'm not trying to defend him, I just—"

"That man." Elena whispered all of the sudden. Huh? I noticed that her eyes transfixed behind Stefan. I followed her gaze and saw a man at his late forties standing in the background.

"Stefan, I saw that man outside of Trudie's." Elena said wide-eyed, alarmed.

I groaned and threw my head back in my neck. "So now you've got a stalker too? Can this night get any better?"

Stefan started pushing us back inside the Grill. "Come on, let's get back inside." he said quickly.

As soon as we got back inside, Elena, on the edge of crying, said, "I need to sit down."

But just as I rounded a corner, I bumped right into a hard chest. I looked up to see a smirking Damon, and my anger boiled and bubbled, just threatening to spill over.

"Whoa, easy there. Buy a ticket like everyone else." Damon teased, and I clenched my fists at my sides.

"Fuck off, Damon." I pushed through gritted teeth and went to walk past him, but Damon grabbed my arm with a look of confusion. I wasn't in the mood for him now; he killed Isobel and just rubbed it right into Alaric's face. Who does that?

"Alright, what have I done now?"

"Do you think you're funny or something?" I spat, narrowing my eyes at him. "Rubbing it into Alaric Saltzman?"

Damon looked at me in confusion, and he asked just as Stefan and Elena rejoined me, "What?"

I folded my arms across my chest and continued to glare at Damon. "Tell him, Elena."

Damon looked more confused than ever. "Am I missing something?"

"Did I mention my birth mom, the one that gave me up for adoption?" Elena asked, anger coursing through her. "Her name was Isobel." Without another word, she hurried back outside, and Stefan followed her quickly.

Damon's face fell and realization dawned on him. "I didn't know—"

"Jesus Christ, Damon! How stupid are you?" I shouted in frustration. "It doesn't matter if you knew or not! You killed someone and just—" I cut myself off and took a deep breath. "You know what? Leave it. Carry on reminiscing about her death." I sent him a deadly glare before turning my back on him and following after Elena.

When I found Elena and Stefan outside, I was confused to see that they were talking to the man who we saw earlier that night, the man Stefan was wary of.

"Elena, what's going on?" I asked suspiciously, narrowing my eyes at the man.

"She doesn't want to know you," the man went on speaking to Elena, "She doesn't want to talk to you."

I blinked slowly. "Why does who not want to talk to us? Dude, be a little more specific."

Elena's eyes widened in realization. "Isobel?" she asked weakly.

It was as if the man never heard us speak, he just went on with what he had to say, "You need to stop looking," the man said firmly. "Do you understand?"

"Wait, she's alive?" My head tilted slightly to the side.

Elena's brows furrowed. "Does that mean she's a—"

"Elena," Stefan cut her off. "he's under compulsion." he stated in comprehension. It was only then that I noticed the glassiness in the man's eyes, the dazedness.

"Do you understand?" The man repeated once more, eager to get an answer to that question.

"Yes, I do." Elena said in confusion and nodded.

"Well, I don't. What the fuck is going on?" I asked just as confused, looking at both Stefan and Elena.

"Good." The man ignored me and peered to his right. "I'm done now."

He took a step back and stepped onto the street. I wasn't prepared for what was about to happen; the man was suddenly hit by a truck that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"HOLY SHIT!" In complete and utter shock, I jumped into Stefan's arms, my eyes widening in shock from the sudden gruesome action. Oh God, I think I'm gonna throw up now. People started gathering up as Stefan forced me to let go of him and he and Elena ran to check on the man as the truck came to a full stop.

It never ceased to amaze me the extent to which a tragedy could draw a crowd. The amount of people who had gathered to watch as Stefan checked on the man, who had obviously not survived the crash, made my stomach churn. I had just watched a human, no, not a vampire, die because he was compelled to. The man had been _compelled_ – by Isobel, I assume –to kill himself after he had delivered the message to Elena. I stayed where I was in shock.

I looked up as I heard footsteps approach and saw Stefan and Elena running back to me. "Come on, let's get out of here, come on." Stefan said in a hushed tone, grabbed me, placed a hand on Elena's back with his free hand, and led us away from the scene.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter!**


	21. Trouble

**A/N: Howdie!**

**I'm sorry for the late update, but I'm sick and couldn't do anything but lie in my bed and sleep and watch movies. I've been sick for about a week now, just now I finally got a week off from school. :l**

**By the way, has anyone of you seen the movie 'Rise of the Guardians'? I absolutely loved that movie, never thought a winter spirit could be that hot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries and sadly never will. I do own my OC Amber Dawson.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Trouble  
Chapter song: Radiohead – All I Need  
Amber's outfit(s): (www).polyvore.(com/)chapter_17_trouble/set?id=79888169

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty."

I groaned and stirred as I started to wake up and buried my face into my pillow, trying to escape the voice that was trying to drag me back to consciousness.

"Mrrrrbbllrrgggg," was what came out of my mouth. I rolled over and snuggled into a source of warmth.

"Now, this is nice." The same voice drawled.

"Hmm, I know…" I mumbled, and was about to doze off again when I felt an arm wrap around my waist and someone flick my nose. I lazily cracked open one eye to search for who or what was so eager to wake me. As my eyesight came into focus, I was annoyed to see Damon lying next to me, his arm wrapped around me. I was snuggling into his chest, which he seemed to enjoy. After what had happened the night before, when I was at the Boarding House looking for Stefan and Damon had kissed me on my neck, things had… changed between us. For me. It was hard to explain how, but it just had.

Seeing I was awake at least, Damon smirked, but I didn't share the same sentiments. Instead, I gave him a dull stare and dropped my head back on his chest.

"The person you are trying to reach is currently busy with sleep. Please call again later. Thank you." I grumbled with exhaustion and closed my eyes. When Damon didn't move, I rolled away from him, buried my head into my pillow, and growled angrily, "Damon, get the fuck out of my house."

Damon fake-pouted and leaned against the headboard. "Are you really still mad at me?"

I sighed heavily and threw the covers off of me and at Damon and climbed out of my bed. Now I was awake, I guess I should get ready for school. "If this is about how you keep randomly popping up into my room without my permission, then a little." I answered and started rummaging through my closet to get ready for the day. "But if this is about you killing— no, _turning_ Elena's birth mother, then yes." It was true; apparently Damon had never killed Isobel, but had instead turned her into a vampire. Stefan had called me late last night after he had brought be home to inform me. I turned to scowl at Damon. "So get the hell out!"

Instead of leaving, Damon watched me as I walked around my room to gather my stuff and head to the bathroom to change there. I wasn't going to change in front of him. "Where are you going?"

I stuck my head around the corner and glared at him. "Damon, I'm only going to say this one more time; _Get_._ Out_."

"Fine. No need to get your panties in a bunch." Damon rolled his eyes, but then winked at me. "You know I'm not gonna stop until I'm forgiven, right?" With that, he was gone in a split second, leaving me behind wondering what the point was behind his occasional visits.

I did my usual morning routine; showered, changed into my clothes, had breakfast with my mom, brushed my teeth, tried not to think about Damon, and waited for Elena to pick me up.

* * *

"So, how's everything?" I asked Elena carefully as we walked over the school's grounds.

Elena frowned heavily and breathed out, "I'm… dealing."

Yeah, that was Elena's way of telling that she wasn't okay. No wonder; she found out that her birth mother had been turned by her vampire boyfriend's vampire brother, which was extremely weird.

"Morning, ladies." Elena and I looked up to see Tyler Lockwood bypassing, smiling at us.

"Morning, Ty." Elena and I both replied with a small smile.

As Tyler disappeared, Elena questioned, "So, have you seen Damon since you told him off?" She studied my face to see my reaction at the mention of Damon's name. Poker face, Amber, poker face.

"Yeah." I replied coolly, frowning at the memory of this morning.

Elena's face scrunched up. "Where?" she asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"In my room," I answered a little reluctantly, knowing that Elena wouldn't take that well. And she didn't. She cocked an eyebrow at me, obviously expecting the worst, so I quickly added, "He comes in when I'm sleeping and then wakes me up."

"God." Elena rolled her eyes in annoyance, then changed the subject almost immediately, "You got English first?"

"Unfortunately, yes." I mumbled. "At least I have that with Stefan. Wait, is Stefan even going to be there?"

Elena nodded her head. "Yeah. He asked me to meet me by my locker – want to tag along?" I nodded and we headed to Elena's locker, where we waited for Stefan while grabbing our own books. When I opened my locker and managed to locate the book I needed, I pulled it out and swore when practically the rest of my locker fell out. My books clattered to the ground and I swore again and dropped to my knees to pick up my books.

Elena chuckled as I made an attempt to gather my books. "Amber, you should really watch what you're doing."

I looked up to her and shot her a look. "Well it wasn't exactly my fault that—"

"Hey, Amber," Stefan came out of nowhere and knelt down to help me pick up my books. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," I mumbled and sighed heavily. "Just having a bad day."

Elena smiled knowingly at Stefan as both she and he helped me to pick up my books, then they helped put them back into my locker.

"You know, you should organize it." Stefan commented and lightly poked me when I rolled my eyes. I swatted his hand away.

"Jeez Louise, since when did you two became all parental?" I rolled my eyes again and slammed my locker shut, earning me another prod. I swatted whoever's hand away. "What? Is it poke-Amber-day?"

"Technically, that's every day." Elena joked and poked me again.

"'Lena, have I ever told you that your jokes are lame?" I countered.

Elena fake-pouted and turned to Stefan. "Stefan, Amber's being mean."

"Ha, nice try, but bros before hoes," I smiled and tiptoed up to drape an arm around Stefan's shoulders. "Right, Stef man? Stefano?"

Stefan turned to me with a look of confusion, although a smile was threatening to split his face. "Did you just call me Stef man? And Stefano?"

Elena narrowed her eyes playfully at me. "And did you just call me a hoe?"

I shrugged innocently. "Pfft, of course not, Elena, you must be hearing things."

"Riiight." Elena said disbelievingly, causing Stefan to chuckle.

As I opened my mouth to start a discussion, Stefan brought up a subject that immediately caught my attention, "So, I tried talking to Damon."

With my eyes wide as I moved to stand in front of him, I asked quietly, "How is he?"

"I don't know," Stefan admitted as swarms of students were making their way to their first class. "Every time I try to talk to him, he shuts me down."

"Do you think he's still looking for Katherine?" Elena asked.

"He waited a hundred and forty five years only to find out that she could not care less," Stefan sighed while I felt a pang of pity and sadness for Damon. "I mean, it's gotta hurt, right?"

"I bet it does." I said with a heavy sigh.

Elena grimaced. "And it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."

"Elena, he's heartbroken. Don't be a meanie." I poked her and was thankfully successful in covering up the hint of anger. Yeah, Elena's comment bothered me more than it should.

"But still, she has every right to be upset with him." Stefan reminded me calmly as we started heading for our classes. He then asked his girlfriend, "Have you thought any more about what you're going to do?"

"About what?" Elena pretended to act dumb, "Isobel, my vampire birth mother, who's related to my vampire ancestor Katherine, who screwed over your vampire brother? Nah, I haven't thought about it at all." She sighed dramatically. "It'd be good just to have one day with no vampire mother or brother."

"No vampires at all?" Stefan asked with a teasing smile.

Elena smiled back, "No vampires but you. I just want to get us back to normal stuff like school—"

I groaned loudly. "Ugh."

"—and homework—"

"I'd rather deal with the vampires." I interrupted Elena once more, earning another prod from Stefan.

"—and what about fun?" Elena continued, bumping my shoulder with hers.

"Oh, that sounds good to me," Stefan agreed with a smile. "When do we start?"

Elena giggled and then said, "Just one normal day, you know?"

"I think that normal day of yours went out the window the day you started dating Dracula here, 'Lena." I pointed out and bumped her shoulder with mine.

Elena and Stefan both gave me a half-smile as we walked down the packed corridor to head to class. Farther down the hall, I saw Caroline and Matt. I lowered my eyebrows in confusion as I saw Caroline lean forward to kiss Matt, but before her lips could connect with his, he walked away from her, causing her face to fall as she watched him walk away. I wasn't sure what was going on between them, but I could tell Caroline was upset.

"Hey, Stef, I'll see you at English, okay?" I said quickly, not taking my eyes off of Caroline.

Stefan and Elena's eyebrows furrowed in confusion in perfect sync, but they just told me they'd see me later before I headed for Caroline.

"Care! Hey, wait up!" I called out as I ran behind her.

"Oh, hey, Amber. What's up?" Caroline greeted as she slowed down and looked at me.

"Nothing much, what's going on with you?" I asked, studying her face.

"Nothing, just going to class." Caroline answered casually.

I gave her a small smile. "So, uhm, I saw you and Matt…" Caroline's face fell once again. "Is everything okay?"

"You saw that, huh?" Caroline said with a sigh, then said, "Yeah, we're okay, I guess. I don't know… Things have been weird since his mom came back to town - she hates me. And I'm still worried about his feelings for Elena."

"Well, Matt and Elena were together for a while," I reminded her gently, "I'm sure he still cares for her, but as I told you before, he really likes you, I can tell."

Caroline immediately piped up. "You really think so?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

I nodded and smiled. "Of course I do. And if you ever need someone to talk to, then I'm here for you."

Caroline's smile brightened instantly. "Thank you."

"You brave little soldier…" I sighed dramatically while Caroline raised a brow. "I acknowledge your pain." Caroline's eyes now narrowed in suspicion. "Come here!" I pulled Caroline into an embrace and clinged onto her tightly. "You're too precious for this world!"

Caroline shoved me away playfully. "You just quoted _Supernatural_!" She laughed heartily. "Let's get to class, you dork."

* * *

I sighed heavily as I dropped my bag and jacket near the front door once I'd gotten inside of my house and called,

"Mom?"

"Upstairs, honey!" my mom yelled back from her room.

I shrugged and made my way to the kitchen, deciding to get some food. I rummaged through the cupboards and held my hand out, and it came in contact with a cardboard box. I plunged my hand into the box and grinned; Cookies. I strode over to the living room where I flopped down on the couch. I reached for the remote-control just as my mom appeared at the doorway.

I sniffed the air and frowned, "You're wearing your date perfume. Why are you wearing your date perfume?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, I—" My mom's eyes transfixed on the crumbles that were all over the couch. "Oh bloody Hell, Amber, there's crumbles all over the couch."

As I was just stuffing a cookie into my mouth, instead of 'sorry' "Swfmmffy," was what came out of my mouth.

My mom sighed heavily and slipped on her heels. "So, Jenna will be here any minute—" I smiled, "—and we'll be going to the Mystic Grill tonight—" I groaned, "—so why don't you go out, too? It's a Friday night. With Elena, maybe?"

I swallowed my food before answering, "Busy."

"What about Stefan?"

"Busy."

"Caroline?"

"Busy."

"Matt?"

"Mom, they're all busy." I sighed and started flipping through the channels.

But she didn't give up, "But what about Bonnie? Isn't she—"

"Mom, she's out of town. I told you that." I stood up and walked over to the TV to grab my _Supernatural_ season three DVD and watch that.

"Well, what are you going to do then? A boring night on the couch with Sam and Dean?" My mom sighed. "Sweetheart, why don't you go hang with your friends and—"

"They're on a double date or whatever." I cut her off with a roll of my eyes. An idea of Caroline, what a surprise. "So, since I'm single, I was clearly not invited."

My mom went to retrieve her bag and rummaged through it and ended up handing me some cash. "Well, then you might as well go to the Mystic Grill too, because I'm not cooking dinner tonight."

I pouted. "Can't I just order pizza and enjoy season three of Su—"

"I swear to God, Amber, if you don't go, I'll take all your _Supernatural _DVD's away until you're thirty."

"_MOM!_" I squawked in distress, wide-eyed. "Mom, you… why… if you… can… what is… that is not… my… you are…"

A car honked outside, announcing Jenna's arrival. "Well, I better go, sweetheart." She leant forward and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Have a good night, honey!" The front door slammed shut behind her.

I threw my head back in my neck and groaned in frustration. Seriously? Why couldn't she just—

"Ah, come on, it's not that bad." A voice purred into my ear. I shrieked in terror and whirled around to see Damon standing there, invading my personal space and smirking from ear to ear, and wearing… a pair of sunglasses?

Seriously? This, too? Now? _Why_? Why couldn't I just enjoy a night in my lonesomeness with watching _Supernatural_ and eating tons of food? Why couldn't I just have one night to myself? Why did Damon constantly feel the need to randomly pop up and scare me and annoy me to no ends and—

As I asked myself all these questions, I realized I was taking out my frustration by pounding my fists on Damon's chest. He looked annoyed.

I cleared my throat and tried to regain my composure. "So, what are you doing here?" I awkwardly stared at his feet as I let my hands fall to my sides.

Damon's smirk fell back in place. "Let's go out," he suggested instead of answering, making me choke on air. _What_ did he just say? "I'll buy you dinner, then you be my dinner." Oh.

"Yes, yes, and no." I answered simply. "I don't have a ride to go to the Grill, so you—" My words caught in my throat as Damon, in one simple motion, grabbed me by my waist and threw me over his shoulder before I had the chance to respond, except for a little squeak of surprise that escaped my mouth when he threw my over his shoulder, and he immediately started running to the Grill with his vampire speed. My flailing and screamed also began immediately.

"_WHATTHEFUCKDAMONWHATAREYOUDOINGPUTMEDOWNRIGHTNOWOR ISWEARI'LL— _Oh, we're here."

Damon put me back on my feet with a grimace. "I think you burst my eardrums."

I crossed my arms tightly over my chest and took a step away from him cautiously. "Well, at least I don't go around _kidnapping _people." I accused while looking around and noticing that we were at the alleyway right next to the Grill.

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" Damon made a reference to Atlanta, but I just decided to ignore it and the butterflies that flew through my stomach at the memory. "And besides, you wanted to come here, didn't you? So I didn't—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's just go inside." I cut him off with a roll of my eyes and grabbed his hand, trying not to seem too pleasant with my hand holding his, and started pulling him along with me as I headed for the Grill. Damon looked annoyed by me interrupting him, but he didn't comment about it.

As we headed for the bar, I frowned and nodded to his sunglasses. "Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?"

"I got my eyes gouged out by Pearl, Anna's mother." Damon muttered as we took a seat at the very end of the bar.

My nose scrunched up in disgust. "You mean that woman that used Elena's blood to come back from starvation?"

Damon's brow furrowed in confusion and his lips pressed into a tight line. "What?"

Realization dawned on me. "Oh, I'm sorry. You didn't know about that, did you?" My jaw clenched. "Because you left me, and later Elena, in a dark tomb full of starving vampires plus one vengeful vampire out for Gilbert blood!" Damon just ran a hand over his face and sighed tiredly, then motioned the bartender to come over. "Anyways, weren't they supposed to leave town?"

"Change of plans, apparently." Damon answered and ordered some shots for the both of us and a burger with fries for me, then handed the cash to the bartender.

I grinned like a happy idiot when he paid for my food. "Aww, that's nice."

"I can be at times." Damon countered with a small smile. I frowned as a feeling overcame me at the sight of his smile, pulsing through every fiber of my being, making me fuzzy and my heartbeat quicken. I blinked in confusion and realized I was staring at him, so I quickly said,

"Well, you should be more at times." Damon chuckled in return, oblivious to my staring, and snatched a fry from my plate right after a waitress placed it in front of me. I playfully rolled my eyes and pushed the plate of food so it was in between us and shook off the feeling that overcame me only seconds ago.

"Amber," I cringed as I heard Kelly say my name. Oh fuck, no. No offence to Matt, but his mother kinda scared me, especially her hair and eyes. "Well, I'd never expect to find you here, let alone at a bar."

"It's a small world." I mumbled.

Kelly grinned, then noticed Damon who was paying zero attention and looking like a loner with his sunglasses on that were covering his beautiful eyes – I mean, what? "What's with the glasses inside?" she asked pryingly and settled herself on a stool so that I was in between her and Damon.

In response, Damon stripped off the glasses. "My eyes are a little sensitive today." he said. His eyes got gouged out by a vampire five times as old as he was – understatement of the freaking millennia.

"You're new around here." Kelly stated. Oh, for Christ's sake, woman, just leave. Your mere presence is killing my brain cells.

"On the contrary, I'm very old." Damon told her vaguely.

"_Very_ old, in fact." I added with a smirk. Damon briefly turned and glared at me while Kelly thought to hide a smirk.

"Bourbon, neat." Damon ordered. I refrained a frown; how much could he drink before - oh wait, technically, he's dead.

"I haven't been gone that long." Kelly said while staring at Damon. "I would remember someone who looked like you." I narrowed my eyes at the older woman. Was she flirting with him?

"Yeah," Damon said in an uninterested tone. "Where did you go?"

"Around, about." Kelly answered. I considered waving to remind them that I was still there.

"I've been there." Damon downed his shot. This was starting to get awkward for me, so I just downed my shot, too, and winced at the strong liquid.

"I love to see a man drown his sorrows. It's so sexy." I really, really wished that I wasn't sitting in between them.

I snorted. "Sexy? I think it's sad and clearly shows he has problems." Woops.

"Amber, here." Damon shoved a fry in my mouth, shutting me up. I glared and chewed my food, pretending I didn't see the nasty look Kelly was giving me.

"I was supposed to be interviewing for the bartender job, but I think the manager blew me off." Kelly told him.

"Well, that's not very nice." Damon slurred.

"Yeah. Last time I was in town, I slept with her boyfriend." Kelly stated. I stifled a bitter laugh. Seriously, what a slut.

"That's not very nice either, is it, Amber?" Damon turned to me and winked.

"It happens." Kelly 'defended' herself before I could say anything.

"It does?" I asked skeptically and cocked an eyebrow at Kelly. "How? You slept with someone's boyfriend – how does that _just happen_? I mean, are you really that—" I cut myself off as I looked over my shoulder and saw Jenna and my mom entering the Grill. Shit! I totally forgot they'd be here! I quickly shoved my empty shot glass in Damon's direction. "Oh o, cops! Gotta go!" I started running in a random direction, but Damon grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" I shivered as I felt Damon's hot breath on the back of my neck. Then I realized, in my paralyzed state, that he had pulled me to stand in between his legs with his arms wrapped around me, and that my mom and Jenna were heading over this way. Shit! I struggled to get away from him but I knew he wasn't going to let me go.

"Are you two..." Kelly started shockingly and trailed off.

"No!" I said quickly and continued to struggle. "God damn it, Damon, let me go or I swear to God I'll castrate you and— oh, hi, mom!" My mom and Jenna appeared, and while my mom looked with a look of terror between Damon and me, Jenna did a double-take looking at Damon and me. I smiled sheepishly.

My mom just stared at me without blinking. Taking advantage, I pushed myself away from Damon and stood awkwardly to the side.

As an attempt to distract my mom and Jenna from me, Kelly smiled wickedly and suggested, "Shots?" Oh, thank God. At least she's good for something.

"No, no, I'm responsible now," My mom turned to glare at me, "Unlike others."

"Ha, right. Well, have fun. I'm just gonna go… over there." I awkwardly pointed my finger in some random direction and was happy to see I pointed at Stefan, who was making his way out of the bathroom. I started to walk away, ignoring Damon's weak protests. It was kind of strange that Damon didn't get up to follow after me, but I saw that he ended up sliding over towards Kelly, obviously flirting with her. I ignored the pang of hurt in my chest and the jealousy bubbling as I strolled over to Stefan.

"Hi there, Stefano," I greeted as I met up with him. "How did the double date go?"

Stefan shrugged. "Well, I called myself a dick." he answered with a small, embarrassed laugh.

"Are you serious?" I realized I started laughing so hard that it made Kelly, Jenna, Damon and my mom turn to look at us strangely. I cleared my throat awkwardly, causing Stefan to chuckle.

"So… we were just leaving. I'm taking Elena, Matt and Caroline to the Boarding House," Stefan started as we headed for the pool table they were at. "Want to come?"

"Sure!" I said excitedly. I loved the Boarding House. Seriously, that place was huge and had all these antique stuff.

As we approached Elena, Matt and Caroline, Stefan explained where they were going and that I'd be coming too, and as we headed out of the Grill with Matt and Caroline walking ahead of us, Elena whispered into my ear,

"There's another vampire in town and he called me Katherine."

I sighed heavily. "Can we just not have _one_ normal day?" I whispered back.

Elena giggled before we got into her car to go to the Boarding House. Before we left, I noticed Kelly wrapping Damon around her disgusting little finger. I frowned as I once again felt a pang of hurt and jealousy bubbling in my chest, but I decided to ignore it.

Once we arrived to the boarding house, Caroline and Matt looked around in amazement.

"Uh, yeah… this is much better than watching Damon visit cougar town." Caroline commented in awe.

I hung my arm over Caroline's shoulder. "I agree with you, you brave little soldier." Caroline giggled at the memory of what I said to her at school and shrugged me off. "No offence, Matthew."

Matt just shook his head. "Don't remind me." He turned to Stefan. "Man, I've always wanted to see what it looks like in this place."

Stefan shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked ahead in the living room. "Yeah, I guess it's a bit much." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah, my entire house could fit in here, like, twice." Matt looked around in awe.

As Caroline slowly walked down the steps to the living room, she looked around confusedly. "Feels like I've been here before… It's weird."

"Noses are weird." I blurted out in a hopeless attempt to distract Caroline from the subject. She had actually been here before, when Damon compelled her to let him out of the cellar. That was back when Damon was… way more evil than he was now.

Caroline looked at me strangely but didn't continue on the subject. Score!

"Whoa, these are great!" Matt complimented out of the blue and walked over to Stefan's collection of model cars.

"Oh, that's just a little hobby of mine." Stefan said casually. Yeah, you've got to have something to do when you live for eternity. "You like cars?"

Matt nodded. "That's an understatement."

Stefan smiled and nudged his head. "Come with me." While exchanging looks, Caroline, Elena and I followed Stefan and Matt as they headed over to the garage. Once there, Stefan stood in front of a car that was covered with a tarp.

"Prepare yourself, my friend." Stefan smiled at Matt and pulled the tarp from the car, revealing… a red 1963 Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe.

"Woa, Stefano!" Matt and I walked over in awe to see the car up close. "Awesome car you got there!"

"How do you have this?" Matt asked Stefan, still looking at the car in awe like I was.

"It got passed down through the family." Stefan said casually. Really, he has to teach me his lying skills someday. I mean, he probably bought this car when it was made.

"And you don't drive it because…?" I asked.

"It doesn't run." Stefan told me. "I mean, at least not that I could figure out."

Caroline seemed to be confused. "Why would you keep a car that doesn't run?" she asked.

Matt looked up at Caroline and joked, "Be more of a girl right now?" He then looked at Elena. "Elena, remember the old Camaro your dad used to have?" I noticed Caroline's face drop at the mention of this. Am I missing something here?

"Of course." Elena beamed in memory.

"I built and re-built that engine twenty times." Matt told Stefan.

"Well, I don't like sports cars," Caroline spoke up with a shrug. "They're too hard to make out in."

"Nah, it wasn't that bad." Matt smiled at Elena. Oh no he didn't. I slapped my forehead. Seriously, Matt. Guys are so stupid sometimes. Caroline gave Matt a cold look and stormed out of the garage with Elena immediately following after her. There we go.

"Matthew," I put my arm around him as he stared into the direction where Caroline had run off into, "You're an idiot."

Matt just shrugged me off and turned to Stefan with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, man."

"No, no, no, don't worry about it. You and Elena, you have a history and ignoring it doesn't do anybody any good." Stefan replied with a small smile. Honestly, I don't know how he can always stay so Zen.

Matt smiled back at Stefan. "She's good with you. You know, at first I wasn't sure, but she's happy and I'm glad." He placed a reassuring hand on Stefan's shoulder.

I beamed happily. "I feel a bromance coming up. I ship it."

They turned to me in confusion and said simultaneously, "What?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Nothing."

Matt looked even more confused, but thankfully didn't say anything and just turned to Stefan, "Let's have a look at this thing."

Matt spent about ten minutes working on the car and eventually managed to get the car to run. Stefan thanked him, clearly impressed, and we hopped in the car to drive to Elena and Caroline, who seemed to be in the middle of a heated discussion. Their faces clearly showed that they weren't happy at all, but I was the only one to notice.

"Piece of cake!" Matt called out with a wide grin as we climbed out of the car. His grin faded as he looked at Caroline, who avoided her gaze.

"You know what?" Stefan started, sensing the stiffness between Caroline and Matt, "Why don't you guys go ahead and take it for a spin?" He handed Matt the keys.

Matt's eyes lit up with excitement as he took the keys from Stefan. "Really?"

Stefan nodded and said with a smile, "Yeah."

Elena smiled up at her boyfriend. Stefan was an awesome guy, no kidding. I was happy to see Elena with him; they both deserved each other.

Matt moved to open the passenger's door for Caroline with a charming smile. "Caroline?"

Caroline still had a sour look on her face, but got in the car anyway while Matt ran to the driver's side. I watched as they drove off and hoped things for Matt and Caroline would get better. Despite Caroline always seeming to be the typical confident popular girl, she was really insecure, especially when it came to her always being the second choice, as she thought she always was. I hoped, for her sake, that she'd get over that.

Stefan pulled Elena in his arms and I smiled at the couple,

"Ah, I just love happy endings."

They both chuckled and with one "Get in here", I was suddenly pulled into the hug by Elena and they both wrapped their arms around me.

We waited a while for them to come back, and when they did, both Caroline and Matt had smiles on their faces. Looks like any issues they had, had been resolved. We went back inside the Boarding House, but when we did, I immediately regretted doing so. I noticed Matt freeze in his spot and I turned my head in the direction he was gaping at. In front of me, just a few meters away, stood Damon and Kelly Donovan and they were making out. I felt something boil inside of me. Her filthy legs were wrapped around him and he was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. I winced, which didn't go unnoticed by Stefan.

"Mom?" Matt yelled out in disbelief.

"Damon?" Caroline shouted at approximately the same time.

"Oh my God!" Kelly shouted in pure humiliation. "Matt! Oh my God…" She trailed off, grabbing her things and walking towards the door. Honestly, I wanted to punch her so badly at that moment. Without even realizing it, I had even taken a step towards the older woman, but someone grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Amber," Stefan whispered warningly, barely audible. "don't make a scene."

Damon's eyes landed on me – he'd heard that – but I purposely avoided eye contact. Kelly Donovan, of all people? Really, Damon,_ really_? I was so angry and disappointed and shamefully jealous and hurt, but I couldn't— no, didn't _want_ to explain to myself why.

Stefan carefully glanced over at me, so I just avoided my gaze from him, too. I was hurt for some reason, and Stefan could see it. He always did, which annoyed me to no ends. Damon's eyes were burning a hole in my head which wasn't really helping either. Elena's gaze went from Damon to Stefan to me and back to Damon and back to Stefan and stayed on me.

Why was everyone looking at me? I mean, it wasn't like I was Damon's girlfriend and he just cheated on me or something like that! God! And just because we spent some time together didn't mean that I even liked him that way anyway!

Or did I?

No. Yes. No! Who was I kidding? It's not like they couldn't all see it, and it's not like I had ever lied about it. I mean, no one ever asked about it. Him. Us. No, wait, there was— is no "us". It was just a "him" trying to literally eat me while I pretended not to get my panties charmed right off my ass every time he smiled or smirked or did that stupid eye thing at me. Or randomly showed up in my room and I pretended that I found that really annoying which I actually didn't.

I was pretty good at it hiding it too. At least, I think I was. For the most part. Elena's been looking at me a little suspiciously. And Stefan has been throwing warning looks in Damon's direction every time he saw us together. But thankfully Damon hadn't caught on. Yet. Or, well, hopefully ever.

I'm officially pathetic.

I suddenly realize everyone bailed on me and I was alone with Damon, who was still staring at me while finishing his bottle of bourbon.

Frowning, I turned my heel and headed for the front door without a word, but Damon sped in front of me to block my path like he pretty much always did.

My jaw clenched. "Move, Damon." I spat and glared at my shoes.

Damon's head tilted to the side as he observed me. "Jealous much?" He smirked teasingly.

"Cocky much?" I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Very much." Damon answered shamelessly and winked at me.

I sighed tiredly. "Look, Damon, I'm just tired and—"

"And upset." Damon cut me off, still observing me.

"I'm not— God!" I shouted in frustration. Since Damon "el jerko" Salvatore wasn't moving, I turned my heel and stormed into the living room, hoping that he wouldn't follow me there. But he did. Of course he did. So I launched myself at the couch and draped my arms over my eyes while trying to come up with a billion cougar jokes. Damon just moved to get a drink and didn't say anything. Score!

I muttered an inaudible curse under my breath as Damon took a hold of my legs with one hand, lifted them up, sat down, and placed my legs on his lap. Could he seriously not see that I didn't want to talk?

I just didn't get it! One minute he was leaving kisses down my neck, and the next he was exchanging saliva with Kelly freaking Donovan. He was confusing. _I _was confusing. Everything was confusing.

"Don't look at me like that." Damon suddenly said, snapping me out of my train of thoughts.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance behind my arms and removed them from my eyes, then sat up straight. "I'm not even— Oh." Stefan had arrived and was currently giving Damon his scolding-parent look.

"Are you crazy?" Stefan moved until he was in front of the couch.

"Is that meant to be rhetorical?" I asked before Damon could answer. Both brothers ignored me.

"Save the lecture." Damon rolled his blue orbs. "Look," Before he could finish his sentence, a loud crashing sound was heard, making me jump. Startled, I turned to see two people— no, two vampires, one male and the other female, jump inside from the broken windows.

I gaped at the two vampires as they shot Damon and Stefan murderous looks. "What the fuck?" Damon quickly pulled me to my feet and pushed me behind him.

"Go upstairs!" He told me stern and quickly. Yeah, as if going upstairs would keep me safe from two vampires. Even so, I didn't hesitate and ran as hard as I could, but froze on the stairs and watched Damon and Stefan overpower and even manage to kill one of the vampires. After the other one had fled, I ran back to them.

"You guys okay?" I asked them both. I then noticed the blood in Stefan's shirt. "You're bleeding." Stefan just waved me off,

"I'm fine." He turned to the broken window where the vampire fled off. "I remember them from eighteen-sixty-four. They were in the tomb."

"Yeah… about that," Damon said, trying to find a good way to say what he wanted to. "All of the tomb vampires got out."

"Woa, what?" I asked at the same time Stefan did, our eyes bulging out comically. "How the hell did that happen?"

"The witches didn't get the seal back up." Damon answered simply, staring at the ground.

I groaned in annoyance. "Is there every day a turn of events or is it just me?"

Afterwards, Stefan was on the phone with Elena, making sure she got home okay. He was sure to keep quiet about the incident that happened with the tomb vampires. I was carefully sweeping up the glass that was spread around the floor, and Damon was taking care of the female vampire's body.

Damon pulled the female vampires body towards the fireplace and looked at me. "A little help here?" It sounded more like a demand than a question.

"No, thanks." I replied dryly and started to back away, towards the front door. "I should head home. Say bye to Stefan for me!"

Thankfully, this time Damon didn't block my way as I left the Boarding House.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! I didn't. Nothing really happened in this episode besides the whole tomb vampires stuff.**

**So looks like Amber finally admitted to herself (in a really confusing way) that she likes Damon. It's about time, since we're already on chapter 21.**

**Thanks for reviewing, following, favoriting or whatever this story, really means a lot. See you next time!**


	22. On A Mission

**A/N: Hey everyone! Who else is excited for TVD tonight?**

**So here's the next chapter. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I was really busy with studying and didn't have any time to write. Anyway, this is 'Let The Right One In'!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own The Vampire Diaries but I do own my lovely OC Amber Dawson. **

* * *

Chapter 22: On A Mission  
Chapter song: The Gods Of Macho - Reno  
Amber's outfit(s): (www).polyvore(.com)/chapter_18_on_mission/set?id=80530533

A clap of thunder awoke me from my dream with a gash, and a flash of lightning lit up my room for just a second. Another clap of thunder made my head snap towards my window to see that rain was pelting against the glass, and I squinted my eyes in the sunlight to see that there was a tree branch brushing up against the transparent surface, the wind pushing it, making the branches lightly tap against the glass. I sat up in my bed, glancing around my room, and climbed out of bed. Just as I looked at myself in the mirror, another flash lit up my room, and I gasped as I spotted a figure in the corner of my room. There, in the corner of my room, was Damon.

"Damon," I hissed – I didn't want my mom to hear – and didn't bother to look surprised. Damon occasionally visited me in the morning, mostly because he needed something. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm picking you up for some 'emergency meeting' Stefan and Elena decided to call." Damon explained impatiently.

I just blinked. "What?"

"Stefan told Elena about the tomb vampires getting out," I rolled my eyes; of course he did. "So now they want to discuss what to do about it." This time, Damon rolled his eyes.

I groaned in frustration and shot him a look as he made himself comfortable on my bed. "Why do you always have to show up in my room?"

"Maybe I'm just trying to catch you naked." Damon suggested with a wink. I turned around to fix him a glare, then told him,

"I'm getting dressed in the bathroom. Either wait here and don't look through my drawers or go downstairs and make yourself comfortable in the living room." I walked into the bathroom without another word and locked the door before taking off my pajamas and getting dressed. I brushed my teeth, did my make-up – the usual morning routine. Then I got out of the bathroom, only to find Damon standing there, holding my jacket out for me.

"Thanks." I said as he surprised me by helping me put it on. His fingers brushed slightly against my bare shoulders, and I felt small electric jolts run through me. I felt his hot breath against my neck, and my breath seemed to catch in my throat. I turned my head sideways and tilted it up to look at him.

His hands were resting on my hips, and he looked down at me with an emotion I couldn't quite catch. Oh God, it was way too early for this. We both leaned towards each other just slightly, and he was so close to me that I—

"Amber?" I heard my mom call outside my room. My eyes wide in distress, I quickly pushed Damon into the bathroom. As my mom opened the door and walked in, she looked around with squinted eyes and then looked at me strangely. "Who were you talking to?"

"Uhm," Say something! "…Elena? I was… on the phone."

My mom nodded slowly, though she still seemed to be suspicious. "Listen, sweetheart, I have to tell you something." she announced.

My brows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

My mom looked very uncomfortable all of the sudden. "Well, I saw you with Damon Salvatore yesterday—" Oh shit. "—you know, at the Mystic Grill, and, well, Kelly told me that she and he—"

"I already know that." I cut her off quickly. "Why did you want to talk to me about that?"

My mom shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you two seemed so close last night and I thought—"

"We're not like that!" I said quickly, my eyes unconsciously travelling to the bathroom door. God! Did everyone know that I liked him way before I did? "Jesus, mom! Just— no!"

My mom chuckled awkwardly. "Honey, I want you to remember that there's plenty of fish in the sea and—"

"Jesus Christ, mom! Stop!" My cheeks heated up in embarrassment – Damon was listening to our every word. No doubt that he was smirking.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, then—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it, you're here, now shoo!" I quickly pushed her out of my room and closed the door. I could hear my mom chuckle before she went back downstairs. Damon walked out of the bathroom shortly after with a smirk on his face.

I could still feel the heat on my hips from where his hands had been, but I tried to shake the feeling off. "Don't say anything." I warned, but Damon's smirk just grew wider. "Just… meet me outside." He saluted and disappeared, leaving my window open behind him.

I ran down the stairs and out of the house after I'd said goodbye to my mom. I met up with Damon quickly, and it was kind of awkward since the... since how close to each other we just had been. It was also still raining, so I had a little trouble with climbing onto his back – we really needed to stop doing that – but eventually I managed to position myself on his back and Damon sped off towards the Boarding House.

When we arrived, Damon immediately went to fix the broken window in the living room that the two vampires had jumped through the previous night. Elena and Stefan were already there and they greeted me with small smiles. I could sense that Elena didn't like that Damon had picked me up and Stefan didn't seem to be happy about it either. I decided to ignore that and just moved to sit on the couch.

"I say—" Damon cut himself off as he turned and saw I moved to sit on the couch, "Amber, don't sit on the couch." he snapped.

I blinked. "Why not?"

"You're dirty."

I blinked again. "What? I'm just wet from the rain, not dirty."

"Yes, you are."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No, I'm not! You—"

"Don't make me force you to—"

"Could you two sto—" Stefan started.

"Shut up, Stefan!" Damon and I snapped simultaneously, making Elena giggle.

"This isn't being very productive." Stefan noted exasperatedly.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Alright, fine." Instead of going to sit on the couch, I moved to stand in front of the fireplace. Looks were exchanged before Damon finally went on with his sentence,

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night." Damon turned back from boarding up the window.

"Yeah, and then what? Turn to the rest of the house of vampires and say "Oops. Sorry"?" Stefan retorted sarcastically.

"I can't believe you made a deal with Pearl." Elena crossed her arms over her chest, glowering at Damon. Ah, yes, the deal with Pearl; Pearl wanted to rebuild this town for the vampires or some shit and if Damon helped her, since he was on that secret Council, he would get something in return.

"Well, it wasn't like he had much of a choice," I chimed in, making all three of them turn to me in surprise. "Because, you know, she did nearly gouge his eyes out."

"It was more like a helpful exchange of information, and just like Amber just kindly mentioned, it's not like I had much of a choice." Damon stopped boarding up the window and moved to stand next to me at the fireplace. "Besides, she's going to help me get Katherine back."

My heart felt as if it dropped into my stomach, but instead of showing that I was hurt, I snorted. "Of course she is. Really, Damon, I thought we were over this." Damon looked at me with his blue eyes narrowed. "Seriously, you need to move on. She's been out of that tomb all along and never came looking for you. I mean, isn't it clear that she never loved you enough or cared enough to bother to let you know she's alive?" Uhm… Woops?

Damon took a dangerous step closer to me, but I didn't back down. "Is that jealousy I hear?"

I scoffed. "No, it's the truth you hear." Oh, that's deep. Got to write that one down.

As an awkward silence descended upon us wherein Damon and I just kind of stared at each other, I considered walking home through the pouring rain and possibly getting struck by lightning – I'd rather have that than sitting here and talk about Katherine.

Elena chuckled humorlessly. "Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process." she sneered at him, peering at me, but I kept my eyes on Damon, who for a moment looked as if he was conflicted.

He recovered instantly and started to say, "You don't have to be snarky—"

"You don't have to be a dick, but yet you are." I cut Damon off with a sarcastic smile.

"I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb," Elena started answering Damon's comment, "I've _earned_ snarky."

"How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?" Damon remarked.

"However long she needs to." I snapped, ignoring him as he looked at me. I honestly didn't know why I was being such a bitch right now, but what the hell.

"Oh, don't worry, Amber," Elena said, narrowing her chocolate brown eyes at Damon. "I'm not blaming Damon – I've accepted the fact that he's a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities."

I think Elena just killed everyone with the epicness of that comeback.

Damon glared at us. "Ouch." he said, placing his hand over his heart to feign hurt.

"This isn't being very productive," Stefan interjected sternly.

"Though it is very entertaining." I added triumphantly.

Stefan ignored me and simply continued, "We're going to figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah?"

Damon looked at us and only shrugged before walking out of the room, twirling the hammer in his hand as he did so. Elena huffed as she turned to Stefan,

"I'm sorry, he just makes me cranky."

"He makes everyone cranky." Stefan replied, pulling his girlfriend into a hug.

"So, what are we going to do?" Elena asked.

"Damon and I are going to handle everything, I promise." Stefan pressed his lips to Elena's forehead.

"Well, what about us? We can't just sit here and do nothing." Elena told him.

"That's exactly what you're going to do, because that's what going to keep you safe." Stefan reminded her.

"Hey, I bought a baseball bat, I can keep us safe." I protested. They both turned to me with a look of confusion.

"You bought a baseball bat? Why?" Stefan asked.

I shrugged lightly. "To defend myself. Back when that vampire — what was his name again, Noah? – back when _Noah _started to stalk Elena and me and attacked us, I beat him up with Jeremy's baseball bat. Trust me, those things are awesome – you should buy one." They both chuckled and shook their heads at me.

Elena looked back at her boyfriend. "What about you? You have to be safe, too."

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly safe! I have Damon, the self serving psychopath, on my side." Stefan joked with a grin.

"Well, that's comforting." Elena mumbled.

As I warmed my hands at the fireplace, I glanced over my shoulder to see Elena and Stefan in a tight embrace.

* * *

I was lounging in the Gilbert living room, feet propped up as I turned the page of the book I was reading. I was re-reading _The Mortal Instruments: City Of Bones _since I absolutely loved the series and had nothing else to do. It was pouring rain outside, and besides, Caroline and Bonnie were both out of town. Caroline was going to her dad's to celebrate her dad's boyfriend's daughter's birthday or something.

I frowned as I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, and I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID.

'_DAMON SALVATORE' calling…_

I rolled my eyes and pressed 'ignore'. Damon had been calling me repeatedly for the last half hour, but I didn't want to talk to him since I'd admitted to myself that—

Someone knocked onto the front door.

"Amber, get the door!" Elena yelled from upstairs.

I looked taken aback at the stairs. "Excuse you, this is _your_ house! _You_ open the door!" I yelled back. Jeremy chuckled from his seat at the dinner table.

"Amber!"

"Alright, fine." I mumbled as I reluctantly got up from the couch and walked to the door. I opened the door and found myself staring into a pair of bright blue eyes.

"You're ignoring me." Damon pointed out bluntly as he pushed past me and walked into the house. How rude.

"Oh, you called? Sorry, my phone is dead." I lied flatly. Both our eyes shot down to my pocket as my phone vibrated once again, announcing that I got a text message. "Uhm, woops?"

Damon just rolled his eyes. "Is Stefan here?" he asked.

"I don't know— ELENA!" I yelled out, making Damon wince at the loudness. Elena came running down the stairs almost immediately. "Stefan up there?"

"No, why? Is something wrong?" Elena asked, slight concern shown in her features.

"Stefan went hunting in the woods hours ago; he's not answering his phone." Damon explained gravely, a look of panic spreading across his face. _Oh shit_, I thought as my concern grew, was Stefan in trouble?

Elena let out a shaky breath as she dialed Stefan's number, bringing the phone up to her ears. She looked worried.

Oh no.

A worried Elena is a scary Elena.

"It's going straight to voice mail…" she revealed, nervously running a hand through her hair.

"Well, where do you think he is?" I asked Damon.

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking." He replied and sighed. Elena and I exchanged worried looks.

* * *

Damon parked his car outside the home where the tomb vampires were staying. Elena was wringing her hands in her lap while I tried to console her in any way I could. I had decided to sit with her in the backseat to keep her company. Currently, I reached for her hand and grabbed it, keeping her from biting her nails any more off, squeezing every once in a while to assure her that everything would be all right.

"Stay here." Damon ordered as he moved to get out of the car. His gaze met mine. "Keep an eye on Elena." His voice was gruff and his eyes were strong and unyielding. I gritted my teeth, holding Damon's stare for a few moments, but I gave him a nod. I wanted nothing more than to go with Damon – Stefan was my friend, he was almost like a brother to me, and I didn't want him to get hurt. I put my arm around Elena, holding her close to me and watched as Damon ran through the rain that was pelting against the windows.

"We'll get him out, Elena. It'll be okay." I attempted to sooth her.

Elena hastily gulped, nodding as she glanced over my shoulder and out the window into the pouring rain. "I just… I'm worried about him."

"Of course you are, 'Lena. But this is Stefan we're talking about, he somehow always makes it out." I smiled as Elena's lips quirked upward only a little. I had always wanted a sister, and I felt that Elena was closest to filling that void, even though I'd only known her for a couple of months. Everything that we'd been through together had brought us so close that it felt like I'd known Elena my entire life.

My eyes widened as I saw Damon's figure running up to us, his head hung low as the rain assaulted him. With one "Stay here" to Elena, I bolted from the car and met up with Damon halfway up the path, not caring if the rain was getting progressively worse.

"Damon! What happened?" I asked loudly over the strong winds.

"They have Stefan. I can't get in because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let me in." Damon sighed out, his raven locks clinging to his forehead.

"I can get in." I suggested with a nod, going to move forward but Damon held me back. "What— Damon, what the hell?"

"You're not going in there." Damon held me in place with a firm look that clearly told me to knock it off, but I struggled against his grip nonetheless.

"We've got to get him out somehow." I tried again. If I went in there, I was so screwed, but I had to at least try to get Stefan out. I hated the helpless feeling I got when the people I cared about were in danger and there was nothing I could do to help them. "Damon, let me go!"

"No. You're not going in that house. I won't let you, Amber." Damon fought, stepping closer to me and cupping my cheeks, his thumbs brushing away the rain drops only to be replaced by more. His hands felt warm on my cold cheeks, and his warmth seeped into my skin despite the chilling weather. My eyes darted around before transfixing on the house.

"Damon, we can't just stand here and do nothing. I'm not going to let him get hurt, he's my friend." I tried to get past him again, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Would you stop doing that!"

"Come on," Damon placed his hand on my lower back and started pushing me towards the car.

"What— no! What about Stefan? Where are we going?" I protested.

As we approached the car, Damon answered, "I think I know someone who can help us."

* * *

"This is your plan? Ask the history teacher?!" Elena hissed disbelievingly as we walked through the school's hallways.

"Our history teacher just so happens to be a vampire slayer, Elena." I whispered back before Damon could throw one of his annoyed or sarcastic comments at her. Elena and I trailed behind Damon as he stepped inside Alaric's classroom.

"Well, you look… alive." Damon spoke, making Alaric stand up from his chair immediately.

"You can't hurt me." Alaric growled at him.

"Oh, I can hurt you, all right." Damon smirked.

"Oh, for God's sake." I nudged Damon and sent him a look that told him to behave as Elena and I stepped forward.

"Mr. Saltzman, we need your help." Elena revealed.

Reluctantly, Alaric told us to take a seat. While Damon and I settled ourselves in the history classroom, Damon was leaning onto the bookshelves that were lined against the wall while I sat down in a spare student desk, Elena filled Alaric in on the situation.

"Stefan's in the house. Damon's a vampire – he can't get in. We need you. Amber and I would go, but…"

"Their lives are too valuable." Damon butted in. "Yours, on the other hand is…" He smirked towards Alaric.

"Stefan told me about your ring." Elena interjected before the two can begin arguing.

I frowned and Alaric and I asked simultaneously, "What about it?" Alaric twirled the massive ring I only noticed now on his fingers.

Elena turned and glanced at me in confusion. "You don't know?"

I blinked. "Don't know what?"

Damon stepped forward. "Long story cut short: Van Helsing here tried to kill me. I defended myself. He died. Then, according to my brother, his ring brought him back to life." He looked at the history teacher and finished off sarcastically, "Am I leaving anything out?"

"Yeah, the part where I try to kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss." Alaric stood up from his desk, going to square up to the vampire but I ran up to him.

"Whoa, hold it right there, buddy." I pointed at his hand and at the ring. "You should really hook me up with one of those."

Elena sighed and moved to stand next to me. "Mr. Saltzman, please. We need your help. This is Stefan." she pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Elena, but it's not my problem." Alaric shook his head after a moment of hesitation, turning away from both of us.

"That's a shame." Damon shrugged as he walked over to the both of us. "Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife." Elena and I turned to Damon in surprise. Was he serious?

"You're lying." Alaric narrowed his eyes.

"Am I?" Damon raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you ask her for yourself? Coward." He taunted before turning to Elena and I. "Come on, girls." He motioned us out.

As we followed after Damon, Alaric called after us,

"Alright, wait." Score! "I'll go." He agreed. I looked up at Damon, who looked down at me with a smirk. He winked at me, letting me know that his plan to manipulate Alaric had worked perfectly. Maybe it was wrong to manipulate people, but it was Stefan we were talking about. We needed to help him, no matter what we had to do in order to do it.

Alaric told us to wait in his classroom as he went to fetch some things. He returned with an arsenal of vampire weapons. He opened it up, laying the weapons out on his desk and we eyed the assortment of stakes and vervain darts.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night." Damon quipped.

Alaric gave him a short scoff. "I have you to thank for that."

"You are the coolest history teacher ever," I commented as I stared at the weapon arsenal, wide-eyed. "You're like the male version of Buffy. Or even better; you're like Sam and Dean!" I reached out to pick up a stake, but Damon batted my hand away.

"No touchy." Damon scolded. I glared back at him.

"What are these?" Elena asked as she picked up a lethal looking needle.

"Those are tranquilizers darts filled with vervain." Alaric answered.

"Just get me in and I'll get Stefan out." Damon shrugged, eyes raking over the weapons.

"That's your plan?" Elena scoffed. "You're just going to take them all on yourself?" She stared at him in disbelief.

"Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that." Damon scoffed. "Hopefully."

"Yeah, that's a crappy plan." I said with a winning smile. "I have a better one. Why don't I go up at the house and distra—"

"You're not leaving the car." Damon snapped, interrupting me.

I turned to glare at him. "Can you just stop telling me what to do! I can make my own goddamn decisions!"

Damon glared right back while taking a step closer to me. "Who's gonna safe your life while you're out making decisions?"

Elena stepped in next to me. "If she's going, then so am I," she said, her eyes twinkling with determination. "You need us. You could distract them, and we'll get in and get Stefan out."

Damon looked at us as if we were insane. And maybe we were, a little. "No, no, no, no, no way. You'll get yourselves killed; you're not going in there." he bit tensely.

"We're going." Elena insisted. Alaric's eyes darted between the three of us.

"So when you get _me_ in," Damon glared at us sideways, "get out as quickly as you can." He continued on to the history teacher, "I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way."

"Damon, now is not the time to be the long ranger." Elena told him exasperatedly.

"Fine. Elena, you can drive the getaway car. Amber, you can be the hot sidekick." I jabbed him in the chest, making Damon roll his eyes. "Either way, you're not getting in the house."

"You can't stop me." Elena narrowed her eyes at him. "It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand!"

"Oh, I understand," Damon snapped, turning back to her. It was first when he looked away that I noticed how close we had gotten. His nose had practically been touching mine. "I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it."

"Look, Elena, maybe he's right," I reluctantly admitted. Elena looked at me as if I had just betrayed her or something. "We have no chance against twenty-seven vampires. Damon can't be distracted with our safety while getting Stefan out. We'll just be… in the way." Even though I didn't show it, I was mad, no, I was pissed. I didn't want Damon going into a house full of revenge thirsty vampires by himself – he could get hurt or killed and I didn't want him hurt or dead.

Elena's lips formed a thin line before she reluctantly nodded, looking away. Damon finally looked satisfied.

"If we're going to go," Alaric interrupted, "let's go."

Elena walked out of the classroom first and Damon held out his hand for me to follow her. I sighed, took his hand and roughly pulled him after me. I understood that he was worried about our safety, but I was still mad.

* * *

Damon once again parked his car outside the home where the tomb vampires were staying. As both he and Alaric got out of the car, Damon opened the door of the backseat on my side and peered inside.

"Stay here," he said firmly. "I mean it." We reluctantly nodded, and as Damon turned to leave, I grabbed his hand.

"Damon," I started hesitantly.

Damon turned to me with a look of confusion. "What?"

I bit my lips. "Stay safe."

"I will be." With a hint of a smile, Damon leaned forward and pressed a kiss on my temple, leaving the skin tingly and heating up. With that, he shut the door and took off with Alaric, leaving Elena and I on our own.

Elena studied my face. "What's going on with you and Damon?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

My cheeks heated up as I avoided my gaze. Yeah, now you've done it, Amber. "Nothing." I said casually.

"He cares about you," Elena went on, interrupting the short silence that followed after my denial.

I blinked. "What?"

"He cares about you." she repeated matter-of-factly. There was no accusation in her voice, and I was glad.

I frowned at her in return. "We're just… friends." I said, before she could start speculating wildly.

"Yeah, I know," Elena replied. "I just meant that I always thought that only you cared about him. That it was one-sided, I mean," she clarified. "But obviously, he cares enough not to let you put yourself in danger."

I thought about what she said for a moment. Yes, Damon had actually surprised me with his little speech that finally convinced me to stay behind. _Who's gonna save your life while you're out making decisions?_ He cared enough to protect me. To protect the both of us. And knowing that Damon cared at all made a warm feeling overcome me.

I didn't exactly respond to Elena. In fact, I didn't say anything at all, and neither did she. She left me to process her words. We sat for about ten minutes in complete silence, both growing more anxious by the second, until Elena hesitantly started biting her lip as she rummaged through Alaric's duffle bag.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" I asked as I leaned forward in my seat.

"I'm not doing anything." Elena said innocently as she gently studied the vervain dart she'd pulled out. Suddenly a tree branch fell onto the car's hood, and Elena screamed while I jumped and bumped into her.

"Motherfucker." I breathed out, placing a hand over my speeding heart. Elena quickly took that chance to open the car door and fled. "No! Damn it, Elena, come back!" I yelled after her. Quickly, I grabbed a vervain syringe out of Alaric's duffle bag and then quickly clambered out of the car and into the pouring rain. "Bitch is going to get me killed one day." I ran around the car, opened the trunk, took my baseball bat – Yeah, I had actually brought that with me – and started running after Elena into the woods and the pouring rain that soaked me to the bone. "Elena!" I shouted. Elena, whose figure I could barely make out in the rain, glanced over her shoulder and pressed a finger to her lips as she continued to run. I cursed as I hurried after her.

I reached the brick farmhouse, catching a flash of brown hair disappear down a set of stairs which I guessed to be the basement where Stefan was being held.

"_Billy, Jacob, where are you?"_ a voice called out. I ran on the tip of my toes and took a deep breath, then swiftly ran down the stairs, stopping at an iron like door. I opened the gate quietly and ran down the corridor, where I came across Elena who was desperately yanking the door handle of a door that blocked her path since it was locked.

"Elena," I hissed. Elena gasped and whirled around, but calmed down when she saw it was only me. Glaring at her as I passed her, I waited for a crack of lightening and busted one of the windowpanes with my elbow. There was no way I could get Elena out of here now, so I might as well help her free Stefan. I stuffed the vervain syringe in my jacket's pocket and unlocked the door with my free hand, the one that wasn't holding my baseball bat. After that, I dragged Elena with me into a hallway and looked around to see if anyone heard the glass smashing, but it appeared no one had. I motioned for Elena to stay quiet by putting a finger to my lips.

Slowly, I looked around the corner, but quickly stepped back, seeing a vampire with headphones in standing guard by a door at the end of the hallway. Elena grabbed her vervain syringe while I readied myself to smash the fucker's head in as he stood up and began walking in our direction.

Suddenly, the vampire groaned in pain. Confusedly I peered around the corner, seeing Damon standing above the vampire's body. I stepped out from my hiding place and Damon glared at me.

"Are you insane?" he snapped.

I shrugged. "Maybe a little."

Elena rounded the corner, grabbed my arm, glared at Damon, and walked to the door of the end of the hall. She opened it quickly, not seeming to care if any other vampires were inside, and stepped inside. Damon followed quietly.

My eyes widened as I saw Stefan hung up by ropes, shirtless. There was another vampire, tied up to a chair and staked down.

"You two shouldn't be here." Stefan groaned out through the pain as he noticed us.

"They were supposed to stay in the car." Damon grumbled and glared at us. I shrugged innocently. "Let's get you down." He went towards the ropes that were hung unto the wall.

"No," Stefan breathed out. "There's vervain on the ropes."

"Elena, pull that." Damon commanded. Elena quickly complied and she cut the ropes while Damon steadied Stefan onto a pillar. Soon enough, Stefan fell forward, moaning in pain. Damon caught him swiftly. "All right, let's go. Clothes on." He motioned us out as he went towards the door in case someone else came. Elena ran toward Stefan, covering him with a hoodie.

"Wait," Stefan groaned, leaning down to remove the stake from the other vampire's leg.

"What?" Damon asked angrily, turning around. "Guys, come on. We have to get out of here."

"I got it, Stef." I nodded and placed my baseball bat on the ground. "Get him out of here." I glanced at Elena. After a moment of hesitation, she nodded. They were gone in an instant. Taking a deep breath, I quickly pulled the stakes out of the vampire's legs, making the dark skinned man groan out in pain. "Sorry." I ran around the chair and untied the roped behind his back. "Can you walk?" The vampire only groaned in pain. Taking that as a no, I helped him up. He wrapped an arm around my waist for support.

"Thank you." The vampire managed to say with a nod, staggering.

"Can you get him out of here?" I only realized that Damon was still here, staring at us impatiently, when he spoke. I nodded quickly. "All right, go."

I frowned as he started walking away. "Wait! What about you?"

Damon stopped and turned to look at me. "You rescue, I'll distract. Go." He left before I could protest.

I started hurrying the vampire down the hall. "So, do you have a name?" I questioned quietly, making small talk.

"Harper," the vampire, or now known as Harper, replied weakly. "and you?"

"Amber." I said. I frowned as I felt him tense up beside me. "Something wrong?"

"They're coming." Harper and I both froze. I had left my baseball bat behind, and Harper was too weak to fight, so we couldn't defend ourselves. "I can hold them off, you have to run."

"No," I protested as I turned to look at him. "I can't just leave you beh—"

"Go. Now." Harper cut me off, giving me a hard stare.

I reluctantly nodded, knowing that he had a better chance on his own. I figured I should listen at least once to someone today – not listening to Damon had got me here.

"Good luck, Harper." I jogged towards the stairs, doing as he said.

"Wait!" Harper called after me, making me pause. I looked at him questioningly. "Thank you, Amber."

I smiled at him before running up the stairs.

* * *

Somehow, I managed to get out of the cellar unnoticed. I was running through the woods, assuming Elena had taken Stefan the same way we got here, and sighed in relief when I saw two figures hurrying through the woods. My face fell as I saw Elena stumble, which caused some sort of domino effect, causing Stefan to stumble, too. They fell over and I ran to them quickly.

"You two okay?" I helped Stefan up as Elena pushed herself in a standing position, and she took his other side. I looked at Elena, who nodded at me, confirming that she was fine. "Come on, we're almost at the car."

Lots of stumbling and a few minutes later, we arrived at the car.

"It's right over here," I told the both of them. I threw open the passenger door, sliding Stefan inside. He hissed as his sliced up body made contact with the leather interior. Elena ran to the driver's side and got in while I got into the backseat.

"The ignition is missing!" Elena gasped all of the sudden, just as the window on Stefan's side was busted out. Elena let out a shriek as one of the vampires dragged Stefan outside and began beating him. I quickly got out of the car, ready to defend Stefan.

"This is for Beth-Anne!" the vampire yelled as he stabbed Stefan with a branch. Stefan yelled out in pain. "And this is for the tomb." the vampire continued, slamming a stake close to Stefan's heart.

"No!" Elena yelled. Without thinking, I ran forward, plunging the vervain syringe into the vampire's back. He grunted and fell down, unconscious. Elena ran to Stefan, who was lying on his back on the ground.

"Stefan..." she whispered, pulling out the branch. "Stefan… Stefan… No, Stefan!" She kept repeating his name as he seemed to fall deeper into unconsciousness. "Amber, do something!" she yelled, crying as she tried to shake Stefan awake.

I stood frozen, not knowing what to do. There wasn't exactly something I could do. As Elena cried and begged for Stefan to open his eyes, I heard some movement. I turned to look at the vampire, who was slowly waking up.

"Stefan, get up." Elena tried once again, before stopping completely. She looked at her hand, which she had cut earlier, and then looked at me. Before I could stop her, she put it against Stefan's lips.

"Here." Elena said, forcing her cut onto Stefan's lips.

"Wait, Elena…" I protested weakly, but it fell flat.

"Elena," Stefan groaned. "Take Amber and run…"

"No." Elena said sternly.

"Please…"

"Stefan. My wrist," Elena kept urging. "Take my wrist. You need more blood." Once again, Stefan tried to get us to run, but Elena stayed. "No, I trust you." She tried giving him her wrist again and this time, he only hesitated for a moment before finally drinking her blood. I bit my lip as something inside of me instantly felt off as I watched – she shouldn't have given him her blood. I don't know why, but she just shouldn't have.

The vampire regained his strength and stood up, grabbing another branch, walking towards Stefan and Elena.

"Watch out!" I yelled. Stefan suddenly stood up, grabbing the vampire's hand as it rose to slam the branch in Stefan's chest. He pinned the vampire to a tree and took the branch from his hand, repeatedly stabbing him in the heart. It was gruesome, seeing Stefan so violent.

"Stefan," I said calmly, stepping toward him. Elena moved closer as well. "Stefan!" Elena also tried to stop him by pulling at him, when he suddenly whipped around, his face still in vampire form. Elena gasped, and we both took a step back from him. Stefan stopped and looked at us, horrified by what he had done.

"Get to the car," I told Elena, looking carefully at Stefan, who still seemed to be in a daze. "I need to find Damon." I told them before sprinting off to the house again. I ignored Elena's protests.

It felt like a miracle when I once again managed to get in through the cellar. I walked up the stairs that Damon had taken earlier and soon found myself inside the house. Just as I walked through the hallway, someone grabbed me from behind. I whirled around, not really sure how to defend myself, when I was met by a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Damon." I smiled weakly, sighing in relief. But Damon didn't share the same sentiments.

"What the hell, Amber!" he hissed at me. "Why can't you just listen to me _once_?"

I avoided my gaze. "I got Harper out, then Elena and I got Stefan to the car, but we were attacked. They are fine now, but I couldn't leave without making sure that you and Alaric were safe as well." I rambled. Damon looked at me strangely. I turned around, hearing knocking on the door.

"The vampires," Damon explained, still holding onto me. "You shouldn't have come back."

My eyes went to Alaric, who was looking at us strangely.

"Listen to me," Damon began and grasped my chin, forcing me to look at him. "When they come, I want you to run. Don't lo—"

"Don't do that." I warned, seeing where he was going with this. Did he honestly expect me to leave him— I mean, them behind? "Damon, I'm not going to leave."

"Yes, you are." he said firmly. "We'll cause a distraction, and you run as far as you can. Don't stop and don't look back."

"But what about y—"

"Don't stop." Damon growled, shutting me up. There was another bang on the door, and I clutched onto Damon's sleeve as we took a step back. Alaric joined us on the front line.

"Stop! What's going on in here?" a new, female voice shouted outside. I frowned. The door was then opened, and a middle aged lady walked in alongside who I recalled as Anna. The older woman looked around in horror, eyeing the lifeless vampires on the ground with stakes driven through their hearts. "What did you do?" she hissed.

"Me?" Damon asked, stepping closer to me protectively. "Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother!"

The woman, who I assumed was Pearl, looked shocked by the revelation. "Trust me," she started, "The parties responsible for this will be dealt with."

"Well, our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them." Damon growled as he poked the stake at her throat.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Pearl said, obviously still not understanding how it did.

"Well, it did." Damon growled, putting an arm around my waist to pull me after him. "If I had a good side, not a way to get on it." He warned before we exited the house. I took a huge sigh of relief – we'd had gotten through the worst.

* * *

After Damon had dropped Elena and lastly me off at our homes, in which he had continued to pester me over my well being, I quickly went to discard of my clothes. They were covered with mud and not to mention blood. I showered, and was happy to be freshly showered and clean. My head was pounding after the stress of today, and I was happy to finally be home. My muscles were sore and I was completely exhausted. Taking an aspirin, I poured a glass of water down my throat after it. My phone that was on the kitchen counter started to vibrate, so I picked it up after seeing that it was Elena who was calling.

"_Amber_," Elena's voice made me feel cold to the bone – something was wrong, I could tell. "_Something happened_."

* * *

After I'd met up with Elena, she and I drove to the Donovan house as fast as we could. Elena had informed me that Caroline had found Vicki Donovan's dead body earlier that night, and my heart dropped to my stomach as Elena and I walked inside the house. The mood hit us hard, everyone was in mourning, and Elena and I both felt so guilty for knowing. Knowing that she'd been dead all along.

I turned to Elena. "Go see Matt." I said quietly. "I'll be okay down here. I'll go see if Jer and Tyler are okay." Elena gave me a nod and quick smile before she disappeared upstairs.

As I walked past Kelly Donovan, a surge of guilt passed through me. She was silently sobbing on the couch with Liz Forbes at her side, who trying to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry, Kelly." I said quietly. Kelly glanced at me through her tears. "I know this won't make you feel any better but… but I really am sorry." Kelly only nodded as she continued to sob, not being able to bring out any words. "I'm going to check on Jeremy and Tyler." I informed the Sheriff.

"Alright, thank you, Amber." Liz nodded and returned to comforting Kelly.

I walked into the kitchen to see that no one was talking. Jeremy and Tyler were both sitting at a table, both looks of sorrow on their faces, and Caroline was dishing out coffee to everyone. As soon as she saw me, she skipped over to me and hugged me tightly.

" Amber." Caroline whispered almost inaudibly.

I wrapped my arms around her. Finding Vicki's body was probably a very traumatizing experience. "You okay, Care?" I asked softly, feeling concern for her. "I heard you… found her."

"Yeah." Caroline nodded as she slowly pulled away. "It was horrid, Amber. I can't get the image out of my head."

"It'll be okay." I whispered, not being able to come up with any other words. Caroline nodded with a weak smile before she went upstairs to bring Matt some coffee.

I took a seat at the table Jeremy and Tyler were sitting at. The looks of sorrow on their faces told me clearly they didn't want to talk, so I remained silent. My apologies wouldn't mean much to either of them, since they had no clue what the truth behind the death of the girl they once loved was. But I knew, and it hurt me that I wasn't able to tell them.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. :)**

**So I've got a question for you. We're getting closer to the Miss Mystic Falls chapter, and I was wondering if you guys think Amber should be part of the Miss Mystic Falls court as a contestand or should she just be a bystander? Let me know what you think.**

**I don't think the next chapter will be up within the next week, since I'm pretty busy with getting my grades up and dealing with all kinds of personal stuff. But don't worry, this story isn't goin on hiatus.**

**Next chapter: John Gilbert arrives in town.**

**See you next time!**


	23. Craving

**A/N: Hey everyone! Not gonna say much today, just that I'm sorry for the late update and that I apologize by giving you a long chapter, and that you should watch The Breakfast Club if you haven't watched that movie yet, AND thank you all for reading this story; it means a lot! Hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, but I do own my OC Amber Dawson and all my ideas.**

* * *

Chapter 23: Craving  
Chapter song: Paramore – Brick By Boring Brick  
Amber's outfit(s): (www).polyvore.(com/)chapter_19_craving/set?id=80832718

It had been close to a week since Vicki had been found and a few days since her funeral. Most of the town had showed up to mourn for Vicki, whose life was cut short from a drug overdose, or at least that was what Liz had told everyone. Only she and the council knew the truth behind her dead, and, well, so did Damon, Stefan, Elena and I.

Neither Elena nor I had heard from Stefan in these days. Damon had informed us that Stefan was having a hard time controlling his bloodlust since he had drunk Elena's blood and was now recovering.

That day I got to school a little late, since I'd decided to get some fresh air and walk to think everything through. As I walked through the hallway, I saw Elena and Matt standing by Matt's locker.

"He said his trip is open ended." Elena scoffed as I approached.

"Who said so?" I asked.

Elena turned and smiled at me. "Hey, Amber."

"Hey," I said and smiled back, then turned to Matt. "You okay?" I asked carefully.

Matt just shrugged and smiled a smile that seemed forced. "Yeah, I guess." Liar.

"I'm here if you need me." I told him. Matt nodded with another smile.

"Thanks."

I smiled back at him sadly. "So, who said that their trip was open ended?" I asked, deciding that it was better to go back to the original topic.

"John Gilbert, Elena's uncle." Matt explained. He turned back to Elena. "I never really liked that guy."

"Does anyone?" Elena said with a roll of her eyes.

"Is that meant to be rhetorical?" I asked. Elena slapped my arm with a playful smile, making me pout.

"I'm here for moral support if you need me." Matt offered and rubbed Elena's arm. Hey, I was the one getting hit, not her!

"Thanks," Elena smiled. "But I think I'll suffer this one alone; you've been through enough."

"Thank you, by the way," Matt said to Elena with a thankful smile. "For just… For everything you did at Vicki's funeral and the memorial. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Of course, Matt." Elena replied. I considered waving to remind them I was still there as they looked at each other for a long moment.

Elena cleared her throat and asked, "So, was Caroline still baking for you guys, around the clock?"

"Didn't she went to visit her dad?" I wondered. Elena nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Which is a good thing, because my mom was going to strangle her if she dropped off one more lasagna." Matt chuckled.

"Well, it's her way of showing that she cares." I defended Caroline lightly. "She means well."

Matt nodded understandingly before closing his locker. "Of course," he agreed. "but I need to get to class now. See you guys later." He hurried away.

I turned to Elena. "So, John Gilbert?" Elena groaned.

"Please, don't remind me." she said, her face scrunched up.

"Seeing your face, I can't wait to meet him." I laughed as she continued explaining why she didn't like him and how he had just showed up unannounced this morning. Apparently he only came into town for special occasions. I listened to her sympathetically, realizing that I was already annoyed by this 'Uncle John' character that I hadn't even been personally introduced to yet.

"Anyway," Elena started to say, "I have other things to think about. Like Jeremy, and his latest history report that was about _vampires_in Mystic Falls."

"What?" I froze. "Why in hell would he write about vampires? He doesn't remember, does he?"

"I don't know," Elena shrugged with a sigh.

"Maybe you should just talk to him?" I suggested.

She muttered a reply, "I'm scared that he might suspect something."

"Then talk to Stefan," I offered helpfully. "He might know what to do."

"You're right," she admitted while nodding. "I'll talk to him after school." We walked toward class together. "By the way, are you coming to the Founder's Hall tomorrow night? For the Kickoff party?"

I frowned. "Isn't that only for the Founding Families?"

"Not if _I_, Elena _Gilbert_, member of a founding family, invite you." She smiled widely at her own cleverness.

I sighed in frustration. "Do I have a choice?"

She chuckled, her smile not faltering one bit. "No."

"Then I guess I'm coming."

Smiling brightly, we walked to class.

* * *

Later that day, after school, Elena and I went to her house. I was staying over at her place to have dinner because my mom had to work in late or something. I also had the _pleasure_ (sense the sarcasm) of meeting John Gilbert. He was casually taking to Jenna in the kitchen as we walked in.

Jenna looked up as we entered. "Hey, girls. How was school?"

"It was alright." Elena shrugged.

Feeling someone's gaze on me, I turned to see John staring at me. His eyes were widened slightly, a flicker of recognition passing over them, and he looked oddly nervous. The fuck?

Elena's eyes darted from me to John. "Uncle John, this is Amber. Amber, this is my uncle John." she introduced, gesturing between us as she did.

"It's nice to meet you." John said politely, masking his nervousness with a smile. What the hell?

I nodded and smiled tightly. "You too."

Jenna smiled brightly. "So, we're ordering Chinese. What do you guys want?" she asked, holding up the phone and a menu.

* * *

Just as Jeremy arrived home, the Chinese food was delivered, and soon enough we were all seated around the kitchen table to eat whilst Elena was upstairs with Stefan. I was honestly surprised to see him after all these days, but I was happy to see that he was alright. At least, he looked alright.

"So, Amber, are you going to the Founder's Day Kickoff Party?" John asked, looking up from his food. During dinner his eyes had occasionally travelled to me. I considered punching him square on the nose when they did again.

"Yeah, but not willingly." I mumbled a reply. Elena kind of forced me to go. Yeah, that's Elena Gilbert for you. "Jer?"

Jeremy snorted. "I have no interest in going to that party."

John looked up from his food again to look at his nephew sternly. "Sure you do, it's tradition." he argued.

"It will be our role to break the tradition." Jenna chimed in, winking at Jeremy.

"The Gilbert's have been a part of this town for a hundred and fifty years. We're one of the founding families and with that distinction comes certain obligations, including going to the party. One day, when you can appreciate the significance, I'll tell you all about your heritage." John told Jeremy, his eyes darting over to me. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Hmm, the Gilbert family legacy. I forgot how sacred it was. I'm not a Gilbert so I was never cool enough to hear it." Jenna told me.

"Why does she hate you?" Jeremy asked John quietly.

John leaned in closer to him and replied just as quietly, "We used to sleep together."

Jenna threw something at him while I snorted a laugh in my drink. "I'm standing right here." she stated, clearly annoyed.

After dinner, in which Elena hadn't joined us at all, I excused myself and went upstairs to see what the hell was going on with her. Just as I was about to knock on her door, there was a large crash heard from inside. Eyes wide, I hurried inside as fast as I could. Elena and Stefan were the only two upstairs so I wondered what possible could have happ—

I gaped at Elena, who was scurrying away to the headboard of her bed. My eyes narrowed on the destruction in the far corner of the room, where the shelf was slanted and her lamp crushed. Stefan was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh?" was what I managed dumbly.

Elena sighed as she slowly stood up from the bed and ran a hand through her hair. "Stefan." she mumbled, suddenly looking very tired.

I frowned as I slowly walked over to her. "He still doesn't have his bloodlust under control, does he?"

Elena shook her head and bit her lip. "No… but— but he seemed to have some kind of self-control. He— he threw himself into the wall before he could… before he could hurt me." She gestured to the mess in the far corner of the room, her hand trembling slightly.

"Maybe… maybe you should talk to Damon?" I suggested carefully. Elena's hand fell to her side. "He'll know what to do. He's Stefan's brother, after all."

"No," Elena said and shook her head. "Stefan won't hurt me. And besides, it's not like Damon would care."

I managed a small smile. "You would be surprised."

* * *

I groaned and shifted as I woke up from my nap late the next day – I'd spent all day at home, watching movies, re-reading books and sleeping and ignoring everyone's calls since I was hella done with all this vampire shit, I needed a day off, and figured Damon could take care of everything – and I frowned as my covers seemed to be stuck under something. I pulled hard and my frown deepened as it wasn't shifting. I pulled hard again and yelped as I tumbled off the bed. However, before my body could hit the ground, an arm came around my waist and hefted me back onto the bed. My eyes flew open and I groaned as my eyes transfixed on Damon, whose face was mere inches away from mine.

"Damon?"

Some day, I will be able to wake up without seeing Damon's face…

"Hmm?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

He rolled his eyes but didn't move. "I'm bored."

I wriggled underneath him, but he still didn't move. "So you come here to bother me?" Damon nodded with a smirk and opened his mouth to correct me, but I continued before he could, "I know I've said this many times before, but you're a perverted di— oh my God, you're still on me."

Damon's smirk fell back in place. "I am."

"Going to move?"

"No. You're very comfortable." I refrained a shiver as he leaned down so that his lips were right beside my ear. "And soft, and you smell… _delicious_."

I rolled my eyes as I pushed down the butterflies in my stomach. "Look, Damon, I'm tired and I really, _really _need my sleep. We humans get tired, you know."

Damon's smirk grew wider as he leaned in to my neck. Wait, what? Oh no, not again. I don't know if I can hold it together if he— yep, he's kissing my neck again. I'm screwed. "You humans talk too much." he murmured against my skin. My breath hitched in my throat.

_Just say something to distract him. Anything._

"…Vampires are arrogant." At that, Damon pulled away and hovered over me with a challenging smirk. My body screamed for his lips to come back, but I kept my face straight.

_Nailed it._

"Humans are annoying."

"One behalf of my species— hey!" I wriggled underneath him and thankfully managed to escape. I climbed out of bed before he could trap me again. "At least we humans don't drink blood."

Damon snorted. "You eat much worse things."

I glared at him. "Well, you—" I cut myself off and inhaled deeply as I headed for my desk and hopped on that. "You know what, never mind. Just leave it and scram." I pointed sternly at my window.

"Scram?" Damon repeated and laughed that lovely deep, throaty laugh of his.

"Yeah, as in beat it! Vamoose! Make yourself scarce! _Leave_!"

"No," Damon replied dryly, surprise surprise, watching my every movement. "Why were you still in bed?"

"Because I can." I muttered as I hopped off my desk and headed for my closet.

Damon rolled his eyes and flipped over so he was lying on his back. "Did you know that Elena's uncle has been kicking it with the Founder's Council?" he asked, changing the topic.

I froze. "What?"

"Yep."

"Seriously? Just— Great. That's just great." Just what we needed, another dick that wants to get rid of the vampires. "Anyway, whilst you're here— what are we going to do about Stefan?"

He shrugged as he stood up and walked over to me. "Nothing."

One of my eyebrows quirked up. "What do you mean '_nothing_'?" I mimicked his voice as I said 'nothing', "He almost attacked Elena — he's not himself."

"Well, maybe his problem is that he has spent too long not being himself." he suggested, stepping towards me, playing with a piece of my hair.

I smacked his hand away. "What do you mean?"

"The Stefan you two know was good-behavior Stefan, reign-it-in Stefan, fight-against-his-nature-into-an-annoying-excessiv e-level Stefan," Damon started; I rolled my eyes, "but if you think there isn't another part to this, then you have not been paying attention." He wagged his finger at me.

"I'm just worried about Elena's safety, that's all." I said, raising my hands in surrender. I glared at Damon as he plucked a picture off my mirror where it'd been stuck on. It was a picture of my former best friend, Kaylee, from back in California, and me on the beach in our bathing suits. Looking at it now, I realized I hadn't spoken to her in months. Maybe it was for the best; I didn't want to include her in all this vampire stuff.

Damon smirked at me after he'd looked at the picture. "Hmm, I'm keeping this."

I quickly snatched the picture out of his hands. "No, you're not." I sighed heavily, "Look, Damon, I'm really worried that Stefan will hurt Elena or someone else."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. We'll keep an eye on him at the party."

I blinked slowly. _We_? As in… "Wha—"

"Unless you have a date, of course." Damon wiggled his eyebrows at me. I think my heart just stopped beating. Was he actually asking me to that stupid party? As his _date_? Well, it was more like a babysitting gig, but still.

"Uhm, no, I just— sure." I laughed nervously, my heart hammering against my ribcage. "Okay."

_Subtle as always_.

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven-thirty." Damon smirked and turned away, but turned back to me and held up his finger as if he remembered something. "Oh, and remember, black is my favorite color." He winked and was gone in an instant, leaving my window open behind him as he did.

Holy shit.

I didn't know how long I stayed there, sitting on my desk and staring in shock into nothingness, but at one point my phone buzzed from its place on my nightstand and I picked it up after seeing it was already six-thirty and Damon was picking me up in a freaking hour and that it was Elena who was calling me.

"Hey, 'Lena, what's up?" I pressed the phone between my shoulder and ear and walked over to my closet to find a dress. Black… black…

"_Hey_," Elena greeted quickly. "_I just wanted to fill you in— I told Jeremy I'm adopted._"

I picked a dress and held it against me, nodding to myself. "What did he say?"

"_He took it really well, actually_." Elena responded, a smile in her voice. "_Also, I asked about that vampire paper, and Jer said it was just boredom_."

I smiled in relief as I put her on speaker, slid into my dress and meanwhile said, "Oh, thank God. The last thing we need is Jeremy finding out about everything." I started working on my make-up.

"_Yeah_," she answered, then hesitated before asking, "_Hey, have you talked to Damon_? _I'm really worried about Stefan_."

"Yeah, I did," I answered as I fixed my red lipstick. "He said something about Stefan having spent too long fighting against his true nature or something… I don't know. I'm sure Stefan will be fine in a few days."

"_It's just… it's already been a few days_." Elena said quietly.

"Well, I don't think there's much that you can do. He needs to get through this himself," I combed my hair, "Maybe you should let him know that you'll be by his side no matter what. I'm sure he'll be fine."

I could almost see Elena nodding. "_You're right. Thanks, Amber_."

"You're welcome." I slid into my high heels. "Are you going with Stefan tonight?"

"_Mmhmm, I'll see you and— wait, with who are you going?_"

I was just putting on mascara, but froze. "Uhm, with Damon." There were a few beats of silence from the other end of the phone. For a second I thought that the call was dropped. "Elena?"

"_Sorry, I was doing something,_" she evaded. "_But, you're going with Damon_?"

"Yeah, but we're just going as friends to keep an eye on Stefan." I continued working on my hair and make-up, "Listen, I gotta go because he'll be here to pick me up in an hour. I'll see you there."

"_But_—_"_ I ended the phone call quickly and slipped my phone into my purse.

For the next hour, I continued working on my appearance, and was surprised how I'd managed to take on an okay appearance in just that hour. Not long after, the doorbell rang from downstairs and with one last twirl in front of the mirror, I jogged down the steps of the stairs. I was wearing a black, tight fitting dress that went to my lower thigh, a few inches above my knees. It had a draped lace front and lined in a contrasting color. I wore black platform high heels and black diamond (which were fake of course) and white halo earrings. My make-up stayed simple; red lipstick, a little foundation and mascara was enough. Once I reached the door, I opened it to see Damon looking as smug as ever. He looked frozen for a moment at the sight of me; I gulped as I saw him — he sure as hell did know how to look dashingly handsome in a suit. I was sure I could stare at him all day, but my stare was interrupted when Damon brushed past me.

"Hello, Amber," he purred, snapping himself out of his daze. "May I come in? Oh, wait… I'm already invited in." He hopped over the threshold and wiggled his eyebrows down at me.

I sighed and closed the door behind him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, just come in."

Damon turned and let his eyes travel up and down my body. "I see you took my advice and dressed in the color I wanted you to dress in," he said smugly, a smirk slowly spreading across his face. "You dressed up for me."

I opened my mouth to respond, but my mom called from the living room, "Amber? Is that you?"

"Yeah, mom! I'm leaving for the party." I called back. My mom walked into the hallway. She smirked as Damon caught her eye, and she winked at me. Oh God. Not again.

"Emily, always a pleasure." Damon smiled charmingly. I rolled my eyes.

My mom's smirk turned into a polite smile. "Yes, you too. Amber has told me about you—" No I hadn't, "—you are Stefan's brother."

"Don't hold that against me." He joked. I rolled my eyes once more. My mom chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"You two go and have a nice time. I won't keep you." She opened the door and ushered us out, but winked at me when she thought Damon wasn't looking. He was, so I embarrassedly brushed past Damon and the smirky smirk on his smug, stupid and handsome smirky face. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Oh God, I shouldn't be here." Stefan bellyached as he, Damon, and I walked up the front steps to the Founder's Hall.

"Oh don't be a downer, Stefano," I said, bumping my shoulder with his. "It'll be fun. There's free alcohol."

Damon smirked. "And besides, it's a party for the Founding families. That would be us. It would be rude of us to skip this party."

"I really liked you a whole lot better when you hated everybody." Stefan mumbled.

"Oh, I still do. I just love that they love me." Damon smirked.

"Well, that's a first." I muttered as I looked around. "How are you feeling, Stefan?"

"I'm good. I'm fine." Stefan said a little too quickly and nodded.

"No cravings? No urges? Is that whiskey you've been drinking all day doing its job?" Damon quipped and clapped his younger brother on the back. "We are who we are, Stefan. Nothing's gonna change that."

I rolled my eyes and took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

"Well, I'm gonna find Elena." Stefan quickly took his leave and I could almost feel his tense energy rolling off his shoulders in waves.

"Don't embarrass me, young man!" Damon chided.

I smacked his chest. "Stop being such an ass." I scoffed as we made our way through the throngs of people. "He doesn't look okay. At all."

"Just keep handing him whiskey. He'll be fine." Damon shrugged. We settled by the bar in the main hall where an open area for dancing was set up.

While taking a sip of my champagne, my eyes ran over the crowd and I could see lots of people just bopping their heads politely to the music. No one was dancing. I frowned and wrinkled my nose at that the DJ didn't have better music — only classic. It did make sense though, Carol Lockwood planned the party after all. She probably wanted it to be perfectly elegant and utterly boring.

"No one is dancing." I pointed out the obvious.

"Maybe they're looking for someone to get them started." Damon offered, wiggling his brows suggestively at me.

"Exactly. Show us some moves, Damon." I backfired and patted his back, making him scowl at me. Stefan and Elena found their way over to us.

"Hi, guys!" Elena smiled, but not without giving Damon a look. What's that nasty look for?

"Great party." Stefan added.

I shook my head with a pout. "No it's not. No one's dancing! Where's the fun in that?"

Stefan smirked and pushed his drink in my hand. "That's because they need something better to dance to." He looked at Elena, "I'll be right back." I shrugged and took a sip from Stefan's drink as Stefan walked off to compel the DJ. Wait, what? Soon enough, an upbeat song started playing.

"Thank God!" Kelly Donovan called from somewhere in the room; Stefan headed back to us.

Damon quirked an eyebrow as Stefan took his drink back from me, downed it, placed the glass on the bar and took my hand to drag me to the dance floor. "Come on, Amber."

I laughed as we started dancing; Elena and Damon watched from the side and eventually both walked off. "I thought you didn't like to dance."

Stefan laughed as he spun me around once. "No, no, the _sober_ me doesn't like dancing. The drunk me does."

I smiled faintly. "So, how are you really? I mean, I haven't spoken to you since that day in the woods."

He twirled me around again. "I've been worse," he admitted. "But I'm fine."

"Really?" I asked, not fully convinced.

Stefan's brows furrowed. "I'm fine, Amber."

I sighed as I saw his expression. "I'm sorry, but I'm just looking out for you."

He stopped dancing and narrowed his eyes. "I don't need to be looked after."

I patted his shoulder and smiled sarcastically. "Keep telling yourself that, Stef."

He looked at me suspiciously for a second or two. "Damon said something, didn't he?" he finally asked, pointing a finger accusingly at me.

I blinked slowly. "This isn't about Damon, Stefan, it's about me trying to be a good friend. Damon hasn't said anything."

"Of course he has, otherwise you wouldn't be acting like this." Stefan accused.

"Stefan," I tried to approach him calmly. "We're just looking out for you."

He scoffed in return and took a dangerous step closer to me. Oh goddamn it. I just can't keep my mouth shut, can I? "Like I said, I don't need to be looked after." We stared at each other intensively for a moment, his eyes narrowed, my eyes wide. Without another word, he spun around and walked away.

Well, that went well.

* * *

I took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and took a seat by the bar, hopping up on a stool and sipping from my drink when Elena walked up to me.

"Hi there," I greeted as she approached me. "Having fun?"

Elena sighed and shook her head. "No," she admitted. "One minute Stefan was fine and the next he compels a man to apologize to me for being rude."

"Well, that's sweet of him." I said. Elena gave me a look. "…Or not."

Out of nowhere, Damon appeared and slid into the seat next to me and glared at me. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Where were you?"

I shrugged. "First I was dancing with your alcoholic vampire brother, who, by the way, was a total dick to me when I was worrying about him, and then I just wandered around before ending up here."

Elena chimed in, looking at Damon, "Have you even noticed what your brother has been up to?"

He rolled his eyes in return. "No, I've been too preoccupied with yours." Elena and I both looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Jeremy has been asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death." he informed us.

"He knows that her death was ruled an overdose." Elena replied, unconvinced; I took a rather large sip of champagne.

"Really? "_Oh, but sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that_?"" Damon imitated Jeremy. "I know! I know! Me!"

"That was a crap impersonation." I snorted. Damon just rolled his eyes.

"I could compel him, but he's wearing vervain."

Elena immediately shot the idea down, "No, I don't want you to compel him."

"Elena, I'm not a fan of the idea either, but he's gonna ask more questions." I pointed out.

"No. I'm serious, you two. I'm not gonna do that to him again. I'll handle it." Elena told us like we were children.

"Okay," Damon said and reached for a rose that was in a vase. "Don't say I didn't warn you." he added, offering the rose to me.

I looked at it for a long moment before taking it from him, our fingers brushing lightly. I smiled at him before he walked off. Elena, without another word, walked off too. I looked at the rose for a moment, surprised by the way he had just acted. It was unusual, even for a charmer like him. I shook my head, weaved the rose in my hair, and decided not to think of it anymore.

"You look bored."

I spun the stool around quickly which made me slightly dizzy from the alcohol. "Do I know you? Are you Stefan? Because, _buddy_, we need to ta—"

The person chuckled and offered me his hand. "No, it's me, Matt. Do you want to dance?"

I sighed dramatically. "Well, I'm flattered, Matthew, but I don't know. I think I've had a little too much to dri—"

"Yes." Matt interrupted with a teasing smile, catching my wrist and pulling me on the dance floor.

"Alrighty then, but don't complain when I puke all over you!"

* * *

After dancing, Matt and I wandered through the hallways, our arms linked, and he was telling me a bunch of blonde-jokes. We both kinda had a little too much to drink to remember that we were both blonde.

"How did the blonde die while raking leaves?"

"I do not know, Matthew! How does a blonde die while raking leaves?"

"She fell out of the tree!"

Yeah, thinking back, the jokes weren't all that funny, but the alcohol made everything hilarious.

"HAHA!" We both burst out laughing. "You should be a comedian, Matthew! I never knew you were so hilari— oh o, cops! It's Elena!"

Matt grinned and waved Elena, who was standing a couple feet away from us, over. "Act cool and not drunk." he whispered into my ear.

"Yoo hoo! Elena!" I called.

Elena smiled as she approached us. "Hey, guys."

"Hi!" I waved excitedly. Matt elbowed me in the ribs.

Elena's chocolate brown orbs narrowed at me. "Are you drunk?" she asked suspiciously. Seriously, how does she do that?

My eyes widened. "No? Tell her, Matthew."

"We're not drunk." Matt agreed and shook his head, dear caught in headlights look.

"Nope." I agreed, nodding.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Okay, you're _both_ drunk."

I narrowed my gaze. "No, you are."

"Amber, that doesn't make sense." Elena rolled her eyes once more.

"No bitching, 'Lena! Matthew here needed to have some fun." I patted Matt's back.

Matt laughed. "Yeah. That's not bad, is it?"

"No, it's great that you're enjoying yourself." Elena smiled. "Really."

"Thanks." Matt smiled back at his ex-girlfriend. "Hey, I need some air. You guys coming with me?"

"Of course, Matthew! Let's go get some air!" I linked my arm through Matt's again and pulled him with me outside. Elena followed us, chuckling.

As soon as the fresh air brushed my skin, I cooled down a bit. I know that I was supposed to be watching Stefan tonight, but, well, my excuse was that he went all douchebag on me and told me that he didn't need to be looked after. So, I was just having fun with Matt here and— oh o.

I quickly turned and started pushing Matt back inside. "Enough fresh air for you for tonight, young man. Let's get back inside."

But it was too late. Elena gasped and Matt narrowed his eyes at the sight of his mom, Kelly Donovan, making out with his best friend, Tyler Lockwood. Matt, sober in a second, ran up to them and pulled them away from one another.

"What the hell are you doing, man?!" He yelled as he caught Tyler, glaring at him.

Kelly looked dazed for a moment. "Matt?" she screeched, obviously surprised by him being there.

"Mom!" Matt screamed angrily.

Tyler grabbed his arm. "Whoa, dude, calm down."

Matt ignored him and punched him square in the nose. Tyler staggered back for a second before retaliating. "Matt!" Elena cried, while I yelled, "Oh fuck!"

"No!" Kelly cried out and tried to get in between them, but Tyler punched Matt which caused him to stumble backwards and send Kelly flying into a table. Elena and I both gasped when Tyler managed to get Matt on the floor and began hitting him repeatedly.

"Stop it!" We both yelled. Elena continued yelling that Tyler needed to stop; I yelled, "Fuck! Someone help!"

Thankfully, Alaric came around the corner and grabbed Tyler, pulling him away from Matt and slammed him against the wall. "Hey, stop. Stop! What the hell was that?"

Elena quickly turned to me. "I'll go check up on Matt, can you watch Stefan?" Without waiting for a response, she rushed towards Matt, who was bleeding badly, just as the Mayor stepped out of the house. Looks like I'm vampire sitting again.

I sighed as I hurried back inside when Mayor Lockwood told everyone to return to the party. After some searching, I found Stefan drinking champagne in one of the many crowded hallways. He raised his glass as a toast at me as I approached.

"Hello, Stefano!" I greeted with a bright smile.

"Hey," Stefan gave me one of his drunken grins. "Drink?" He offered me his glass.

I smiled happily, accepting his non-apology for earlier, and went to take a sip when Damon appeared out of nowhere and snatched it out of my hands and handed it back to his younger brother. "Damon!" I whined.

"You want to hear the bad news or the really bad news?" He looked at his brother, ignoring my complaint.

"Actually, we don't want to hear any news, Damon." Stefan shrugged, offering his drink to me again.

I nodded in agreement. "We were just about to dance." I linked my free arm through Stefan's and took a huge sip of his champagne, smirking as Damon's eyes narrowed at our linked arms.

"Alright, let me rephrase," he started. "Do you want to hear how the council is back in vampire mode or how I just killed Uncle John Gilbert?"

"What?" I froze, staring at him as he winked.

"Great party by the way, huh?" he smirked, walking off without another word.

I stared after him in shock. "The fuck?" I shoved the champagne in Stefan's hands. "Wait here, Stef."

For someone who said he had everything under control, things were surely getting _out _of control. I hurried through the hallways to catch up with Damon, but he was just… gone. Damn him and his vampire speed.

Eventually I found him in one of the many crowded rooms, where he was looking at a stage, where the Mayor would most likely soon appear to hold a speech. I approached him with a glare while he smirked in return.

"We'll talk about John Gilbert after all of this is over." I hissed. His smirk widened and he pulled me closer to himself with a simple tug at my waist.

"I can't wait." he whispered into my ear. His hand reached for the rose that he had given me and I had weaved in my hair. I still hadn't removed the rose and wasn't planning to do so. Suddenly, Damon froze, raising his head and dropping his hand, looking toward a balcony exit. "You have got to be kidding me." he groaned. I tried to look in the same direction, but it was impossible to see anything because of the crowd.

"What?" I asked, tiptoeing up to look over the crowd and see what he was looking at, but I stumbled and was thankfully caught by Damon. His arm draped around my waist and stayed there as Mayor Lockwood stepped on stage and began thanking everyone for being here tonight. He proceeded to present the reason to why we had gathered there. Somehow, he managed to glorify the upcoming Founders' Day celebration in a way that made the crowd very excited. I, however, couldn't care less. Although, when he called up _John Gilbert _on stage to ring the official charter bell, I stared in shock as he stepped up on stage, next to the Mayor.

"What the….? Isn't that…?" I trailed off, looking at Damon for a moment as he tightened his grip on me.

"Yup." he replied, glaring darkly at the man who was smiling at the crowd.

"Didn't you just say that you—" I lowered my voice, "killed him?"

"Mmhmm."

"One hundred and fifty years of community, prosperity, family," John started his speech before I could freak out, "We take care of each other, we look after each other, protect each other." He looked at Damon as he spoke, narrowing his eyes. "It's good to be home."

"Damo—" I cut myself off as he took my hand in his and dragged me toward Alaric, who was standing a little further away from us.

Alaric's head tilted to the side as he saw me stumbling after Damon. "Is she okay?" he asked Damon.

Damon rolled his eyes. "She's fine." he replied.

"She doesn't look okay." Alaric shot him a look.

"She is standing right next to you, and he gave me the drinks." I accused, pointing at Damon. "He was trying to get me drunk."

Alaric sighed heavily while Damon glared at me. "Damon, she's underage."

Damon rolled his eyes once more. "Never mind that now, look at his right hand."

"Whose?" Alaric asked, confused.

I turned to look at John. "John's." I replied, looking at said man's hand as he rang the bell. A similar ring to the one that Alaric wore was on his finger, explaining how John had come back to life. Another Gilbert ring. They really need to hook me up with one of those.

Alaric looked at the ring that was resting on John's finger and his eyes widened. "Well, it looks like mine."

"Yeah, and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just come back from the dead five minutes ago!" Damon hissed. "Where the hell did you get that ring?"

"Isobel, my wife." Alaric answered, holding his hand up to twist the ring around his finger.

"Who gave birth to Elena, under the medical care of the esteemed DR Grayson Gilbert, John's brother." Damon realized. We all once again turned to look at John, who was still smiling and waving at the crowd.

"Do you think John knew Isobel?" Alaric wondered.

Damon once again wrapped his arm around my waist as he looked at John. "I think John knows a lot of things."

* * *

After realizing that John Gilbert was carrying around a ring like Alaric's, Damon didn't let me out of his sight. Although I wasn't the only one he wouldn't let out his sight; he kept a close eye on John Gilbert as well. As soon as he noticed that John was leaving the party, he motioned for Alaric to come with him; I didn't have a choice but to follow him either – he was my ride home after all – as we followed John outside.

"Going somewhere?" Damon asked John as we walked out of the Founder's Hall.

John stopped walking before turning around to face us. "I've never liked to be the last one to leave a party. It's too desperate," he told us, keeping a straight face. "Are you going to kill me again, or are you going to let Mr. Saltzman do your dirty work?"

"Okay," Alaric breathed out. "You obviously know who I am."

"I do," John nodded. "Alaric Saltzman, a high school history teacher with a secret." His eyes flickered to me then, a smile tugging at his lips. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze. "And Amber Dawson, _new_ to town."

I raised my eyebrows at him, silently challenging him to say something else about me. He let out a low chuckle, shaking his head, but remained silent. Although something in his eyes told me he knew a lot more about me than he let on. Creepy.

"Sure know a lot for someone who just got to town." Damon gritted his teeth, stepping to the side to shield me from John.

"More than you can imagine, Damon," John said. From the corner of my eye, I could see Damon's hands ball into fists. "My knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that any of you three or the council knows. So, if you're planning on some clever high-speed-snatch-ring-vamp-kill-move, know that if I die, everything I know goes to the council. Including the fascinating little tale of the original Salvatore brothers and their present day return to Mystic Falls." he threatened. Whoa, what?

"How did you get that ring?" Alaric asked John, ignoring his threat.

"I had inherited one," John smirked. "My brother Grayson had the other. This was his," He held up his hand to show us his ring, "and I wouldn't have given mine to Isobel if I had known she'd hand it over to another guy."

"So you did know her?" Damon asked, recovering from his earlier shock.

"Who do you think send her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?" John remarked. I narrowed my eyes.

"_You _sent her?" Damon inquired, narrowing his eyes too.

"Guilty," John admitted, his eyes glinting with mischief. "Why, did you think someone else sent her? Maybe Katherine Pierce?"

Oh no you didn't. I went cold at the mention of Katherine, the bitch who had broken Damon's hea— nope, nope, no, not going there.

"How do you know about Katherine?" Damon demanded, stepping forward.

"How do I know anything, Damon?" John retorted, seeming unfazed.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snapped at John, getting annoyed by the way he was answering our questions with questions and threats.

"So many questions," John smirked, looking at me. "It was a _pleasure_ meeting you, Amber. You too, Ric. I've heard so much about you both." he said, before walking off without saying another word. He heard about _me_? How? I just moved here a couple of months ago! What the hell is going on? I turned around to look at Alaric and Damon.

"So now I get why Matt and Elena don't like him."

Damon's arm wrapped around my waist and, with a quick nod as goodbye to Alaric, he started pulling me away from the Founder's Hall. "Come on, let's get out of here."

I frowned but didn't question him, instead just called "Bye, Ric!" over my shoulder.

* * *

"Thanks again for tonight, Damon." I smiled as Damon walked me up to my front door. "Forgetting John, I had a really nice time."

Damon smirked, ushering me to my doorstep with a hand on my lower back. "Of course you did. You did have a devilishly handsome date."

I laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure that was it." We stared intently at each other for what seemed forever, and then, before I could think better of it, I quickly stepped closer to him and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. When I pulled away, my cheeks heating up, I smiled faintly at Damon, whose eyes were widening in surprise.

"'Night, Damon." I whispered, heading for the front door. As I was about to close the door, I turned back to Damon, who was still staring at me wide-eyed, and his face held this strange emotion that I couldn't quite catch.

"Goodnight, Amber." he said softly.

I smiled at him one last time before closing the door.

* * *

**A/N: So, who watched the season finale? I think I cried pretty much the whole time. Poor Stefan. Poor Bonnie. And Kol is gone forever. No more Klaroline for a very long time. Well, at least we got Mabekah and Delena. **

**And now we have to wait till freaking September/October. Fuck our lives.**

**Well, see you next time. :)****  
**


	24. Miss Mystic Falls

**A/N: Hi! How's everyone?**

**So, here is the next chapter. I've been really busy with school lately but thankfully managed to write this chapter between the hours of studying. I don't really like this chapter though, so apologies if any of you guys are disappointed after reading this chapter. I just wanted to update something to let you guys know that this story isn't on hiatus.**

**Anyway, ****I would like to give everyone who's reviewed, alerted and favorited this story a humble "Thank you." It means a great deal to me to get support and feedback. ****I am truly grateful to all of you!**

**********Oh, by the way; to prevent any confusion between the two Amber's, Amber Bradley and the wonderful Amber Dawson, I changed Amber Bradley's name to Amelia Bradley.**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC's and my ideas. **

* * *

Chapter 19: Miss Mystic Falls  
Chapter song: Florence + The Machine – All This And Heaven Too / Florence + The Machine – Bedroom Hymns / Coldplay – Fix You  
Amber's outfit(s): (www).polyvore.(com/)chapter_20_miss_mystic_falls/ set?id=82231648

A weekend had passed since the Founder's Day Kickoff Party. Currently, I was at school, walking around with Elena before class started.

"I'm telling you, 'Lena, John and Isobel _know_ each other." I insisted. I'd told her all about Alaric's ring which John had given to Isobel and Isobel had given to Alaric.

Elena sighed. "How can you be so sure it's not just a coincidence?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know. Both Alaric's and John's ring are, like, a complete replica of one another. And Alaric got his ring from Isobel, who came to Grayson, your dad, to have you delivered… Should I go on?"

Elena just glared at me. "I don't want to talk about this right now. At least until we're absolutely positive that all this is true. Okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I glanced around the parking lot. "Now where's Stefan?" And just as the words left my lips, Stefan pulled up in his cherry red sports car.

Elena turned around then and grinned when she saw the red car with Stefan inside. He parked the car and got out and smiled when he saw Elena. He took his sunglasses off as Elena looked him up and down with a smile.

"Nice car." she approved.

He looked at his car. "Well, it was a waste to leave it sitting in the garage." And with that he took her face in his hand and kissed her.

I smiled widely. "Stefano! It's good to see you." I greeted, causing the couple to break apart.

Stefan pulled away from Elena and smiled. "You too." He cleared his throat before saying, "Listen, I wanted to apologize to you for—"

"For being such a world-class dick to me at the Kickoff party?" Stefan frowned at my choice of words but nodded anyway; Elena chuckled from my side. "Don't worry, Stef. I already forgave you when you gave me your drink."

Stefan chuckled. "Thank you."

Elena smiled. "So, I didn't know you were coming back today." she said.

"You know," Stefan started, "I woke up this morning and I was feeling great and I figured it was time for me to get back into things."

I frowned. I didn't believe him for the slightest; I could see that something was different about Stefan. He seemed okay, but I could see that there was something off about him. He seemed to be still on edge a bit, still jittery.

"Does that mean you're okay now, with all the cravings?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I mean the worst part is over so…" Stefan said, and it sounded to me like he was trying to choose his words wisely. He didn't want to tip us off that something was wrong. My frown deepened.

"Now all I want to do is spend as much time with you as possible." Stefan cooed to Elena.

"I'm okay with that." Elena told him flirtatiously, leaning forward to kiss him.

Stefan pulled away after a quick kiss and looked into her eyes. "Hey, thank you for helping me get through the rough patch." Ah, seems like Elena took my advice.

"You're welcome." Elena smiled, then paused as she stared into her boyfriend's captivating eyes.

I sighed impatiently as I glanced at my wrist, at an imaginary watch. "Okay, we're all happy with each other. Now hurry up, we're gonna be late for class."

Both Stefan and Elena chuckled as they started walking towards me but then Stefan abruptly stopped.

"You know what? I'll catch up with you guys, I'm just gonna grab my stuff. You guys go on, I'll be right behind you." He told us. My brows furrowed, scrutinizing the vampire. What was going on with him?

"Okay." Elena nodded before walking with me into the school.

* * *

I was sitting in history, chin resting on my hand and listening to Alaric drone on about what the class was going to be learning.

"Okay, this week we're gonna set outside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founder's Day." he told his class bitterly. "Apparently the community leaders feel it's more important than World War II, but hey, what do I know? Anyway—"

He was interrupted when a late comer bustled in, and it was… Bonnie! BON-BON!

"Sorry, I'm late." Bonnie apologized quietly as all eyes focused on her.

Alaric wiped all the chalk off the board. "Looks like we'll be at full occupancy. Welcome home, Bonnie."

Bonnie walked over and sat down at her desk behind Elena. Elena, Stefan and I all smiled at her, but Bonnie only smiled lightly at Elena, but wouldn't look at Stefan and me. I frowned and turned to look at Stefan and raised my eyebrows in question. He only shrugged at me and looked back to Alaric. I wonder what was wrong with Bo—

"So, Amber, what do you think?"

I froze as Alaric's voice was directed at me and quickly turned back to Alaric. "Huh?"

Alaric's arms folded across his chest. "What do you think?" he repeated, scowling.

I blinked. "Uhm, I think that your question has many answers." The class sniggered at my answer.

Alaric sighed. "Would you care to give me one?" he asked.

I rubbed my neck sheepishly. "Well, I would, but I can't because—"

"Amber." Alaric gave me a warning look.

"Okay, okay!" I said quickly, raising my hands in surrender. "Uhm, no."

One of Alaric's eyebrows quirked up. "No?" he repeated questioningly. "No what?"

"No." I declared simply and shrugged. "_No_ is my answer." There was chuckling around the room.

"The question was when the founders settled here." Elena whispered loudly from my right. Oh. Well, how should I have known? I just moved here a couple of months ago.

"Thank you, Elena." Alaric shot me a stern look. "Pay attention, Amber." Once I had mumbled an apology and given him an apologetic smile, Alaric turned back to lecturing the class. I glared at both Stefan and Elena as they chuckled softly.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

After class, Elena and I rushed after Bonnie through the crowded hallway to try to talk to her, but she seemed to be in a hurry. We both followed her and Elena finally called, "Bonnie!"

She turned to see us but didn't stop walking. "Hey." she greeted, a little unsure.

"Hey." Elena also said. "We both tried to grab you after class, but you had already taken off." She stopped walking and turned around to face us. "How are you? How's your family?"

Bonnie nodded. "We're dealing. It's been hard."

I tried to lighten the mood, "Everyone really missed you. I did." Bonnie looked me up and down for a second and then held her head up and turned away slightly. I raised my eyebrows. What was her problem?

She looked at Elena. "I just had so much to deal with after Grams' funeral. And after you told me the tomb spell failed I just didn't really want to come back." Wait, when did Bonnie talk to Elena? Every time I tried to call Bonnie it would go straight to voicemail.

"I hope you understand why I called you. I wanted you to know before you came home." Elena explained.

"I understand why. I just shouldn't know." Bonnie said to her, seeming to be deliberately ignoring me. Well then.

Silence.

A very uncomfortable silence.

I tried to talk to her again, "I know it's been tough on you and I really wanted to tell you that—"

"Bonnie!" Caroline's shrill voice interrupted me. As she came up to us, she pulled Bonnie into a hug. "Bonnie, thank God you're home. I know we talked every day, but I missed you." Okay, ouch. So she's talked to Caroline a load of times and to Elena at least once and to me zero times. Now I was hurt. "How are you doing?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie shrugged. "Better, it's been better. You know, glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy."

Caroline grinned. "Well, I can help with that. Major wardrobe problem. You need to help me pick the perfect dress for the Founder's Court."

I looked between them. "Huh?"

Elena held the same confused expression. "The Founder's Court? Did I miss something?"

Caroline and Bonnie looked at us as if we were stupid. "The Founder's Court. You know, Miss Mystic Falls." Caroline told us.

I frowned again. "Miss Mystic Falls?"

Caroline seemed to be confused, then laughed. "Oh, right, you don't know. It's a beauty pageant held annually."

My eyebrows popped up. "Mystic Falls has a beauty pageant?"

Caroline nodded enthusiastically, not noticing my skepticism. "Yeah! They announced it today, and Elena and me are both on it."

Elena remembered then, "Oh my God. We signed up for that so long ago. I completely forgot." Caroline laughed slightly.

"So are you dropping out then?" she asked, maybe a little too hopeful.

"Make it more obvious you don't want her to be part of it." I mumbled.

"I can't." Elena replied sadly.

"No?" Caroline glanced between all three of us while I frowned.

"Her mom was the one who wanted her to enter it." Bonnie explained to her. I, too, nodded in understanding and rubbed Elena's shoulder comfortingly.

* * *

After school, I waited for Elena in the cafeteria where the contestants of the pageant were doing dance rehearsals. I was only there because Elena and I were going dress shopping after this and Elena was my ride home. Yawning widely, I threw my feet up on a chair in front of me and watched as Carol Lockwood ordered the candidates around.

"Honor your partner." Carol instructed. I grinned as they bowed and curtsied to one another. "Stay focused. Right hand around." The couples stood across from one another and held up their right hands. They circled around each other. "Flirt with your eyes—" I snorted loudly.

"Amber." Carol snapped, giving me a look of disapproval. There was chuckling around the room. "One more outburst and you'll wait in the corridor." I rolled my eyes; Carol cleared her throat. "As I was saying, flirt with your eyes. Left hand around." They raised their left hands up and moved the other way around. "Both hands." Everyone raised both their hands and moved the other way when suddenly Stefan twirled Elena around, causing her to slam into her chest. She giggled loudly until Carol rushed towards them. "No, no, no! There's no touching during this part. It's about the simple intimacy of the near-touch." Okay, that's it. There was just this ridiculous music playing and the dance— I burst out laughing.

Carol whirled around and glared at me. "Amber, that's it. You can wait outside." She even pointed at the door.

"But—"

"Now, Amber." I sighed, grabbed my bag, glared at Stefan and Elena as they laughed at me, and headed out the school and outside.

I wasn't too long outside before I spotted someone familiar heading for the school doors. "Bonnie!" I called. Her head snapped up to me, but her face fell at the sight of me. I frowned. I just didn't understand what I'd done wrong.

I jogged over to her. "Can we talk?"

Bonnie avoided her gaze and continued walking. "I'm supposed to be meeting Caroline here and I don't—"

"It's just for a second." I said as I stepped in front of her. Bonnie reluctantly nodded. "What's wrong?"

"It's not worth talking about." She sighed.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Sure it is. You've been ignoring me and I want to know what's wrong. So tell me."

Bonnie stared at me icily for a moment before she finally spat, "You're friends with _him_."

I raised one eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? Who?"

Bonnie's face scrunched with frustration. "Damon!" she exclaimed. Her voice softened then, "How could you?"

My gaze dropped to the ground. "Bonnie, I don't—"

"Everything my Grams did was to protect us from those vampires in the tomb. And now they're out which means she died for _nothing_." Bonnie interrupted, a look of sadness passing over her features.

"I— I don't know what to say," I said quietly, guiltily meeting her fiery gaze. "I'm so sorry, Bonnie."

I froze as Bonnie looked at me in disgust. "If you were sorry, you wouldn't be making out with the vampire who put her in her grave!"

My eyes wide, I said quickly, "We're not making out, we're just frie—"

"You shouldn't even be speaking to him!" she continued fiercely, "I blame _him_! Him and Stefan!" Her hazel eyes narrowed at me. "So what, are you with him now?"

I shook my head frantically. "No, Bonnie, we're just friends. I'm so sorry what happened to your Grams, but you can't just blame _us_ for your Grams' death." Bonnie's face fell once again. "Your Grams knew what she was doing, she knew what she was getting into and—"

"Oh, just give it up, Amber." Bonnie spat, a look of despise on her features. She glared at me one last time before heading into the school and slamming the door shut behind her. I stared after her sadly.

* * *

The next day, I was busy brushing a shimmery colored eye shadow over Elena's lids. It was the day of the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, and Jenna and I were busy helping Elena get ready and look pretty in the girl's dressing room in the Founder's Hall. As I finished her eye shadow, I stepped back to admire my work. I smiled and closed up my eye shadow kit. Next, I uncapped a pale pink lipstick and modeled for Elena to part her lips.

"Thanks for helping me." she told us.

"Don't thank me until you're sure your hair isn't gonna burn off." Jenna remarked as she placed a curl in the curling iron and twisted it around.

I laughed. "Don't worry, Jenna. You're doing a great job. Better than I'd be able to do." I smeared some pink over Elena's lips.

"Honestly, I appreciate the help from the both of you." Elena smiled. "You know, I remember when my mom and I were first applying for this. She was so excited."

Jenna fiddled with a hot curl that fell on Elena's shoulder. "So were you if I recall."

Elena simply shrugged. "I was. She just made it sound like so much fun. Lots has changed since then."

"I hate to break it to you, but it's a little late for cold feet." Jenna spoke.

"Unless you're open to the possibility of sneaking out the window." I said casually, stepping back once again to admire my work. Elena looked absolutely perfect, it even made me kinda jealous.

"Thanks, but I'm good." Elena chuckled, but it didn't take long before her face fell. "It's just… I think I'd be enjoying this a lot more if my mom was here."

"Don't worry, 'Lena, you got Jen and me!" I smiled.

"Yeah, that's something." Jenna chuckled.

"Excuse you." I said and glared playfully, causing Elena to giggle.

Jenna laughed. "Anyway, your hair would have a much better chance if she was here."

Elena smiled and peered at her reflection in the mirror before rising up from her seat. "So, uhm, I should go put my dress on." She smiled at both of us one last time before exiting the room with her dress.

As Elena left, I helped Caroline get ready. After getting her hair and makeup perfect, I helped her into her new strapless green dress.

Once she was completely ready, Caroline did a few spins in front of a mirror. She then looked at me and asked, "So, how do I look?"

"Like the new Miss Mystic Falls." I answered with a smile and a wink.

"Thanks." Caroline said, smiling back. She turned back to the mirror, inspecting her look.

We talked some more for a little while before I decided to check up on Elena and headed out of the room. I took, what, two steps before Damon appeared out of nowhere – really appeared, one minute he wasn't there and the next he was – and took my hand in his and started leading me in an opposite direction than I was originally heading into.

"Damon?" I managed surprised. Yeah, _managed_, because Damon in a suit equals hormone overload.

"I need to talk to you and Elena." Damon explained vaguely. He then turned to look at me, his eyes travelling up and down my body. "Amber, I… You look wonderful." A pink tinge washed over my cheeks as I met Damon's gaze. "Your ass looks great in that dress. If only it was low in the front…"

I rolled my eyes. Typical. "Fuck you." I mumbled.

"Hopefully." Damon smirked and winked at me. I sighed in exasperation. "Are you not running for Miss Mystic? I'm sure you'd win."

"No, I just moved here so I couldn't sign up in time. Besides, pageants aren't really my thing anyway." I shrugged. "Now, where are you taking me?" Damon didn't answer me. Instead, he stopped in front of a particular door and waltzed inside, pulling me along with him.

"Hey," I could hear confusion laced in Elena's tone as she turned to look at us. She was already dressed in her long blue gown. Her chocolate brown eyes darted between Damon and me. "you can't be back here." she said to Damon.

"We need to talk." Damon explained.

"Does it have to be right now?" Elena asked, gesturing to the dress.

Damon started, "Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you—"

I sighed as I pulled my hand out of Damon's and went to sit on the couch. "Just get to the point, Damon."

He rolled his eyes in return, but then cut to the chase, "Stefan's still drinking human blood."

Elena's doe brown eyes went wide while shock fell over my face. "What?!"

"Yeah," Damon took a seat beside me, his arm slung over the side of the couch. "A month ago I would have rejoiced but with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle."

"But… I thought he was—" I began to say through my cracked voice.

"Amber, he has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house." Damon interrupted quickly, lowering his voice just in case. I found myself shaking my head back and forth, as if denying the situation. Stefan was definitely off the wagon, and it hit me hard.

"Oh my God." Elena was completely stunned. It seemed that all of the color left her cheeks as she sat down next to me.

"He has no idea what normal is," Damon started to explain, "His entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood. He spent all this time fighting it, when he should have been learning how to control it. And now it's controlling him instead." Damon unconsciously took my hand and squeezed it.

Elena shook her head. "I can't believe this. I mean, it's Stefan we're talking about here."

"Stefan on human blood, Elena; he'll do anything, he'll say anything, because he's not gonna want to stop. Trust me." Damon's words were grave and left little hope that Stefan would ever be okay, and it scared both me and Elena. Elena's bottom lip quivered and she stood up just to pace around the room.

"This is all my fault; I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place." Elena whimpered.

I looked at Elena sternly. "It's not your fault, Elena. You were trying to save him." I tried to comfort her.

Suddenly the door swung open and Stefan sauntered into the room, making Elena and me jump. I gave Damon a worried glance while Elena just avoided her gaze. "What's going on in here?" he asked.

Oh, fuck. Awkward. Really, really awkward.

Nobody said anything for a second, but then Damon broke the sentence, "Just filling Elena and Amber in on your extracurricular activities."

Stefan chuckled, making light of the situation. "What are you talking about?"

Elena held her head up. "I know about the blood, Stefan." Stefan didn't say a word. Instead, the two of them stared at one another in silence.

Damon had a tighter hold on my hand. "I'll be downstairs drinking." He stood up and extended his arm to me. "Care to join me, Amber?" The look in his eyes kinda told me I didn't exactly have a choice, so I accepted his arm. Damon escorted me from the room quickly.

I looked back to the room we just left as the door closed behind us. "Is it safe to leave her in there with him?" I asked worriedly.

"He won't hurt her. Trust me." He reassured me. I nodded slowly. We started walking again, but as soon as we rounded a corner, Damon looked around and pinned me to the wall, making me gasp in surprise.

I frowned. "Damon, what—" Confusion laced my tone, but Damon interrupted me.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." He rolled his eyes, then gently cupped my cheek with one hand. "Listen to me carefully—" My frown deepened, but I nodded anyway. What was going on?

"—stay away from Stefan," Damon started firmly, "Stefan's had… a problem when it comes to consuming human blood. He becomes addicted to it and he can't stop drinking. And _your_ blood is different, so he'll act more on edge around you. Stay away from him, understand?"

As I processed his words, warmth started to flow through all my veins, rushing, filling up my whole being. He was looking out for me, yet _again_, and keeping me safe. "Okay." I whispered finally, and my chest warmed as I stared into his eyes. His eyes peered into my own and suddenly my gaze dropped to his lips and I felt myself leaning closer to him.

"Amber— Amber, there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" My mother's voice rang through the corridor, her heels clacking against the marble floor. I gasped and quickly pushed Damon away from me, then pushed myself away from the wall. I avoided my gaze nervously as my mom stopped walking when she saw Damon. "Oh," she said, smiling suggestively in a way that I found extremely annoying, "Was I interrupting something?"

I refrained myself from slapping my forehead.

"No," I said quickly, my voice becoming nervous. "No, you weren't." I shot a glare at her and ignored Damon's searching gaze.

My mom smirked and turned her attention on Damon. Thank God. "Would you mind if I steal her for Elena's introduction?" she asked sweetly.

Damon smirked. "Of course not." he replied.

My mom smiled in return and gestured for me to come with her. I hurried over to her, wobbling a little on my high heels because I was shaking, way to be obvious, and didn't spare Damon another glance. My mom linked her arm through mine and took me downstairs while babbling about something. I didn't pay attention though, I was too busy thinking about Damon. I'd really thought about kissing him? _Why?_ After everything that had happened, after everything that he'd done to the people I cared about, to me, I still felt this way about him.

All these thoughts were driving me insane.

"Miss Amelia Bradley," Mayor Lockwood's voice ringing through the microphone interrupted my train of thoughts, and I looked around to see that my mom had taken me to stand with the crowd that had gathered to watch the pageant's contestant's introductions, "escorted by Nathan Hudson."

A blonde girl I vaguely recalled to have seen at the decade dance a couple of months ago took slow steps down the spiral stairs, smiling brightly. As she reached the bottom, she linked arms with her escort and they headed outside where the no-touching dance would be. I didn't pay attention to them though, I was staring at Damon, who was standing close to the small stage that had been set up to announce the winner of the pageant, and I didn't even notice I was staring at him like a mad person until he met my gaze.

Crap.

I quickly looked away and looked at my mom. "I— I need some fresh air." I whispered quickly.

My mom frowned. "But Elena and Caroline—"

"I'll be right back." I hurried through the crowd before she could stop me, and headed to the nearest door that lead outside. Once I made it out, I took a few steps away from the building.

As I sighed and breathed the fresh air in deeply, I raised my head and gasped in surprise when I saw Stefan standing in front of me. I'd never heard him approach, which meant he'd used his vampire speed – not good – but the part that really made my stomach churn up was the weird expression on his face.

Hunger.

Fuck me.

"Hey, Stef," I greeted with a nervous laugh, "How are you doing? You don't look so good, maybe we should go inside to get you a dri—"

I had begun to move backward from Stefan, but as I did, he flashed back in front of me and grabbed my arm tightly, making me flinch. I started struggling under his grip as fear coursed through my veins, and I gulped as I stared into his bold, blank orbs.

"Stefan," I said, my voice small. "I think we should get Da—"

"No," Stefan growled, "you're coming with me."

As I opened my mouth to scream, struggling was useless, Stefan's face changed, his fangs baring at me. His hand slapped over my mouth, cutting me off mid-scream, and he wrapped his arm around my waist before using his vampire speed and blurring us away from the building before anyone could hear or see anything.

* * *

Stefan ended up running toward the end of the parking lot, which was the farthest from the building and surrounded by woods, before he finally stopped and released his grip on my waist. Instead he gripped my upper arms tightly, making me wince in pain, and slammed me against a car.

"Stefan, stop," I said, my voice shook. My heart was racing with fear. Damon warned me about this; how stupid was I to just stand outside all by myself? "Humans are friends, not food!" I laughed nervously.

Stefan probably heard the fear in my voice because he sighed and loosened his grip on me, but not enough for me to escape. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm not very good to be around right now, I'm a little bit on the edge. I've been drinking the human stuff and it's really screwing with my head."

I managed a trembling smile. "It's okay, Stefan. Let's just go back to the party and forget about all of th—"

"Shut up. Just shut up for a minute." Stefan snapped, the, I don't know, more evil side of him returning. Okay then. I began to struggle again, desperately trying to free myself as my eyes darted around in search for a weapon. Stefan growled and forced me to look at him, his pupils dilating. "Stop struggling."

How ironic; he had been the one to give me my vervain bracelet in the first place and now he was trying to compel me. Nice try, bud.

"You can't compel me." I said, smiling smugly.

"Oh really?" Stefan smirked and ripped my bracelet off of my wrist, causing it to rip apart and its pieces to clatter on the cold stone of the ground. Yep, I'm screwed. His eyes focused on mine, pupils dilating once again. "Don't move. Don't scream. Relax, you'll be fine with me."

You ever been compelled? It's not fun. Your mind just goes blank and you do whatever has been told you to do without having any control over it. I relaxed immediately, I stopped moving, and I smiled and nodded at Stefan as if we were the best of friends just chatting in a parking lot and he wasn't trying to kill me.

"I'll be fine with you." I repeated robotically. As quick as my smile appeared, it disappeared too and made place for a worried expression. "What's wrong, Stef? You look sad."

Stefan swallowed hard and took a step back before beginning to pace in front of me. "Elena knows. About the blood." His hand dragged over his face. "She wasn't supposed to find out. I didn't _want _her to find out, now everything's ruined."

I reached forward to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Well, Elena was supposed to find out. She's your girlfriend and she loves you; she needs to know these things."

Stefan ignored my comment and continued to talk, "I don't hurt people. I don't do that. I'm the good brother."

"Are you going to hurt me?" I asked quietly, the compulsion stopping fear from coursing through my veins.

He stopped pacing at my question, and he turned to face me as he answered, "I want to kill you. From the first day I met you, I wanted to rip into your skin and feed on your blood. Your blood, Amber, it… it's different."

As he took a few steps toward me, I reached forward to place a hand on his cheek and smiled softly. "But you didn't, Stefan. You didn't hurt me. That's because you're stronger than this."

Stefan swallowed as he laid a finger on my neck. He lightly ran it down the side of my neck, staring at it the whole time as he said, "Your carotid artery right here. If you puncture this just right you can control the blood flow. It takes practice but it doesn't have to make a mess, you don't have to waste any."

I could tell from the expression on his face that he didn't want to do this, he didn't want to hurt me. I could tell he was fighting to control his bloodlust. "You don't want to do this, Stefan, I know you don't." I said to him, hoping to reach him.

Stefan shook his head as he rested his hands on either side of my face and said, "If I give in, there's no going back."

"Then don't. Don't do this, Stefan." I said softly. "You've been fighting for so long, don't give up now."

"I just want one taste, that's all I need, I just want one taste." Stefan mumbled as he ran a finger down my neck again.

I don't know what it was, maybe it was the horror I felt when Stefan opened his mouth, a full set of fangs exposing, growing longer as they extended through his gums, but I got back to sense again.

"Oh… oh, oh fuck." I breathed out, trying to back further away to the car. I looked around for anything to defend myself, but there was nothing. He began moving towards me. "Stefan… Stefan, please don't do this. Think… think of Elena! Pretty, pretty Elena! What would she think, huh?"

This Stefan, the one that was currently brushing my hair away and leaning into my neck to suck away my blood, this wasn't the Stefan that I met a few months ago. This was the Stefan that was buried underneath.

"Humans are friends, not fo— AH SON OF A BITCH!" I cried out in agony as the too familiar pain of a set of vampire fangs piercing through my skin shot through my neck, and a second later a hot sensation filled the right side of my neck. I whimpered as I saw crimson liquid trickle down onto my red dress, dissolving into the fabric. My fists rammed themselves into Stefan's chest, but he didn't move, only growled in pleasure.

I closed my eyes, wanting to scream or yell as loud as I could, but I couldn't because I was compelled not to. It was impossible for me to make a loud noise as he kept sucking out the blood from my neck. I couldn't fight against him; his grip was like iron. I wasn't sure how long he had been drinking my blood, but as the sun set and it began to turn dark, he finally released me and took a quick step back. Over and over again, he said,

"I can't do this."

I laid a trembling hand on my neck and backed as far into the car as I could. I gulped when I saw all the blood on my hand as well as felt it dripping down my neck and onto my bare shoulder. My mind was foggy and everything seemed to spin a bit; Stefan had taken quite a lot of my blood.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!" Stefan repeated when he saw what he had done. Then, when he smelled my blood, he took a slow step toward me as he said, "I can't stop."

"It's okay, Stefan," I blinked rapidly as the world began to spin. "It just s—stings a little, nothing else. Just… it'd be great if you didn't bite me again."

I stared at Stefan, his human face already back in place, though his eyes were glowing and his cheeks were flushed with stolen blood. _My_ blood.

I cringed away from Stefan's reach as he reached forward. I cried out quietly, afraid he was going to bite me again, but instead he laid his hands on my face, forcing me to look at him as he growled,

"Why aren't you screaming for help? Why aren't you running away?"

Somehow I managed to gather the courage to glare at him. "Well, I don't know, Stefano, maybe because you compelled me not to!" My voice rose with every word, taking him by surprise. He seemed to have forgotten that he had compelled me.

Stefan took a deep breath, then said, "Amber, listen to me. I need you to run. I need you to run like hell away from me, scream out loud for help. Just go. Run, run now!"

I didn't think twice and screamed at the top of my lungs before turning to run through the woods beside us as fast as my high heels would let me. I plunged into the trees.

Overhead the branches of the trees clicked and whistled as I ran for my life. I glanced behind me every now and then to make sure Stefan wasn't catching up. Every step was agony. Panting, I hared heedlessly on. Over a fallen trunk, splashing through puddles, desperately trying to get out the forest but having no idea if I was going the right way. My heart was beating so loudly it seemed to echo around the forest and come back to me.

Twigs snapped.

An owl hooted then flew away on wings of silence.

The moon had come out from behind the clouds.

Long shadows danced across the path.

Where was I going? I had no idea where this track was leading to. All I knew was that I had to scream, run and get out of this forest as fast as I could. I glanced back again, terrifiedly screaming 'DAMON!', the sound echoing, before turning my head back. A sharp blade of fear sliced my stomach as I skidded to a stop when I saw Stefan was standing right in front of me.

"You said to run!" I desperately cried out to him. I was trapped.

"I changed my mind." Stefan snapped as his face began to change again and he rushed toward me. I screamed out and tried to fight against him when he bit into my neck again, this time not so gentle. The bite stung and was rough and vicious. He drank messily and my blood slid down my skin from the wound. I was close to blacking out when I finally heard someone coming to my rescue.

"Stefan!" Elena cried out as she approached us.

Suddenly I felt Stefan's fangs being yanked away from my neck, causing me to slump to the ground, too weak to get up again. I tilted my head to see Damon holding Stefan up by his throat against a tree. His chin was dripping with blood, _my _blood, and it was all over his mouth and chin.

"Don't touch her," Damon growled. "If anyone is going to taste her blood—" He slammed his brother against the tree again, "—it's going to be me."

Somehow I managed to glare at the back of Damon's head. "You already did, you dick!" I'd tried to make it sound angrily but my voice came out rather weakly.

Elena rushed to my side, dropping onto her knees and looking at me worriedly. "Amber," she breathed, "Are you okay?"

I was fighting to not lose consciousness as I propped myself up on my elbows with help from Elena. "I'm okay," I told her sarcastically. "Just getting bitten by your vampire boyfriend, the usual." I laid a trembling hand on my wound to keep pressure on it and stop the bleeding.

Elena hurriedly removed her coat and forced it onto my shoulders. Meanwhile, Damon spun around to face Stefan after being tossed away.

"Stefan, stop it!" Elena screamed. Nonetheless Stefan marched towards Damon to charge at him again, but before he could, he suddenly gripped his head in pain and dropped to the ground. In surprise, all three of us turned our heads to see Bonnie looming out of the shadows and staring at Stefan. We knew exactly what she was doing; she was casting a spell to stop him.

A few moments later, Bonnie stopped the spell once she realized Stefan was back in control of himself. His vampire facade faded away and he glanced around, his gaze landing on me. He rose to his feet and tried to move to me, but I gulped and shook my head and pressed myself closer to Elena. Stefan's face dropped as he really took in what had just happened.

"It's okay, Stefan." Damon consoled but his brother had already disappeared into the forest, ashamed of the events that played out tonight.

In a split second Damon was by my side and propped me up, my back pressing against his chest. I relaxed against his touch and closed my eyes, relieved to finally be safe.

"Here," he said, biting his wrist and bringing it up to my lips, "it will heal you."

I turned my head away. Damon had once forced me to drink his blood, after Vicki had bit me at the Halloween party, I really needed to stop getting bit by vampires, and it was disgusting. I'd rather heal by myself.

"Amber," Damon said sternly. "Drink."

Elena reached forward to stroke my hair. "Drink it, Amber." She gave me an encouraging nod, blinking the upwelling tears away.

I sighed in exasperation and begrudgingly took Damon's wrist, bending down a little to suck the small amount of blood. It took everything inside of me not to throw up.

When Damon was sure I had enough, he gently pulled his wrist away and pushed aside my hair. He sighed and said, "Why did you come out here alone?"

I swallowed hard. "I was going out for some air," I lied. Well, technically I wasn't lying, I just wasn't telling him the whole truth. "And Stefan took me here."

Elena studied me frantically. "Can you stand?" she asked.

"I think so." I replied. I managed to stand up with Damon's arm around me for support. Man, I hated being so helpless.

Elena carefully put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me away from Damon's grasp, who actually seemed a little reluctant to let me go. As Bonnie, who was already marching away from the scene, noticed that I'd gotten up, she picked up her pace as if she was trying to create distance from us. I glanced behind me and at Damon as Elena took me to Bonnie. Damon was staring after us and as our eyes met, he blurred away to go after Stefan. I sighed and looked back at Bonnie.

"Bonnie," Elena called after her, "can we talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about." she responded coldly.

I frowned. "Okay, stop. I know you're upset about your Grams' death and I know that what Stefan just did wasn't the greatest of examples to show that he's a good guy, but you can't blame us for it."

Bonnie turned around, her eyes shooting fire. "No, I don't blame you. I hate that _you're_ friends with Damon. He is the main reason why my Grams is dead."

"Bonnie, I'm s—" I started to say, but Bonnie interrupted me.

"Amber, I'm not going to make you choose, but I need to make a choice for myself," she said, her face softening now. Her gaze flickered from me to Elena. "Please just leave me alone." We watched sadly after her as she walked away from us.

* * *

Eventually Elena and I agreed to go to the Boarding House because Elena wanted to see Stefan, so I just decided to tag along. I'd just finished taking a shower in Damon's bathroom to clean myself up and get rid of the mud and earthy smell when suddenly I heard a thud. Quickly I dried myself off, slipped into pajamas Elena kept here and had lent to me, and started searching the house. Stefan's room, the library and the living room were all empty, but when I came into the hallway, I could faintly hear Elena and Damon's voices coming from the basement. Sighing, I ran down the stairs and frowned seeing Damon and Elena peering through a steel door with an opening at the top.

"What's going on?" I asked. They turned to me, nervous and worried looks on their faces.

"We vervained Stefan." Damon explained, making my eyes widen. The fuck?

"Hopefully he'll get in control." Elena added absent-mindedly, sadly staring into the cellar.

I blinked. "Oh." I walked towards the door, peering beside Elena through the bars of the opening of the door, frowning as I saw Stefan sprawled out on the small bed.

"You sure about this?" Damon turned to Elena, who rubbed her arm nervously.

"I'm sure." She nodded.

"Alright then," Damon nodded as he was about to go back upstairs but saw that neither of us had moved. "You two coming?" He motioned upstairs.

"I'm gonna stay here." Elena said as she slid down to the ground, resting her head on the wall in front of the cellar.

"Okay, come on, Amber." Damon motioned for me to come with him.

My eyes flickered to Elena. "I think I'll stay here with Elena."

Elena shook her head. "Amber, you can—"

"Elena, I'm staying." I insisted, shooting her a stern look.

"You need your rest." Damon insisted.

"I'm fine." I wasn't, but I wasn't going to leave Stefan in there to rot and Elena here by herself. I smiled at Damon to prove my point, then sat down opposite Elena. Damon stared down at us for a moment, then moved and sat down next to me, both to mine and Elena's surprise.

It seemed like we'd sat there forever when Elena had fallen asleep. I was also starting to nod off – Damon was right, I did need my rest – and unconsciously rested my head on Damon's shoulder.

"Tired?" He chuckled.

"No." I yawned.

He chuckled again and wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me up to pull me on his lap; I used his chest as a pillow. I sighed in content and snuggled into him, yawning again and closing my eyes.

"'Night, Damon." I whispered, already starting to doze off. The last thing I heard before I allowed myself to fall asleep was,

"Goodnight, Amber."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**So I've got a question for you; when do you guys think Amber should turn into a vampire? Or don't you want her to turn at all? I don't want to spoil anything, but I am planning on turning her eventually. I'd really like to hear from you when you'd like her to turn, since I'm not planning on letting her turn like Elena did in 3x22. It would help a lot if you let me know what_ you_ want. **

**See you next time!**


	25. Matter of Love and Death

**Thank you so much for the precious feedback everyone! 14 reviews for one chapter, never happened to me before! I know this sounds very routine but trust me, it's coming from the heart, a very warm thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. You all are amazing and give me butterflies with every piece of feedback I get. :)**

**With that said, ****this chapter will probably be a bore to some, if not most of you. I mean, we've reached episode 1x20, Blood Brothers, and nothing really happens besides Stefan being extra broody and dealing with his bloodlust.**

******Oh and sorry about the two week wait. I'm still busy with school and can barely get any writing done. I only have two weeks left of school before the summer vacation starts here, and since it only rains here in summer, I'll be able to update reguraly.  
**

******Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 25: Matter of Love and Death  
Chapter song: Florence + The Machine – Drumming Song  
Amber's outfit(s): www.[polyvore.]com/chapter_21_matter_love_death/se t?id=83905110

The next morning, I was rudely awoken by sunlight filtering through the curtains. Groaning, I pulled the blanket closer and snuggled into the pillow for—

Wait a second. Curtains? Blanket? Pillow?

Frowning, I slowly opened my eyes, blinking them a few times to adjust to the light. My frown deepened as I realized I was lying in bed. In _Damon's _bed, to be precise. I could smell his scent all over the sheets and pillows, and the bed was way too comfortable to be my own. I didn't know why I was in his bed or even how I got here, but somehow I was.

Not that I'm complaining or anything.

I sat up a little, propping myself up on my elbows to glance around the room. It looked the same as always; freakishly tidy and actually rather nice. The sun shone around the edges of the curtain, announcing that it was daytime already. I wondered how long I was asleep for… The last thing I remembered was Damon sliding his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him as I snuggled into his chest, and then I fell asleep. In the basement. Not in bed. Did that mean that he'd carried me to his bed?

I realized I should probably get out of bed and go downstairs. I really should move. Get out of bed. Go downstairs. Instead I ended up letting my head fall back on the pillow and closed my eyes. I mean, not only was movement just way too much effort, but the bed was really comfy and warm and it smelt nice too.

Let's just ignore I said/thought that.

I curled the covers tighter around me and tried to fall asleep again, but then the door to the room opened. My forehead creased – thankfully my back was turned to the door – when I realized the person would make me get out of bed. So I kept my eyes closed and pretended I was still asleep. I really, really didn't feel like getting up and being reminded of the fact that Stefan, who was like a brother to me, almost killed me yesterday if it wasn't for Damon.

Footsteps echoed around the room as the interrupter of my peaceful sleep moved towards the window. The curtains flew open and the sunlight hit my face, making me groan loudly and bury my head into the pillow. I carefully sniffed the pillow to inhale Damon's scent.

"Good, you're awake."

I froze, then rolled my eyes. Of course it was Damon. Who else would it be?

The other side of the bed dipped down as he sat next to me. I really needed to talk to Damon about him having this creepy obsession with waking me up before I wanted to get up.

"Go away." I mumbled. Since my face was still buried into the pillow, I think it more sounded like, "Hmf wwfay."

Was that the sound of Damon rolling his eyes? "What?"

Sighing, I rolled over so I could look at him. My eyes narrowed, I don't know whether they were narrowed in anger or to avoid the sunlight, I repeated, "Go. Away."

"No." Damon replied dryly, ice blue eyes glancing down at me. He changed the subject, "I took the liberty of carrying you to bed last night."

"And why did you put me in _your_ bed?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"Do I need to have a reason?"

"Yes."

"Get up," he said rather than answering my question. "You've been sleeping for long enough."

"I disagree," I argued, pulling the blanket up to my chin. "You can never sleep long enough."

"Amber," Damon said sternly.

"Hmm?"

"Get up before I drag you out of bed."

And just like that Damon put himself on the list of people I didn't want to see. "Fine." I mumbled, abruptly sitting up. Damon smirked victoriously and then proceeded to stand up and walk away from the bed, but I stopped him. "Wait, Damon…"

I hesitated as he stopped. "You saved me. Yesterday, I mean." I said after a few moments of silence. I wasn't surprised— of course Damon saved me. I didn't know how or why, but somehow Damon always swooped in to protect me. Damon, however, did look surprised as he turned to look at me, but I didn't know why. That I said it aloud, maybe? "Thank you."

Damon looked away from me, probably because he just can't accept gratitude or kindness. So I grasped his hand, closing the tiny and expansive distance between us, and went on,

"If it wasn't for you…" My voice trailed off because I couldn't think about dying or anything else and I couldn't say aloud that it was Stefan who'd nearly killed me. I could only think about how good it felt to hold Damon's hand.

Damon's head slowly turned back to me, and he gazed at me when suddenly his gaze dropped to my hand holding his. Then, much to my confusion, he frowned. "Where's your bracelet?" he demanded, eyes narrowed.

I let go of his hand and stared at my bare wrist. "Stefan, uhm, might have ripped it apart so he could… compel me. Yesterday." I mumbled reluctantly.

Damon's jaw clenched as he nodded slowly. "I'll get you new vervain."

I smiled softly. "Thanks."

"So, how is Stefan?" I wanted to know.

"Still locked up," he answered. "Go get up and get ready. Come downstairs when you're done." He made to leave.

"Wait!" I heard a faint sigh before Damon turned back to me. "I need some clothes to wear; I can't keep wearing Elena's pajamas."

Damon rolled his eyes before he suddenly sped off with his vampire speed. I blinked at the empty space he just occupied. Then suddenly, he was back. With a pair of Stefan's sweatpants and one of his own many black shirts.

"Here," he threw the clothes at me, causing Stefan's sweatpants to land straight on my head. After I took the sweatpants off of my head, I noticed his smirk and fixed him with a glare. "Now get ready."

When Damon left the room and closed the door behind him, I sighed and reluctantly got up. I quickly slipped into the clothes. Stefan's sweatpants were rather large on me with about half a foot hanging past my leg, and Damon's shirt was more like a dress on me but still smelled nice so I wasn't complaining. It smelt of that mysterious, unearthly smell of his, mixed with a hint of leather. It was a… you know what, I'm just gonna shut up now.

When I got in the basement, I saw Damon and Elena crouching down in front of Stefan, trying to get him to focus on them or eat something. It didn't seem to be working and when Elena was trying to get his attention, I could see that she was close to tears. I walked passed Damon and gently pulled her away from Stefan and out of the cellar. Damon followed and closed the door and he and I leant against the wall while Elena looked through the bars to stare at her boyfriend.

Damon's eyes narrowed in my direction. "You shouldn't be down here," he said.

I shrugged. "Well, I am." Damon opened his mouth to argue, but Elena beat him into it,

"It's so hard to see him locked up like this," she said quietly. She seemed to be too sad to make a mean comment – that she would find hilarious – on how ridiculous I looked in these clothes, like she normally would.

"You're the one who locked him up." Damon pointed out smugly.

I glared at him as Elena's features saddened. "Damon, let's play the shut the fuck up game. You go first."

Damon glared back at me while Elena shot back, "You helped."

He rolled his eyes at Elena. "I couldn't have him chewing on people while the town was looking for vampires, now could I?"

I unconsciously rubbed my sore neck and scoffed. "Yeah, that's it." Damon arched an eyebrow, so I continued, "Surely it had nothing to do with you actually caring about him."

"Your thing, not mine." Damon said, smirking as he turned and walked away.

I turned to the cellar with a thoughtful frown. "What do you think he's thinking about?" I questioned.

"Who knows." Elena replied with a sad sigh, gazing at Stefan. "Let's go back upstairs." She followed after Damon and with one last look at Stefan, I followed her.

* * *

I was lying on the sofa with my feet in Damon's lap, staring into nothingness. Elena was… I don't know, somewhere in the house, and Damon was studying some kind of compass device thingy that I hadn't bothered to ask where he'd gotten it from. The silence between us was calming and comfortable, and I wondered how it was possible that I managed to feel comfortable on a sofa that didn't belong to me with my feet in the lap of an almost two hundred year old vampire.

"I'm bored." I announced in a bored voice.

"Here," Damon held the device-thingy out for me to study. I reached forward and ran my fingers across it. My fingers brushed against his in the process, sending small electric jolts through my hand.

"What is it?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"I don't know. Pearl dropped it off; she thought it was the vampire compass." Damon replied, still looking at the thing. Oh, right. Another device thing, who knows what this thing can do. Sure. No big deal. Nothing new around here. Same ol' Mystic fucking Falls.

My head tilted to the side as I observed it. "It does look like the vampire compass."

"Hmmm."

"What are you two talking about?" Our heads snapped up to Elena as she entered the room and started folding some clothes.

"We were just talking about the—" I started off, but Damon interrupted me,

"Amber was just telling me how much she wants to see me naked."

I glared at him and punched him on the shoulder. I think it hurt me more than it hurt him. "No I wasn't, you asshole."

Damon smirked; Elena sighed as she looked up from folding the clothes. "Did you ever figure out what that is?" she asked Damon, ignoring my comment.

"Nope," he replied. "Whatever it is, it doesn't work."

I let my head fall back on the armrest and stared at the ceiling. "How long have you been trying to open that thing?" I asked.

"A few days." Damon answered.

"Maybe it's spelled or something." I suggested.

I could feel Damon's gaze on me as he mumbled, "Maybe."

Elena butted in, "Didn't Pearl say anything else about it?"

"Like I said, she thought she was stealing the vampire compass, but that was a pocket watch." Damon explained. "That Jonathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist. Have you spoken to your uncle lately?"

"I've been avoiding him, actually." Elena answered simply as she continued folding clothes.

"That's always the best thing to do." I commented sarcastically. Elena glared at me while Damon smirked. "So, you're not talking to creepy Uncle John?"

Elena shook her head. "No. I've also been here most nights."

"So, you'll be here again tonight?" Damon questioned, not bothering to look up from the device thing.

"Is that a problem?" Elena reiterated.

"Yes. You're a complete nuisance."

"Heh." Elena laughed sarcastically. "Amber will stay here tonight, too."

I looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Am I? You know, in case you have forgotten, there's a vampire in the basement who wants my blood."

Elena gave me a hard stare. "He's locked up. And he's not going to hurt you again. Stefan wouldn't do that. And besides, you stayed here last night, too. Nothing happened then."

I raised my hands in surrender. "Whatever you say."

Elena let out an audible sigh. "I'm just going to grab some clothes, and then I'll be right back." She headed for the door but skidded to a stop and turned back to me. "Aren't you coming?"

"If you hadn't noticed yet, I don't think I'm dressed properly to go outside."

Damon scoffed. "Yeah, right."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Elena's chocolate brown eyes rolled in their sockets. "What I think he means is that you're lazy."

I gaped at both of them. "I'm not _lazy_." They both raised their eyebrows. "I'm not. I'm just… I'm on energy-saving mode."

Elena rolled her eyes, again. "I'm just gonna go grab the clothes. See you later."

"Bring me something!" I called after her as she left. A second later the front door slammed shut behind her.

"Right," I clapped my hands and got off the couch. "I'm just going to go to the b—" I was heading for the basement, but suddenly Damon was there and blocked my path.

"And where do you think you're going?" He grabbed my upper arm to keep me from moving. I scowled at him.

"If you would have let me finish my sentence, then you would've heard that I was going to see Stefan." I replied, eyebrows popping up.

"Oh no, no, no. You're not going anywhere near that cell until we are sure that Stefan is back to his normal, boring self." Damon said sternly, gazing deeply into my eyes.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Damon, he's locked up. If I just stay outside the cell then he can't do anything. I just want to tell him that it's okay and that I forgive him for biting me before the guilt literally eats him alive."

Damon's expression didn't change. "It's not safe for you down there, Amber." He spoke as if my words didn't matter.

"Did you not listen to anything I just said?" I scowled at him once again.

He glared at me in return. "You're _not_ going down there."

"But I just want to—"

"No."

"I only want—"

"No."

"Damon, just listen to me for a second. I just want to talk to—"

"No."

"Stop interrupting me or I'll find something wooden and stab you!"

Damon just rolled his eyes, but turned serious the next second. "You're not going down there."

I sighed dramatically. "Fine!" I crossed my arms and looked away with a scowl.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

* * *

"We're out of food." I announced after I'd swallowed the last of my sandwich, as Damon entered the kitchen. He'd just come back from trying to feed Stefan, and from the look on his face I could tell that he hadn't been successful.

Damon rolled his eyes at my comment. "Because you ate it all," he said.

I simply shrugged. "Well, you won't let me talk to Stefan, and I'm not going to leave until he feeds. Wait, why do you have human food anyway?"

"Stefan has it stocked for when Elena sleeps round," Damon answered and planted himself on the stool next to me.

"Speaking of food, has Stefan fed yet?" I asked him as I plucked at my nails.

"No," he answered with a frown. "He won't eat."

"Maybe you should try to give him his favorite kind… his favorite kind of animal blood," I suggested with a grimace. "Like, I don't know, deer?"

"Hmm," Damon hummed as he unsuccessfully tried to hide his smirk, "Stefan likes… puppy blood."

I slapped his arm with a scowl. "You're disgusting."

"Little golden retriever puppies with cute, floppy ears," Damon continued and smirked as my face scrunched up. "That's his favorite."

"Damon, stop traumatizing Amber." Elena scolded as she waltzed into the kitchen with two duffels stocked with clothes hanging on both shoulders.

I smiled as she let one of them fall onto my lap. "Thanks."

"I'll be in the basement." Elena turned her heel and headed for the basement without another word.

"I wonder what's gotten her in a bad mood," I wondered, my head tilted slightly to the side. "Maybe she's on her period." I hopped off the stool and started heading out the door to go upstairs and change.

"Nope, then I would've smelled it." I could hear the smirk in Damon's voice.

I froze. "Wait, you can _smell_ that?" I asked without turning to him.

"Mmhmm."

"Gross." I shuddered. So when I was on my period then— luckily for me, my back was turned to him so he wouldn't see that my cheeks turned a bright pink. "Well, this has been awkward enough. I'm going upstairs to change."

I practically ran up the stairs and bolted into the bedroom closest to the stairs. After closing the door, I stripped out of Stefan's sweatpants and Damon's shirt and slipped into the pair of skinny jeans, lace tank top and pair of black ballet pumps that I'd picked out of the bag Elena had brought me. Then I brushed my teeth and did my hair and went back downstairs.

"…He's being dramatic. He's not gonna starve himself." Damon told Elena as I entered the living room.

Elena sat down and looked at Damon sadly. "Why would he say that?"

"What's going on?" I asked, confusion lacing my tone.

"It's Stefan." Elena said, close to tears.

I narrowed my eyes. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" Frowning, I gave her a once over. "Should I go and stake his a—"

"No, no, no, no," Elena said quickly. She grabbed my arm and pulled me down to sit next to her. "He— he wants to give up. He wants to… starve himself."

My eyes nearly bugged out. "What?" I managed worriedly. "Is he feeling guilty about the biting thing? I honestly never figured Stefan to be suicidal. You know, if he won't feed, then he'll soon find a vervain dart heading somewhere unpleasant. Don't worry, 'Lena. Maybe I should go talk to hi—wwm." Damon had gently placed his hand on my mouth, cutting me off mid-sentence.

"Does she have an off switch?" he asked Elena. I slapped his hand off of my mouth and glared at him.

Elena's brows furrowed. "But why would he say that?" she asked, ignoring us.

"He feels bad about hurting Amber," Damon reasoned, his jaw clenching, "It's very typical Stefan martyr stuff. It will pass."

"It better." I muttered.

Elena shot her eyes back at him, "Will it?" He nodded at her and even smiled lightly as if it wasn't that big of a deal. "Because he seemed to be in a lot of pain."

I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as Damon said, "That will pass too, once he eats." He scoffed.

Elena stared at him for a second. "I didn't mean physical pain."

"I think she meant emotional pain." I nodded.

Damon sighed. "I know what she meant."

Elena turned her head to stare into the fire. Damon and I exchanged a look.

"Look, are you two going to be okay if I run out? I have to go to an errand with the teacher." Damon asked both of us.

"Wait, what?" I quirked an eyebrow. "The teacher? You mean—"

"Alaric?" Elena finished incredulously, also arching an eyebrow. "Are you two friends now?"

"I don't have any friends, Elena." Damon answered emotionlessly. I couched loudly.

Damon turned to me and smirked. "Well, Amber, I do have friends with benefits—"

"You know what's funny? Not you." I smiled fakely. Elena's eyes darted between us.

Damon rolled his eyes and turned to grab his jacket as he said to Elena, "You both should, uhm, stay up here. You shouldn't be down there by yourselves."

I scoffed. "Don't bother with Elena, Damon. She's not going to listen to you."

Elena scowled at me. "We'll be fine."

Damon shrugged on his jacket. "You know… You're very trusting of him, given the circumstances," he said to Elena.

He made to leave when Elena replied, "So are you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be leaving."

I smirked. "She got you there."

"Shut up." Damon said and headed for the doorway.

I trailed behind him. "Where are you going anyway?" I wondered curiously.

"Goodbye, Amber."

"Fine. Don't tell me," The front door opened, "I don't care!" …and slammed shut behind Damon. I huffed.

I sighed as I slumped on the couch and looked at Elena. "I'm bored. What should we do now? We can't exactly call Bonnie or anything, because she hates us. Or at least she hates me," I forced a smile, pretending it didn't hurt as much as it did. "And Caroline is probably busy sucking Matt's face off. Not that we can invite anyone over anyway. Damon would probably kill us and Stefan is still—" My head cocked to the side as I noticed Elena was giving me one of her serious looks. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She took a deep breath that made me kinda nervous. Like she was trying to break really, really bad news, but didn't know where to begin.

"I think we need to talk."

Unfortunately, I was right. "Oh o, that sounds… not good."

Elena just looked at me. Like, really _looked_ at me like she was trying to intimidate a confession out of criminal.

"About you and Damon."

I froze, my heart beginning to pound violently against my chest. "What do you mean?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

"You like him, don't you?" she asked. It wasn't an accusation, but more of a question that was accompanied with her chocolate brown eyes filling with wonder. The question seemed to cut deep into me, making me shiver from my toes to the tip of my head.

"No, I don't." I denied quickly. I didn't know why I was lying to Elena; if I just told her, then maybe it would be, I don't know, easier or something. "I find him… annoying. Hot, but annoying."

"Amber, listen—"

"I mean, it's just… it's complicated. There are times that I really think that he cares for me, and that maybe he could even like me. You know, in the way I like him. But then I remember that he's, as far as I know, still in love with that Katherine wench. I don't understand why, though. I mean, she totally screwed him over. And also, he's a huge asshole most of the times and— and— I'm rambling." Something just wrenched the truth from me so unerringly, so the words kept coming.

Elena blinked. "What I was going to say—"

"I know what you're going to say," I interrupted once again. "You don't like Damon very much, which is the understatement of the freaking millennia. Which, also, is not weird at all. I mean, he's a huge asshole most of the time, and he tried to kill every single person we know." I laughed nervously. "He's even succeeded a couple of times. Uhm, see Vicki, Lexi, your creepy Uncle John and if it wasn't for that ring he'd stay dead, Mr. Tanner, Zach Salvatore, some of Vicki's stoner friends, he even killed Mr. Saltzman once. And remember that he once tried to kill Bonnie and used Caroline as his personal bloodbag? And that one time that he threatened to turn you into a vampire if Stefan didn't give him the grimoire and— and I just realized this is not a good way to reason why I like him the way I do. I don't even _know_ why I like him the way I do. It's weird. And, as I said, complicated. Anyway, it's not like we're _dating_," I went on, emphasizing 'dating', "Well, we went on one date. But it wasn't even really a _date_, per se. It was at the decade dance, remember? That doesn't exactly count as a date, as I already said. Damon was just there to make sure we wouldn't get eaten. Oh, and so was Stefan.

"So, where was I… Right; I mean, so what if I think he's hot, charming and sometimes even nice in, you know, a serial killer kind of way? It's not like I'm turning to the Dark Side or anything." I was pretty sure I was doing myself more harm than good with this. "He's not the most terrible company when you get to know him. He can be nice and really sweet when he wants to be. He's not _always_ all smug and arrogant with that smirk that makes me want to rip his eyeballs right out of his stupid, beautiful head."

I took a deep breath. "Okay— okay. I'm done. No more rambling. I actually feel kinda better now. You know, the whole weight lifting off my shoulders thing."

Elena smiled softly, her eyes twinkling with amusement. Huh? "Amber, it's okay. Really," she said. "Yes, Damon has done some pretty terrible things, but he's changed a lot since he arrived in Mystic Falls. He seems to really care about you.

"All I wanted to say is that I just want you to promise that if something does happen between you and Damon, you'll be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I—" I stared blankly at Elena. My head was reeling. It took me a long, _long_ time before I processed enough of what she said to nod dumbly. "Okay, I… Sure."

All Elena did was smile as she said, "Good." She smiled again as she rose up from her seat. I realized a little too late that she was heading for the basement to see Stefan.

Oh, fuck.

"Elena— God damn it." I sprung off the couch and ran after her, just in time to catch sight of a flash of chestnut colored hair disappearing in the basement. I hurriedly followed after her.

I glared at Elena when I skidded to a stop and leant against the wall next to the cell door. She was busy peering through the bars of the cell door and didn't pay any attention to me. I opened my mouth to lecture her, but I froze when Stefan's voice suddenly rang through the basement.

"You know, Damon hasn't fed me vervain in a while," Stefan started, "I could be at those bars in a flash and you'd be dead."

"Yeah, you could. But you won't." Elena sassed, seeming unfazed. But despite the confidence in her tone, her hand pushed me away from the door slightly.

"Please, just go away. I don't want you here." Stefan growled.

"You heard the man." I grabbed her arm to get her out of there, but she scowled at me and shook me off. "Let's go."

"Stefan, she's not angry with you. You don't need to keep blaming yourself," Elena said to her boyfriend as she looked from me back to him. "Tell him, Amber."

"Elena," I said, my voice low and full of anger. "Get out of here."

Apparently Elena is _deaf_ because she then opened the door to his cell.

"Elena!" I reached out to grab her arm and go all Damon Salvatore on her, but she entered the cell before I could.

"What are you doing? Get out of here!" Stefan ordered through gritted teeth.

"I agree with Stefan." I snapped as I moved to shield her from Stefan.

"No." Elena stated firmly.

"You're taking a stupid risk." Stefan growled, eyes darting between Elena and me.

"A very, very stupid risk." I added sharply.

"I could hurt you."

"Yes, he could. So get the hell out!" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at Elena. Seriously, what the hell is Elena doing, going in here all unprotected? Even though Stefan loves her and everything between them is unicorns and rolling green hills, he could still hurt her. He wasn't in control.

I couldn't do much to protect us either. I mean, see reason why Stefan is in here. It might be a good idea to start taking training lessons from Mr. Saltzman. You know, that actually isn't such a bad idea.

Elena looked past me and at Stefan and said simply, "Then I'm stupid."

"Yes, you are." I said sharply. She glared at me.

Elena spun on her heel and just as I thought she was heading out of the basement – thank God – she picked up a bottle of blood and headed back to Stefan, holding it out to him. "Here, you need to drink this."

Stefan finally realized that he couldn't get through Elena so he directed his anger at me. "Amber, get Elena out of here," he pushed through clenched teeth.

"What the fuck do you think I'm trying to do!" I hissed. Seriously, somebody needed to tell Elena that it wasn't okay to just roll over and die!

Elena ignored us. "Drink." She stubbornly held the bottle out to him.

"Are you dumb?" I hissed as I reached for her to pull her out of here.

"I said GET OUT!" Stefan snarled as he shot up from the floor, knocked the bottle out of Elena's hands and got right into her face with his fangs out.

"Oh, Jesus. Now you've done it!" I made a move to pull Elena away from him, but Elena easily dodged my move.

"_No_," she told Stefan, stretching the word out. The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was not more than three seconds. Stefan's fangs retracted and he sat back down, burying his head between his knees.

Elena's eyes never left Stefan as she asked, "Amber, can you give us a minute?"

"What? No!" I called incredulously. Was she really expecting me to leave her alone in here?

"Amber, please." Elena said, pleading with her doe eyes. "I'll be fine."

I looked at both of them for a second. If Stefan would've want to hurt her, then he would already have, right? And my blood apparently was out of his system by now – what a weird thing to say – so he wouldn't hurt her.

Sighing, I nodded. "Okay, fine. I'll be upstairs if you need me."

I headed upstairs but not without making sure both the cell door and the door to the basement were wide open.

* * *

I ended up planting myself on the couch, reading, after I'd stolen _Gone With The Wind _from Damon's room. It was kind of weird that he had that book. I mean, who would have expected Damon to be a guy to read romantic novels?

Elena came upstairs after a good two hours. She told me the stories of how Stefan and Damon had turned into vampires, how they tried to rescue Katherine back in 1864 when she was taken by the Founding Families and supposedly put in the church, but they ended up being shot in the process. I'm still wondering how Katherine managed to get out of the tomb.

Elena was busy scribbling in her diary and I was still reading _Gone With The Wind _when the front door opened, announcing Damon's return. I bolted off the couch and quickly stuffed the book back on one of the bookshelves so he wouldn't know that I'd stolen it from his room. Elena looked at me strangely from her place in the chair, but didn't say anything. I lay down on the couch just as Damon returned.

"Ugh, God, you're still here?" he mock-groaned as he made his way over to my settee and picked up my legs. He slumped down and put them on his lap. I smiled slightly and snuggled further down into the sofa, coincidently moving my legs further across his lap.

"Were you honestly expecting anything else?" I said, shooting Elena a warning look when she smirked at me. Ugh. I shouldn't have told her anything.

Damon smirked over at me. "Of course not."

"So, how was your errand?" I asked.

"Futile. Although, I think I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis."

What? I just frowned.

Damon turned his head to look at Elena. "Has Stefan eaten yet?" he asked, his fingers drawing soft patterns on my calf.

"I thought you didn't care," she said without looking up from her diary.

"Chalk it up to morbid curiosity."

Elena twiddled her pen with her fingers before she nodded. "I think he's getting there. But he's got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with. And it doesn't help that you've spent the last hundred and forty-five years punishing him for Katherine getting caught."

"Aaaand here we go." I mumbled.

Anger flashed in Damon's eyes and his mouth hung open slightly. "This is my fault now?" He scoffed incredulously.

"No, it's no one's fault, Damon," Elena snapped. "I'm just saying that you're not exactly innocent. You've made it your life's mission to make him miserable."

I decided not to intervene.

Damon stood up angrily. My feet dropped back on the couch. "Let me ask you a question. In all this important soul-searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past, did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?"

Elena sat up straight and stuttered, "He said there was more."

"Yeah. That's an understatement." Damon spat and made to leave. I blinked.

Elena got up from the chair and made to catch up with him. "Damon. Damon!" He ignored her though and carried on walking.

I sighed and got up, walked up to him and grabbed his arm. He turned around quickly. When he realized it was me and not Elena, he just stared.

"Tell us." I said, giving him an encouraging smile. Yeah, I could be sweet sometimes.

Damon continued to stare into my eyes, seeming to be searching for something, until he began to tell us everything.

When he was done I understood why he wanted to punish Stefan so bad; Stefan had forced him to become a vampire, had taken his choice away. And in an odd way I couldn't blame Damon for acting the way he did nor could I blame Stefan.

We ended up sitting on the couch in silence, my side brushing his. Elena stood up with one last look at us and headed to the basement to check on Stefan.

"So is that why you hate him? For forcing you to turn?" I asked, breaking the silence.

His mouth twitched in anger and he slowly looked at me. I winced when I saw the hate in his eyes, the hate that I knew was for Stefan. I had actually begun to think that Damon had started to care for Stefan again, but the cold look in his eyes told me differently.

"She turned him." Damon ended up saying, his voice quiet and filled with hate at the same time. "It was just supposed to be me."

Katherine. It seemed like it was always about Katherine. Everything revolved around this woman who had done nothing but ruin their lives.

I bit my lip. A word-vomit was coming up, and that usually didn't end well. "Shouldn't you, like, hate Katherine for that? And not Stefan?" I asked softly, rotating in my seat to look at him. "I mean, I know you can't exactly control who you love and all that," _Trust me, I know_, "but… Katherine played you both – she's been alive all along, and she never bothered to let either of you know. And Stefan is your _brother_. He's the only family you still have left. Maybe—" I cut myself off when Damon's jaw clenched and his nostrils flared as he stared at me. I think I hit a nerve. "Okay, I'm gonna shut up now."

We stared at each other until Elena came running into the room like a maniac.

"He's gone!" Elena gasped as she ran into the room. "Stefan's gone! And he's left his ring behind!"

Knots speedily tied themselves into my stomach as dread hit me. This was _not_ good. Damon, however, just frowned.

"Do you have an idea where he could be?" I demanded, trying to stay calm. After everything, Stefan was still my friend, and I wasn't just going to let him die.

Elena paused. "I… I think I do…"

Her eyes widened with realization. "Stay here." With that, she spun on her heel and ran out of the Boarding House.

I slumped back in my seat, hoping to God that Elena would find him before he would take a long stroll in the sunshine without his ring.

* * *

"Do you think that she'll find him?" I asked Damon for the millionth time.

I was busy pacing, worrying about Stefan since it had been an hour since his disappearance, hands turning my new vervain necklace over and over in my hand. Damon had gotten me new vervain, and I'd stuffed it into the heart shaped locket of the necklace that had already hung around my neck all day. Currently, Damon was sitting on the couch, sipping from his bourbon and watching me.

He sighed and reached forward to tug on my arm, causing me to quit pacing and fall down on the couch, next to him. "I think that if anyone can find my brother, it's Elena," he replied, his fingers absentmindedly tracing small circles on the skin of my arm. I refrained a shiver.

"I hope she finds him." I mumbled and propped my feet up underneath me.

Damon glanced over at me. "Why are you so worried about Stefan?" he asked.

I shrugged. "He's like… he's like an older brother to me."

Damon just gazed at me, an unreadable look in his eyes.

I bit my lip as a question popped into my thoughts. Hesitantly, I said, "Damon?"

"What?"

"Don't get pissed but—" I mustered the courage to look into his eyes, that were looking at me questioningly. "In a weird way I'm glad that Stefan… forced you to turn."

Damon's brows came together. "What? Why?"

"Because," I started to say hesitantly, mumbling, "Because… if he hadn't, then I wouldn't have met you. I mean, you're not, like, a total asshole." Yeah, I'm not good with words.

Damon's features softened, a smile tugging at his lips. "A compliment from Amber?"

I gave a small laugh. "Don't get used to it."

I smiled at him until I heard the front door open and close. I glanced over Damon's shoulder to see Stefan and Elena walking in. As my smile grew wider, Damon followed my gaze.

"Little boy lost." Damon commented as his brother and Elena caught his gaze.

"Yeah—" Stefan started off, but was cut off by me.

"Oh thank God," I practically launched myself at him and smiled as he chuckled and hugged me back. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I am." Stefan answered, gently pulling away. His expression turned altogether serious, ashamed and apologetic in a split second. "Amber, I'm sorry for… for what I did to you."

I smiled softly. "It's okay, Stef. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too." He dropped a kiss on the crown of my head.

Elena smiled at us. "I'll be upstairs," she informed us and left after she'd pried herself away from Stefan.

I looked from Stefan to Damon and back to Stefan. "I'll give you guys a minute."

Just like Elena, I headed upstairs.

* * *

"Amber, what are you doing in my bed?"

I groggily opened one eye, then the other, and blinked. Damon was towering over me with that same unreadable expression on his face that he'd had earlier tonight.

"Elena's staying with Stefan so I have no way of getting home." I replied with a yawn. That didn't explain why I was staying in Damon's bed, though. Honestly, I didn't even have a logical explanation myself.

"Amber," he said sternly. His footsteps echoed through the room and I could hear him tugging his boots of and fabric dropping to the ground. I closed my eyes, not daring to peek.

I sighed. "Do I need to have a reason?" I mocked – it was the same he'd said to me this morning.

"Yes."

"Well, it's… it's comfy."

The silence that followed was deafening. What if he kicked me out? Man, that was going to be embarrassing.

His footsteps echoed through the room again and stopped at the other side of the bed. "Move over," he instructed.

I smiled — luckily my back was turned to him – and scooted closer to the other side of the bed.

Damon said something else, but I was already dozing off and didn't hear what he said.

The last thing that I felt before I fell asleep was a warm arm encircling my waist.

* * *

**And that was Blood Brothers! ****Also, thanks for everyone's suggestions for when Amber should turn. It helped a lot, so thanks again. :)**

**See you next time!**


	26. Isobel

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you all for the amazing and encouraging comments. You all have been really supportive with the feedback, alerts, and favorites. It means a great deal to me and you guys are my motivation to write. Waking up to 10+ reviews made me break out into song, not even lying.**

**So this chapter is the last one before the season finale, and it's also really long. Like, 8800 words long. With the A/N's that's 9700. I think it's the longest chapter I've written so far. I'm sorry if it's a little too long, but see it as a celebration because it's finally summer and we're almost on season 2! YAY!**

**Also, I changed my pen name to 'Caroline Winchester' because Tumblr pretty much forced Dearoline (Dean and Caroline) on me and now they're like, my second OTP. Damn you Tumblr.**

**I'm just gonna answer everyone's reviews from now on, so I can answer questions and stuff:**

_**The-Darknened Abyss: Thanks :), hope you like this chapter!**_

_**grapejuice101: Thank you for your continued support, seriously. You've been reading and reviewing since the beginning of this story, and it means a lot. No matter how much the chapter sucks, I can always expect a review from you. Thanks again. :)**_

_**damonismyhomeboy: Thank you so much for your continued support! Your reviews always make me smile. :) And about the quote, you're right, it reminds me of Damon and Amber too!**_

_**thesuperwholockdiaries: Thanks for reviewing, and thank you for liking this story! If you ever decide to post your fanfiction, then let me know. I'd be more than happy to read it. :) Oh and thanks for offering your help, but right now I don't need a Beta. But thanks anyway, knowing you'd be happy to help me means a lot! And Jack Frost is one hot winter spirit indeed.**_

_**Tvdlover87654: Thanks! It lifts a lot of stress off my shoulders to hear someone say my 1st person is good, you have no idea.**_

_**kdpierce2: Thank you for putting my story on your favorites! Hope you like this chapter too.**_

_**Jojo: Thank you so much! I hope I updated soon enough. :)**_

_**bennycucumberpatch: Thank you for your review, and thank you for liking this story so much. Hope you like this chapter as well.**_

_**lorebastias: Thank you very much, hope you like this chapter!**_

_**SomebodyWhoCares: Thanks for the review haha :).**_

_**Amy: I'm happy you like this story so much, and thank you for the compliment! I hope you like this chapter. :)**_

* * *

Chapter 26: Isobel  
Chapter song: Foghat – Slow Ride / Florence + The Machine – I'm Not Calling You a Liar  
Amber's outfit(s): www.[polyvore].[com/]chapter_22_isobel/set?id=85970390

_Ring, ring…_

I groaned as a cell phone's ringtone blasted through the room, waking me up. I went in search for the phone by blindly slamming my hand on random places of the nightstand on my side of the bed.

_Ring, ring…_

"WHAT," I snapped as I answered the call. Seriously, why does everyone always feel the need to interrupt my sleep?

Silence. Then Elena's voice, "_Amber_?"

I sighed. "Yeah. What's wrong?"

A pause. "_Why aren't you at school_?"

"Elena, we don't have to be at school for…" I finally opened my eyes, realized I was still lying in Damon's bed with a sleeping Damon right next to me, and rolled on my side to look at the time."…at least thirty minutes ago. Fuck."

Elena chuckled. "_Can you put Damon on?_"

I rolled over once again to lie on my other side, manoeuvring myself around Damon's arm that was draped around my waist (wait, what?), and looked at Damon. He was still asleep, looking flawlessly beautiful it should be illegal, all smooth skin and sculpted jaw line.

"If you want to talk to Damon, then why are you calling my phone?" I questioned, frowning slightly.

"_I didn't_."

"What?" I put the phone from my ear and realized that I'd just answered Damon'sphone. A blush crept up to my cheeks as I pressed the phone back to my ear. "Well, this just turned really awkward in like, three seconds."

I watched as Damon's eyelashes flickered and he opened his eyes, the ice blue startling against the dark sheets. For a second, he looked like a totally different person, with the cynical smirk gone and his eyes hazy with sleep. They narrowed, then widened again as he took me in. A smile touched the corner of his mouth.

"Well hello, gorgeous." And just like that, he was back to himself, his voice a sleep-roughened teasing drawl.

My eyes smiled before my mouth caught up. "Hi. Uhm, Elena's on the phone."

"_Amber? What's going on?_" Elena's voice, now with hints of worry, rang through the room.

"Oh, sorry," I said quickly. "So, uhm, here's Damon."

Damon's brows knitted together as he took the phone from me. "What?"

I didn't wait to find out what Elena wanted and instead fled with my duffel to the bathroom to get ready for school.

* * *

The sound of Damon's boots and my high heels hitting the tiled floor of the hallway echoed in the air as we walked side by side, heading for Alaric's classroom. Apparently Elena had called because Alaric wanted to talk to us or something. And by us I mean Stefan, Elena and Damon. Yeah, Damon just brought me along without a logical explanation.

Anyway, Elena hadn't even told him anything beside the fact that Alaric wanted to talk to us—them, merely asking for Damon to come and meet them in Alaric's classroom.

Fuck my life. Seriously. Seeing Elena is going to be really, _really _awkward, since I pretty much answered Damon's phone when I woke up in _his bed_ _with him right next to me_ and I was pretty sure Elena was going to take all this the wrong way.

"What do you think this is about?" I asked, glancing up at Damon.

"I don't know," Damon shrugged. "But we'll find out."

With that, he stopped in front of Alaric's classroom, grabbing the doorknob and pulling it open.

"Damon, thanks for coming," Alaric said, turning to face us as we walked in. He frowned as he saw me. "…And you brought Amber."

I raised a brow. "Well, _excuse me_. I didn't know that I was unwanted."

No one responded to my comment. Rude much.

"What's with all the furrowed brows?" Damon asked, arching a brow in question as he turned to Alaric.

"I saw Isobel last night," Alaric replied, voice quiet as he spoke.

"Wait— you what?" My eyes wide, I gawked at Alaric. "Isobel, as in Elena's birth mother and your vampire wife Isobel?"

Alaric sighed. "Yeah."

"So Isobel's here?" Damon cut in, a look of shock on his features. "In town?"

Alaric nodded slowly, pain flashing through his eyes.

Hesitantly, I stepped forward and asked, "You okay?"

Alaric's jaw clenched, but nodded again.

It was silent for a moment, so I took that chance to look around. The first thing I noticed was that there were many different emotions in the room, each seeming to climb higher on the proverbial ladder. The first one I acknowledged was Alaric's, my eyes landing upon him and the pained look that was upon his face. Stefan was no better, his hand curling around the edge of a desk as he bit down on his lower lip, nearly splitting it open with the points of his canines. My eyes lastly rested on Elena, her body stiff as stone as she sat in her seat. Her eyes were sad and she looked close to tears.

"Everything okay?" I asked quietly. When I don't know what to do, I just ask everyone if they're okay.

Elena shrugged as she looked at me, sadly. "Not really," she sighed.

It wasn't often that I saw her like this, with such a hopeless and scared look in her eyes. I could tell that this whole thing was emotionally painful for her.

Damon turned toward Alaric and began bombarding him with questions, "Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?"

"No," Alaric murmured.

"No, they're not?"

"No, I didn't ask."

"What about the invention?"

"Didn't ask."

"Does she know about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know."

"Did words completely escape you?" Damon asked in annoyance as he came to stand in front of Alaric, not two feet away from him.

"Damon," I hissed, glaring at him. Could he not see the pain in Alaric's eyes? Oh wait, of course he did, he just didn't give a shit. "Back off."

"I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions!" Alaric added, trying to keep his cool as he stood his ground against Damon.

He did have a point, you know. We might all have been thinking about and focusing on the fact that Isobel is Elena's birthmother, but she is also Alaric's wife. The wife that he lost oh so suddenly. The wife that he still loves.

"So… what did she even want?" I spoke up, breaking the silence that had started to turn awkward. "I doubt she just dropped by to give a quick hello."

"She wants to see me," Elena said, speaking up as she took in a breath of air.

Eyes wide, I squeezed her shoulder to show her I was there if she needed me. After all, her birth mother had given her up without so much as a goodbye, and now she suddenly wanted to see her. Oh, and also, her birth mother was a _vampire_.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting," Stefan decided to elaborate. "We don't know why or what she wants."

"Elena, you don't have to see her if you don't want to," I told her, noticing how uncomfortable she seemed about the whole thing.

"I don't really have a choice," she whispered.

Confusion washed over me. "What do you mean? Of course you have a choice," I said, slipping in the seat beside her. "If you don't want to see her, then you don't have to."

Elena looked away from me and over at Stefan. I frowned. Why wouldn't she have a choice in the matter?

"She's threatened to go on a killing spree," Alaric revealed, arms crossed over his chest.

Oh. Right.

"Oh," Damon voiced, before running his tongue over his bottom lip. "I take it that's _not_ okay with you guys?"

"What gave it away?" I rolled my eyes at him. He shot me a glare in return.

Suddenly, Elena stood up from her seat. "I want to do it," she said, catching me by surprise. "I want to meet her."

"Elena—"

"No, Amber. If I don't, I'll regret it," she told me. "I need to do it."

"Fair enough," I sighed and stood up from my seat as well. "Let's go then."

* * *

Alaric remained true to his word and set up a meeting with Elena and Isobel. As per Isobel's orders, Alaric, Damon and I were to remain outside and not interfere at all. However, Stefan was inside to keep an eye on Elena. Currently we were standing across the street, waiting for Elena to come out. I was sitting on a bench with my face in the sun, Damon was listening intently to the conversation between Isobel and Elena through the brick wall while keeping the other ear open, and Alaric was just standing next to Damon with a thoughtful frown on his face.

"We should be in there," Damon complained.

"I agree. Why aren't we in there?" I didn't bother to look up from my chipping nail polish.

"No," Alaric told us, like he was talking to two children, "Isobel made it clear we're not to step a foot inside."

Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to kill her in a crowded restaurant."

Alaric glared at him slightly. "You're not gonna kill her, period!"

Damon arched an eyebrow at him. "She ruined your life and you still want to protect her?"

"Katherine ruined _your_ life, yet you still wanted to save her," I pointed out, to which I got a deadly glare from him. Lots of glaring today, Jeez.

"She's my wife," Alaric told us. _Is?_ We both looked at him, raising our eyebrows at the same time. "_Was_ my wife," he corrected himself. "I looked for the woman I married, but she wasn't there. Whoever that is, she's cold and detached."

I looked sympathetically at his pained expression. "People change. Sometimes for the worst."

"Yeah," Damon agreed. "She's given up her humanity."

Confusion fell over Alaric's face. "Yeah, see, I don't get that. Stefan has his humanity, he's a good guy. Hell, you're a dick—" I laughed, and Damon glared at me again, "—and you kill people, but I still see something human in you. But with her there was— there was nothing."

Damon looked to me for a moment, and I raised an eyebrow as he looked me up and down. "You can turn it off. It's like a button you can press," he explained. "I mean, Stefan's different. He wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of _How I Met Your Mother_, so he shuts his feelings out. The problem is, as a vampire, your instinct is _not_ to feel. Isobel chose the easier road. No guilt, no shame. No regret. I mean, come on. If you could turn it off, wouldn't you?"

An awkward silence followed, so I decided to break it.

"_Deep thoughts_, by Damon Salvatore," I said with a smirk.

"Don't tell anyone," Damon smirked back at me and waggled his finger. "I have my reputation as a shallow, selfish dick to uphold."

I rolled my eyes, then continued on the original subject, "Anyway, I wouldn't turn it off. I mean, if you don't feel anything, then you're… empty. You don't feel anything at all. Who would want to live that way?"

Alaric nodded in understanding; Damon's jaw clenched as he avoided his gaze.

"You haven't turned it off," Alaric said to Damon.

Damon smirked again as he turned his head to Alaric. "Of course I have, Ric. That's why I'm so fun to be around."

"Liar," I sang under my breath. Damon looked at me, narrowing his eyes, but Alaric seemed not to have heard it.

Of course Damon didn't turn it off. As much as he hated to admit it, the night that he found out that that Katherine wench wasn't in the tomb had made him look so heartbroken that I wished I'd had a camera back then to prove Damon now that he still had his humanity.

I jumped as my phone suddenly rang, and I looked at the display to see that it was Elena who was calling me. I hurriedly answered it, "Elena, are you alright?"

"_Hello, Amber_," a voice purred. Damon stared down at me.

"Who the hell is this?" I frowned. "And how did you get Elena's phone— oh." Isobel. Of-freaking-course. Wait, why is she calling me? "Isobel?"

_"Come inside, Amber. I need to speak with you," _she told me, her voice carrying zero emotion_. "And tell Damon and my husband to stay outside if they know what's good for them."_

"But why— What— How do you even know my na—" Isobel hung up the phone. Well fuck you too.

To say I was confused was the understatement of the goddamn millennia. Why did Isobel want to talk to _me_? As far as I knew she didn't even know me.

I looked back at Damon and Alaric, and trust me when I say they did _not _look happy. "So I'm just going—"

"You're _not _going in there," Damon growled and moved to stand in front of me. I blinked once, twice, and then rolled my eyes.

"Are you dumb, or are you just making a special effort today? I mean, really, did you _not _hear what Ric said this morning?" Damon glared at me _again_; I shrugged and carried on, "If I don't go inside, Isobel is going on a freaking _killing spree_ and we really can't have that.

"So," I stood up, brushing past Damon. "I'll be inside if you need me. Wait, no, scratch that—I'll be inside, you stay here." I headed for the Grill, all cool and collected and poker-face on.

I'm going to die.

Suddenly Damon was back in front of me. "Amber," he growled; I sighed, "I'm not going to let you—"

"Damon," I cut him off. I placed my hands on his shoulders, my gaze softening. He's just looking out for you, don't be a bitch. Don't be a bitch. Don't be a bitch. "She just wants to talk, okay? I'll be fine."

I stared at my hands that were on his shoulders and slowly ran them down his chest before letting them drop back at my sides. I don't know why, but I always wanted to do that. And why not now? I mean, what the fuck right, yolo.

Damon blinked, confused, and then he just looked very pleased before he remembered what we'd just been talking about. His jaw clenched, and he stared at me for quite some time which, whatever right, why shouldn't he be wasting some more time, it's not like Isobel threatened to go kill innocent people, was starting to get humiliating because Alaric was staring at us with that same expression he'd worn when we went to save Stefan from those tomb vampires. Eventually though, Damon nodded and stepped aside to let me through. I smiled at him before heading into the Grill.

My jaw clenched as I walked past Stefan, who was at the pool table, trying to console a crying Elena. Seriously, this bitch Isobel is really pushing it.

I looked around until my eyes rested on a woman that was staring directly at me with a smile that seemed cold and didn't reach her eyes. She looked slightly older than the woman I'd seen on that picture of her and Trudie Peterson, but it was clearly Isobel. A brief flash of amusement passed over her eyes as she caught me staring back at her.

I stomped towards her table after glancing back at my crying best friend. "What the hell did you do?"

"Family reunions are very emotional, Amber." Isobel waved it off with a smile that made my skin crawl, but the smile disappeared like sunset. "Now, sit down," she spat.

I narrowed my eyes at her and slowly, very slowly, slid down in the seat opposite her.

Isobel looked me up and down. "You don't seem very frightened of me," she noted.

"Oh, please," I waved my hand, mocking her. "You're not the first psychotic vampire I've met. God knows this town got enough."

Cough, Damon, cough. I bet he's rolling his eyes outside the Grill right now. That is, if he's listening in on our conversation. He probably is.

Isobel chuckled and seemed to be studying me like I was some kind of science project. Weird. But, in the next second, her whole demeanor changed: her expression turned cold, her eyes spit fire. It made my blood turn to ice. "Talk to me like that again, Amber," she leaned forward just a little, "and I'll rip your pretty little throat out."

I could see Stefan straighten in the corner of my eye and Elena look up at him, confused, before glancing in our direction.

It was weird how I'd almost become comfortable with being threatened. "If you wanted to kill me, you would have," I pointed out. "Okay, let's cut to the chase— what do you want from me? I've never met you before, and you don't even know me."

Isobel smirked knowingly. "Oh, but I do, Amber," she said.

My brows furrowed in a thoughtful frown as I leaned back in my seat. What was she talking about? "No you don't," I said, annoyed. "Soooo, why did you want to see me?"

"Because I was curious about you." Isobel's head titled to the side as she studied me once more. I wished I could read her mind to find out what she apparently knew about me. "I wanted to see if you really did exist. Katherine would be fascinated by you."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow. If I really did exist? Wait, _Katherine _would be fascinated by _me_? What— Okay then, this woman is clearly insane. Let's get a move on here. "Right. So what do really you want?"

"I want the invention."

My frown deepened. Invention… what invention? "Oh!" I realized, "That weird thing that looks like the vampire compass. Yeah, I don't have it."

"Then you will go get it for me."

"Are you deaf? I don't have it."

"I know that, but Damon does."

"Your point?" I gritted my teeth. My patience with Elena's birthmother was wearing thin.

"The point is, you're going to get it for me." Isobel smirked again.

"Yeah, like Damon is going to give it to me," I scoffed.

"I think that you underestimate how much Damon cares about you, Amber," Isobel said. I froze. Her head titled to the side once again as she studied my reaction. "Tell me, does Damon know how you feel for him?"

"I… What?" Where the hell was this coming from? How does she even know about me, about all of this? This was confusing as fuck, so it took me altogether ten seconds to pull it together by taking a deep breath. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Isobel smirked once more. "Of course you don't. I'm surprised Damon didn't fall for my daughter, too. After all, she looks just like Katherine. It's eerie."

Oh, yay, back to Katherine. The bitch.

"Look," I said, abruptly changing back to the original subject, "Why would I even help you?"

Isobel leaned forward in her chair. "You _will _get the invention for me. That is, if you don't want to put everyone in this town in jeopardy."

"Look, _Isobel_," I spat out her name like it was acid, "Damon wouldn't give the invention to me, okay?"

"He will."

Is this woman deaf? "What do you mean by that?"

"You'll find out soon. Get the invention for me or there will be a hit-list, starting with you." Isobel stood up and collected her purse. "Goodbye, Amber." I gawked after her as she walked away like threatening teenagers was her normal day routine. Well, it probably is.

I wasn't sure how long I'd sat there, processing what the fuck just happened, but eventually Stefan and Elena appeared.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked quietly, her eyes red and puffy. I figured Stefan had filled her in on everything Isobel just said to me.

"I should be asking you that. I mean, you just met your birthmother, and she's not exactly… motherly. How are you?" I asked.

Elena bit her lip. "I…" she chocked up. Tears formed in her eyes once again, making Stefan grab her hand and squeeze it.

I bolted up from my chair and engulfed her in a hug. She, in return, clung onto me with her free arm, burying her head in my shoulder. I glanced over her shoulder, meeting Stefan's gaze. He gave me a soft yet sad smile.

"This doesn't change anything, 'Lena," I whispered. "Miranda Gilbert was and will always be your mother, not that… not that heartless bitch. You don't need another mom because, from what you've told me, I can tell that you had the best one there is."

Stefan smiled thankfully at me and squeezed Elena's hand once more as she pulled away and looked at me, a lonely tear tumbling down her cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," I smiled and also pulled away. "Now, let's get out of here— oh." As we headed for the exit, we came face to face with no one other than…

Bonnie.

Oh. Awkward.

Bonnie stared at us, mostly at Elena and her red, puffy eyes. She looked like she wanted to come over to us to comfort her, but when her eyes landed on Stefan, her jaw clenched and she turned her heel and just left.

She saw Elena, the girl who she grew up with, crying and she just walked away.

I scowled and stormed after her, following her to the parking lot, ignoring Elena's protests. I didn't see Damon or Alaric anywhere by the way, so I assumed they left when Isobel did.

"Bonnie," I growled once I'd reached her, grabbing her arm. She turned, wide-eyed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Amber, what are you doing? I—"

"No," I hissed. "What are _you _doing? You just saw Elena _crying_, and you just walk away! What is wrong with you?"

Guilt passed over Bonnie's features. "Nothing, I—"

"Are you dumb?" I narrowed my eyes at her. No more being nice; I was done with this shit. "I get that you're mad. You can be mad at Stefan, at Damon, hell, you can be mad at me all you want, but Elena? She needs you right now."

Bonnie swallowed, hard. "I don't get what—"

"Don't play stupid," I scoffed. "You saw Elena was hurt, and you just walked away. Elena, who you grew up with, with whom you're pretty much sisters."

Bonnie swallowed again, her gaze casting down to the ground.

"You know, Bonnie, the way you're acting right now, I'm almost glad that you're not talking to me. I don't want to be friends with a person like that," I spat.

With that, I turned my heel and stormed away.

* * *

"Why the long face, sweetheart?" my mom asked after she'd swallowed her food.

I pushed my dinner around on my plate. "This is my usual face," I responded dryly.

My mom sighed and put her fork down. "Amber, I know when something is wrong. Tell me what it is."

I didn't think it was a good idea to tell her that Elena's vampire birthmother threatened to kill me and everyone in this town if I didn't get some stupid invention from Damon and give it to her. So instead I mumbled,

"I… I had a fight with Bonnie," which was actually not a total lie.

My mom's eyebrows popped up. "What about?"

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. I couldn't exactly tell my mom either that Bonnie hated me for being friends with Damon because he is a vampire. _But_, I could leave the vampire part out.

"Well, there's this guy…" My mom smirked, and I glared at her. "It's not like that. Jesus, mom."

She chuckled. "Alright, so there's this guy and…?"

"And Bonnie doesn't exactly like him. Actually, she hates him, so she's mad at me for being friends with him," I explained, staring at my food.

"That's a difficult situation you're in, honey," my mom said thoughtfully. "Sweetheart, maybe you should just talk to Bonnie—" Why do parents always say that you have to confront your problems? "—about this. I'm sure she just has to warm up to 'this guy'. Who is 'this guy' anyway?"

"He's, uhm, he's in my Art class," I lied.

My mom looked at me suspiciously, then smirked. "We're talking about Damon Salvatore, aren't we?"

"What?! No!" My cheeks flamed red with a blush. God damn it.

Her smirk just widened. "Tell your face that. I knew something was going on between the two of you as soon as I found out he was your date to the Founder's Day Kick-off Party!"

"What?! He was _not_ my date!" I looked everywhere but at my mom. "We were going as friends."

"Sure you were." My mom smirked again, but then her smirk was suddenly replaced by a frown. "Isn't he twenty-four years old? That's an age difference of… seven years. That's a little old for you, don't you think?"

"Wha— mom! We're not dating, okay?! God!" I huffed and sat back in my chair, crossing my arms over my chest while looking away.

The door bell ringing startled us both. Confused and wondering who it could be, I told my mom that I'd get it and headed for the door. Opening it, my eyes widened when I came face to face with Bonnie.

Uhm, huh?

"Hi," I said, making it sound more like a question than a greeting.

Bonnie gave a quick smile. "Hi."

"Uhm, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you," she said, hesitantly.

"Oh, uhm, sure." I held the door out for her, a little suspicious. Why was she here? I'd been a real bitch to her this morning, so I didn't understand why she'd just show up at my house.

Smiling slightly as she passed me, Bonnie stepped inside. I shut the door behind her instantly.

"Let's… get up to my room," I said awkwardly. She nodded and followed me as I lead the way. We passed my mom as she cleaned the table, and she smiled and greeted Bonnie brightly, winking me a big fat 'I told you so'.

And then we were in my room.

And it was awkward.

Really, really awkward.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked, breaking the tense silence.

Bonnie started pacing, folding her hands. "I've been thinking all day about what you said to me this morning—"

"I'm so sorry I went off at you like that," I interrupted apologetically. "You just lost your Grams and then I acted like such a bitch to you. It was wrong of me. I'm sorry, Bon."

Bonnie shook her head. "No, I needed to hear it. You were right – Elena was obviously upset about something and I just walked away. It's not me."

My brows furrowed in confusion. "Well you should be apologizing to Elena then, not to me," I pointed out.

"I know that," she nodded. "But I need to talk to you about something first."

I blinked. "About what?"

"About Damon."

I just stared at her for a second, unable to react right away. "Okay," I finally said.

"Are you… falling for him?" Bonnie asked, worry in her voice.

I honestly didn't know what to say, because I was afraid of how she would react. Because, yeah, I was actually falling for him—holy shit—but he was a dick and he killed people. I couldn't exactly blame Bonnie for hating him.

"I…" I struggled to produce words at all. "Sorry?"

Great job at answering that one. Sense the sarcasm.

Bonnie swallowed, hard. "He tried to kill me, Amber. He caused my Grams' death," she reminded me, looking at me as if I were insane.

I bowed my head in shame and sighed quickly. "I know…" I, again, didn't know what else to say. "He has… issues."

She scoffed. "You can say that again."

"I'm sorry, Bonnie," I apologized again, really meaning it. "It just… happened. I've seen a different side to him. It's there. He just doesn't let it show very often. But when he does, it's… it's amazing."

"You're totally falling for him," Bonnie stated, trying to cover a grimace with a smile, making me smile too, thankful that she was at least trying to lift the mood.

"It's not like I'm in love with him or anything. At least, I don't think so. I don't even know what it's like to be in love," I explained, shrugging. "I'm just… I don't know, it's confusing. I do feel, you know, _something_ for him. It's there." My eyes saddened when I saw her expression. "I understand if you want to go back to ignoring me and stuff for all this. I won't blame you."

Bonnie smiled softly and sat down next to me. "That's also why I came here – to apologize. I know my Grams dying," she swallowed, her eyes saddening too, I placed a hand on hers, "wasn't your fault. And as I said before, I'm not going to make you choose between him and me. I won't hassle you about Damon anymore – I just want to go back to how things were."

"Me too," I said, relieved.

Bonnie smiled fully now, warmth and relief in her eyes, and reached forward to pull me in an embrace. With an equal smile I hugged her back, relieved and happy to have her back.

* * *

The next morning, Bonnie left my house—she'd slept over at my place last night so I could fill her in on everything that had happened when she was at her aunt's—to apologize to Elena. I was happy that finally _something_ was going right.

Currently I was walking around the school, carrying some of the decorations for the Miss Mystic float. I was helping Caroline decorating it, but I froze when I felt a breeze behind me. Well, fuck. That could only mean one thing.

"What now?" I hissed even before I'd turned around to face the vampire. Is this bitch stalking me or something? Jesus.

Isobel slowly walked up to me. "I still don't have the device, Amber," she said, a threatening edge to her voice. "Damon didn't give it to me."

I'm so fucked.

My heart almost immediately sped up. "I'd hate to tell you I told you so, but I told you so."

She couldn't do anything to me when there were so many people around us, right?

Right?

Isobel smiled and grabbed my arm in a vice grip, making me wince in pain. "If he didn't want to give it to me before, he certainly will now." Before I could ask what the hell she was talking about, she swung her arm around and hit me right on the side of my head with her elbow. There was a loud crack that rang in my ears and I could feel that the back of my neck was wet with blood right before everything went black as I lost conscious.

* * *

"Amber…" A hand was desperately trying to shake me awake. "Amber, wake up. Please. Come on."

I groaned and reached up to clutch my head. My head was pounding, and the fact that I was lying on something hard and cold wasn't helping either.

"Amber, please just open your eyes," the same voice pleaded.

"Jer?" I lazily cracked open one eye to see Jeremy hovering over me, still shaking my shoulders. He sighed in relief. Confused, I tried to sit up, but my head was throbbing painfully, the side of my head was stinging, and the world decided to fuck with me and started to spin. Jeremy caught me before I could slump back on the ground.

"Come on," he said, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and helping me on a leather armchair. He winced as he checked the side of my head, so I reached up to feel my head matted with something sticky. Frowning, I looked at my hand and found that it was flaked with dried blood.

Isobel assaulted me. That bitch.

"Oh for the love of—" I hissed, then took a deep breath. Jeremy frowned as he picked up on my anger, clearly confused. Oh, right, he didn't know that this was the _second fucking time _that I was kidnapped in like, three goddamn months.

"Here," Jeremy ripped the bottom of his shirt and balled the material up, then held my forehead with one hand and gently pressed the material against the gash with the other. I tried not to wince in pain.

"What's going on?" I asked, taking in our surroundings. We were in some kind of expensive looking house.

"I don't know," Jeremy answered, brows knitting together.

"We should get out of here," I said, lowering my voice. "I don't want to know what will happen if we stay here and I really need a shower."

"You do smell," Jeremy said pleasantly.

I wondered how many babies I must have eaten in a past life to deserve being held hostage with _Jeremy Gilbert _of all people and decided probably a lot.

"Shut up. The entryway?"

"Is clear. Come on." Jeremy stood up and grabbed my hand, starting to lead the way. I pushed him back, leading us the other way, after I'd seen a tall man that kinda reminded me of Sam Winchester—the dude was tall, freakishly tall—guarding the front door. I'd just grabbed the doorknob to what I was hoping was our way out when a voice behind us said,

"Get back in the parlour or I will rip Jeremy's little head off."

I froze, then groaned. "Was it really necessary to kidnap us? Like, seriously? I was in the middle of building some stupid float."

Isobel smirked as Jeremy lead me back to the parlour whilst glaring at her. "You say that like it's supposed to mean something to me."She reached forward as I bypassed her, then dragged the tips of her fingers through the tacky mess coating my neck. They came away red, and she made a show of licking them clean. I grimaced.

"Hmm," she said. "just as I thought: tasty."

"I eat a lot of vegetables," I deadpanned, following Jeremy into the parlour. I heard Isobel chuckle as she followed us.

"People are going to realize that we're missing in, like, an hour. You know that, right?" I said, gritting my teeth. I gently pushed Jeremy down in the armchair I'd previously sat in and went to stand before him, shielding him from Isobel. I had to hold on to the armchair though, for support. This gash in my head was a bitch.

"Of course they will, that's the point," Isobel said, pleased with herself and her stupid little plan. "If you will try to run again, Amber, I'll rip your head off and send it to Damon as a gift."

''That's very _Se7en _of you,'' I commented, taking a deep breath. I just needed to relax. There was no way she would hurt me. If she wanted the invention, then she would need leverage. We all knew Damon didn't give two shits about Jeremy, so that meant that I—

…Right.

I heard some sort of laughing-coughing sound from behind me, so I assumed Jeremy just tried to cover up a laugh with a cough, which, whatever right, it's not like we just got kidnapped and the kidnapper bashed my head in, why shouldn't he be laughing.

Isobel turned as that dude that guarded the front door walked in. "Frank, watch them. Our guest has arrived," she ordered, then disappeared.

I crossed my arms over my chest, staring at the dude. I've got to admit, he was kinda hot. He narrowed his eyes in a glare at me in return, so I looked away. Well then. Rude much.

Isobel's and someone else's muffled voices echoed through the house as they talked, but I couldn't make out who the other voice belonged to. As the sound of Isobel's high heels clacking against the cold stone came closer, I prepared myself for whatever the hell was coming for us.

Jeremy shot up from his seat as Isobel re-entered the room with—

John Gilbert.

Motherfucker.

Jeremy was slammed back into the armchair by Frank. "Sit down," Frank growled, then glowered at me. "Both of you." I rolled my eyes before plopping down in the armchair next to Jeremy's.

"What the hell are you doing?" John demanded. His eyes narrowed on the tangled, bloodied mess that was my hair.

"Getting what I want," Isobel said, monotone.

"No one was meant to get hurt," John hissed, moving to stand in front of Isobel. He loomed over her, but she was unfazed. "Especially not _her_. You know that."

I raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck do you care about _me_?"

What an interesting turn of events.

John turned his head and just stared at me. Then his eyes flicked to Jeremy and his eyes spit fire for just a second before he looked back at Isobel. "That is my nephew, and you're going to let them both go right this second!"

"That gaudy ring on your finger, comes off." Isobel smirked.

I scrubbed at my neck and could feel blood drying against my spine, but there was also a trickle of blood running down my cheek. I was still bleeding. I angrily wiped at the blood, only causing it to spread all over my cheek.

"Come on, Isobel," John attempted to reason with her, "I know you, okay? It's me, John. You can't hurt kids, especially not…" he trailed off; my brows furrowed in confusion.

"I'll kill your nephew to prove you wrong," Isobel said simply, and then looked at me with a winning smile that was creepy as fuck. "And about the girl, well… I can keep her. I quite like her, and she's tasty."

I slumped further into the armchair. Fuck my life.

"Really? Are you that far gone?" John questioned, his gaze softening. "Look, I know you've changed, but the old Isobel is somewhere in there still, isn't she? Come on, let them go."

As I stared at Isobel, hoping that John had knocked some sense in her, I knew that this wasn't going to work. And I was right, because as soon as she said "Faites le souffrir," –I knew enough French to know what that meant— to her minions, a woman appeared alongside Frank and they cornered John.

"John!" Jeremy shouted as the woman smacked his uncle hard across the face with enough force to send him flying to the ground. Frank and the woman began beating him to the ground, and I forced Jeremy back as he tried to help his uncle. If Jer went in there, he was dead for sure.

John coughed and spluttered as they continued to kick and punch him until Isobel finally told them to stop. She bent down and took his ring from his finger, saying, "Nice try. We'll see how long you do without this." She casually left the room while Frank and the woman went to stand on guard on either side of us.

"John, how the fuck could you've been crushing on _that_?" I broke the silence. (Elena had told me everything Isobel had told her this morning – apparently John had been in love with Isobel when they were younger). "She's fucking insane."

Jeremy snorted while John managed to sit up. He chuckled, then suddenly groaned and clutched his ribs.

"Don't make me laugh, Amber," he said through gritted teeth, and I smirked.

* * *

"It doesn't look too bad," John said as he inspected the wound in the side of my head. I was sitting next to him on the ground, our backs resting against the armchairs.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure it does. She bashed my head in with her elbow with her _vampire strength_. It's a miracle that I'm even conscious."

John's jaw clenched as he nodded. "Jeremy will give you a towel to put pressure on it."

Right, Jer was somewhere in the house to grab some wet towels for our wounds. He better hurry, because the gash is stinging even more than it already did.

"Yeah," I mumbled. I glanced up to look at him as I remembered something, something he'd said to Isobel. "What did you mean when you said '_No one was meant to get hurt, especially not her. You know that_'?"

John froze. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't." I looked at him skeptically. "Cut the crap. What were you talking about?"

"It's not in my place to tell you, Amber," he just said, jaw clenching again as he stared at the darkness outside.

"Then whose is it?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry, Amber, but I can't tell you." John swallowed, and he actually looked sympathetic.

What.

This is confusing as hell. What is it that John and Isobel seem to know about me? It can't be that bad, right?

Now I'm panicking.

"Why not?" I demanded, arms crossed, keeping my voice steady.

"Here you go." Jeremy re-entered the room with two damp towels. He plopped down next to me and pressed one towel against the side of my head and handed John the other one. If the cool material wouldn't have felt as great as it did against the gash, then I probably would have eaten all of Jeremy's Ben & Jerry's _again_ because he ruined a perfect moment for me to find something out about what the hell John and Isobel know.

"Thank you." John nodded, pressing the towel against his bloodied temple. He shot me a warning look not to continue this in front of Jeremy. I sighed but didn't bring it up again.

"What is she after?" Jeremy asked his uncle quietly.

John stared at Jeremy for just a moment before saying, "Your ancestor invented a weapon, a device that's extremely harmful to vampires and we've been trying to get it."

WHAT. I choked on air. Fuck that apparently the device is a weapon against vampires; did John really just tell Jeremy that vampires are real?

"Vampires?" I repeated incredulously, laughing nervously. "I think they kicked your head a little too hard, Johnny. Vampires don't exist."

Jeremy sighed in annoyance and looked at me. "Give it up, Amber. I know everything."

I went very still then. Jeremy knows? How? "How?"

He shrugged. "I read Elena's journal."

I smacked him across the back of his head, glaring at him. "You don't just go around reading someone's journal! What is wrong with you! Didn't anyone ever teach you manners, young man?"

Jeremy glared at me again, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head, and turned back to his uncle. "Why have you been trying to get a weapon that's harmful to vampires?"

"Because there's a group of vampires from a long time ago that wants revenge on this town," John answered.

"Oh you mean the tomb vampires," I stated, and John nodded.

"Yes."

"But why would a vampire help you kill other vampires?" Jeremy wanted to know.

"She has her own reasons for wanting them dead," John just said. Well no shit. What are those 'reasons'? "Look, Jeremy, no one ever thought vampires would return to this town. Not in modern times, but they have and we have to destroy them."

I froze, and for whatever reason so did Jeremy.

"All of them?" he asked, alarmed.

"There are some good ones out there," I pointed out, successfully keeping the panic out of my voice. Don't even think that I meant Damon because even though he's my friend, he's a dick and he kills people. I was thinking more of Stefan. But that doesn't mean that I want Damon dead or anything. Not at all.

"There's no such thing." John shook his head.

"Well maybe you think that because the ones you're associated with are the psycho ones," I didn't think it was necessary to add 'Isobel' in there, or even 'Damon', "Some are like humans, John. There are good ones and bad ones."

"You're wrong," John stated calmly, looking at me. Like _really _looked at me, and it creepily resembled the look Elena had given me when she asked if I liked Damon, the day after the Miss Mystic Falls pageant.

"I don't believe that," Jeremy agreed with me.

"Well, your dad did. And as his son that should mean something to you." This time, the look was meant for Jeremy.

Jeremy swallowed painfully hard at the mention of his father. "How did my father know about all this?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Who do you think told me about the family history?" John countered.

Before the conversation could go any deeper, Isobel returned with that bored expression and cold, emotionless eyes of hers.

"You can go," she told us.

I sighed in relief and clumsily stood up while leaning onto the armchair. "Thank God, I'm in desperate need of a shower."

"Not you," Isobel snapped. "I still need some leverage."

Of-fucking-course.

"Isobel," John snapped, standing up and shielding me from her. "let her go."

"Cherie, Frank," I heard Isobel say something in French, and the next thing I know, Jeremy and John were dragged out of the house, Jeremy kicking and yelling my name.

And then it was silent, and Isobel smirked at me.

"I've decided not to kill you," Isobel said, stepping forward with something in her hand. It looked awfully lot like an empty bloodbag. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"How considerate of you." I smiled fakely at her and plopped down in the armchair.

"I just need some blood," Isobel said. Wait, what? In a flash she was in front of me, with Cherie and Frank re-entering the room. I gulped. "and then we can go. If you sit still, then this won't hurt."

I could feel the blood draining out of my face. Quite ironic. "Why do you need my blood?" I asked shakily, my eyes darting around in search for a possible escape.

Frank was now coming towards me, and the alarm bells in my head went off.

"Katherine wants some prove," Isobel smiled, her head tilting to the side. Without any warning, she stabbed the needle in my arm, causing me to yelp and wince, and watched as my blood began to fill the needle and the bloodbag that was linked to it. "She wants to see if it's true, if you're really back."

Fear and adrenaline pumped through my veins as I tried to snatch the needle out of my arm, but Frank caught my arm, then the other, and held me still. I swung my legs around, hoping to kick Isobel in the fucking face at least once, but soon the woman—Cherie—came forward and grabbed a hold of my legs.

"No, wait— motherfucker," I hissed. I'd already lost shitloads of blood because Isobel had bashed my fucking head in, and now she thinks it's smart to fill a bloodbag with my blood? Am I the only one with at least a _little_ intelligence?

I continued to squirm, struggle, tried to trash and kick and claw at their hands, but it was no use.

I could feel myself begin to get light-headed, and then moving just seemed too much effort. I just couldn't seem to find the energy to fight them, but my nails continued to scratch at whatever skin they could find.

The last thing I saw before my eyes fluttered closed was Isobel smiling her sickening sweet smile as she stood from a safe distance.

* * *

"Show time." Harsh hands closed around my shoulders and shook me, and I was shaken back to consciousness. Again. "Time to move."

That was Frank. After I'd opened my eyes, I realized I was sitting in the backseat of a car with Cherie on my right and Frank on my left. The driver's door was wide open.

"For God's sake, call home," I could faintly hear Isobel's slightly irritated voice cutting through the air.

"What?" Elena?

I heard Isobel sigh. "Call home. Ask to speak to your brother Jeremy."

Silence, then Elena's worried voice. She spoke to Jeremy briefly, and I could make out enough of the conversation to realize that Jeremy and John were safe in the Gilbert house. I let out a sigh of relief.

Then, "You were never going to hurt him." There was something like hope in Elena's voice.

"No," Isobel disagreed coldly, "I was going to kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any."

"Where is Amber?" a new voice snapped. Damon. Relief flooded through me.

"Right here. Frank," Isobel said, and I was roughly pushed out of the car. The world was spinning, and Frank had to place his large hand in the nape of my neck to keep me up and able to walk. Well, walk was a too strong word. I stumbled forward, trying to keep my vision straight, as Frank pushed me towards where everyone else was.

The first person I saw was Damon, blue eyes wide and body stiff, as he stared at the side of my face, which was covered with blood.

Elena was pale, terror struck in her face.

Stefan's eyes were wide with concern.

I know, I've looked better.

I faintly registered Stefan asking me something, concern brimming his words.

I blinked at him. "What?"

"Are you okay?" he repeated slowly, concern still lacing his tone.

Somehow I mustered the energy to glare at him. "Do I _look _okay to you? I mean, at this rate, I might as well fucking dye my hair red."

Yes. Yes, I am the only one with at least a little intelligence.

Stefan only blinked, only that.

Elena gulped and focused on Isobel again. "You took a risk with Damon. How did you know he was going to give the device to me?"

Why was I seeing three Elenas? I blinked furiously to get my vision straight.

"Because I took Amber, and he is in love with her," Isobel said, with almost no cadence in her tone.

I blinked again.

Then I froze.

What did she just say?

Did she just say that_ Damon _is in love with me, the same Damon that has been in love and looking for Katherine for a hundred and forty-five years?

And I was blinking again.

The simplicity of the words hung in the air as we all just stood there, not moving or saying anything until it started to get awkward.

_He's in love with her. _She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I stared at Damon. He met my gaze briefly before looking away again.

Holy—

I was still a little out of it because of the blood loss and just said "You're insane," to Isobel because Damon was still in love with Katherine and not me, as far as I knew.

I yelped and cringed at the same time when Frank slapped me upside the head. This gash stings like a bitch, Christ.

Isobel held her hand out expectantly and Elena pulled the device out of her pocket and slammed it into her hand.

Elena paused then, her mouth quivering. "Thank you," she said. Her voice cracked over the syllables. I was thankful she had changed the subject, though I continued to stare at Damon. Was what Isobel said true?

Isobel raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact," Elena told her birthmother darkly.

She smiled. "Goodbye, Elena." And then she was gone and so were her minions. I staggered when Frank's grip on me disappeared, but I was caught by strong arms.

"You okay?" Damon pushed aside my hair to look at the gash. His jaw clenched.

"Now I am," I mumbled tiredly and wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his chest. In normal situations I would've closed my eyes, but now I was afraid of not being able to open them again.

Damon rested his chin on top of my head and I was enveloped in his warmth.

I don't care what Isobel said. She was probably stirring trouble. Damon loved Katherine; he'd loved her for almost one and a half century. He couldn't be in love with _me_, right?

No, until I hear the words coming from Damon's mouth, I won't believe it.

I was confused when Damon suddenly pulled away, but I realized why when he bit into his wrist and held it out to me. I stared down at it with obvious distaste. Though I really needed it, this would be the third time I'd be drinking Damon's blood and that…

No, just no.

Damon scowled at me before I could shake my head. "Amber," he said sternly.

I sighed. "Wish I could get that in pill form," I mumbled with a wince, and Damon smirked. I swiped a finger across his wrist and sucked the blood off my finger. I grimaced, though this was better than drinking directly from the wound. After a few seconds I was already starting to feel better, my flesh knitting itself back together.

I guess we're not talking about what Isobel said then.

I turned around when a hand closed over my shoulder and was greeted by Elena's sad, chocolate brown eyes, mixed with worry.

"Let's go home," she said quietly, managing a sad smile.

I nodded and looked back at Damon, smiled at him, leaned forward and kissed his cheek, and then followed Elena to her car, making sure to hide my blushing face from Damon's eyes.

* * *

**Fingers crossed that no one is mad at me for this chapter. I mean, we were this close to finding out what John and Isobel know. But, as I promised, we'll find out in season 2. I still need to figure out some things.**

**See you next time! THE SEASON FINALE FUCK YES!**


	27. Heads Will Roll

******I didn't want to update until a few days from now. I normally don't update this quickly. Once a week, sometimes even longer, is what I do. But I was too excited to publish this one**** because it's the ****LAST FREAKING CHAPTER OF THE SEASON!**  


**I'M SO EXCITED YAY!**

******Also, I'm sure this chapter kind of sucks, for which I apologize. It's currently 2 AM here and ****I just wanted to get this chapter out so we could get to the exciting part: season 2. And season 3. And maybe even season 4 and season 5, though I'm not sure about that last one.**

**If you do think this chapter sucks; I'll make it up to you in later chapters. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine.**

* * *

Chapter 27: Heads Will Roll  
Chapter songs: Dave Edmunds – I Hear You Knocking / Paramore – Brick By Boring Brick / The Fray – Be Still / Brian Eno – 5M4  
Amber's 1800's dress: www.[polyvore].[com/]chapter_23_heads_will_roll/se t?id=87613933

The next day, I was standing in Elena's bedroom as I helped her get ready for the big day. It was finally Founder's Day and the day of the parade, oh joy—sense the sarcasm—and as a participant of the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, Elena was going to be riding on the float with her escort—Stefan, of course—and the rest of the Founder's court. She, of course, wanted to look her best. Caroline, as the reigning Miss Mystic Falls, had chosen the theme for the Miss Mystic float this year: Southern classic elegance. Or better said, _Gone with the Wind_.

So that was why I was currently listening to Elena complain about the corset she was forced to wear with her beautiful green and golden gown, eighteen-hundred's style.

"I don't know how women wore these dresses back then," she whined and wiggled around in her giant eighteen-hundred's gown.

"Well, you look beautiful, so it's worth it," I commented as I finished the last chestnut-colored ringlet around her oval face.

Elena blushed and self-consciously looked down at her dress. "So, I look alright?"

"Stefano won't know what hit him," I said, nodding, and patted her shoulder.

"Thank you," I looked in the mirror to see Elena's reflection beaming at me.

"No problem, 'Lena." I smiled at her, but scowled and slapped her hand away when she reached up to touch her hair. No way she was touching—and probably ruining—my masterwork.

"So, uhm, how are you doing since last night?" I asked as I plopped down on her bed.

Elena shrugged, "I'm fine." She crossed the room to grab her shoes. "How about you?"

"I'm fine too, I guess. Though I'd rather not be kidnapped again." I shuddered as I touched the spot on my head where the gash had been.

"That's great, but…" Elena bit her lip, hesitating to say what she was about to say. I lifted an eyebrow. "Actually, I meant about Damon."

"Oh, you mean the whole being in love with me thing," I said like it was no big deal. I avoided my gaze as Elena nodded. Let's pretend I'm not smiling like a kindergartner on Christmas. "Isobel is bluffing. Damon is not in love with me."

"He does care about you," Elena said as she slipped on her shoes, trying not to fall down in the process. "Maybe you should go talk to him about it."

"That's a great idea, 'Lena. I'm just gonna walk up to him and be like, '_Oh hey, Damon! By the way, are you really in love with me?_'" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well maybe not like that but—"

"Hey, Amber?" Jenna sauntered into the room with a white dress bag on her arm, interrupting Elena in the middle of her sentence. "Could you do us a little favor?"

I narrowed my eyes at the dress bag. "Does it involve the dress?"

A smile tugged at Jenna's lips. "Yeah. Amelia Bradley caught the flu so she can't be in the parade, so Carol Lockwood made Tyler drop this off here and ask me if I could find someone to take Amelia's place."

"Hell no, I'm not taking her place." I shook my head rapidly and looked at the dress bag with obvious distaste. Don't get me wrong, I loved to dress up and stuff, like for decade dances, but these sort of things? Standing in front of huge crowds and shit? No. That was just not me.

"Amber, please. They don't want to have a girl down," Jenna pouted, speaking with a hint of a whine in her voice.

Elena grinned and joined her aunt, "I'd feel a lot better with you up there on that float with me."

I scowled at them as they both pouted. Must. Resist. Kicked-puppy look.

"But I…" I began to protest; Elena's doe eyes turned sad. "Well— I— But— I don't even have an escort!"

"Already taken care of!" Jenna beamed like I'd already agreed and dropped the dress bag on the bed, right next to me. "His name is Nathan Thomas. He was Amelia's escort to the pageant."

"Oh, I know Nathan," I nodded slowly. I know him from school. He was in my Art class, actually. I'd talked to him a few times and he was really nice. And hot. No, _hot _is not the right word. Damon is hot, Nathan is… cute.

"So, you're doing it then?" Jenna asked, giving me her biggest smile.

"What? No! I didn't say that!" Jenna and Elena pouted once again, and I glared. "Alright, fine! Christ."

"Awesome!" and ''Great!'' Jenna and Elena both cheered, clasping their hands simultaneously. It was kinda creepy. Must be a family thing.

"Let's get you in that dress," Jenna said with a nod and unzipped the bag, revealing a perfect green-golden dress with off-shoulder sleeves.

Holy shit. It's beautiful.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Elena breathed out, voicing my thoughts. She reached forward to let her fingers run over the material.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice," I said coolly, shrugging.

"C'mon, let's get you in that dress," Jenna chirped, beaming all the way. "You're going to look stunning, just like Elena!" Elena blushed and looked away shyly.

Jenna smiled as she walked up to me with the dress. "Thank you for doing this. I will owe you forever."

"You better hope forever is long enough," I sighed.

* * *

About an hour later, Elena and I arrived at the town centre and I felt like I was dying. This corset was a bitch; I didn't know how women back in the day coped, I could barely breathe. My lungs were burning and my head felt like it was going to fucking explode.

Anyway, we were at the town centre. The entire town centre was crowded with people dressed in different outfits for different floats and carrying various things.

"I'm going to kill you and Jenna for this," I growled as I wiggled around in my dress.

Elena rolled her eyes teasingly. "You've been complaining all the way up here," she said.

"Well excuse me for barely being able to breathe," I rolled my eyes right back at her. "It feels like I'm being strangled. I've got respect for the women who were forced to wear a corset everyday back in the day."

Elena stifled a laugh which, whatever right, I was hilarious, why shouldn't she be laughing. "Let's go find Stefan," she said instead.

"Easy. Found him," I pointed at Stefan, who was standing not too far away from us. He only just realized that we had arrived and was staring at us. He didn't pay much attention to me though; he gaped at Elena and her beautiful yellow-green gown. Elena blushed and curtsied to him.

_Don't roll your eyes, Amber, it's romantic_, I thought to myself, sighing.

"And while she was thinking about God knows what, the new girl suddenly felt a hit," Elena suddenly said in a deep voice, trying to impersonate Morgan Freeman.

I lifted an eyebrow. "Excuse me, but when will I lose this 'new girl' title?"

"Asked the new girl, while trying to ignore Damon Salvatore's burning eyes, focused on her…" Elena continued with her brightest smile, Morgan Freeman-style.

Wait, what?

Confused, I followed her gaze and realized Damon had been standing next to Stefan the entire time and had also been staring at me since we arrived.

Oh man.

Fuck, what do I do?

I swallowed nervously, then smiled and did an awkward wave.

_Smooth_.

"The new girl, who was now staring at him with wide, green eyes, suddenly—"

"—felt the urge to tape Elena's mouth," I finished her sentence for her, scowling at her. Elena giggled and linked her arm through mine, then dragged me over to the Salvatore brothers.

"Elena," Stefan smiled at his girlfriend as we approached them and kissed her quickly. "Amber. You both look amazing."

I mumbled a thank you and just kinda stood there, feeling uncomfortable under Damon's gaze. Yeah, he was still staring at me, and now Isobel's annoying, emotionless voice kept echoing through my mind.

_Because we took Amber, and he is in love with her._

Thinking about Isobel also brought up another subject: she took my blood to give it to _Katherine_. Which was weird. Why would Katherine want my blood? I knew something was... how do I say this, going on with me, but I didn't know what. I felt perfectly normal, perfectly human. But yet my blood was different, and somehow Katherine was involved in it all and John and Isobel knew about it too. But it didn't even make any sense. I mean, I moved here a couple of months ago – I didn't even know these people before that. I didn't know about vampires before I moved to Mystic Falls, and I certainly hadn't known Katherine. So what the hell was going on then?

Maybe I should tell them about it, about Isobel taking my blood and stuff.

…

…Nah, maybe tomorrow.  
_  
_"Elena, can I talk to you?" Stefan suddenly asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sure," Elena nodded and turned to me. "Amber, can you—"

"I'll keep her company," Damon offered with a lopsided smirk, interrupting Elena in the middle of her sentence. Wait, noooo! I can't handle awkward situations!

Elena nodded though and winked at me when she thought Damon wasn't looking. He was. Thanks for making this even more awkward, Elena. I glared at her before walking off to leave them alone.

"Slow down, princess," Damon gently grasped my hand once he'd caught up with me and linked his hand with mine. Princess? Damn it, stupid dress. I stared at our hands as we walked. "So, you look sexy in—"

I gave him a sidelong glance and interrupted him, "Damon, please don't be a pervert today. This is a family event." Damon smirked while I looked back over my shoulder to spy on Stefan and Elena. Elena looked like she'd seen a ghost, and that was all it took to pique my curiosity. "What are Stefan and Elena talking about?"

Damon smirked again and said, "Well, turns out Creepy Uncle John is Elena's biological father."

Whoa, what? John? I stopped walking and moved in front of Damon—without letting go of his hand though—to gape at him. "John? _Really_? Ew," I said finally because the thought of John_ procreating_ is the most terrifying thought to ever come to existence. I couldn't believe that _John _and _Isobel _were Elena's biological parents. Man, that's some weird shit.

Well, at least there's no beating around the bushes with Damon — he tells it to the straight. It's actually one of the things I like about him.

"Yep," Damon said pleasantly, then nodded at my dress. "Who dragged you into this?"

"Ugh, Jenna and Elena," I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "They needed someone to fill in because this one girl got sick or something, I don't know. I do know that Elena and Jenna will not live to see another day."

Damon chuckled and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, I spotted a particular annoying teenage boy over his shoulder and said "Excuse me," before reluctantly pulling my hand out of his and began to saunter over to Jeremy. The little punk had read Elena's journal and now knew everything and was now bitching on Elena because she made Damon take his memory of Vicki dying away. I'm not saying that it's right to mess with someone's mind like that, but Elena did it to protect him because she loves him.

I took another three steps before Damon caught my hand again and whirled me around to face him.

"Where are you going?" he wanted to know.

"To Jeremy," I narrowed my eyes at said teenager. "The little shit has been avoiding Elena since he read her journal, so I'm going to talk to him." This time, Damon didn't stop me as I sauntered over to Jeremy.

Don't get me wrong, I love Jeremy like he is my own little brother, but there was angry and then there was what he was doing.

"Jeremy," I forced a smile as I approached him.

"I don't want to talk to you. Go away," Jeremy snapped as soon as he saw me and went to storm away because that makes sense – tell someone to go away and then walk away yourself. Elena would probably be glad not to be a Gilbert when she heard this.

Wait, why is he angry at _me_?

"What? What the fuck did I do?" I called after him, gloved arms spread out at my sides. I was very aware of Damon watching us, but this wasn't about him.

Jeremy's eyes spit fire as he walked back over to me. "You came over to our house practically every day, and you never said a word about Damon erasing my memory," he snapped. Thank you, Elena, for writing that in your journal too. Thanks a lot. "I thought I meant more to you than that."

"Of course you do, Jer," I said sincerely, reaching forward to place a hand on his arm, but he flinched away. I swallowed and tried not to look hurt.

"Obviously I don't, otherwise you and Elena wouldn't have lied to me," he spat. I avoided my gaze guiltily.

"Jer, Elena only did it to protect you," I tried.

"She had no right to swipe my memory like that," Jeremy said, voice rising. "Now leave me alone." He glared at me one last time before stalking off. I sadly watched him go.

This doesn't even make any sense. Yesterday he knew about me knowing that Damon erased his memory of vampires too, so why wasn't he angry at me back then? Stupid hormonal teenager.

"Everything alright?" I turned around to see Damon.

"I'm fine," I said, forcing a smile to prove my point. I could see that Damon saw right through it, but he didn't push the subject further.

"So, you ready to hop on your float?" I just smiled and nodded. "Who's your escort?" he then asked, doing that eye-thing of his that almost shattered any self-restraint I pretended to have.

"You see that guy?" I pointed over to Nathan, who was already standing by the float, waiting for me as he talked to Matt. "His name is Nathan; he's in my Art class."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask me."

I froze, let my hand fall to my side, pretended my stomach didn't flutter. "You really want to stand on some stupid ass float, smiling and waving at everybody?" I asked him skeptically.

Damon scoffed. "No," he refuted, like it was the most obvious thing.

I gave a small laugh. "That's exactly my point – this isn't really your scene. And besides, I only heard this morning that I was going to be on the float, so I didn't have time to ask you."

I grimaced as Carol Lockwood started shouting that it was time for the parade and we unfortunately had to go on the float. I told Damon a quick goodbye and met up with Nathan. He helped me onto the float, and we took the spot between Stefan and Elena and Matt and Caroline.

"Are you nervous?" Nathan asked, placing his hands on my waist like the escorts were supposed to. I pushed Damon out of my mind as he did so.

"A little," I admitted and laughed awkwardly, turning my head sideways and tilting it up to smile at him. "Standing in front of huge crowds is not really my thing," I shrugged.

"Well, you look beautiful, so there's nothing to be nervous about," Nathan said bluntly, his cheeks reddening with a blush as he realized what he just said. I smiled. He's cute.

"Thanks, Nathan."

"You're welcome," he said, smiling back.

The parade started not long after that. The idea was—at least it was for our float—that we just kinda stood there and smiled and waved like we were royalty. This is exactly why I didn't want to fucking do this.

"Let's give a big hand to the Mystic Fall's High School marching band!" Carol Lockwood chirped into the microphone. The marching band and the cheerleaders paraded, and the crowd applauded and cheered. "And for a little local history, Mr. Saltzman's students have recreated Virginia's Battle of Willow Creek," Carol continued as another float drove down the street. This one had, for example, Jeremy and Tyler on it in their soldier uniforms.

And then, much to my horror, our float began moving.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls court and their handsome escorts!"

_Smile and wave_,_ Amber_._ Smile and wave_.

Stefan and Elena, Caroline and Matt, Tina Fell and her escort, and Nathan and I smiled as we waved to the crowd. I didn't even know most of these people.

"This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?"

This is so lame.

I spotted Damon in the crowd and playfully rolled my eyes at him when he mocked my awkward wave with a smirk. Feeling another pair of eyes on me, I turned my head to see Stefan looking between Damon and me with a worried look on his face. He ended up glaring at Damon. Hmmm… strange. I thought he was over being overprotective by now, not that it's not much appreciated. I take it something happened last night after what Isobel said.

Anyway, I was relieved when the parade ended and I was finally allowed to take the stupid dress and corset off. Elena and I headed to her home quickly so I could help her out of her corset and she could help me out of mine, then we both changed into our normal-day clothes. I put my dress back in the dress bag and laid it, per Elena's orders—yes, _orders_—on the couch of the living room where Jenna would see it. We then headed back to the town centre. Apparently every year there were fireworks after sunset, so Elena wanted to make sure I didn't miss that as it was my first Founder's Day here. Yay. Sense the sarcasm.

As Elena and I wandered over the town centre, making our way through the throngs of people, my mind reluctantly drifted back to Isobel's words.

_Because we took Amber, and he's in love with her._

If I'd heard someone say them when I first met Damon, I would have laughed straight in that person's face, because I wouldn't have believed that Damon could ever be capable of love. But ever since I'd gotten to know him a little better, I'd seen a different side of him, one that actually was capable of loving someone. I repeat, s_omeone_. Just… not me.

"You're thinking about what Isobel said," Elena guessed as she linked her arm through mine.

"It's creepy how you most of the time know what I'm thinking about," I sighed, and Elena smiled winningly. Before I could think better of it, I asked, "Do you think it could be true?"

"I don't know," a thoughtful frown appeared on Elena's face, "but like I said this morning, he does care about you. I still think that you should go talk to him about it."

"Yeah, maybe I should," I said, pretending to be actually considering it. There was no way in Hell I was going to talk to him about it, unless he was the one to bring it up. I really don't want things to be awkward between the two of us.

"Have you talked to Jeremy yet?" I asked Elena, changing the subject.

"I tried to," Elena's features suddenly saddened. "He's angry with me for asking Damon to erase his memory. He… he hates me."

I tried not to look at her with pity because pity was the last thing she needed. "He doesn't hate you, Elena. He's hurt. Jeremy is your brother; he'll forgive you. Just give him some time, okay?"

Elena blinked the upwelling tears away and smiled softly. "That's exactly what Stefan said to me this morning."

"You know what they say, great minds think alike," I winked at her and smiled in victory when it earned me a laugh.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Elena wondered, glancing around the crowded town center.

I bit the corner of my lip in thought. "You know what I'm gonna do, I'm going to try my luck with Jeremy one more time. And this time, I will break him."

Elena chuckled, "Good luck. I'll go look for Stefan."

"Okay, I'll see you at the fireworks." Elena smiled and nodded before we went separate ways.

Let's see… If I were a Jeremy Gilbert, then where would I be?

I looked around, searched the crowd, but didn't see him.

This is going to be harder than I thought.

Ah, there's Matthew. I'll just ask him.

"Matt!" I jogged over to him and smiled quickly at Caroline, who was at his arm. "Do you guys know where Jeremy is?"

Matt and Caroline looked at each other in thought. "Last time I saw him, he was heading for the Grill," Matt said finally. "We're actually heading there now. Want to tag along?"

"Thanks, but no, I'll leave you two lovebirds to it," I tried to channel some Caroline-sunshine into my smile. If I went with them, they'd ask what I needed to see Jeremy for and I couldn't exactly tell them that he was avoiding Elena because she asked Damon, a vampire, to swipe his memory of Vicki, Matt's sister, dying.

"I'll see you guys later." I smiled at them before zigzagging my way through the throngs of people and headed to the Grill.

I spotted him right away. Jeremy was sitting by himself at one of the tables, picking at his plate of fries and scowling at his food. He looked up as I entered the Grill, glared at me, and returned to his food. I narrowed my eyes and headed for him, but then suddenly there was Damon, smirking from ear to ear as he blocked my path.

I was just about to tell him that I didn't have time for this when he said,

"I like you better like this. The period look, it… didn't suit you."

I dragged my gaze away from Jeremy and self-consciously looked down at my simple combat boots, black skinny jeans, and tank top. Then I looked at Damon. "Are you insulting me, Salvatore?"

"Actually, _Dawson_," Damon mocked me, moving closer to me; I cringed at the use of my last name. "it is a compliment of the highest order."

"It better be," I said absentmindedly, returning to glowering at Jeremy. "I'm actually here to try talking to Jeremy again."

Damon followed my gaze. Jeremy was still oblivious to me, now us, staring at him. "Is he still giving you a hard time?"

"Yeah. But this time, I will break him," I nodded determinedly, jaw set.

"He'll come around."

"Hope so," I said. Jeremy still didn't notice us staring at him. Honestly, sometimes I'm worried about his mental state. "Anyway, I'm going in. I'll be back in a moment." I absentmindedly patted Damon's chest before heading for Jeremy.

"Hi there, handsome. What's your number?" I stole a fry from Jeremy's plate and plopped it into my mouth as I slid into the seat opposite him.

Jeremy just rolled his eyes, "Really, Amber? Don't you know what the words 'go away' mean?" he snapped.

"Actually I do, because I'm not an idiot like you," I snapped and glared right back at him. No more being nice then. "Listen, you little shit, stop being such a dick. Elena really is sorry. So am I, for lying to you. Elena only did it to help you, you know, to _protect_ you. You should be happy that someone actually cares enough to do that for you."

Jeremy only seemed to get more angry, his jaw set. I don't think it was a good idea to call him a 'little shit' and a dick. "I don't care. Just leave me alone," he snarled.

"Please, Jer," I sighed, my anger fading. "I just want to fix this. You're like a brother to me."

Jeremy scoffed, "Guess what? You mean _nothing _to me." With one last glare, he bolted up from his seat, nearly knocking the chair over.

"Jeremy…" I started to say, but my voice caught in my throat as he stalked out of the Grill.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, which was weird, as I bit my lip. I mean, I didn't cry easily, but hearing this…

Yeah, it hurt. A lot.

* * *

It was already dark outside when I was wandering around, trying not to think about Jeremy's words as I searched for Stefan and Elena. It was almost time for the fireworks and since Elena insisted in a very Caroline-like way on me seeing them, it was really annoying that she suddenly had disappeared.

I was just about to meet up with Bonnie, who I spotted heading for the town's square where Mayor Lockwood would be giving a speech, when my mom came running up to me like a maniac.

"Mom?" I scanned her face with concern as she skidded to a stop in front of me. "What's wrong?"

She frantically looked around, before saying, "Sweetheart, listen to me," she began, grasping my shoulders tightly as she looked at me, really _looked _at me, as if it was her life's mission to get me to listen, "I want you to go home right now. Lock all the doors and don't invite anyone in, understand?"

I blinked, confused. "What?" I said dumbly.

My mom swallowed, hard. "Go home, lock the doors, and don't invite anyone in. Whatever happens, don't invite anyone in," she repeated, her gaze urging me to do as she said.

"O-okay, I'll go home but I don't understand—" I frowned when she pressed a quick kiss to my forehead and ran off with calling "I'll be home soon, be careful," over her shoulder.

Uhm.

What just happened?

I shifted from foot to foot, biting my lip as I hesitated. There was clearly something wrong, so I should go after my mom to see what it was… But I also didn't want to be one of those typical stupid girls who foolishly went against what they were told to do and then ruined everything and got everyone killed. But also—

I think I nearly—I repeat, _nearly_—shit my pants when all of the sudden someone slipped their hand in mine and started dragging me away from civilization. I looked up to see Damon.

"Jesus, Damon, you scared the shit out of me," I breathed out, glaring at the back of his head as he walked in front of me, dragging me behind him. He didn't say anything. I frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Saving your life," Damon answered as if it was obvious and I was being really dumb. "Fifteen words or less, the tomb vampires are after the Founding Families."

That means Elena and Jeremy and Caroline and Tyler— My eyes widened. "What? When?"

"Now," he said. Well that's just great, really. The universe hates us. "So go home and watch that annoying show about those two guys you like so much." He let go of my hand and lightly pushed me forward.

"Oh, you mean _Supernatural_— hey, where are you going?" I called after him as he walked away. He didn't turn around. "Damon! I know you can hear me, don't ignore— motherfucker!"

Okay, now I'm really worried.

First my mom tells me to go home without a logical explanation and now Damon wants me to go home too because the tomb vampires are after the Founding Families. Wait a second, does that mean that my mom knows that the tomb vampires are after the Founding Families? Wait, hold the fucking phone, my mom knows about vampires?!

Stupid-girl-who-foolishly-goes-against-what-she's- told-to-do-and-then-ruins-everything-and-gets-ever yone-killed or not, there was no way that I was going home now.

I started heading to the town square. I needed to warn Elena, Jeremy, Caroline and Tyler. The Gilbert, Forbes and Lockwood families are Founding Families, which means that they are targets. Which means that I have to find— oh hey, there are Matt, Tyler and Caroline, and they're… heading for Tyler's car and driving away. Great! At least one thing goes right. Oh look, the fireworks! It actually looks really pretty. Okay, off topic. Anyway, now I only have to find Elena and Jeremy—

I took another three steps and then heard the weirdest noise ever in my head. It was some sort of high-pitched beep, and it was growing louder and louder by the second. I grimaced and cringed when suddenly the beep caused the most excruciating pain in my head. The fuck is this? I gasped and clutched my head in pain, but the sound grew louder and louder and the pain became worse. Before I could stop myself, I cried out in pain and fell to my knees. What the hell is this? It felt like something was repeatedly stabbing into my skull, into my brain. But it was also like a screeching sound, and it was killing me. Tears pricked my eyes as I crumbled to the ground completely and heard someone scream, then realized it was me who was screaming. It was too much to bare, and I gladly allowed the darkness to consume me, but not before I felt a prick in my arm.

* * *

I groaned as I regained conscious. My head, not to mention my whole body, was throbbing, and my ears were ringing. I shifted around and frowned. This wasn't my bed – where the hell was I?

Ugh. Worst hangover ever.

My eyes fluttered open as I reached up to clutch my head, and I blinked rapidly when my vision swam a little. What the— I was in some weird and kind of creepy basement… thingy. It also kind of smelt like fire in here. No hangover then. What happened?

I narrowed my eyes at the ceiling. Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Did I seriously get kidnapped _again_? I thought Isobel left town, so which asshole decided it would be hi-fucking-larious to kidnap me this time?

I propped myself up on my elbows to take in my surroundings and look for an escape and gasped. Holy—

There were bodies everywhere, and most of them were on _fire_.

The building was on fire.

And that's the exact same moment when I realized that my clothes were wet with gasoline, and the flames were getting closer and closer.

Anxiously, I scrambled away from the fire and cowered into a corner, knees propped up to my chest. No, no, no, no, no, no, no I don't want to burn fucking alive! Please tell me I'm dreaming, please, please, please! A soft, desperate whimper escaped my lips as fear consumed my body. This can't be happening!

Okay, okay, okay, just focus. I'm gonna quit whining and I'm gonna get the fuck up, take a deep breath and look for a way out. I've got to get out of here. Okay. Inhale, exhale. Good.

I used the wall for support and coughed as I forced myself to stand up. There was fire and smoke everywhere, and I only noticed now that there were multiple groans of those who hadn't been lit on fire yet—but they weren't moving either, even if they were awake, strange—and more than a few screams that echoed throughout the basement and were so loud that I felt like the walls were shaking. It seemed that I was the only one left standing. I cringed and allowed myself to feel sorry for the others for just about one millisecond before I remembered it was too late for them, I couldn't help them anymore, and I needed to get out of here. And quick. I'd inhaled a lot of smoke already, and I was beginning to feel light-headed and it was getting harder to breathe.

Gulping, I pushed the tears back and wiped the dried blood from under my nose—why the hell had my nose and ears been bleeding—away. My hand came away red and black, covered with dried blood and some soot. Then I frantically looked around. The fire wasn't _everywhere_, I realized. It hadn't reached the far corner of the basement yet, where I currently was. The fire also hadn't reached the walls, since there was no furniture to be burned there and no gasoline either.

So, taking a deep breath, coughing as I inhaled shitloads of smoke, I pressed myself against the wall and started to make my way out of that corner. I squinted my eyes to look for a way out. There were stairs on the other side of the basement, so I needed to make my way over there.

Without getting fucking _burned alive_, of course.

Swallowing and blinking away the tears, I continued moving—oh my God, is that… the dead body of _Mayor Lockwood_—and after what seemed like eternity while in reality it wasn't even a minute, I reached the corner opposite of the one I'd woken up in.

Then, much to my horror, I saw there was no way out.

The stairs leading to the door, _the only exit_, was on fire.

A beam fell and almost hit me in a way that just screamed _haha, fuck you, I just almost killed you_ and I flinched to get out of the way, ending up pressing myself against the other corner. Well, this was my end then. Wonderful.

They say that your life flashes in front of you right before you die, but that isn't true. However, in a flash, I did see the faces of the people that I cared about: Mom, Dad when he was still alive, Kaylee and some other friends from back in California, Elena, Jeremy, Jenna and even Mr. Saltzm—I mean Alaric, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Stefan, and lastly Damon.

I coughed again. It was getting harder and harder to breathe because I'd inhaled too much smoke – I felt like I was holding my breath for far too long or someone had held my head underwater, and I was also dizzy. I coughed and spluttered as my heart galloped widely, desperately trying to get air to my lungs and my blood flowing. Dark spots slowly started to cloud my vision, but I gulped and blinked against them until they disappeared. This was pure torture. Now the only thing I could do was wait to burn the fuck alive, die because of the smoke, or die because the building would cave in eventually.

But suddenly, I think I could even hear the angels singing, the flames magically dimmed, creating a fire-free path for me. The stairs were also clear. I stared at it in awe for about three seconds before running, no _dragging_, myself towards the stairs. The fire, the smoke, it was too much, and I felt that I was on the verge of passing out.

No. Not now I can finally get out of here.

When I reached the stairs while leaning onto the wall beside it, the door upstairs flew open, and I frowned as Damon and Stefan appeared.

"Damon? Stefan?" My voice was raspy and rough as I spoke because of the smoke, my head tilting to the side in confusion.

I hope I'm not hallucinating because that would just be fucking cruel.

Damon didn't waste a second and practically flew down the stairs, the fire thankfully still gone, with his vampire speed. I felt arms around my waist before the Salvatore brothers sprinted out of the building.

As soon as we were outside and I gasped for air, the clean air hitting my lungs, I just wanted to let myself fall on the ground, on hands and knees, and yell LAND! because I had fucking escaped and was alive and even though my breathing was still extremely heavy, _I made it_.

Suddenly, my body was pulled into someone's chest. I turned my head and saw a wealth of dark, almost black hair. Damon. Damon hugged me closely to him and I swore I could feel him kiss my head. I was, again, on the verge of passing out, but I fought it hard, because I'd made it and I was in Damon's arms and I was _safe_. He stroked my hair and my cheeks while I just clutched onto him tightly as I tried to collect myself.

I only then realized that Bonnie and Elena were also there. As I met Bonnie's gaze, I thought I saw a flicker of guilt pass over her wide olive green eyes, but I think I imagined it. Elena was crying tears of joy and Stefan looked really, really relieved. Ah, I feel so loved.

"Don't ever do that again!" Elena demanded through tears. I smiled but didn't let go of Damon, who was awfully quiet, and also didn't respond.

Bonnie agreed, "You scared us half to death," she said shakily.

"I'm glad you're okay," Stefan breathed as he reached forward to ruffle my messy hair. In normal situations I would've glared at him, but now I just smiled, fighting the darkness that was once again threatening to consume me. I wasn't going to give up _now_, not now I was safe and with the people I love.

* * *

Elena gave me a lift home that night, and the entire way she kept asking if I was okay or if I felt dizzy and that if I wanted her to stay over then she would. I insisted that I was fine and that she needed to check up on Jeremy. Reluctantly, Elena left, but promised to come by later to check up on me. I didn't bother to argue – if anything was wrong with one of her friends, Elena went all mother hen on them.

I walked up the porch steps of my house, but didn't walk inside. My mom still wasn't home, so I figured I could just sit here for a moment and cherish the fact that I was alive. I dumped my bag on the floor and sat down on the steps and closed my eyes.

God, I knew I should've just gone home when mom and Damon told me to. I almost _died_ today. Not that I would have stayed dead if I died anyway, because—holy shit, why didn't I think of this before—Damon's blood is still in my system from yesterday. I figured that his blood had played a huge part in my survival; I would have passed out because of the with smoke filled air long before I could even think about finding my way out.

I wondered how I was even going to explain how I ended up down there. I couldn't tell them that I heard that weird beeping sound—Elena explained to me, on the ride home, that Uncle John had activated the device to round up the vampires—because I wasn't a vampire, but I still had been affected by the device. So what was I then?

I'm just gonna worry about all this tomorrow.

"What are you still doing out here?" a voice spoke.

My eyes flew open, and I relaxed when I saw Damon. "Getting some fresh air," I mumbled, my voice still raspy and rough as I spoke. He sat down beside me, making a soft smile appear on my lips before I could stop it.

I grasped his hand and linked my hand with his. I felt him stiffen, then relax. "Thank you," I whispered, "for saving my life. Again."

Damon just shrugged and looked away. Then, after a few moments, he asked, "Why did you come after me?"

I froze.

Damon had been in that basement?

I pursed my lips to stop a gasp. Of course. That's why neither Stefan, Elena nor Bonnie asked questions of me being in there – Damon had been thrown into the basement, had gotten out without seeing me, then discovered I was also in there; they all thought I'd gone after him when he was thrown into the basement. Not that I wouldn't have, but…

For now, it was a great cover story.

I didn't answer at first; instead I just rested my head against his shoulder. "Because… I didn't want you to die."

"Why not?" he pressed.

"Because…" Man, this is harder than I thought. "I… care about you." Yeah, I'm not gonna tell him that I, you know, strongly like him with all the feelings and stuff. Because, what if he doesn't feel the same way? Then it would just be really, really awkward and I don't want that.

I looked up when Damon stayed quiet for a long time. I frowned when I noticed him staring into nothingness with a look of disbelief on his face.

"What?" my frown deepened when I realized, "Why is it so hard to belief that I care about you?"

Damon looked down at me and swallowed, then said, "Because I'm not good, Amber. It's not in me. I do bad things to people; I'm not a good person."

I shook my head in disagreement. "I disagree. You're a good man, Damon, it's all in there," I lightly patted his chest where his un-beating heart resided.

"You think so?" Damon leant a little closer to me, his eyes roaming my face.

I smiled with a nod. "I know so." I held up my hand, the one that wasn't holding his, and patted his cheek this time.

There was the ghost of a smile on his lips, and he held up his free hand and rubbed some blackness off my cheek with his thumb. I leaned into his touch. "You're covered in this stuff."

"I know," I sighed as I looked down at my clothes. "It's gonna be a bitch to clean." Damon chuckled.

"So," I breathed out, squeezing his hand, "I'm gonna go inside. I really need a shower," which was true, because my skin was covered in a thin layer of dirt, sweat, soot, and there even was some blood, "and I'm tired."

Damon nodded. "You should get some rest," he agreed.

I nodded, gently took my hand out of his and, almost automatically, placed a soft kiss to his cheek. I grinned when I saw that I'd left some soot behind on his skin, and he smiled—a real, beautiful, genuine smile—when I quickly wiped my hands on my shirt and brushed the soot off his skin.

Then I stood up, grabbed my duffel, and headed for the front door. After I'd unlocked it, I opened it and looked back at Damon. He was still sitting on the porch and looking after me, his body beautifully enveloped in the darkness.

I smiled at him again—what the hell, I almost died today, I should be traumatized and in shock and shit but I'm not—and mumbled a goodnight –

("Goodnight, Amber," he replied, smiling his trademark half-smile.)

– before I closed the door.

* * *

**I'm so nervous about this chapter. I don't really like it, even though Amber almost died. But then again, I say that I don't like a chapter about almost every chapter. I don't know if I've done the episode justice or not, but hey, I tried. Hope you like it and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed this story. I can't put into words just how much it means to me. ****And to those who just read it but didn't review, thank you to you guys too. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

******Before anyone comments about Damon and Amber not kissing, I don't want anything like that to happen between them until Damon is done with Katherine. And before anyone asks, a kiss actually did happen between Damon and Katherine (who was pretending to be Elena). It still happened, but now Amber is in the picture, it happened a little... differently. All will be explained in the next chapter.**

******Speaking of chapters, I've also got a question for you guys. Season 1 is done now; do you guys want me to continue writing in this story or post a sequel? If I decide to post a sequel, I'll upload a 'chapter' with the link to the sequel. Let me know what you think, it's much appreciated.**

**Anyway, I'd love to hear what you think is going to happen to Amber in season 2. What part do you think she's going to play? What is she? How is Katherine involved? Do you think Amber is involved in breaking the curse of Klaus' psycho werewolf side? And how did her mom know about the tomb vampires? What are your thoughts, again; I'd love to know!**

**So the next update won't be within the next two weeks, I think. And don't think that I won't be updating for months, because I will. I just want to rewrite all the previous chapters because the writing kind of sucks in there, especially the first ones. This is my first fanfiction and I didn't have a clue to what I was doing when I wrote and posted the first chapters. So I just want to rewrite them because they really bother me. There'll be a note at the end of every chapter if the chapter is rewritten. When I'm done with that, we'll get to season 2. I promise the next chapter is somewhere within this month, probably within three weeks, and maybe even in two, posted in this story _or_ in the sequel.**

**Anyway, thanks again for everything and u****ntil next time!**


	28. Our Mortal Lives

**Hey everyone!** **Prepare yourselves for another long author's note.**

**First of all: episode one of season 2 is gonna be split in 2 parts. Not because otherwise the chapter would have been way too long, but because I'll be spending the next 2 weeks at my dad's. I need absolute silence and privacy when I'm writing, and since I have neither at my dad's I won't be able to write. Like, at all. Unfortunately I have only finished the first part of this chapter, and I really wanted to give you guys _something _instead of not updating for an entire month. **

**Second, I know I promised action and finding out about what Amber exactly is and stuff for this season, but I promise that that subject will be introduced soon (Also, there was a review with the question if Amber was a werewolf - well, she's not). For now, I hope you guys like this small, but (hopefully) nice chapter. There's no Katherine in this chapter (she's mentioned though) but I'm planning a real showdown between Amber and Katherine for the next chapter. Which is the second half of this episode.**

**Third, I have the first 5 chapters and first half of chapter 6 rewritten and re-uploaded so check it out if you're interested in reading it again.**

**And last, this chapter begins immediately where the last chapter left off, so I suggest you read back if you're confused or anything.**

**Hope you guys like this first half of the chapter. :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 28: Our Mortal Lives  
Chapter song: The Fray – Ungodly Hour  
Amber's outfit(s): www.[polyvore].[com/]chapter_24_our_mortal_lives/s et?id=89623497&lid=2521613

A few minutes and a shower later, I was blow-drying my hair, trying—no, _forcing_ myself not to think about what happened earlier tonight, but it was harder than I thought. There was so much to think about, and a lot of it left my head spinning so quickly that I could hardly conceive the possibility of any of it.

Maybe if I kept thinking it loud enough, it'll stop making me feel.

Let's see…

A) I'm not a vampire, but I'd still been affected by a vampire torture device thingy which almost killed me.

B) And I don't want to tell Damon, Stefan and Elena that (_that_: see A) because _I_ don't even understand what is going on with me. Or what I am. It kinda freaks me out to say that - _what I am_.

C) Bonnie supposedly dispelled that vampire torture device thingy before Damon, Stefan and Elena gave it to Isobel (who gave it to John, who activated it) to save Jeremy and me, but the device still worked which meant Bonnie never dispelled it, which meant she knew that Damon and Stefan were going to die but she didn't give a shit. Oh, and she almost killed me too, but she didn't know that back then. When she betrayed us, I mean.

D) I think my mom knows about vampires. At least, about the tomb vampires which doesn't make sense. She can't possibly know, can she?

E) Matt just called me and told me that Tyler somehow went insane when he was driving Caroline and Matt home and lost control over the car, so now Caroline is in the hospital and she is probably going to die and I'm not okay because I can't lose anybody else and I can't lose Caroline and I don't want Caroline to die and it's not fair and now I'm rambling and… and…

This isn't working. At all.

I'm just gonna take a deep breath.

Okay, good. Inhale, exhale.

Now, where were we…

Right.

I need to get up and go to the hospital. Okay. I can totally do this.

After I got dressed and put my hair in a ponytail, I headed downstairs. My mom still wasn't home, and I was sort of getting worried. No, no, no, no, no, no, she's fine. She's fine. She's fine. She's fine. Right.

I grabbed my bag and shoved my cell phone and house keys in it and headed outside. As soon as I set foot on my porch, I stopped dead in my tracks.

There were police cars and ambulances parked right in front of the Gilbert house, sirens ringing (how could I not have heard that?) and lights flashing. You've got to be kidding me. Can this night get any worse?

I ran across the street and to the Gilbert house, dread hitting me as I thought the worst. Did something happen to Elena, Jeremy or Jenna? Or did something happen to Elena, Jeremy _and _Jenna? I took another deep breath, trying to shove down the sudden nerves that had sprang up, tangling my insides with anxiety. Then I forced myself to keep walking. I reached the house just in time to see John Gilbert, a large bloodstain on his stomach, getting pulled into the ambulance. Nausea struck me, bile and terror rising in my throat. What happened here?

I hastily ran up the steps of the porch and tried to make my way inside, but there was this annoying officer that was trying to keep me from entering. I threw him a nasty look. This is _not _the time to be fucking with me, dude.

"You're kidding me, right? I'm a friend. I need to make sure everyone's alright or at least alive and—"

"She's okay, too," Elena called from up the stairs, concern in her expression. I sighed in relief. I'm sure I had never felt more relieved to hear Elena's voice. The officer nodded, shot me a look, and let me through. Asshole.

"What are you doing here? You need to get some rest," Stefan (when did he get here?) said as I ran up the stairs to where he and Elena were standing, his tone brimming with concern.

"I'm fine." I'm not, but whatever. "What happened here?"

Elena swallowed before answering, her eyes wide, "One of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John. And Jeremy—"

"Wait, what?" I blinked at her. Tomb vampire? "All the tomb vampires are dead," I stated, though it sounded more like a question.

"Then one of them must have gotten out of that building," Elena said, shaking her head, confusion clouding her eyes. "And… and Jeremy… Anna gave him his blood and then he took these pills and—and now… I mean, he looks fine but I don't know so I just… I don't know."

Stefan disappeared upstairs after hearing this. We trailed after him while I just stared at Elena for a few moments, my brain slow with registering the incoming information. "Jeremy tried to turn himself into a vampire?" I asked, just to be sure. Elena nodded, tears brimming her eyes, and my heart sank.

Yep, this night can definitely get worse.

I bit my lip. "_Is _he a vampire now? Or transitioning into one?" I wanted to make sure, as we walked inside Jeremy's room.

Stefan was busy examining Jeremy, Jeremy's face in his hands, and looked up to us. "No," he said firmly, clearly having heard my questions. "He's fine." Oh thank God. Elena and I breathed out a sigh of relief, but Jeremy didn't share the same sentiments.

"You mean I'm _not_ a vampire? Damn it!"

I stared at him in shock. "Dude," I said, disapprovingly, but it was Elena who went all mother hen on him.

"Don't say that, Jeremy," Elena scolded him like a mother would her child. "Jer, why would you want that?"

"Did you hear about Anna, what happened to her tonight?" Jeremy questioned, eyes saddening as he stood up. "She's dead!"

Whoa, hold the fucking phone. Anna had been in that building?

"I am very sorry about Anna, but it's very important that you listen to me right now," Stefan stressed, once again taking Jeremy's face in his hands. "With every passing moment, Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself right now, you could _really_ die."

Jeremy just stared at Stefan before looking away.

"Hey!" Stefan barked, slapping Jeremy on the back of the head. "Do you understand me?!"

My eyebrows popped up, impressed. Wow man. This was a side of Stefano I hadn't seen yet. I like it.

I plopped down next to Jeremy on his bed and examined the red mark Stefan's slap had left on his forehead while Elena warned the vampire for further mistreatment. I frowned and reached up to rub the red mark—I didn't know what else to do—but Jeremy slapped my hand away. Well then.

"Yeah, I understand," Jeremy finally mumbled to Stefan.

"Good," Stefan sighed, moving to stand next to Elena.

"What about the pills that he took?" Elena asked, concern lacing her tone.

"He didn't take enough to die so Anna's blood actually healed him, I bet," Stefan guessed, sliding an arm around Elena's waist.

"Well, good," I said, scowling at Jeremy. "Because if you did turn into a vampire, I would have found something wooden and stabbed you. What the hell were you thinking?" I didn't wait for his response and instead turned to Stefan.

"So, he'll be fine? Physically?" I inquired, just to be sure, to which Stefan nodded.

I then turned to look at Jeremy, and looked at him sternly. "Listen to me, Gilbert. I understand how you must be feeling, but don't try to kill yourself again. Seriously. Because, like Stef said, this time you could _really_ die. And don't you know how much damage you would cause? How many lives would come to a standstill? Elena and Jenna would be beyond devastated, I would be crushed. And we would all feel guilt and anger and hurt for a very long time. So don't even think about killing yourself again. Do you understand?"

I could feel Stefan and Elena's gazes on me, but I focused on Jeremy, who was looking at me in pure shock. Yeah, you heard me. I can't afford to lose Jeremy, and Elena and Jenna _certainly_ can't, after the loss of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert.

I was sure I saw a flash of guilt in Jeremy's eyes before he nodded looked away. Good.

"Miss Gilbert?" A police officer said from the doorway. Elena ripped her gaze away from me and looked at the police officer.

"I'll be right there," she said as politely as she could in this moment.

"You need to be at the hospital," Stefan said softly to Elena.

"But—" Elena tried to argue, gesturing to Jeremy.

"No, no, no, I'll stay here with Jeremy," Stefan cut her off gently. "Just go with Amber to the hospital."

Fuck. I totally forgot I needed to meet Matt at the hospital. Damn Jeremy and that mystery attacker that almost killed John.

"I don't need a babysitter," Jeremy muttered petulantly. I narrowed my gaze as I turned to look at him.

"Boy, don't make me go all Dr. Phil on you again," I warned, index-finger pointed at him. Jeremy sighed, frustrated, but didn't argue.

Elena gnawed at her lower lip like she always did when she was upset or frustrated and looked at Jeremy, hesitating whether to leave or not. Eventually though, she looked at me and said, "Let's go."

I nodded shortly and followed her out the door and outside and to her car. The drive to the hospital was mostly driven in silence, although the radio was chirping top-40 songs to stop us both from thinking. I was tired of thinking. About everything.

When we had to stop at a red stoplight, however, Elena was the one to break the tense silence.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine," I said, forcing a smile. Ah, fuck it. "Well, I'm not fine as in _fine_, but fine as in you don't have to worry about me."

Elena gnawed at her lower lip again and reached for my hand, squeezed it, and then retrieved her hand and started driving again.

We didn't speak for the rest of the ride.

* * *

We arrived at the hospital shortly after. I unbuckled my seatbelt and jumped out of the car before Elena had even stopped the car. I raced into the hospital and to the receptionist as quickly as I could and asked for directions. After she'd given the directions to Caroline's room but also told me that she was in surgery, I raced through the halls once again.

"Bonnie!" I shouted with relief when I saw the witch up ahead leaning against a wall next to Caroline's room. "How is she? What do we know so far? Is she going to be alright?" I just kept rambling until Bonnie placed reassuring hands on my arms.

"She's weak, Amber," Bonnie told me as gently as possible, her voice thick with unshed tears. "They don't know if she's going to make it."

"What?" I stared at her in disbelief, feeling my heart shattering. A cold despair was spreading through my veins. This wasn't happening. This was _Caroline_. It couldn't be happening. A sob tore from my lips, my eyes filling with tears. Bonnie sort of launched herself at me, pulling me into her arms and we held each other tightly. I didn't like to cry in front of other people, but when people I cared about were hurt, I just couldn't help it.

"What is it? What happened?" Elena asked when she reached us, eyes wide and panicked. I unwrapped my arms from Bonnie and pulled away, looking at Elena with sad eyes.

"They… they don't know if… if Caroline's gonna make it," Vertigo gripped my stomach as I informed her of Caroline's situation, a lonely tear tumbling down my cheek. I couldn't imagine a world without the bubbly, preppy blonde I'd come to know as one of my best friends.

"What?" Elena's voice held disbelief. She looked at Bonnie, torn, like she was about to cry, her eyes wide with the despair I was feeling. "Is there something that you can do? Like a spell or something?"

Holy shit. I hadn't even thought of that. Eyes now wide with hope, I looked at Bonnie expectantly.

"She doesn't know how," a new voice joined in on our conversation. Damon came to a stop right next to me, his arm brushing mine. In other circumstances I'd be happy to see him, but right now I couldn't really feel happy about anything. "do you?"

"No, I don't," Bonnie admitted, defeated. I could tell how much she wished she could.

My heart felt as if it had shrunk down to the size of a walnut: a tiny, hard stone in my chest. We had to do _something_. We could open a tomb that was sealed with magic, we could rescue Stefan from a nest of vampires, but we couldn't save Caroline? I pursed my lips and looked away, knowing that if I'd open my mouth I'd start to cry. As if from a distance, I could hear Damon say,

"No, you don't. Because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that." He gently rested his hand against the small of my back. My heart exploded and I was pretty sure my cheeks warmed and— this is so not the right moment for this.

"Well, I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn," Bonnie spat threateningly, her eyes spitting fire as she looked at Damon.

"This really isn't the time for the next round of Vampires vs. Witches," I said irritably, my voice hoarse. "I'm sure there is something we can do."

"I can give Caroline some blood," Damon offered as he shuffled closer to me, so close that I could feel the warmth of him. His hands cupped my cheeks, his thumbs brushing away my tears, and I felt the familiar flutter in my chest I always felt when his skin touched mine. I brightened immediately; this could actually work! Vampire blood! Why hadn't I thought of this? Elena, however, didn't share the same sentiments.

"You'd do that?" I whispered, eyes wide with hope, while Elena said at the same time, "No. No way."

I turned my head to scowl at her. What the hell, Elena?

Damon sighed, annoyed. "It will be just enough to heal her, Elena. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day."

"There's a big risk," Elena spoke slowly, considering. A big risk? Seriously? She'll get better this way! "I don't know if I can agree to that."

"Well honestly, Elena," I began irritably, "I don't care if you agree to this or not. This is _Caroline_. We can't just let her die." Harsh, but true.

Elena blinked at me, surprised.

"Do it," Bonnie cut in, determined. Fuck yes. Tell 'em, Bon. "Amber's right. This is Caroline; we can't let her die. Do it."

"If I do this, you and me," Damon said, gesturing between Bonnie and himself, "call a truce?"

"No," Bonnie said immediately. Okay then. "But you'll do it anyway. For Amber."

Bonnie gave me a meaningful look before turning and walking away, leaving an awkward silence behind her.

Thanks, Bonnie. Thank you so much.

I tried to think of anything just to stop the blood from rushing to my cheeks. Let's see… Edward Cullen. He's a sparkling, vegetarian vampire. A lot like Stefan in that department. Minus the sparkling, but I'm sure you get it. And then there is Bella...

This isn't working.

My cheeks were burning, and it didn't help that Elena and Damon were both throwing not-so-subtle looks at me.

"Sooooo," I began awkwardly. "I'm gonna… find Tyler. Pay my respects."

I nodded curtly before walking off. Talk about awkward.

It didn't take me long to find Tyler. He was sitting in one of the waiting rooms, staring morosely at the wall. I didn't know Tyler like I knew Elena, Caroline and Bonnie, but I was sure he would like some company instead of sitting alone with his grief.

So I plopped down into the empty seat next to him and placed my hand over his. Tyler remained silent, but I'm pretty sure he appreciated my company, because he leaned back in his chair and seemed less tensed.

* * *

I was just chilling in the waiting room… all by myself. Staring at the wall. Doing nothing. Mrs. Lockwood had taken Tyler home just a few minutes ago. I'd promised to come to the Mayor's Wake because I knew what it was like to lose a father. Yeah, Mayor Lockwood was a dick and Tyler always claimed that he hated him, but Richard was his _father_. And deep down, he loved him.

Anyway, I was just sitting here and doing nothing when Damon came busting through the doors like a maniac. Shit, he's heading for me. I wonder what I've done now.

As soon as Damon reached me, he grabbed my arm and pulled me up and began dragging me out of the hospital. Rude much.

"What are you—" I began to say, but Damon was being a dick and cut me off.

"Come on, we've got to see Stefan. Elena's waiting in the car."

"I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interrupt the beginning of yours?" I said irritably. "Wait, why do we need to see Stefan?"

"I'll explain in the car."

Because it's just too much effort to explain it to me _right now. _I sighed, annoyed. I didn't think it's a good idea to complain though. Damon seemed… tense. I would probably only piss him off. Although that would be very entertaining.

While I was considering whether to annoy Damon or not, Damon was busy dragging me across the parking lot and to his car. I saw Elena waiting for us in the backseat, and when I slipped into the front I could see she was anxious and nervous. Okay, now I'm getting worried.

Damon barely spoke a word on the quick drive to the Gilbert home. He was worried about something, that much I could tell. But whatever he was worried about was a complete mystery to me. And I didn't like that. I mean, Damon was one of those people that always hid their emotions. And if something was bothering him enough for him to be visibly showing it, then it was bad. Like, _real_ bad.

Neither of us spoke as we walked up the porch's steps and to the front door. We walked inside, to the living room, to see Stefan picking himself up from the floor. Eh?

"Stefan?" Elena frowned. Confusion laced in her tone.

I lifted an eyebrow at him. "Dude, what are you doing on the floor?"

"What happened?" Elena asked, eyes wide with concern.

"Katherine," Damon said knowingly. Okay, what did the bitch do now? "Katherine happened."

Wait.

Katherine?

"Katherine?" I repeated incredulously. "Katherine happened? As in, she's _here_? In town?"

Damon nodded and looked away.

She was actually here? Walking around town like she owned the place? Needless to say, my head was spinning.

"Well that's just fucking fantastic." I threw my hands up into the air out of exasperation. "I need a drink."

Of course everyone (minus Elena, she went upstairs to fill Jeremy in on everything) followed me into the kitchen because you can't have a moment to yourself in this town. I searched around the kitchen for some decent alcohol while the Salvatore brothers started talking.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asked Stefan bitterly.

I opened a few cabinets. Nothing… also empty… nope… nada… Oh sweet Jesus, what has a girl gotta do to get a drink around here?

"No," Stefan answered as he paced around the room.

Damon walked around the kitchen and looked out the window. "Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance."

I gave up searching for something good to drink and ended up leaning against the kitchen counters. So Katherine was back. Here. In town. _Now_. She was, like, actually out there. Right now. Doing her nails while planning how to fuck shit up in here. I don't think it had sunk in with me just yet.

Stefan's brows furrowed in confusion suddenly. "She said she fooled one of us, at least. What does that mean?"

Damon looked back at his brother, and I waited just as eagerly for the answer like Stefan was. "She pretended to be Elena too when I showed up here earlier tonight," Damon told him.

Oh, right. There's an exact replica of Elena prancing around Mystic Falls right now.

And it's Katherine. The same Katherine that led both Salvatore brothers on a hundred-and-something years ago.

Stefan narrowed his eyes in suspicion at his brother when Elena said from behind him, "I told Jeremy. I can't lie to him anymore." She pranced into the kitchen.

Stefan got this funny look on his face when Elena caught his gaze. Oh sweet Jesus. It was like he forgot we were even standing here. Their love is the truest love of all time!

"How did he take it?" I asked Elena, and Stefan snapped out of his daze.

Elena sighed and sat down. "Not good."

I rubbed my temples. I can feel a headache coming on.

Stefan walked over to his girlfriend and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You alright?"

Elena didn't bother to lie, "No, I'm not alright. I thought that with the tomb vampires gone things would get better."

"I know. We all did."

I only then realized that Damon had walked over to me and was invading my personal space. We need to have a serious talk about that.

"You should go home," Damon said. His tone told me that it wasn't a suggestion but an order. "Get some rest."

"Sometimes I feel like you treat me like a slave rather than your friend," I commented sharply, not even looking at him.

"Well, in that case, get on your knees, slave." I could see Damon smirk out of the corner of my eye. Asshole.

I glared at him furiously. "I am kindly going to forget you said that," I said, though it didn't sound so kindly. He's lucky that I'm focused on Katherine otherwise I would have dunked a stake into a tank of vervain and staked him in the dick. I'm not even joking.

"Katherine was in this house," Elena carried on with the conversation like it never stopped, "that means she's been invited in. What are we gonna do?"

"Move," Damon said, still smirking.

"You men never realize when you're this close to a slap," I commented, annoyed.

Damon ignored me, "Katherine wants you dead; there's zero you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not—"

Damon Salvatore, people, ever the optimistic.

"—So clearly she has other plans."

"Right," Stefan agreed.

I gasped dramatically. "Oh my God, are the Salvatore brothers actually agreeing on something?"

Damon rolled his eyes and Stefan just ignored me. Rude. "We need to find out what Katherine's plans are and not provoke her in the process," Stefan said, giving a pointed look to Damon, who just smiled tauntingly in return.

Honestly, I don't really care what Katherine's plans are.

"What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?" Stefan demanded to know.

Damon smirked lightly. Oh jeez. I mentally prepared myself for what was about to come. "To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead, she… kissed me."

His eyes were trained on me the second he said it, probably hoping to get a reaction out of me. However, my face was frozen in its well-practiced, bored expression, betraying nothing except the fact I know I look quite pretty when I sulk. But on the inside, a red hot pit of jealousy formed inside of me and I felt my blood boiling. A breathtaking anger started at the top of my head, washing my skull with pulsing heat and clouding my eyes before moving lower to make my heart beat with painful, furious thumps. Katherine kissed Damon. She _kissed_ him. She comes in here, after all these years, tries to kill John, and then kisses Damon. That bitch is so dead. I'm so going to stake her, and cackle and rub my hands together evilly as her skin turns grey and the veins protrude and—

Wow.

Spending so much time with Damon has apparently turned me into a cruel bitch.

Nice.

"And you thought it was me?" Elena asked Damon, sounding slightly horrified.

"What do you mean she kissed you?" Stefan demanded, looking as murderous as I felt.

Damon grinned. "Well, you know, when a set of lips puckers up and it goes—" He made a noise that was supposed to imitate kissing. How mature.

Out of nowhere, Stefan charged at his brother with his vampire speed, but Damon easily dodged it and ended up beside me while Stefan was in Damon's previous position.

"Don't be obvious, Stefan," Damon said with a smirk. I took a deep breath to calm down.

"Can we not do this right now?" I rolled my eyes, pushing back my anger. "Stef, don't worry. _Katherine_ kissed Damon. _Elena_ didn't. And Damon, stop being a dick about it." I sighed. "Love triangles are soooo eighteen sixty-four."

"She's right, Stefan," Elena chimed in, clearly over the horror she felt when thinking about kissing Damon. "Katherine kissed him. _I_ didn't."

She then looked me straight in the eyes as she said, "I wouldn't do that." The unspoken words of 'to you' hung in the air.

Suddenly the floor became very interesting.

"Later," Stefan said threateningly to his brother.

"Okay, enough with the drama," I said irritably. "No one cares. Let's focus on Bitcheri—I mean Katherine." Ha. Awkward. Thankfully no one noticed my slip. And even if they did, no one said anything about it,

Elena started pacing, a thoughtful frown on her face. "John must know something," she said slowly. "There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him."

Oh, right. John almost died.

Damon casually slung his arm around me and on the kitchen counter behind me, his arm brushing my back. I considered calling him a dork. "She's Katherine," he said, as if that explained everything. "She _loves_ to play games. And you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she'd been up to before she wants you to know."

She sounds like a clever, conniving little bitch.

Stefan disagreed with Damon, "No, actually Elena's right, John could know something through Isobel. Your mother—" he looked at Elena if that wasn't obvious already, "—was in touch with Katherine. We can go to the hospital. Get him to talk."

I grimaced. Isobel. The bitch who kidnapped Jeremy and me and then took my blood. I should probably tell them that.

...Meh.

We've got Katherine to focus on, right?

"I've got a better idea." We all turned to look at Damon. "I'm just going to ignore the bitch."

I nodded approvingly. "I like that idea."

"Is that smart?" Elena asked, shaking her head a little.

"If Katherine thinks she's being ignored, it will lure her out. She'll make a move," Damon said. Pushing aside my revenge/evil thoughts, this could actually work.

"Yeah? And then what?" Stefan challenged.

"Stake her, rip her head off, something poetic," Damon answered casually. I like the sound of that. It's _much_ better than just ignoring her. "We'll see."

"What about ripping her heart out?" I suggested, boredly picking at my nails.

"Feeling a bit violent, are we?" Damon smirked down at me.

I smirked back at him. "Of course."

Ah, bonding over planning to kill a who-knows-how-old killing machine. What a beautiful relationship we have.

"I'm glad we can casually talk about murder." Elena snorted.

"We're not killing Katherine." Stefan sighed. Good God, there was no winning with him. "Only if it's the last resort. I mean, we need to figure out what she wants."

"Yes, let's do that. I'm sure she's interested in a friendly chat," I agreed sarcastically.

Damon smirked, Elena rolled her eyes, and Stefan shot me a look. "As I said before, we could talk to John," Stefan said.

I waved my hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, let's just do that."

I'm sure it must have been weird for John. Almost getting killed by a vampire that looks exactly like his daughter, I mean. It would be weird for me if someone who looked exactly like my mom but wasn't my mom would go around and _stab me_. I'm sure I would never be able to look at my mom the same way again.

"Well, if we're done here, I'll be at the hospital," I said, pushing myself away from the kitchen counter. I told my goodbyes and headed outside and crossed the street to get my mom's car.

I haven't hung out with Caroline in a really long time. It was mainly because of all the vampire stuff – it took in all of my time. Stefan even had to compel the teachers and principal of school because sometimes we didn't even have time for school anymore. It sucked big time, but Caroline had been nothing but kind to me when I first came here and I'd do anything to repair our friendship.

* * *

"Hey," I greeted Matt, smiling softly as I approached. He opened his blue eyes and blinked to take me in. He returned the smile and motioned for me to take the seat next to him. I sat down, curling into his side, and stared at a nurse that was checking in on the patients.

"How's Caroline?" I asked, my voice thick with concern.

"She should be coming out of surgery soon," Matt told me. Which means Damon couldn't have given his blood to her yet then. "Then we'll know."

I nodded in understanding and rested my head on his shoulder. God, I'm amazed that I haven't been locked up in a mental institute yet. After everything that happened it was weird that we all hadn't gone insane yet. Well, with '_we all_' I kinda meant Bonnie, Elena and me, since I'm pretty sure Stefan and Damon are used to these kind of things. Like, crazy psychotic vampire ex-girlfriends returning to ruin everyone's lives. Totally.

"You should get some sleep," Matt said quietly, interrupting my thoughts. "You look terrible."

"Oh thanks," I huffed.

Matt's lips quirked upward. "I'm serious. You look exhausted. I'll wake you up when there's news."

I didn't need to be told twice. "Okay," I mumbled and fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

* * *

**So this half-of-the-chapter kind of sucked. What a great way to start the new season. I promise it will get better though.**

**If anyone thought Amber was kind of being a bitch this chapter and seemed really annoyed with everything; she has every reason to. Remember that this half-of-the-chapter began where the last one left off, and Amber nearly died in that one. And instead of getting time to get over that and have a good night's rest, she was forced to deal with a crazy ex who just barged into town and stabbed John, Caroline almost dying, and Jeremy trying to kill himself to turn into a vampire. So in my opinion, she has every reason to be angry. I'm sure _I_ would be.**

**Also, I said I'd explain the Damon and Katherine kiss; it still happened, only a little differently. Damon wasn't like ''I came into town wanting to destroy it blahblahblah Bonnie dispelled the device for you blahblah I wanted to thank you for that'' to Elena and then kissed her cheek and then her lips, no; Katherine pretended to be Elena and was all like ''I'm sorry what happened tonight'' and then kissed him. Damon pushed her away, thinking it was Elena, and that's pretty much it. You know what, I'll just write it out in the next chapter if you guys want me to. Like a flashback or something.**

**The other half of the chapter should be up within three weeks. Thanks to everyone for sticking with me. :)**

**See you next time!**


	29. Remember Me

**I updated! Yay for me! If you're reading this, it means you've been sticking with me despite me being a horrible author. It means the world to me, and I know I've said that a lot, but it really does. I hope to update more frequently from now on.**

**Hope you like this _really_ short, other half of the season 2 premier.**

* * *

Chapter 29: Remember Me  
Chapter song: The Fray – How To Save a Life

.

.

.

I woke feeling groggy and was slumped against… a chair. Confusion spun as I became more and more aware of everything around me. Oh, right. The hospital. I was in the hospital and Matt… was right in front of me and shaking me awake.

I groaned, "wassat?"

Matt chuckled. "Amber, wake up," he said.

I yawned and rubbed at my eyes and tried to sit up but failed. Matt laughed at me. "What's happening?" I said sleepily.

"It's Caroline," Matt said, and dread hit me. Please don't tell me she— "She's awake. We can—"

I bolted upright, suddenly very awake as I was filled with joy. She was _awake_, which meant she was okay! Unfortunately though, my forehead collided with Matt's. He jerked backwards, fell straight on his ass, and rubbed his forehead with a pained groan.

"Amber…" he grumbled.

I burst out laughing and rubbed my own forehead, ignoring the soaring pain that shot through my head. "Fuck. Sorry, Matthew, but that was hilarious."

"Happy to know you find my pain hilarious," he said, a hint of annoyance in his tone, but he was laughing anyway. I helped him up, still laughing, and then ran into Caroline's room without waiting for Matt.

Caroline was sitting upright in her bed and watching TV. She was wearing one of those awful hospital gowns, but that didn't stop her from giving me one of her mega watt smiles as soon as she saw me. Happiness and relief flooded through me; she was okay.

Before Caroline could get a word out, my arms were already wrapped tightly around her. I made a mental note not to forget to thank Damon.

"Amber, I can't breathe." Caroline chuckled, but I caught the wince. I immediately pulled back, my eyes skimming over her with panic.

"Are you okay—no, of course you're not okay," I said, looking her up and down in worry. "Fuck, sorry, I hurt you. I'm just… sorry. I'm just glad you're okay."

Caroline shook her head with a small laugh. "No, no, it's okay. I'm just a little sore. You have no idea how good it is to see you!"

"It's great to see you too, Care," I said happily. Caroline was _alright_. She wasn't going to die. Thank God for vampire blood! "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Caroline said. She smiled and scooted over in the bed, patting the now empty spot beside her.

"So, when are you being released?" I asked, climbing in next to her. I wonder where Matthew is.

"They don't know yet," Caroline said, as she turned down the volume of the TV. "But the doctor said somewhere this week. I'm healing really quickly."

I smiled. THANK YOU VAMPIRE BLOOD, SERIOUSLY. "That's great! So, how is—oh. Hey there, Bon-Bon."

Bonnie stood in the doorway with Matt standing behind her, her face wearing a happy expression. I figured Matt went to get Bonnie. Anyway, Bonnie rushed forward and pulled Caroline into a hug and clinged onto her like Caroline was the only thing keeping her from falling off of this planet. Caroline chuckled and told her the same she told me,

"Careful, still a little sore."

Bonnie jerked away from Caroline as if she'd burned herself. Her happy expression melted into an apologetic one. "Sorry," she said quickly.

"It's okay," Caroline said. Matt smiled happily.

"My turn," he said, and came forward to kiss his girlfriend. I gave a soft, awkward laugh when Bonnie began to cry from joy. Oh jeez. I can't handle crying people.

"Oh, isn't he just cute?" Caroline cheered, before noticing Bonnie. Her smile dimmed. "Why are you crying?"

Bonnie shook her head, then said, "I'm just happy you're okay." I was sure her voice had suddenly gone two octaves higher.

Caroline's mega watt smile appeared again. "Oh, I love you guys!"

Caroline put an arm around Matt and me, and Matt put his arm around Bonnie. I guess we're supposed to group hug now. I pulled Bonnie forward, who put an arm around Matt, and we joined in a group embrace.

"We love you too," Bonnie reiterated happily. It was all very lovey-dovey and I would have rolled my eyes if I wasn't so happy Caroline was okay.

I bit my lip and pulled away from the hug. "Would you hate me if I left to go to the Mayer's Wake? I kind of promised Tyler I'd be there," I said to Caroline.

"No, of course not," she said, shaking her head. "_But only _if you help me with last minutes changes on the carnival tomorrow! There's still lots to do after I get out of this bed." She made a 'hmpf' sound and scowled at her hospital gown.

I laughed. Glad to see Caroline is back to her normal self. "Sure, Care." I stood up from the bed and promised, "After that I'll come back here."

"No you're not," Caroline argued with her serious face. Eh, what? "I know you were here all night. You need to go home and get some rest. You look terrible." …Thanks.

"But I—" Caroline gave me her sassy _don't argue with me _look, so I stopped. She smiled victoriously, and Matt and Bonnie both laughed.

"You know, you're really bossy when you're in the hospital," I said with a playful glare.

"Care's always bossy," Bonnie played along with a grin.

"True dat," I said with a nod.

Caroline cringed visibly and grimaced. "Amber, I love you, but don't ever say 'true dat' again."

I pouted. "What is wrong with true dat?"

Bonnie shook her head with the same grin. "Only you come up with these bizarre things to say…"

Matt nodded to himself. "True dat," he said. I smirked. Matt was officially cool.

"Well, I'm off to the Mayor's Wake. Later, losers." I skipped toward the door and heard Matthew and Caroline laugh behind me. I know, I'm hilarious.

"I'll be there in a bit," Bonnie called after me.

I nodded, called my goodbyes, and left the room.

* * *

Since it was the _Mayor's _Wake, there was no school today because it was expected of everyone that they show up. I know the Mayor _died_ but, you know, no school? Score!

Anyway, my mom was chattering in my ear about God knows what while we were waiting in line by the Lockwood Mansion to greet and condolence Carol and Tyler Lockwood. I wasn't really listening to her; I was busy looking around at the crowds of people that were outside, or waiting in line, and inside. I bet you five bucks that Tyler doesn't even know who half these people are.

Thinking about Tyler also brought up another subject: his father, Mayor Lockwood. He'd been in that basement with me and all those other vampires, but he shouldn't have been down there at all. It just didn't make sense. As far as I'd seen he never wore lapis lazuli, which meant he didn't have daylight jewelry, which in return meant he couldn't be a vampire, since he still walked around in sunlight. So what was he then?

Which brought me back to the one question that had been haunting my thoughts since last night: What am _I_?

Frustrated, I sighed. I was tired of being upset and confused and annoyed about this whole _what am I_, thought process that circled and circled and circled around in my head.

I gave my mom a sidelong glance as she sighed in loss of patience, standing up to her tiptoes to see how many people were still before us. I hadn't really spoken to her about her weird behavior at Founder's Day. You know, when she told me to go home, all panicked and weird and stressed. Trust me, I tried talking to her about it, but when I did even as much as mention Founder's Day, she'd ask me what I wanted for dinner or anything else to distract me from the subject. It was weird, but I couldn't make much of it. There was no way _my mom _could know about vampires. She was, like, an ordinary woman, you know? And she was _my mom_. No, she couldn't possible know. Nope. Not possible.

I snapped out of my thoughts when the line progressed and soon, my mom and I were at the front of it. Mrs. Lockwood had gone, but Tyler was still greeting guests. My mom gave him a sympathetic smile as we approached him.

"I am very sorry about your father, Tyler," my mom told him as she shook his hand.

Tyler nodded and looked at her stonily when he retreated his hand. "Thank you for coming."

My nodded her head and mom disappeared inside while I took place by Tyler's side. "Looks like the whole town has turned out," I said.

"Yeah," Tyler said, and stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I don't know who half these people are." Told you.

"I don't know who _three quarters_ of these people are," I mused, watching the crowd.

I may or may not be trying to distract Tyler from thinking about his father. I remember when my dad died, and little twelve year old me had to shake everyone's hands and accept their condolences. Only thinking about it even hurt. Although if I didn't know Tyler that well, I didn't want him to do this alone. Where the hell is Carol anyway?

The corner of Tyler's mouth quirked up (Score!) and he turned to pull me into a hug, which definitely caught me off guard. "Thanks for coming," he said quietly into my ear. Needless to say, I was surprised, because it was all very unTyler-like. Eventually I pulled away and nodded.

"Yeah, no problem." I gave him a small smile, and he turned back to greet a new line of guests.

When I spotted a wealth of dark, raven hair in the crowd, I asked Tyler, "Would it be okay if I went—" but he cut me off with a nod and a dismissive wave of his hand before he greeted the next couple. Shrugging, I headed into Damon's direction and found him standing by one of the huge pillars that kept the Lockwood Mansion's roof up with a glass of bourbon in his hand. Well, no surprise there.

"Hi," I said, leaning a shoulder against the pillar right next to him, "How ya doin'?"

"Great, Amber, walking on sunshine," Damon replied sarcastically, his eyes much lighter in the sunlight. I wondered if vampires had the ability to dazzle because his eyes, holy hell, they were so _pretty_. "Thanks for asking."

"Oh jeez, sorry for asking," I said, and squinted my eyes in wonder at him as I rotated my body to lean my back against the pillar. "Are you on your man-period?" Damon sighed in annoyance; I smirked.

"Seriously, though, how are you doing?" I asked curiously. I mean, the woman that he loves (loved?) just barged into town after screwing him and his brother over more than just a few times. And I mean that both literally as well as figuratively.

Damon was staring at me like he wasn't going to tell me how he was actually doing without some emotional manipulation. Have it your way then.

I sighed dramatically and cast my gaze down to the ground. "I thought that our friendship was strong enough that you could talk to me about these sorts of things. Guess I was wrong."

Damon frowned down at me, but seemed to be giving in. Nailed it. "I thought Elena kissed me; I pushed her away. Doppelgänger hijinks ensued – turns out it was _Katherine_. How do you think I'm doing?"

"You pushed her away?" I asked, eyebrows raised, because obviously that was all I got out of the whole thing. "So… you didn't kiss her back?" There may or may not have been a little smugness there.

He scoffed and took a quick sip of his bourbon, before saying, "Why would I?"

I shrugged. "Don't ask me. You're the dude here." When you're a guy and you get kissed by a pretty girl, you don't push her away. I mean, right? Unless you have feelings for someone else, of course. I wondered if Damon was, in fact, still in love with Katherine.

I reached for Damon's drink, took a sip, and handed it back to him. "Hey, can I ask you a question?" I said, to get my mind off of the whole Katherine thing.

He raised a brow. "What?"

"Is it a vampire thing?" I asked hesitatingly. This is going to be _sooo_ awkward, but I simply just need to know; the question has been bugging me ever since I found out Stefan and Damon are vampires. "The extreme sexiness. Is that a vampire thing, or do vampires only make more vampires out of really attractive people?"

Damon lifted his head, looking amused. "Did you just call me _attractive_?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, a mocking grin playing on his lips as he took a step closer to me. I inwardly sighed – I should've just asked Stefan. But then again, Stefan would have been really awkward about the whole thing.

I pondered over his question for a moment, then said, "Hmm, I guess I did." I nodded to myself and cast a subtle look at his lips. I wondered what would happen if I leant in and kissed him.

Damon looked very pleased and took another step closer to me, so that we were, like, _inches_ away from each other. "You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, a roguish smirk flitting across his stupidly handsome face. My heart twitched. Welcome to sexual tension with Damon Salvatore. This was my life now.

God.

Help.

Me.

I stared at him with wide eyes. Damon's gaze was so consuming, so blue, I almost felt dizzy. His smirk stretched wider. What a bitch. Well, this was definitely not the direction I'd imagined our conversation going in.

"Eh," was my genius respond. Jesus. Christ.

"Amber!" came Bonnie's panicked voice all of the sudden. I jumped in surprise and knocked straight into Damon, nearly knocking him over.

"Shit, sorry," I said quickly, before turning to Bonnie. She looked like she'd just seen a ghost – eyes wide with panic and fear, and I could feel panic of my own creeping into my mind. "What's wrong, Bon?"

"Katherine," Bonnie breathed out, hand resting against a pillar to keep herself standing. What the shit? "She's here."

"Oh for fuck's sake," I hissed in anger. Can't we just get a break in this stupid town? Just _one_ day?

"Wait, where's Elena?" I wondered, looking around. Bonnie's eyebrows drew together in concern, while Damon just lurked in the background.

Neither of them answered.

Nausea gripped my stomach as I whirled around several times in hope to spot Elena's pin straight chestnut colored hair. Nothing. A puff of nerves settled in my stomach, turning through me, and needless to say I inwardly panicked.

"Stay here," Damon commanded, before disappearing into the crowd.

I was about to go off into the other direction to search for Elena—and Stefan, where the fuck is Stefan—when I realized Bonnie was still, you know, standing there like a lost puppy. I turned back to her and gently suggested that she should go home.

Bonnie shook her head, seemingly more relaxed now. "I can't. Dana drove me here, and I can't find her."

Of course she came with Dana, because nothing in this town can go the way I want it to go. "Then ask…" Conveniently, Matt came walking by. I grabbed his arm and shoved him in front of Bonnie. "I'm sure Matthew would love to give you a ride home."

"Sure," Matt agreed with a smile and straightened his shirt after casting me a look for ruining it.

"Well then, that's settled. Bye!" I patted Matt's chest and raced off. I couldn't help but notice that somehow everything in this town revolved around Saint Stefan and Angelic Elena.

I suddenly remembered that it was two-thousand-and-ten and something like a _phone _existed. I skidded to a stop—I was somewhere in the Lockwood's insanely huge garden, away from civilization, seriously these people are so rich holy shit—and took out my phone and dialed Elena's number.

I waited for Elena to pick up and both anxiously as well as impatiently tapped my foot.

"…_Amber_?"

Relief flooded through me. Thank you to whoever is listening for not letting Elena, uhm, _die_. "Jesus Christ, Elena, I thought Katherine killed you or something. Where are you?"

"_I'm with Stefan. Katherine…_" Elena stumbled over the words, trying to find the right ones,"…_assaulted him. We're by the lake. Where are you?_"

I opened my mouth, turning, and frowned at Damon who was standing in front of me all vein-y eyed, fangs out, looking like he just popped out of a cheesy horror film. I merely raised an eyebrow at him, unimpressed, and he threw me an annoyed look.

"I'm… somewhere in the gardens. I don't know. The Lockwood's own so much land, holy shit. If I lived here, I'd literally get lost in my own house and garden," I said. "Anyway, we'll be there soon."

"_Who's _w_e_?" Elena questioned in confusion. I could Stefan grunt in pain in the background. Damn, what did Katherine do to him?

"Oh, just me and the Easter Bunny," I said casually. "No, Elena, _Damon_ _and me_. Who else did you expect?"

Elena sighed tiredly. "_Just… get over here fast._"

"We'll be there in a second." I snapped my phone shut and Damon gave me an offended look, like I deeply wronged him. "What now?"

"You could have at least jumped," he said. NOTHING SCARES ME ANYMORE, HAHA! "I'm a scary vampire—"

I cut him off by laughing and grabbing his hand, and I tugged him along as I started walking. "Come on, you dork. Let's go save the day again."

As we strolled down the lake, I asked, "Where did you go when you disappeared on me?" I could see Stefan and Elena sitting on a bench in the distance, basking in the warm glow of the sunlight. It would all be very Disney if Stefan hadn't just been assaulted by his vampire ex-girlfriend. This was my life now.

"I tried to track Katherine down, but she's gone," Damon said, and I could hear in his tone how much that annoyed him. I, however, couldn't be more happy.

"I hope she stays gone," I said pleasantly.

When Damon and I approached Stefan and Elena, I saw a giant, bloody wound in Stefan's stomach as Elena dabbed it with a tissue, and an iron pole on the ground which's point was bloody. I concluded that Katherine had stabbed him. Lovely woman, isn't she?

…Is it wrong to ogle a guy's abs when he just got stabbed in the stomach?

I decide _yes, it is wrong to ogle a guy's abs when he just got stabbed in the stomach and he is your best friend's boyfriend and you have a crush on his brother _andclasped my hands behind my back and studied the play of light through the leaves. It's nice, all green and gold and nature-y. But it got nothing on Stefan's abs. Or Damon's, for that matter.

"Ooh, cover up, Fabio," Damon said to his brother and exaggeratively put a hand in front of his eyes and turned to the side, winking at me. I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway.

"We got a crazy ex on the loose," Damon continued. He shot Elena a taunting smile. "Better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy."

"That's not what's happening," Stefan said irritably.

"Isn't it?" Damon countered. What the fuck? I seriously thought we went over this last night.

"Okay," Elena said quickly. "I'm gonna go check on Jenna and Jeremy. Come on, Amber."

"Wait, no, I want to see this," I protested as Elena began dragging me away, which only made her walk faster.

"Men should grow up," Elena complained when we were a good distance away.

I scoffed, "Yeah, and dogs should stop licking themselves – it's not going to happen."

* * *

Since Caroline had officially banished me from the hospital, I went home with my mom as soon as she announced she was leaving.

Anyway, after midnight I meandered into my room. I spent all day reading, sleeping, scrolling through Tumblr, and watching TV shows. Caroline was right though; I did need to get some sleep. I get really cranky when I suffer from a serious lack of sleep. Also, it'd been a long time since I'd done that. Doing what I wanted to do and not dealing with vampires, I mean. I guess that is what happens when you move into Mystic F—

I nearly tripped over my own feet as I set foot in my room. "Holy sweet mother of Jesus!" I screeched in surprise, my heart beating frantically in my chest. "Elena, you scared me shitless! Why does everyone here have freaky Batman stealth abilities? You know, I might actually get a heart attack and _die _someday."

In the middle of my room was Elena. Her back was turned to me, but she turned to look at me when I entered. I blinked at her, confused, and then raised my eyebrows.

Elena was wearing high heeled stilettos—since when did Elena wear high heels?—and everything that she was wearing was black. Her hair, though… it was in nice flowing curls, not pin straight as usual. But that wasn't what gave her away; it was her attitude. She had one hand on her hip and she held a slight smirk on her face. It wasn't kind either. Almost mocking, playful.

I knew exactly who this was.

My heart clenched with panic and, shamefully, fear. Instead of showing that, I changed my own demeanor and made myself stand straighter and wiped my face of any emotions to make me look badass and all calm and collected. Although it's very hard to look badass when one is wearing pajama shorts and a tank top that read _maybe I'm a mermaid_.

Get it?

Because I don't know what I am, so _maybe I'm a mermaid_.

Bad joke? Okay.

"Well, you're not Elena," I stated calmly. Katherine's eyebrows raised in slight amusement, though she was not directly looking at me, and I rolled my eyes. "I'm really not _that_ stupid, thank you very much." I wondered how she got in here. I guess mom invited her in somewhere today, thinking it was Elena.

Katherine pouted playfully. "Hmm, you're no fun. Damon, John and the Bennett witch were easy to fool." Other than the cant of her tone, the voice was the same as Elena's. It was creepy as fuck.

Katherine sighed and looked me over, the smirk appearing again, but it was like she was purposely avoiding eye-contact. What the shit? Anyway, it gave me the time to stare at her in slight awe. I knew Katherine looked exactly like Elena, but it was like she _was_ Elena. Just the bitchier, evil version of her.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me," she said, taking a few steps closer to me, eyes trained on the ground. What the fuck?

"It's hard to remember someone you've never met before," I said, raising a brow, and Katherine smirked knowingly. Eh?

"I suppose you'll find out soon." Katherine merely shrugged and I didn't understand this at all. A smirk that made her look like the spawn of freaking _Satan_ stretched across her face then, and she said, "I'm only here to speed up the process."

I stared at her, confused, but then she looked at me, and our eyes met briefly before the world began to shift.

Soon Katherine was no longer there; in fact, my room was no longer present at all. Instead I was staring at a different woman, one that had beautiful dark hair that fell down her back in waves. Her face was turned away from me, and I realized both of us were laying—no, _hiding_ behind a fallen tree trunk in a dark forest that had somehow appeared when my eyes were transitioning. It was like I was now looking at a whole new world, one that only consisted of me and this strange woman alone together in these woods. The woman was dressed in a gown that was covered with dirt and leaves, a gown not from this era, and as I looked around I saw creepy shadows dancing around the dark forest and a light of torches with shadows of men in the distance, in the direction the woman was looking at. Somehow the sight made me shiver in fear. Everything was slightly blurry, like I was in some kind of dream, but the familiarity of the dream seemed to make it more than that—almost like a memory. The fear I felt in that moment was nothing like I'd ever felt before. Sure, I'd been afraid before, but whatever it was that I was feeling was a nauseating _fright_, and it was so real it made my knees shake and the color leave my face. My skin seemed to prickle, fear squirming painfully in my gut.

There was a shout and the woman in front of me snapped her head to me, chocolate brown eyes wide in horror, and I wanted to gasp in surprise but found myself unable to do so.

It was Elena.

Actually I'm not sure if it was _Elena_. It was hard to say whether this woman was Elena or Katherine, because it seemed like my eyes were boring into Elena's big, bright ones instead of Katherine's hard, cold ones. But the woman was very… unElena-like, in some way. Whoever this was, she was terrified of the figures in the distance, her eyes filled with fright, but then there was a voice, and everything seemed to move in slow motion.

"_Anastasiya!_" a men with a clear British accent shouted, the s's in the name—_my _name, slicing like razorblades into my stomach, and the voice somehow sounded familiar to me, but I couldn't quite place it. "_I know you and Katerina are near._"

I don't know why, but the sudden urge to get the woman in front of me—Katerina?—out of there flooded through me, but before I could, the new world began to blur in front of me.

It was like I was looking at a melting picture. Katerina's face and her horrified expression began to droop and it looked like the forest in front of me was being swallowed up by the ground. I tried to run and pull Katerina away from the voices in the distance, but I couldn't move, and when I turned back to look at the men and the lights that had evoked so much fear in both of us, they were gone.

My room sprang back into view suddenly, and there was Katherine, smirking like a Cheshire cat.

"Well," Katherine began to say, a small, almost malicious laugh rising up from her throat, "that was easy."

* * *

**Are you confused? Great! My job here is done.**

**I'm not gonna say anything about what the hell just happened. I'm just gonna let you guys speculate.**

**Also, this chapter was short. Again. I'm so sorry. I'll try to make the next chapter as long as possible.**

**Next chapter should be up somewhere between now and a week and a half from now. ****Thanks for reading, you're awesome! **


End file.
